Hair
by Mangalover4321
Summary: (Set after EXTRA GAME) She didn't know making a simple comment on the giant of Yosen High's hair would lead her away from the dark and towards the light. After everything she has gone though, will he will be able to fix her or make it worse than he could have ever imagined?
1. Chapter 1: The Girl

**I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

 **Note: This is after EXTRA GAME, so if you aren't caught up on the manga or anime, this may be a little confusing on certain events and the such. Also, it's been a while since I've written a fan fiction for Anime/ Manga so hopefully this turns out good.**

* * *

 **Hair**

 **Chapter One: The Girl**

* * *

She always stared at him for some reason that no one really knew why. Her gaze constantly on him and her hand tapped as against her desk as she observed him. He was known throughout the high school for his extremely tall structure, his obscure eating habits, and laziness. She wasn't known at all, just another figure in the crowd. She was highly normal with her appearance besides her seemingly large chest that brought some jealously from other girls but besides that she bore a short brunette hair cut in a bob and chocolate eyes that continued to watch him. She wore the same girl's uniform outfit as every other girl in the high school but constantly wore long shelve shirts, something that not many students understood.

She looked away after noting that someone caught her staring and she moved her daze down to her notebook. She frowned at the sight of the list of chores and items she needed to get when she would head back home. She looked back to her own hair and saw a few strands of it longer than normal and winced at realizing that, knowing she would cut it soon.

 _It was a compulsion._

She sighed and turned her gaze to the board, seeing the list of with chores to do along with her own name up there next to _his._

Although the task she given to do was a problem, she needed to go and get food from the market before the sale would end.

She glanced back to him and then to her list of food. She bite her lips in worry and decided to stand up, walking over to him. No one paid attention her as glided past everyone and stood at the edge of his desk, noting he didn't even pay attention to her as he ate his chips. His long hair hid his vision of her and she couldn't help but flinch at the length.

 _It was dangerous to have such long hair._

"I believe someone would like to talk with you, Atsushi." A classmate to the both of them spoke and she glanced at him before biting her lip.

 _His hair was too long also._

"Excuse me, Atsushi-san," she began and waited for him to turn his head in her direction but his gaze remained on his chips. She felt her hand twitch as he remained unnoticed by her and she struggled to continue to say something especially paying attention to the length of his hair.

 _IT WAS FAR TOO LONG._

"Your hair is far too long." She commented rather loudly and blinked at her sudden response before grasping her hands over her mouth in surprise. She didn't mean to state that out loud and now getting the attention she wanted, but in a way she didn't want. Her eyes were widen in surprise along with the two of them before he narrowed his eyes at this, anger clearly radiating off of him.

"Eh? What did you just say?" He asked her with a hiss and she gulped at this, trying not a shake at the tone of his voice.

"I…I wanted to know if we could the chores earlier…because, I have to get some…um, food and there's a sale at the market during the time of doing the chores…" She said in a form of a mumble, while ignoring his gaze and not noticing him slowly standing up to towering over her height of 5'5", "I don't have a lot of money…and the sale is great especially since I'm running out of food and money for the week…"

Suddenly a hand was placed on her hand and she paled, turning nearly as white as a ghost, before looking up. His height of 6'10" powered over her and his violet eyes glared down at her, anger clearly hinting in them.

"What did you say?" He hissed again and she felt absolutely powerless against him, reminding her of times she would like to forget but continued to haunt to this very day. She began to tremble yet no tears began to build up in her eyes, fear completely overtook her.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She spout out and hugged her body tight, looking like she was trying to protect herself from being hurt, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'msorry. I'msorry. Sorrysorrysorry."

The giant blinked at sudden change and she continued to put out the mixture of words, as if she had a sudden mental break.

"I won't do it again. I won't do it again. Just don't hurt, Ken-chan. Just don't Ken-chan. Hurt me instead. Not Ken-chan. Not Ken-chan." She said and suddenly the hand on her hand disappeared, causing her to stop talking. She blinked and looked to see the giant with confused expression on his face while the other guy also stared at her.

Then she realized what she said and looked away, shame and sorrow closer her features.

"….I, I'll take my leave. Just…please, forget about this." She muttered before dashing off from embarrassment and horror, admittedly realized what she had done.

The giant turned towards the other man who stood up at the incident and the giant said, "Ne, Muro-chin, what was that about?"

The other young man frowned and looked at the door, where the girl left. He then glanced at the girls' desk and walked over to it, looking down and saw a list of items and things she needed to do.

"She was to help you with chores today after class but it seems she had other priorities on her mind." He stated and the giant followed over, grabbing the paper and holding it up to his vision.

"Eh? This is long." He said and the young man, known as Muro-chin, nodded at this.

"Indeed, she must a very busy person. It even has two different job names on the paper." He continued to say before sitting back in his seat and observed the giant as he read the list, "Are you going to perhaps apologize to her?"

The giant scowled and glared at him before saying, "Eh, why? She was the one who made a comment."

The other frowned at this before saying, "You scared her, Atsushi. You saw how she reacted to you and what she started to mumble, correct? She most likely thought you would hurt her, especially with the way she started to talk after you grabbed her head. I believe it would help cool her nerves and maybe if she accepts your apology, you can get something out of it."

Atsushi thought about it for a moment before placing the paper back down on her desk and got to his own, digging out some Umaibo before walking to the door. He still bore an annoyed look on his face as he dipped down to avoid hitting the door and walked in the direction where he hoped to find the girl.

* * *

She tried to control her heart beat as she pulled out her cellphone and dialed up her brother's number. Her hands were trembling and she hated doing this to him but he was the only one to calm her down. She placed it to her ear and heard the dial tone pick up as she waited fro him to answer. She took deep breaths and placed a hand to her chest, trying to stop her heart from racing.

"Please pick up…please, Ken-chan." She mumbled and bite her lip harshly, almost drawing blood. After a few seconds, someone answered and asked, _"Hello, who is this?"_

 _It wasn't him._

Shock passed through her system, her trembling began to pick up more before opening her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

 _"_ _Hey, Koga-san, who is it?"_

His voice in the background brought her out of it and she requested, "Please put, Kenshin on. Tell him, it's Emi."

There was silence before a couple of circling noises were made to signal the phone being passed over.

" _Onēsan, what's the matter?"_ He asked and she released a breath, sipping the sweat off her brow at the sound of her breather's voice.

"I…I just needed to talk with you. I…I had an episode and just needed to talk." She responded before the sound of sneakers sliding off of the surface of the ground was heard.

 _"_ _WHAT? Do you need me to go over?!"_ He shouted over the phone and she winced at this before sliding down from the wall.

"No, I'm fine. It was a small attack. Don't worry. I just need to talk with you." She stated to ease his tension and a small smile greeted her face at his worry, "It would take you four hours to get here anyway."

 _"_ _I can get a plane ride if I need to! Just say the word and I'll be over in a hitch!"_ He continued to say while others in the back were curious as to what was happening.

 _"_ _Kenshin-kun, is there a problem?!"_ A young woman shouted in the background and she giggled.

" _Are you positive you're alright, Emi? I don't mind going even if I have to skip practice."_ He continued to spout while other shouts of horror and cries not to do so were from the other line. She smiled at this and looked down the stairwell, noting the few people who passed by at the bottom.

"Ken-chan, you know, you're the best little brother in the world, right? I don't know what I would do without you." She said and it seemed like he embarrassed at hearing this as he tried to say something in return but was tongue tied.

" _Onēsan! You know you're the best in the whole world! No one can compete with you! You're the best older sister anyone in the whole world could have! You're too kind for your own good!"_ He continued to shout while some people in the background laughed at him or said something about a 'sister complex'. From what she could tell, he tried to cover up the phone and shouted back at them, _"Shut up!"_

"Ken-chan, I'm gonna let you go back to practice. I still have one more class before I go off to work." She said and he sighed on the other line.

 _"_ _Don't push yourself. Remember, Onēsan, if your ever need any money, I can get a job too and work."_ He said and she began twirling her short hair around her finger, nodding at this even though he couldn't see the action.

"Hai. I know but I should be getting promoted soon, so I should get some more money. Don't worry too much about it. Remember, Obasan has been the one who let you go to Seirin too. She gets concerned about you, especially since you joined the basketball club." She said and stood up, walking to the window and stared outside.

 _"_ _I will. I'll call her tonight. Just take care and if you seriously need me to come to Akita, just tell me and I'll be over in a snap!"_ He said and she giggled again.

"Alright. Send me a picture of the club too! I want to see who your teammates are. With all your talk about them, you view them highly. I want to see who are the people who are taking care of my dear little brother." She said and he chuckled at this.

 _"_ _Ok! I will after practice!"_ He shouted before whispering, " _I think coach is getting angry at me for talking so much. I hope she doesn't give me punishment about this. I'm gonna go now. I'll talk to you later, Emi!"_

"Alright. Talk to you later, Ken-chan." She said before removing the phone from her ear and ending the call. She released a breath she had been holding and snapped it shut. She then looked to the front of her and nearly lost all of her breath at the sight of the giant standing over her.

"H-hello, Atsushi-san," She said and began trying to find a way out, her nervousness nearly taking over her, "Is there something you wanted?"

He blinked at her before holding something out to her and she blinked at the sight of the Chocolate Umaibo.

"Um…" She began before looking back up to him, "Is this for me?"

He narrowed his eyes at this before a scowl took over his features again, shocking her.

"Yes…are you going to take it or not?" He replied before she looked back to it and grabbed it from his hand, staring at it. A smile graced her features and she glanced back up at the giant.

"Thank you, Atsushi-san." She said and opened it, her eyes glittering at the food. Since she was constantly on a low budget, having candy like Umaibo was a treat. She blinked and realized there must have been a reason for him to give her food just like that.

"Was there something else you wanted, Atsushi-san?" She asked and looked away, before pulling another Umaibo out for himself and opening it.

"Hai, Muro-chin told me I should apologize to you." He said and started eating it, "I don't know why but he said I may get something out of it."

She blinked at this before tilting her head to the side, confused before she also took a bite out of the Umaibo.  
"Like what?" She asked and his gaze turned angry again.

"Food." He stated harshly and she frowned at this, glancing away as she thought of the low budget she was on for this month for food.

"Well, Atsushi-san, I…really don't have the money right now. I'm currently on a tight budget." She said as she took a bite out of the Umaibo and hoped he wouldn't be angry at her.

"…You work at a cafe, right?" He asked and she blinked at his sudden words, unsure how he knew this.

"Hai…but how did you know that?" She replied and he finished the Umaibo shallowing it, before shrugging.

"It was on your papers." He stated and she blushed at that, not realizing that she left out her personal schedule in the open.

"Oh…what about me working the cafe?" She asked and he proceeded to pull out another Umaibo, this time the flavor being Natto.

"Let me eat there for free." He said and she nearly choked on the treat at his words, blinking at his statement.

"Atsushi-san, I can't do that! That would be wrong!" She explained and he continued to frown at this before chomping on the Umaibo.

"Eh…you are the only one to serve me at the cafe." He said and at these words she blushed crimson, betting he didn't even know what the cafe was about.

"That…can be arranged. Are you positive about that?" She mumbled and he nodded before finishing the treat, licking his fingers.

"Hai." He simply said before he started heading down the stairs, walking away without another say. She stared at his broad back and then said, "You're in the basketball club, right, Atsushi-san?"

He paused halfway down the steps and turned to face her again, saying, "Yes. Why?"

She smiled at this and starting towards the stairs too, her chocolate eyes dancing in joy.

"No reason." She said and he continued to watch her as she moved down the stairs and back to the classroom, leaving him confused.


	2. Chapter 2: Grocery Market

**Author Note: Thank you for the review, favorites, and follows! I really appreciate them fact that people are interested in this story! I shall be posting this story around a weekly update or a little before depending on a bunch of things! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

 **Hair**

 **Chapter 2: Grocery Market**

* * *

Emi struggled to reached the eraser at the top of the board, so she could clean it up, and she pouted at this before looking behind her and grabbed a chair to stand on. She picked it up and headed to the chalkboard but instead the eraser was held out to her. She blinked at this and glanced up to see the giant staring at her to grab it.

"Ah, thank you, Atsushi-san." She said and took it from him, pushing the chair aside. He observed her as she began to clean the board down and struggled to reach the top, yet she held a look of determination to get it. She swiftly turned back to him and pointed to the chair she had left.

"Do you mind fetching me that chair, Atsushi-san? I can get the rest of the board and you can finish putting the rest of chairs up." She said and he blinked at this. He had thought she would ask him to do it for her because of his height, yet she bluntly ignored it and wanted to do it herself. He nodded and grabbed it before handing it to her. She smiled at this and said, "Thank you."

He nodded before moving about the rows of desks and chairs and slowly put the chairs on the desks, observing her at the same time. She was quite different from any other girl he knew, which it only being his coach, Seirin's coach, Sa-chin, and his sister.

"Ne, Atsushi-san, when are you going to the cafe?" She asked as she continued to clean the board, standing on her toes to reach the top of the board. He blinked at her question and shrugged.

"Whenever I feel like it." He replied and she nodded at this, a small smile greeting her lips again.

"Ok. How about I tell you when I'm working and you can drop by then?" She suggested and he blinked at this before nodding while also mumbling something else.

"Hai, Emi-chin, where's your schedule?" He asked and she turned back to face him, confusion written on her face at the honorific he used for her name.

"Eh, why did you add 'chin' to my name, Atsushi-san?" She asked and she jumped off the chair, picking it up and placing it on the desk that she took it from. He shrugged and continued to look at her desk, seeing the plenty of papers on her desk. She walked over to it and started shuffling through them before pulling it out from few papers, holding it out to the giant. He stared at it before noting one time he could go visit her and took a mental note of it.

"So, when do you plan on stopping by?" She asked as he handed her back the paper and gathered his own stuff.

"Thursday after practice." He said and pulled out a bag of chips to much on. She blinked at this before she gathered her stuff and place it in her own bag, knowing it was only two days away.

"Ok, I'll keep an eye out for you then." She said with a smile and he glanced down to his bag of chips before popping them continually in his mouth.

* * *

She bolted towards the grocery market as soon as she was able to leave the giant's side so she could get the food she desperately needed for the following week. A look of determination was seen on her face as she struggled to get by people who also tried to get the discounted food. She was shoved yet stood tall and manage to get some food on sale, smiling at her accomplishments.

Then suddenly someone had shoved right past her with such force that caused her to fall over and spill the contents she had gotten. Shock glazed over her features before she swiftly started to pick up the food, hoping no one would step on her hand. Suddenly a hand reached and grabbed the wakame that had fell out of her basket. She opened her mouth to say something but it was instead returned to her and looked to see who had helped her. A singular gray-black eye stared at her, seemingly emotionless, and black hair that some girls, she would assume, thought was stylish but caused her to cringe on the inside. The two stared at her each for a few second before he gave her a smile and said, "I believe you dropped this."

She blinked and she nodded, a hint of blush coating her coats and replied, "Thank you." She then took note of the familiar Yosen school uniform and gapped a little at realizing that he was the one had been there when she had freaked out about Atsushi. She struggled to remember his name before saying, "Tatsuya-san?"

He blinked at her before he held a hand to help her up, which she gladly grabbed, and she dusted her skirt.

"Hai, and you must be Emi-san, correct?" He asked and she nodded, not noting the plenty of people who moved around them.

"Yes. I'm surprised you know my name, Tatsuya-san." She commented before she noted that they were now walking together towards the fruit selection of the market.

"You had made quite an impression, Emi-san. It would be hard not to forget." He stated and she looked away while also biting her lip, unsure what to do know that he brought the incident back up.

"I apologize for that. I…have many things I need to work own. Just please forget about it and do not be concerned." She said as she rummaged through the fruits and grabbed two apples along with some strawberries. She placed them in her basket and he continued to follow her around, concerning her about what he was planning on doing.

"I will not tell a soul, Emi-san." He said and she stopped at the comment, eyes wide in shock that he would listen to her request, "It is something private you do not wish to talk about and I will not bother you about it."

A breath escaped her lips and the weight on her shoulders was taken off. She smiled softly at this and he blinked at this before he too graced a smile on his lips. They continued to walk side by side as she examined the food and asked for his own opinion. After a few minutes, Emi had gotten everything that was on her list and proceeded to the check out. Tatsuya stood next to her before placing a few more candies in her pile and she turned to voice out that she couldn't afford it until he said something else that shocked her: "I'll pay for your food."

No one had ever done that for her before, she was speechless as the cashier bagged her groceries and even paying for everything she had gotten.

"Tatsuya-san, you don't need to do this." She said and he gave her smile as he pulled some money, handing it to the cashier.

"It is fine, Emi-san. I do not mind. You can view this as an apology for what I had overheard." He stated and she opened her mouth to protest but he had already gotten his money back and her groceries in his hand. He walked with her until he had stated his house was at a different crossroad and she nodded at this before bowing her head down, a blush evident on her face.

"Thank you very much, Tatsuya-san! I appreciate you paying for my food; if you ever need anything, please do not hesitate to approach me for returning the favor!" She announced and he gave a small smile at her words, running his hand through his hair.

"If I do think of something, I will let you know." He said and started down the other path, "Take care, Emi-san."

She returned the statement before she continued her way towards the apartment she shared with her aunt. Her mind began to wander elsewhere and as she turned to head up the stairs she saw the familiar lavender haired giant go to the lower complex.

"Atsushi-san?" She called out and he stopped to turn and see who spoke to him. A couple of pocky sticks were out of his mouth and he blinked at her before finishing them up.

"You live here, Atsushi-san?" She asked and he nodded before swallowing, pointing to a certain door.

"Hai, I live here with my brothers and sister." He stated and she nodded, following along before she saw the door to her aunt's apartment complex open up and a scream escaped out of it, "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, YOU PIECE OF CRAP!"

She sighed at it and waited for the person to be kicked out, which happened only after a few seconds a woman who bore tomboyish clothes walked out with an angered expression on her face.

She quickly got out there and Emi saw her aunt poke her head out of the door. Her aunt shared similarities to herself as she also had brunette hair but much longer with it being pulled up in a messy bun and blue eyes look to find her. She bore a police officer's uniform yet her outfit showed she had hastily put it on. She barely looked the age she was, which was thirty, and stood only a little taller than her, yet was nothing compared to Atsushi's height.

"Ah, Emi-chan, you're back!" She called and Atsushi stared at her aunt before heading to his door. She blinked at his actions before calling out, "Good night, Atsushi-san!"

He gave her small wave as a goodbye before he entered the door and quickly shut it behind him. Emi walked up the staircase and gave her aunt a sad smile.

"I'm guessing Yuki-san won't be returning anytime soon." She said quietly and her aunt nodded, a click of her tongue as a response.

"Yes, the bitch told me she was done pretending to be something she's not. She thinks being gay is like an illness, something that can be cleaned and removed. So, I decided to call it quits with her." She replied and Emi nodded in agreement, knowing her aunt's sexuality caused many people to be weary of her.

"Don't worry, Masami-san. You will surely find someone. I know it." She said to try and cheer her up. Her aunt gave her sad smile before nodding and glanced down at the bags of groceries in her hands. A glow of delight surrounded the woman and nearly squealed like a little girl.

"You got them, Emi-chan! I'm so thankful to have a niece who cares so much!" She shouted and proceeded to hug her, causing Emi to break out in a large grin.

"Yes, I got on time for the bargain and got everything we needed." She said and then also stated, "I didn't pay for it. A fellow student did."

Her aunt blinked at this before her jaw nearly dropped to the ground and questioned, "And who would this gift from above be?"

"Tatsuya Himuro, he is in the same class as me. He offered to because…" She started to explain before biting her lip and glanced away, not wanting to explain exactly why he did so.

"I won't ask." Her aunt said as she knew it was something her niece did not wish to speak about before grabbing the bags of groceries and racing into the complex, "Come on, it's time to make some dinner with this food that your gracious classmate bought for us!"

She couldn't help but not keep the smile away from her face as she nodded in agreement and followed her aunt inside.


	3. Chapter 3: Cafe

**Author's Note: Again thanks for all the positive feedback everyone who had favorited, followed, and reviewed this story! I'm glad people are liking it! I hope you guys all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

 **Hair**

 **Chapter 3: Cafe**

* * *

Emi always tried to make it to Yosen's basketball games and no one quite understand why since she knew no one on the team and she didn't participate in any after school activities. Although, most of the time when they had games, she had work so the one time they had a game, it was the day of Atsushi going to see her at the cafe. She wasn't going to work until later and she was glad to see the entire game. She held a smile on her face as they easily defeated their opponents, Atsushi and Tatsuya easily seen as the more powerful ones in the team.

After the final bell rang for the game to be over, she glanced at the score to see them defeat their opponents by over sixty pints. She got up from the bench with her bag in hand and followed the others who came to see the game. As she walked down she noticed the other team held a look of defeat on their face and she frowned at this, knowing defeat was hard but surely they would get back up again.

"Emi-san?"

She stopped at the sound of someone calling her out and saw Tatsuya wave at her from the floor. She headed over to the edge of the benches and said, "That was great game, Tatsuya-san."

He grinned at this and said back, "Thank you, Emi-san. The game was not much of a challenge but it was great to play."

"Basketball surely is great." She said with a smile that caused him to blink at her words as she seems to have gaze else words, "Anyways, would anyone mind if I went down to the floor? I have to talk to Atsushi-san about something."

He nodded at this while also keeping note of what she said and she hurried down the stairs, passing by plenty of moving people. She moved to the floor with a rush and suddenly an image rushed into her head, a young boy standing alone on the court, his face not shown to her with a basketball in his hands.

 _"_ _Neh, Onēsan…I'm quitting basketball…I can't find a reason anymore to do it."_

Her eyes grew wide and she didn't even realize that she fell to her knees with a sorrowed expression brought across her face. People rushed to her side as her bag too fell limp to her side and she muttered under her breath, "Why Ken-chan?"

"Emi-san!" Tatsuya exclaimed in shock and other players rushed to her side and she turned towards Tatsuya, tears shining in her eyes.

"Please don't leave something you love. You may have lost your way but something will push you back on your feet." She said still mumbling, as if she were directing it to Tatsuya but in her mind she saw someone else, before her glaze was lifted and she blinked, a look of confusion brought upon her face. She stared at the few people who hovered over her and asked her how she was feeling. She instantly became embarrassed at the sudden realization that she had another episode and quietly replied to everyone who was concerned that she alright. She shakily tried to stand up and stabilized herself but was having issues. Suddenly she was promptly picked up and looked to see giant hands at her underarms, quite close to her breasts as she noted. Atsushi stared at her as her face turned crimson and tried to speak but no words could escape her lips.

"Eh, Emi-chin, what are you doing on the floor?" He asked her and she continued to stare at his nonchalant expression while trying to understand the situation itself.

"Eh, Atsushi-san! D-do you mind p-p-putting me back down?" She asked and he tilted his head to the side before slowly putting her back down on the ground. She hastily avoided his eyes as she brushed off her skirt, trying to ignore her racing heart.

"Atsushi, did you just-?" Another member of the basketball club began to speak before looked at him harshly, a glare evident on his face.

"WHAT?" He asked harshly that instantly shut up the other player who looked away and the giant turned his gaze back to Emi, who still blushed. She quickly glanced at the clock before she paled and shouted, "I'm going to be late!"

All of the players jumped at her startled shout and she started dashing to the doors of the court, while also shouting, "I need to go! I'll see you later, Atsushi-san! I hope you are able to make it! They close at six!"

After she announced that, the entire basketball club stared at the giant before some giggled and gave Atsushi amusing looks. In return, he glared at them and told them he would crush them if they were to say anything.

That shut them up.

* * *

She hastily threw on her uniform and attempted to fix her hair in the mirror while also adjusting the headband she was given for the day. She brushed off the black skirt and tried to keep herself from blushing since Atsushi was coming to visit, hoping it would not affect her performance. She attempted to pull the white low cut part of her long shelved shirt up a little but having washed it so many times, it started to shrink and begin to hug her breasts a little tighter than she preferred.

She looked at the time before adjusting the headband again and brought up the best smile she could muster before heading out to the Salon. She passed by many fellow co-workers as she they returned her smile and she stood at the entrance of cafe, waiting for the door bell to ring and open up. She started to arrange the menus in order and looked down to the seating chart in order to see what shots were opened up.

At the sound of the bell, she looked with a large smile and said, "Welcome, master!"

With no sound, she finally took a closer look at who had entered she paled a little bit at the sight of the entire basketball club's first string at the entrance. They all change into sweats or the school uniform but it was evident that most of them had not taken a shower by the smell off sweat surrounding them.

"Eh, you didn't tell us we were going to a maid cafe, Murasakibara-san!" One member of the team, a first year said with bright blue eyes and dark hair, announced and she blushed at this. The giant blinked at this and shrugged as he dug through his pockets to pull out a chocolate bar, slowly opening it.

"Ah, Atsushi-sama, you can't eat outside products in the cafe. If you like some food, I will set a table up for you all, just give me a second." She said in her normal work voice and he blinked at this, admittedly noting she added the honorific 'sama' to his name. He blinked before slowly wrapping it back up and put it back in his pocket.

"Hai, Emi-chin." He mumbled and she gave him a smile of appreciation before grabbing five menus for the team, directing them to follow her and she said, "If you all can follow me, I'll led you to your table, Masters!"

The team earned many looks especially by the maids who looked at them in awe, the whole lot of them blushing. A couple of maids came up them and asked for her to switch before Atsushi said, "Eh, Emi-chin is suppose to serve me."

"Emi-chan has a favorite! That's so sweet!" One Maid gushed and Emi couldn't help but feel the blush rush to cheeks. She led the five of them to a table in the corner and waited for them to sit down, handing them to menus.

"Here are your menus. Is there anything you would like to drink? We have some refreshing raspberry ice tea, lemonade, coffee, and juice." She said and Atsushi stared at the menu in awe, seeing all of the desserts and food in glee.

"Um…I would like lemonade." A first year member said with nervousness and a small blush hinted on his face while the other first year nodded in agreement. She nodded and turned to Atsushi, Tatsuya, who still looked shocked at the fact she worked at a maid cafe, and another third year whose name she hadn't gotten yet.

"What about you, masters?" She asked and Atsushi continued to scan over it.

"Water, thank thee." The other second year said and she nodded, as he had noted that she did not make fun of his accent.

"Tatsuya-sama?" She asked and he snapped out of staring at her before a small blush spread across his cheeks.

"Ah, sorry, I would like coffee, please." He requested and she nodded again, now waiting for Atsushi.

"Oh, would you all like some snacks? I can get something from the kitchen to celebrate your victory of your match." She suggested and they lighting up at her suggested, nodding at this, "Would you all like some cake?I think we have one that can all suit your needs!"

Before they could even ask what the cake was favored for anything about it, Emi rushed to the bakery end to go find a cake for them. The basketball team turned back to Atsushi who continued to look at the menu with a happy grin on his face.

"Ne, Atsushi-san, you didn't tell us the reason why you specifically requested her as our waitress." The first year said and Atsushi looked to them, raising an eyebrow at this.

"Eh, she owes me." He replied before closing the menu and waited for her to return so he could order. As if she knew he was ready, she came back with a cake in hand along the drinks ordered. They stared at the cake, shocked at the size of it with white frosting decorated with elaborate fondant design in the school colors along with it saying 'congratulations' on the top.

"The cake is layered in chocolate and vanilla spread while the mix itself is soft marble. I hope you all enjoy it!" She said with a smile and Atsushi's eyes gleamed at it as placed the drinks around too.  
"Thank you very much." The team said and she nodded before looking to Atsushi.

"Would you like anything else, Atsushi-sama?" She asked and he looked up to her, a little shocked she knew that he would still like more than the cake to eat.

"Hai. Yomogi Daifuku, Higashi, Sakuramochi, and…eh…" He struggled to pronounce the last dessert before she blinked.

"The **Pignolata**?" She asked while saying the name of the dessert in a different language that shocked them, "It's an Italian dessert, we just recently added! It's really good! I'm sure you will enjoy it, Master! I've tried it and I'm sure you will like it!"

He nodded at this before someone called out her name and she bowed down to thank them then heading over to another maid. After a few whispers, Emi gained a frown on her face and looked over to the table before nodding. Tatsuya glanced at the giant who continued to observe her as she headed back to the bakery to get everything Atsushi had ordered.

"What do you think happened?" The first year whispered, knowing that something had happened, and Tatsuya narrowed his eyes at this.

"I am unsure but Emi-san seems to have lost the glow she had around her not to long ago." Tatsuya said and the others slowly nodded at this. Before they could discuss anything else, Emi returned with the food Atsushi ordered with a smile still evident on her face.

"Here you go, Atsushi-sama! I hope you enjoy the food!" She said and leaned over to put the food down, not knowing she was giving the team an extensive view of her cleavage. The team blushed at the sight expect Atsushi as he only paid attention to the desserts. His mouth watered and she leaned back up, the tray cradled up to her chest. He began digging into it and mumbled while eating the Higashi, "It's good."

"I'm glad you like them. I hope you all enjoy the food. If you need anything else, please do not mind calling another maid over to get me." She said and looked up to the clock over her shoulder, seeing the hour hand inch closer to the six. They all continued eating and she left them as they ate. She headed to the back and glanced over her shoulder to see how they were doing, hoping they would fine. As soon as she left the view of the customers, she pulled out her phone and open it up to see the message that her aunt sent her.

 **"** **Hi, Emi-chan. I'm sorry but the boss is holding me until 12 so I can't pick u up today! Sorry! Maybe that angel who got us food will be able to walk you home instead? See you later tonight! Prepare dinner for yourself. -Love, Masami"**

She bite her lip at this before she started typing back a reply: **"Ok. I'll be safe heading back and the same goes to you! Be careful at work! -Love, Emi"**

She sighed and snapped the phone shut, leaning against the wall for support.

 _She couldn't ask him after him buying her groceries. She didn't want to push it and be owed._

She headed back to the cafe and forced a smile on her lips, ready to see what was going with the team. She blinked at the sight of just Atsushi sitting at the table while everyone else was standing up.

"Eh, are you all leaving?" She asked and they turned to her with the two first years sad, nodding.

"Yeah! We have to go to work! We wished we could have stayed longer, maid-san!" The two first years said and she nodded at this.

"Alright. Please be safe heading out. Have a good night, masters!" She said as the two of them bolted out the door to where she guessed they were in a rush. She looked to Tatsuya and the other second year as Tatsuya said, "I have to head home now. It's getting late. Be safe heading back, Emi-san. Thank you for today."

She nodded and returned the thank you before looking to Atsushi as he continued to eat the cake.

"Are you going to head home, Atsushi-sama?" She asked and he looked to her before glancing at the time, shrugging.

"I'll be fine. Niisan won't be bothered if I go home late." He said and continued to eat. She blinked at him mentioning that he had an older brother but remained quiet about the fact. She watched as the other customers began to leave while the other maids started cleaning up. She nodded and started moving to help clean up before he called out: "Emi-chin, I'm still here so you have to stay with me."

She opened her mouth to say something but the other maids waved at her to stay with him. She blushed slightly before sitting down and watched him eat. He didn't take his time to east slowly and she slowly began to sink onto the top of the table, feeling her eyes getting wearied.

"Emi-chin, tell me more about yourself." Atsushi suddenly said and she blinked at this before nodding at this.

"Um…what exactly would you like to know?" She asked back and he blinked at her question before he shrugged.

"Eh…why did you comment my hair?" He questioned and she paled at this, shocked that he actually remembered that and wanted to know her reasoning. She glanced away and sorrow took hold of her.

"…Long hair makes me weary. Someone…could grab it and…it will hurt." She replied and continued chewing on his food but stared at her.

"Is that why your hair is short, Emi-chin?" He asked again and her breath hitched in her throat.

 _The pain of her hair forcing her head up to look him in the eyes, nearly ripping it right out of her skull._

"Yes." She quickly responded and he nodded, taking another bite of the cake.

"Ah…you look better with short hair." He said and the memory took hold of her for a second disappeared at the compliment, shock and blush covering her face.  
"T-thank you, Atsushi-sama." She said and heard a couple of maids giggle at his comment, "What about your hair, Master? Does it not bother you for its length?"

He slowly nodded before chewing more of cake and said, "Yes but I don't want it cut."

She blinked at this as he finished up the last piece of the cake and questioned him again, "How come?"

"…Too much effort." He replied and she sighed at the response, having a feeling it wouldn't be very interesting.

"What about pulling it back when it gets too annoying?" She continued ponder and he shrugged as he stared at the crumbs left from his food.

"Tie it back, but that's too much effort too." He stated and she giggled at this, understanding that he did not like wasting his time on trivial things like his hair.

"If you ever want to tie it back or style it, I would not mind Atsushi-sama." She replied and he blinked at this before slowly nodding at this.  
"Ok…" He mumbled and she glanced at the clock to see it was six o-clock, the cafe considered to be closed. She turned back to him and her fingers began to twitch, unsure what to say.

"Atsushi-san, would you mind walking back with me?" She asked and he shrugged, his shoulders slumped.

"…No." He mumbled and she glowed at his words, unsure he would agree with her. She grabbed his plates and nodded, rushing with the plates to be put in the dishwasher. She passed by other maids who had changed to their normal clothes and waved and called out to her, saying good night. She began underdressing and opening her locker to put away her uniform. She zipped the skirt off and pulled the shirt over her head while fumbling with her own school uniform. She put the plaid skirt on and began buttoning up the white colored dress shirt along her black sweater that she threw over the shirt. She changed out of the nary-jane shoes to sneakers and grabbed her schoolbag, rushing out to the cafe.

Atsushi slowly got up and moved towards her, towering over her structure.

"Can we go?" He asked and she nodded, a large grin evident on her face.

She nodded and the two high schoolers left, heading back to their individual home.


	4. Chapter 4: The Murasakibara Family

**Author's Note: Again thanks for all the favorites, follows, and reviews! I really appreciate it (especially those who enjoy the pace and Emi also)! As an early Christmas gift, I decided to upload this chapter today! I hope you guys all enjoy it!**

* * *

 **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

 **Hair**

 **Chapter 4: The Murasakibara Family**

* * *

Emi stayed close to Atsushi's side as they walked through the streets heading towards the apartment complex. She couldn't help but keep the grin on her face and Atsushi continued to eat from the stash of candy he had. He stared at her happy expression then looked back to the street.

"Ne, Atsushi-san, you said you have a Niisan. What's he like?" She asked to break the silence and he was silent before thinking.

"Eh, I have more than one Niisan, Emi-chin." He responded and she blinked at this, her curiosity taking over her.

"Really? Have many Niisans do you have, Atsushi-san?" She questioned and he bite harshly into his candy, chewing away at the chocolate bar.

"Three. Then I have an Nēsan." He stated and she stopped for second, blinking at the sudden realization that Atsushi was the youngest in his family.

"You're the youngest in your family? I would have thought you would be an older brother…" She mumbled and he scowled at that statement.

"They get too worried." He replied and she nodded at this, a hint of a blush on her checks.

"Yep, my Otōto would agree with you, Atsushi-san." She said and he glanced down at her, eyebrows slightly raised.

"Eh, Emi-chin, you're a big sister?" He said then took another bite of the chocolate, shrugging at it.

"Yep! His name is Kenshin. He's a real sweet heart. All his friends at school say he has a sister complex." She said and giggled at the last part. Atsushi stared at the brunette, trying to imagine what her little brother would look like, and then realized something in her sentence.

"Does your Otōto not go to Yosen?" He asked and she nodded at this, her smile that was once happy reduced to something of sadness.

"Hai. He's in Tokyo right now. He said he wanted to go and experience the city. Even though he promises not worry about him, I always do." She replied and then pulled out her phone, pressing through some buttons and searching for a picture of him, "He's been have a great time from all the calls, texts, and emails he has sent me. He is even in a club."

Finally she pulled an image of her brother up and holding the phone to Atsushi who brought up to his face, staring at it. The boy looked just about her age with a goofy grin split on his face while his eyes were closed, hiding their natural color. His chocolate hair that framed his around his eyes while also bearing lighter strikes in them, showing he had highlighted them. He bore a white jersey with the highlights of black and red on the shoulders and flashed a peace sign at the camera.

For some reason, looking at the picture of her brother annoyed him.

"He's so handsome! I bet he's been asked out plenty of times!" She exclaimed and he glanced down at the girl in confusion.

"Where does he go to school?" The giant asked and she blinked before looking up the night sky, observing the stars above head.

"Um…I can't remember the name right now but from what I heard, they have a great basketball team." She said and he narrowed his eyes at this, beginning to think of the schools in Tokyo that held basketball. Then he handed her back her phone and she shut it, continuing the stroll back to the complex.

"…Does he play basketball?" He questioned her and she nodded, a blush spreading on her cheeks.

"Yeah!" She exclaimed with a lot of spirit that had him nearly choke on the candy for being so loud, "He's so passionate about it! I'm happy he found something he loves so much!"

He scowled at this and looked away from her, reminding himself of what happened not to so long ago.

"You know, Atsush-san, I think you remind me of him." She said and he narrowed his eyes at the comment, glaring down at her.

"Eh, Why would you-?" He began until she stopped in front of him and moved her hand to his chest, right around where his heart was. They both stood still as she gave him a gracious smile and felt his beating heart from under his clothes.

"I saw so much passion when you played against Jason Silver. That's something you can't hide so blindly." She said then moved her hand away and started walking again, "Passion brings forth so many great things. Without it, what is there to live for?"

The last part caught his attention and he opened his mouth to say something back before he hard something ring. He dug his phone out of his pocket and flipped it open, placing it to his ear.

" _ATSUSHI, where the hell are you?_ "

Before anything was said, he snapped the phone shut and Emi blinked at that, confusion knit in her eyebrows.

"Was it not important, Atsushi-san?" She asked and he nodded, before his phone rang again. He scowled and a look of annoyance and grim greeted his features. He didn't bother getting it out before Emi held her hand out and he stared at it before he slowly pulled it back out, opening it.

" _Listen you little piece of shit, YOU BETTER EXPLAIN WHY THE HELL YOU'RE LATE BEFORE I TAKE AWAY YOUR TREATS FOR A WEEK."_ The voice on the other line said and she blinked at it, staring at Atsushi who ignored her confused gaze.

"Um…I'm sorry. I'm the one to blame for Atsushi-san being late. I thought he said he would fine being late. I apologize." She said and suddenly the other side of the line went quiet.

" _…_ _Who are you?"_ The male on the other line asked and she blinked before giggling a little.

"Oh, I'm sorry for not stating who I am. I'm a fellow student of Atsushi-san. My name is Emi K-" She began until the other said cried out and she nearly dropped the phone at the exclamation.

" _Atsushi's with a GIRL? SERIOUSLY? I thought he would never get a girl to-"_ But before more was said the phone was yanked out her hand and an angered look appeared on Atsushi's face.

"What do you want, Niisan?" He asked with venom and Emi giggled at this, while the two of them turned right.

" _I was curious why the hell your weren't home yet…"_ The other line said before he waited for his brother to finish the sentence, _"I'll forgive you for walking girl home. If you introduce her, I'll let you eat some extra sweets I stored away."_

A sudden gleam of determination was gained in Atsushi's eyes and he looked to Emi, staring at her as she stared back at him in confusion.

"Emi-chin, you'll come meet my Niisan." He announced and she blinked at his words before nodding.

"It would be great to meet your brother, Atsushi-san." She replied and he nodded.

"She'll meet you." He said and his brother chuckled on the other end.

 _"_ _Alright. You better get here soon though. I'll be heading to work in ten minutes."_ His older brother said and Atsushi turned to her, shutting the phone shut.

"Emi-chin, hold on." He said and she blinked, opening her mouth to say something but before she could say anything, he had picked her up. He scooped her up like bridal style and he narrowed his eyes, determination filling him at the thought of getting his sweets.

"Eh, Atsushi-san?!" She exclaimed as he then started bolting back to the apartment complex, knowing it would take them about fifteen minutes if they kept with the slowly pace. Then he started running with the full desire of getting his sweets and Emi clutched tightly to his chest. She blushed when he realized that she could feel his muscles through his sweater and he continued to run, passing by many on lookers who stared at them strangely. She could distinctly smell the scent of candy from him and he swiftly took another turn, leading them finally to the apartment complex. He slowed down and walked to the door where he lived, not even remembering that he was carrying her.

"Um…Atsushi-san, can I be put down?" She asked and he looked down to her before he bent down so she could get down without having to jump, "Thank you."

They walked to the complex and Atsushi placed his hand on the doorknob before opening it and was greeted with young man, probably somewhere in his late twenties, wearing a blue apron and loosely styled rich lilac hair with some pieces sticking out grandly from his forehead. His dark violet eyes glared at Atsushi and bore a scowl on his face, standing probably three inches shorter than the giant. He pointed a spatula at him and suddenly a sadistic look on his face appeared. "You're late, you little shit." He said and Atsushi blinked before pointing to Emi who stared at the young man in fascination.

"Are you Atsushi's big brother?" She asked and the young man blinked then looked down, staring at her for a second before a horrified expression took over his face.

"AH! I'm sorry for using such language in front of you! That's so terrible of me!" He exclaimed and then looked back to see Atsushi's bored expression. The young man then shoved the spatula on the giant's face,squishing it and the two now glaring at each other.

"Excuse my _adorable_ little brother, he's not the best guy to trust in the world." The young man said and Atsushi's eyebrows twitched at the statement.

"Eh, Atsushi-san is really nice though." She said and the young man blinked staring at her in confusion.

"Atsushi nice?" He replied then looked back to the giant, "You didn't anything to her, right?"

Atsushi grabbed the spatula and pulled it away from his face, hissing back, "No. What do you think me as, Niisan? You're-"

He didn't finish his sentence as Emi said, "Atsushi walked me back because I was going to leave by myself if he didn't. I really appreciate him taking time out to walk with me."

The young man blinked again and removed the spatula from Atsushi's face, still glaring at the giant before sighing.

"Fine, you're off the hook, Atsushi." The young man said and Atsushi nodded then young man smirked at Emi, "And what is your name, fair maiden?"

Atsushi's expression of annoyance changed to disgust as his older brother attempted to flirt with the girl.

"Ah, I'm Emi K-" She began but wasn't able to finish saying her last name as the young man pushed back his bangs, his grin developing even more.

"The girl I spoke to over the phone. Yes, you look more gorgeous than I could have ever imagined." He said and she smiled at the compliment but she was nervous at his words, "I am Eiji Murasakibara, 27, currently single, and owning a bar not far from here."

"It's nice to meet you, Eiji-san." Emi replied back and looked back Atsushi, "I'm going to head back now, Atsushi-san. Thank you for walking with me."

The older brother blinked before saying, "Eh, you want stay for a little while? We have plenty of food to go around if you would like to stay for dinner."

She looked away, nervousness gaining on her subconscious, and played with the collar of her sweater.

"I…um…a-are you sure…I won't be a bother?" She said and the older brother grinned.

"No way! A beautiful girl like you could always stay over!" The brother said and she glanced up to Atsushi noting he held no expression on his face.

 _She could hear laughter through all the pain and-_

"Emi-chin, are you ok?" Atsushi asked her and instantly snapped her out from an episode. She blinked and noticed he held concern in his eyes as he stared at her. She released a breath she held and gave a large smile.

"I'm fine, Atsushi-san. Thank you for being concerned about me." She said and he looked away, a small blush hinted on his cheeks that she didn't notice but his older brother did.

"Come on in, Emi-chan! Tonight, we're having Squid Ink Pasta! It's one of my little brother's favorite foods!" Eiji said and she nodded as Atsushi glared at his brother because of the comment. Eiji opened the door more and Emi entered the apartment, taking her shoes off as Atsushi followed in suit.

"Atsushi is going to help seat up the table while you can go relax in the living room. Ignore Hitoshi on the coach, he had a rough day today. You can take a seat anywhere and help yourself to anything." Eiji said as he headed to the kitchen while dragging Atsushi with him.

Emi stared at the area as she walked forward, realizing that the apartment was quite big but if Atsushi lived with all of his siblings they would need it to be. In front of her was the living room with a tv set up on a desk drawer playing some Korean drama while on a large red coach was a figure wrapped up in a blanket, hiding exactly what the figure looked like but clearly was quite tall like the two other brothers. She quietly sat down on the rug floor and placed her bag next to her, zipping it open to find her homework. She placed it down on the table and brought out a pencil, then also dug out the small dessert she managed to get from work with the approval of her boss. She smiled at the sight of Imagawayaki and gently placed it out the table, hoping Atsushi would like it.

Meanwhile in the dinning room, Atsushi set up the table while his older brother continued to smirk at him. He attempted to ignore it before his brother wiggled his eyebrows at him and he nearly snapped the dish in half.

"So, Atsushi, you're back with a girl. What's up with that?" Eiji asked him and he shrugged as he placed the plates on the table.

"Eh, she asked me to walk her home because I was still eating and she lives in the complex too." He stated and his older brother blinked at this before sighing, hoping he would finally he going after a girl.

"You know, Atsushi, you kill me, right?" His brother mumbled before the sound of the door opening greeted their ears and everyone besides the person under the covers turned their attention to.

"Eiji, is supper ready?! Hitoshi told me that you're making squid ink pasta! Also, Fumio is with me!" The shout of a girl turned Emi's attention to the door and saw a girl with long purpureus hair tied back in two braids and happy purple eyes greet her down the hallway, probably in her early twenties. The girl stood surprisingly tall for a Japanese girl, probably pretty close to six feet tall, and bore black t-shirt with the band name 'X Japan' and black jeans. Also with her as another young man who wore a suit and his northwestern purple hair combed back with a serious look on his face, stress marks were easily seen on between his eyebrows and looked like he was approaching his thirties from the look of it. The young man stood probably two inches shorter than Atsushi as he too ducked down to enter through the doorway. He held a cigarette between his lips with smoke escaping from the end of the blunt and he loosened the tie around his neck, purple eyes holding annoyance.

"You're loud, Hikari." The young man hissed and then glanced down the hallway that lead to the living room where Emi stared at them.

"Eh, a girl?" The purple haired girl commented and then rushed up to her with stars in her eyes, "I haven't seen a normal girl in ages!" The girl grasped Emi's hands together and continued to stare at her before looking at Emi's entire figure. The girl held sorrow on her face as she noticed Emi's figure and pulled away, moving to the west side of the hallway, where she guessed was the bedrooms.

"…I'm going to take my leave. Fumio-san, if you could get my food when its done that will be great." The girl said and Emi blinked at the sudden reaction, confused as to what just happened.

"Huh?" She said then from the kitchen she heard Eiji comment on her confusion.

"Hikari needs to get over the fact that other girls have bigger boo-" Eiji muttered yet before he could comment on anything else, something like a crash was heard.

"Eh, you broke it, Eiji." Atsushi said and the other young man marched to the kitchen, simply ignoring her.

"What the hell are you two idiots doing? I leave to go to work and the place comes back as a freakin' mess. Atsushi go wake up Hitoshi. Eiji, go prepare for work. You're leaving soon so stop making dinner and threw on some goddamn fresh clothes." The other young man said and Emi blinked at the argument as the two brothers exited from the kitchen, the older man ignoring her presence as if she wasn't even there. Atsushi and Eiji both held annoyance on their faces and glaring at each other.

"Do you need help?" Emi asked to ease the tension and Atsushi looked to her before his eyes glanced over to the Imagawayaki set on the table.

"Eh, is that for me, Emi-chin?" He asked and she looked to the food before nodding, holding it up to him.

"Hai! It's a thank you for walking me home!" She announced and didn't notice the attention the other family members were looking at her strangely. Eiji glanced down to both her and the dessert before Atsushi grabbed it, staring at it before a goofy grin spread across his face.

Eiji scowled at this and Atsushi sat down on the ground, peeling off the plastic wrap around the dessert. The older brother then left to go to his room and change into different clothes, leaving the two teens alone.

"Oi, save that for after dinner!" The man from the kitchen shouted and Atsushi froze at the voice before turning to the kitchen, seeing the other young man glaring down at him.

"Eh, why?" He asked and the young man stomped over to the teen before patting the spatula in his hand.

"You dare question my authority as the oldest sibling? Do you really want to lose your precious candy stash?" The man said and Atsushi frowned at this before slowly nodding, putting it back on the table. Emi then grabbed his hand and he looked to her smiling face.

"Don't worry, Atsushi. You'll be able to eat it soon enough." She said and he slowly nodded before glancing behind her to see the blanket that was covering his brother slide off. His brother stared at him before glaring at him and flipped him off. Atsushi stared at him before saying, "Niisan, Hitoshi is flipping me off." Atsushi said and the other brother on the coach scowled at him.

"You know, you get really freakin' annoying, right?" The brother said and Emi nearly jumped in the air at the sudden appearance of him. She turned to face him and noted he bore wisteria colored hair while it was also shaved closely on the right side but still long on the other side. Some hair fell in front of his lavender eyes but wasn't to bothered by it and he stood probably three inches under Atsushi's height. He bore no shirt on, showing off his muscles, and the pants wore were low on his hips. Another notable trait was a scar from the top of his lip down to left side of his neck.

"So, who's the chick?" He said and Emi blinked at this, feeling uneasy at the sudden appearance of this brother. He raised an eyebrow before sighing and walked around them, grabbing a t-shirt left on the floor and threw it on.

"Fine, don't tell me. It's not like I care." The brother muttered before heading to the kitchen and Atsushi continued to glare at him as he walked past the two.

"This is Emi-chin. She wanted me to walk her home." Atsushi commented and the brother paused for a moment before chuckling.

"Who the hell would want you to walk them home? I bet she just wants to be with because of your status as a basketball player. That or she's playing with you. Come on, Atsushi, get your head out of your ass." The brother said and Emi's eyes grew wide at every words spouted from his mouth, horror spreading across her features. Atsushi remained quiet and Emi's eyes looked down to see her hands trembling, memories flowing back to her.

 _"_ _You're nothing. I don't even know why the hell she wanted to keep you. You're all nothing but usage to keep her around." The man said and the smell of cologne gripped her nose, "…the hell are you looking at? Huh? Are you questioning_ ** _ME_** _? Don't think you look back at me with those eyes, you snot nosed brat."_

Her body began to tremble and suddenly a hand was placed over her own, calming and soothing her down. She looked to see Atsushi's hand on hers and held both of them in his own and concern knit into his eyes. She froze and couldn't help but realize that she got him worried where she thought she had been getting better at controlling the episodes. She glanced away and said, "I-I'm to going head out. Thank you for walking me back home again, Atsushi-san. Thank you for offering me to stay for dinner but I'll be on my way."

She got up and grabbed her bag, her bangs hiding her eyes from the family as she headed out, and Atsushi staring ate the empty space that was once occupied by Emi. The door was quietly closed and Atsushi snapped around to face his older brother.

Hitoshi grinned down at him and without another say, the Murasakibara household erupted into a fight.


	5. Chapter 5: Honey

**Author's Note: Hope everyone had a good holiday! While, I was rereading the last chapter I realized I made some grammar and spelling mistakes, so I'm sorry about that since I'm really bad at that but I will try to catch them more often! Anyway, I'm glad people still enjoy the story and want me to continue it! Thanks for all of them favorites, follows, and replies! I really appreciate it and hope you guys will continue to read the story! I hope you enjoy the chapter! And Happy New Year! :)**

* * *

 **I don't own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

 **Hair**

 **Chapter 5: Honey**

* * *

When Emi walked into class the next day, she noted that Atsushi had some bandages loosely wrapped around his forehead. She blinked at it before moving back to her desk and placed her bag besides her desk, observing the giant.

 _He didn't have the bandages yesterday._

She walked over to him while thinking of words to say until he turned to her, giving her a little gasp at the sight. His lip was swollen and split, as if he were in a fight, along with a bruise where the bandages on his head wrapped around. He held no emotion in his eyes until he caught sight of her, a glimmer of something shot in them.

"Hello, Emi-chin." He said and she blinked before sitting down in the empty seat in front of him, concerning wrapping itself through her brain.

"Atsushi-san…how did you get hurt?" She asked and he looked away, shrugging.

"It's nothing." He replied and she got up to her desk, starting to pull objects out her bag. He continued to stare out the window and then she pulled out a small case of honey before also going to a fellow girl classmate.

"Excuse me, do you have a cotton ball I can have?" She asked and the girl blinked before nodding, pulling one out from a makeup bag. She thanked the girl before Emi opened up the small jar was honey before gently applying it to the cotton ball and sat down back down to the seat.

She gently grabbed his head and softly forced his head to look at her. He blinked and opened his mouth to comment but she gently placed the swab on the swollen part of the lip.

"This should help your lip, Atsushi-san. Honey has natural healing as well as antibacterial properties to effectively and quickly treat a swollen lip. It will also keep your lips moisturized, prevent infection, reduce inflammation, swelling and pain." She said and he blinked at this, watching as she quietly kept her hands on her face to apply the honey.

"Atsushi-san," She said and looked him in the eyes, "Did you get into a fight after I left?"

He continued to say nothing as she held the cottontail to his lips and stared right into his eyes.

"Emi-chin…Hitoshi-niisan didn't mean what he said. Forget about what he said." He said and she blinked at this before she connected the dots and frowned at the realization.

"Atsushi-san, did you fight your Niisan because what he said about me?" She asked him and she noted his slight blush, ignoring her gaze. She didn't comment but she greatly appreciated him standing up for her since only her brother and aunt had defended against her. She smiled and continued to hold the cotton swab on his lip.

"Atsushi-san…you didn't have to do that for me." She said and he shrugged, trying to get it off his mind, "I'll treat you to something for that."

A look of joy crossed over the giant's face and suddenly a shadow loomed over the two. Emi glanced up and saw Tatsuya stare at the two.

"Good morning, Emi-san, Atsushi." He commented and she smiled back at him.

"Good morning, Tatsuya-san. I hope you don't mind me taking your spot right now to help Atsushi-san." She said and he shook his head no, while smiling back at her.

"No, I don't mind." He said before glancing at Atsushi's injuries, "What happened to you? Will you be able to practice today?"

Atsushi blinked before losing his smile and shrugged, staring at him.

"Eh, do I really have to?" He asked and Tatsuya frowned at the giant.

"Atsushi-san, practice is important. Even with your injuries, you should still go and be part of the team. If you want Atsushi-san, I can come with you sit to with." Emi stated and Atsushi's gaze locked back with her then back to Tatsuya.

"I'll go if Emi-chin goes." Atsushi stated and Tatsuya nodded with a smile on his face.

"I'm sure Coach will be happy to see that you came." Tatsuya said and Emi nodded before looking back to Atsushi's lip then to the clock, frowning a little.

"Atsushi-san, class is going to start soon so we'll stop for right now." She said and pulled the cotton ball away, the honey still present on his lips, "Ok, now Atsushi-san, go rinse it off with cold water. Once that's done, we'll do it again at a later time."

He blinked before nodding and slowly got up, heading to the door. She watched as he bent down to avoid hitting the door frame and went to the bathroom.

"Emi-san, I'm impressed." Tatsuya commented and she blinked, unsure what to say, "To get Atsushi to come to practice, I normally bribe him with candy."

She realized what he meant and a small blush caught on her face, running her fingers through her hair.

"Um…I guess I want him to be something he's passionate about. I see him like someone who needs a gentle push to what he loves. He likes to hide the fact about his passion but I can see he does love it but struggles to give it his all." She explained to the shooting guard and looked down to her long black sweater, playing with the ends of it, "My Otōto was a lot like Atsushi-san until recently. He started getting bored a lot while playing and I got worried. Then I had to remind him that someone out there would push him to his limit. It may took some time so he had to be patient. He decided to follow what I said and finally this year, he's met very strong people to challenge him. He's a lot happier now and that makes me happy that he found his passion again."

Tatsuya stared at the girl before glancing back to the door where Atsushi left from, reminding him of what Atsushi mentioned to him once.

 _"_ _I can't go all out because if I were someone could get hurt, Muro-chin."_

He narrowed his eyes and then Emi got up, tossing the cotton ball in the trash.

"Emi-san…does your brother play basketball?" Tatsuya questioned her and she blinked at the response before nodding, a sweet smile spread across her face.

"Yes, he just got to high school and he loves his team. He found many people now to challenge him so he's happy." She replied and Tatsuya stared at the girl, realizing she looked a little familiar somewhere but he couldn't figure out why.

"Emi-san, you never did say your last name." He noted and she blinked at this, looking away.

"I'm sorry about that. I guess I never did completely introduce myself." She said and stood back up tall, a smile that looked contagious, "My full name is Emi Kiyoshi."

Shock passed through Tatsuya's body and realized that she shared the last name of Seirin's High School's basketball team's founder and "Uncrowned King".

"Wait, does that mean you're related to-" Tatsuya began until the teacher walked and directed everyone to sit back in their seats. The shooting guard continued to stare at her until the teacher urged them that they were to start the lesson and he left to go to his own class.

* * *

" _Hello, Murasakibaracchi?! What's up?"_

Atsushi blinked at the realization that Ryōta Kise had answered his call and then thought about what to ask the model.

"Kise-chin, what do you get for a girl as a thank you gift?" He asked and silence greeted the other line before shout of of surprise erupted from the model.

 _"_ _EH?! A GIRL?!"_ Atsushi pulled the phone away from his ear at the scream, annoyance spread across his features.

"You're loud, Kise-chin." He complained back at the model and the other line apologized.

" _Ah, I'm sorry! I just didn't think you would be asking about that sort of stuff!"_ Kise commented before starting to think as Atsushi played with the bandages around his head, _"Well it depends! Every girl is different so I can't be exact on what she would want. What does she like, Murasakibaracchi?"_

Atsushi blinked and then looked to see his own long hair, staring at it. An idea struck him and he responded, "Never mind. I have an idea, Kise-chin. Thank you."

 _"_ _Eh? What is-?"_ Kise began until Atsushi snapped the phone snap and he put the phone back in his pocket. He stared at his reflection in the mirror of the men's room before playing with the ends of his hair.

 _He had a good idea on how to pay the favor forward._

* * *

"Murasakibara, you are late to class." The teacher stated as the giant opened the door to enter and Emi looked to see him with wide eyes. Atsushi's hair was pulled back away from his face by a hair tie like his usual style while getting serious playing basketball.

 _He remembered._

She felt as if her heart stopped as he continued his way to his desk and sat down, a bored expression noted on his face. She turned back to face the teacher as the lesson began but her racing her heart took her focus elsewhere.

* * *

When lunchtime came around, Emi realized that her brother had called her during class, so she left to go call him back while the two basketball players were left alone as Tatsuya had decided to join Atsushi. Tatsuya turned around to face the giant who ate his lunch while having his own lunch out too.

"Atsushi, did you even hear Emi-san's last name before you meet her?" Tatsuya asked and Atsushi blinked at this before shrugging, continuing to eat from his large bento box.

"No. Why?" He asked and Tatsuya glanced to the hallway where she talked on the phone to her brother, an evident smile on her lips. Tatsuya looked back to Atsushi who munched on the food and waited for him to say something else. Emi snapped her phone shut and walked back in, going back to her desk to dug out her case of honey again while getting another couple of cotton balls from a nurse during a small break.

Suddenly Emi appeared next to them the honey and a cotton ball again.

"Whenever, you're done eating, Atsushi-san, I'm going to apply the honey again." She said and he looked up to her before nodding, eating a little faster now.

"Did you eat already, Emi-chin?" Atsushi mumbled while eating and she blinked at this then shrugged.

"I had a large breakfast and didn't have time to get a lunch made. I'll be fine! Don't worry about me, Atsushi-san." She announced and he narrowed his eyes at this, staring at her.

"Eh?" Atsushi commented before pulling out a bunch out a bunch of candies and offered them to her, "Have some Emi-chin."

She blinked at it before hesitantly grabbing the strawberry Pocky and put it to her chest, as if she was hugging it. A blush evident on her cheeks at the fact that he offered her some food and smiled at him happily. Tatsuya blinked at the action as Atsushi rarely offered candies to anyone and glanced at the two, knowing something was happening between them that even they both didn't know about.

"Thank you, Atsushi-san." She said and he blinked before looking away, a small blush also on his cheeks.

"Uh huh," He muttered before putting the rest of the snacks away and then pulled a chair to seat with them. She opened the Pocky package and stars shined in her eyes at the candy, placing one in her mouth.

"So, Emi-san, did you tell Atsushi what your full name was?" Tatsuya said to break the silence as they ate and she blinked before thinking about it.

"I don't think so." She responded while chewing the Pocky stick and turned to Atsushi, "I prefer people calling me by my first name. Would you like to know it, Atsushi?"

He stared at her before shrugging and continued to eat, nearly finished with his lunch, "Eh, I don't care. Emi-chin is Emi-chin."

She smiled at this before putting a few more pocky sticks in her mouth and got the honey ready to apply to his lip, dabbing the cotton ball in the honey.

"It doesn't hurt to say it." She said and Atsushi stared at her as she placed the cotton ball back to his lips, "My full name is Emi Kiyoshi."

Atsushi blinked at this before he started to think about her last name then he suddenly remembered why it was so familiar and why the picture of her brother annoyed him.

"Eh?" He said and stared at her, slowly seeing the resemblance of her with Teppei Kiyoshi, "So, like Teppei Kiyoshi?"

She nodded and then grasped his jaw to keep the honey still, relying back, "Yes, he's my cousin."

Tatsuya stared at the two and was curious as to what would occur next as they just remained in the position.

"What about your brother?" Atsushi questioned and her smile grew even bigger.

"Teppei-san showed Ken-chan how do to better in basketball! He's been a great role model for Ken-chan, especially since he's trying to be taking over for the position of Center! Teppei-san has actually suggested him to play in some games too!" She said and Atsushi narrowed his eyes at her words.

"Eh? Your brother plays Center?" He asked and she nodded, glee lighting up on her face.

"Hai! He's now the tallest member of the team! He's 198 cm, so that's good for playing that position! He wants to help the team with his height especially since he told me that he wanted revenge on someone really tall for not taking Teppei-san serious!" She announced and the two basketball players glanced at each other before looking back at the smiling girl.

"Um, Emi-san, does your brother know what team said tall person was from?" Tatsuya asked and she blinked before nodding.

"Hai, I believe he said Yosen High…" She said then realized who she meant as she locked eyes with Atsushi, "…I guess he meant you, Atsushi-san."

He blinked at her words before a look of annoyance struck his face, his eyebrows twitching slightly at her words.

"EH? He thinks he can go against me?" He said and she blinked before smiling.

"He wants to see who can go against Teppei-san. He's a little blinded by his defense of his family. Teppei-san was the one who got him into basketball so he wants to return the favor of giving him back his honor, you could say. Ken-chan is really protective of family." She explained and then Atsushi looked away, thinking about her words, "Although, I think it would be nice to see how he views you Atsushi-san, since I view you so highly."

Atsushi's face lit up at her words and his heart picked up a little while Tatsuya smiled at this, noting the giant's embarrassment since he rarely gets any compliments on himself besides basketball.

 _She was making him feel something he didn't know he even had and it was strange._

Suddenly Emi removed the swab again and told Atsushi, "You can go wash it off again, Atsushi-san. We can do it again during practice if you sit out."

The giant nodded before leaving her and Tatsuya alone and she started eating more of the Pocky that Atsushi gave her.

"Emi-san, you're a very intriguing person." Tatsuya commented and she blinked at his comment before giving Tatsuya a sad smile.

"I'm not sure if that was a compliment or not, Tatsuya-san." She replied and he smiled back at her.

"I just find you interesting that you managed to convince Atsushi to come to practice and him giving you food for lunch. He has never done that before unless he views highly of them." Tatsuya said and she looked away, trying to ignore his piercing gaze.

"…I guess, he views as me a friend. I…never really had friends and I guess I managed to take control of the situation in a way that he viewed me so." She said and tossed the cotton ball out.

"Do you believe that?" He asked and she froze up at his words.

 _"_ _Ne, Onēsan, do you think that people hang out with us because they pity us?"_

She released a breath and looked back to the shooting guard, something in her annoyed at his comments.

"Are you pitying me, Tatsuya-san?" She asked and he blinked at this, confused at her words for a mere second before giving her a smile.

"No, Emi-san, I am merely making an observation." He responded but now, she was fully aware of Tatsuya's curiosity, that could lead him down a path she didn't want anyone to find.

Yet someone would find it unintentionally, sooner or later.


	6. Chapter 6: Cannoli

**Author's Note: I decided to update early since I was completely free this week and had plenty of time to update! I'm super happy after reading all of the reviews and gals everyone is enjoying the story! Thanks for all of the favorites, follows, and reviews again! I hope you all enjoy the chapter! *Also, the bold means it is a different language than Japanese!**

* * *

 **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

 **Hair**

 **Chapter 6: Cannoli**

* * *

Even a day after the small talk with Tatsuya, Emi couldn't help the grin across her face as she stood next to the giant with a pink apron tied around her waist and him staring at the teacher as he explained the lesson. He blinked and tried to think how exactly he got to baking but he put that aside as Emi was ready to help him with their home ec class. Emi's grin spread further and further as the teacher explained they were to be partnered up together and make a dessert from a different country.

"Ne, Atsushi-san, I have one in mind!" She exclaimed and he blinked, glancing down at her.

"Eh, what is it, Emi-chin?" He asked and she clapped her hands together as other students also discussed what to do.

" **Cannoli!** It's an Italian pastry dessert! It's really delicious and not hard to make!" She exclaimed then started darting to the ingredient shelf before pausing and turning to the teacher, "Sensei, for our recipe we need white wine, is it alright to use it?"

The Professor blinked before nodding and said, "Yes, just be careful using it, Kiyoshi-kun."

Emi winced at the usage of her last name and nodded as she continued to rummage through the ingredients to find everything.

"Atsushi-san, can you help me get the ingredients?" She asked and the giant nodded as he moved next to her, waiting for her to tell him the ingredients, "Um..I have the flour, sugar, powdered sugar, mini chocolate chips, and salt so if you don't mind getting butter, eggs, white wine, ricotta cheese, maraschino cherry, and heavy whipped cream, Atsushi-san that would be great."

He blinked at her list before glancing through the shelves to find what she needed while also grabbing some of the stuff needed for the dessert. She continued to scurry around and bring the ingredients to their table. A look of determination filling her as she did so and she blinked when the giant suddenly placed the items needed on the table. She gave him a warm smile and said, "Thank you, Atsushi-san! Now we can get started on this!"

She raised a fist as a motion of readiness and grabbed both of the giant's hands, hope glistening in her eyes. He blinked at her sudden touch and the warmth gathered from her hands to his own, staring down at her.

"I know you'll definitely like it, Atsushi-san! I promise that you will!" She announced and he blinked again before slowly nodding.

"If Emi-chin says I'll like it, I will." He said in response and a small blush hinted on her face.

"Great! Now, lets get to it, Atsushi-san!" She exclaimed and he nodded as she then started to explain the directions to him.

* * *

While Emi finished placing the shells of the cannoli out of the grease, she wiped her forehead and sighed. She glanced over to Atsushi as he squeezed the Maraschino cherries and suddenly they exploded, staining the giant's hands red and the table. His eyebrows twitched in anger and a scowl bore across his face before Emi moved over to him.

"Don't worry Atsushi-san. You can try again." She said and picked some more cherries, placing them on a paper towel. She squeezed between him and the table and he blinked as she moved her hands to his own.

"I'll help you." She spoke and she put her hands outside of his, guiding them to the cherries, "Although your hands are large, Atsushi-san, you can still control the pressure you put in them. I'm going to guide you, ok?"

He slowly nodded as he hovered over her and observed her as she guided his own hands to the cherries. She helped him grasp them before she slowly put pressure on his own hands to help guide him on what pressure to do. He gently squeezed the cherries and noted that she had backed up into his own body, as if she didn't mind him lingering over her for help. Her short hair caressed her soft looking skin and the smile on her face showed how at peace she was especially with him so close.

"See? You're doing great, Atsushi-san." She said and he blinked before giving a small smile at this.

"Thanks, Emi-chin." He told her and she nodded as she slowly removed her hands from his own, noting that he had did it perfectly.

"Not a problem, Atsushi-san." She said and Atsushi moved his hands away, staring down at her.

"…Emi-chin, how do you know this recipe so well?" He asked and she smiled as she stared longly at the shells.

"My mother used to make it when she had free time to spare." She replied in a soft voice and brought her hands to her chest, "It's a dessert I cherish. It reminds me of my mother's good days."

Atsushi narrowed his eyes at the last statement before nodding and yawned, glancing around at the other students.

"Ne, Atsushi-san, what's your favorite dessert?" Emi asked the giant and he shrugged.

"Eh…there's too many Emi-chin." He stated and she giggled at this.

"I can see that!" She stated and then glanced at the clock, "I think we'll have to wait until next class to try them, Atsushi-san!"

He pouted at this as he hoped to try it before class ended and complained, "Eh, I wanted to try some now."

She smiled and took the apron off, stating, "I can finish it during lunch if you want Atsushi-san. I don't mind since it won't take too long with the filling. I can bring them to practice if you would like?"

Atsushi blinked at her words before looking away and nodded, stating, "Emi-chin would be great if she did that."

She clapped her hands together and nodded.

"Alright! There will be plenty to go around too so the entire team can have some!" She exclaimed and suddenly a doomed and slightly annoyed look appeared on his face.

 _He wanted the desserts just to be for him._

"Maybe I can convince my manager to add them to the menu also!" She said, not even noting the giant's expression as she continued to think about the cafe, before looking back to Atsushi, "I'll make some more when I have time, Atsushi-san! Don't worry, I promise you that one day I will make **cannolis** _just for you_!"

 _He didn't know why but those words had his heart racing and he knew that she would not break her promise._

He nodded and with a small smile on his face, he said, " Ah, thank you, Emi-chin."

She nodded at this as she began to gather the rest of her items and got ready to head to their next class.

* * *

At the end of the day, Emi carried the cannolis in a small plater wrapped in plastic to protect them, with a smile on her face as she walked to the gym. She protected the desserts as if they were her own child and approached the metal doors, backing into them to open the door. She groaned a little before she gained multiple stares from the basketball team and she looked to see the first strings smile at her.

Suddenly a well dressed women in a black suit with a long white polo shirt approached her. Her long black hair flowed down to her hips and gray eyes stared at her, as if she waited for Emi to explain why she there. But before the woman could say anything, Atsushi appeared with a smile on his face.

"Emi-chin brought them." He stated and Emi smiled at the giant, nodding.

"Of course! I hope you will like it, Atsushi-san!" Sh exclaimed before looking back to the confused woman, "I'm sorry that I haven't introduced myself. I am Emi Kiyoshi, 2nd year in Atsushi-san's class. I hope you don't mind that I brought the dessert Atsushi-san and I made from your home ec class, so the team can have it after practice."

The woman glanced down at her dessert before sighing and said, "That is fine but only after practice they can have them. They need to work to get the food. I am the coach of the team, Masako Araki."

Atsushi frowned at this and opened his mouth to say something and Emi nodded, stating, "Sure! That makes sense for them to work for it!"

"Good, you can sit on the bench and wait for practice to end." The coach said and Atsushi continued to stare down at the food before his coach glared at him, a _shinai_ ready to hit him if he didn't start moving. Emi started walking to the bench and Atsushi followed behind her. She glanced behind and smiled at the giant.

"Atsushi-san, would you like one right now?" She asked in a whisper and he nodded, a little bit of salvia sliding down his face at the sight of the food. She gave a small smile before she managed to get one out of the wrapper and held it to the giant, hidden from the coach.

"I hope you will like it, Atsushi-san." She said and he nodded as he took it from her, staring at the cannoli in awe. The shells covered slightly in sugar while the creaming exploded out of the ends of the shells while also some chocolate chips stuck to the ends of the cream. She gently placed it in the giant's hand and put a finger to her lip, as a sign to keep it a secret.

"Just make sure you don't tell your coach." She whispered and he nodded ferociously as he moved the dessert to his mouth, opening it wide to take a bite. He bite into it and his eyes seemed to twinkle at the sweet taste and continued to chew it before swallowing it whole. He looked down to her before stating, "It was really good, Emi-chin."

Her smile spread across her entire face and a blush appeared on her cheeks at his words, stating, "I'm so happy you like it, Atsushi-san! I was worried you wouldn't like it!"

"I would like as long as Emi-chin would give it to me." He said and she blinked at his words as her heart skipped a beat at what he said. She nearly tripped at his words before glancing away and sat down on the bench, placing the cannoli down to the right of her.

"Ah, it's maid-san!"

Emi jumped at the voice of a first year she served back at the cafe and a blush took over her features. The two first years approached her with grins on their faces and pointed down to the cannoli, asking, "Did you make those for us, maid-san?"

She blinked before nodding and said, "Yes. I would prefer you call me by my name instead of maid-san. It's Emi Kiyoshi. How about you each tell your names?"

The two first years blushed at her comment before nodding. The one on the right with bright blue eyes and dark hair brushed back smiled at her, clearly a blush hinted on his face. He stood probably just at six feet and held evident muscles along with a tattoo of _The Great Wave off Kanagawa_ seen on his left arm through his black tank top. The one to the left had ash brown hair closely shaved to his head with a sharp face and hazel eyes shined at the sight of her, while he also stood just about a few inches taller than herself.

"Hai, Kiyoshi-san!" They exclaimed and the one on the right pointed to himself, a smirk on his face as he introduced himself.

"I'm Jun Inoue! It's a pleasure to meet you, Emi-san!" He said and she nodded, focusing on the tattoo he bore as she was a little nervous about it.

"You too, Inoue-san." She said and the other guy rubbed his forehead.

"Nice to meet you, Kiyoshi-san. I'm Keiji Fukui. Thank you for making the dessert." He said and politely bowed to her. She smiled at this and suddenly Atsushi was behind her.

"Eh, I helped with them." Atsushi said and the two first years blinked at him.

"Murasakibara-san, thank you also." They said and the giant blinked before nodding, reaching to grab another cannoli before something hit the giant's head, smacking it down a little.

"I said to wait until after next practice, Murasakibara." The coach hissed and Atsushi's eyebrow twitched at the attack of the coach's _shinai_ against the back of his head.

The two first years paled at her attack before they slowly moved away and said, "Well, we're going to get back to practice…"

Atsushi stood there for a solid second before turning to face his annoyed Coach and he opened his mouth to say something but Emi spoke before he could any words out.

"Atsushi-san, would you mind showing me how to dunk?" Emi asked and the two stopped and stared at her. Atsushi blinked at her question and tilted his head to the side.

"Eh?" He mumbled and his coach stared at her, narrowing her eyes at this, "Why?"

Emi smiled at him and replied back, "Because I want to learn something that my brother is so passionate about."

Atsushi's eyes grew slightly wide at her words before his coach nodded and said, "Murasakibara, go ahead and show her."

He glanced back to his coach before nodding and Emi got up from the chair but something was tossed to her. She blinked as it covers her face and pulled it off to see a pair of school gym shorts in her hands.

"I think you should change into gym shorts if you were to go practice." The coach said and Emi blinked before nodding, a smile gracing her features, "You can get changed in my office if you would like since the girl's locker room is currently closed."

Emi blinked and nodded as she followed the coach and waved at Atsushi for him to wait for a second. The other players looked to Atsushi and smirked at him.

"Murasakibara-san, who's the girl?" some second second strings asked and he glanced down at them with narrowed eyes.

 _He didn't like the look in their eyes while they looked at Emi._

"Eh, she's my friend." He stated and they blinked at his response, shocked that someone beside Tatsuya, as the shooting guard was busy with Student Council work, would like him.

"Will she be watching some of our games?" Another asked and he shrugged, glancing back at the cannoli that rested on the seats. He noted some third strings approach it and he scowled at this, slowly moving past the others.

 _She worked hard for the food and they were going to violate them from not asking to eat them first._

"Excuse me, you have to wait until after practice to eat them."

He stopped at the sight of the brunette gently exited from the locker room and her cheeks slightly blushed. She bore a long purple shelved sweatshirt zipped up partially due to the fact it clearly was not her size and short black gym shorts that were a little tight on her but she seemed to be fine. The shelves of the sweatshirt were long on her stature and a small smile was still on her face while also carrying basketball in her hands.

"I'm glad you both would like to try some but please restrain yourself from eating them until after practice." She said and they both nodded, apologizing to her and continued on. She turned back to Atsushi and started jogging to him, "I'm to ready practice now, Atsushi-san!"

What the brunette didn't seem to notice was that all of the boys in the gym were staring at her with blushes across their faces.

She couldn't help keep the smile off her face and stopped once in front go the giant, a look of determination spread across her face.

"Please show me the ways of basketball, Atsushi-san!" She exclaimed and he was still frozen at what just happened before he nodded swiftly, a blush also hinted on his face.

"Hai, Emi-chin." He mumbled and she followed him to the hoop, observing the height of it.

"Atsushi-san, you're almost seven feet tall, right?" Emi asked and he nodded as he stopped around the low post area.

"So, you have more of advantage than other players with the hoop standing at ten feet tall." She stated and he continued stare down at her before she stood next to him, "Eh, this is gonna be harder than I thought. Can you give me example on how to dunk, Atsushi-san, like your _Thor's Hammer_?"

He blinked at her request and raised an eyebrow, curious as to how she knew the exact name of his dunk.

"Eh, you know about it?" Atsushi questioned and she nodded, staring at him awe now.

"Hai! I saw it when you played against Seirin last year!" She announced and realization came to him that she had saw him during that match and his statements.

 _It made him regret that he spat out those words even though he stated the truth in his mind during that time._

"Ken-chan and I were amazed when you managed to bring down the entire hoop during the match! We honestly thought we were dreaming! You're really amazing at basketball Atsushi-san! I hope my brother can be like you!" She exclaimed and her words were like a bucket of ice poured over him at the shock.

 _She wanted her brother to be_ ** _like him?_**

"Please show me, Atsushi-san!" She exclaimed and he nodded, not even realizing he had a faint smile on his lips.

"Hai, Emi-chin." He said and she observed him, as she began to dribble it, clearly understanding some of the basics of the sport. Many players stopped to watch him as he moved back and a look of determination filling his eyes as he glared at the hoop.

She seemed to be pounding the ball against the court as he started moving down it, memories of playing against Seirin and Jason Silver. He didn't even realize a grin had split across his face as he moved closer to the hoop and Emi passed the ball to him. He was practically under the basket and jumped, spinning 180 degrees in the air. He dunked the ball in with two hands and a tornado like wind appeared with him as he had such power that a few third string players near the hoop couldn't help but fall down to the power he displayed.

Emi watched in amazement and Atsushi released his grip on the hoop, landing on his feet and the basketball landing near the third strings. She run up to the giant and announced, "That was amazing, Atsushi-san!"

He stared at her and nodded, playing with the ends of his hair a bit.

"Thanks, Emi-chin." He mumbled and everyone began to return back to normal practice. Emi picked the ball back up and started at it before holding it out to Atsushi.

"Alright, let me try now!" She announced and he blinked, "I'm gonna try to dunk it and you'll try to stop me, Atsushi-san!"

He blinked at her words before he said, "EH? Are you sure?"

She nodded and he looked down to the basketball before grabbing it and she jogged to the three point line. She continued to have a smile on her face and he passed the ball to her as he stood at the short corner, waiting her to make a move. Atsushi passed the ball to her and she smiled as she started down the court. He narrowed his eyes as he took on a defense stance and she stopped once he stood in front of her, arms spread out and stance wide. She narrowed her eyes before she swiftly moved to the left before going to the other side. She bite her lip as she tried to figure out what to do before she back stepped, then she stepped back forward and spun.

Atsushi blinked as she had spun past him, as if she was graciously dancing around him and her hair whipping up. He stared at her as she past him and he felt his defense break down just to watch her move past him and attempt to dunk the basketball. She finished the spin before she ran a little more and jumped, looking like an angel as she attempted to reach the hoop, a few feet feet away.

But she fell short and blinked as she was falling in mid-air. Her grip on the ball fell and she made no attempt to try and fix herself, looking down to the ground with her gaze fixed on the court knowing she would probably hurt herself.

"Emi-chin!"

Suddenly she stopped falling and felt her body being cushioned, something holding her tight. She looked to see Atsushi as if he was cradling her in his arms and staring down at her with wide eyes.

"Are you ok, Emi-chin?" He asked and she blinked before she slowly nodded, a blush glowing across her face.

"Hai. Thank you for catching me, Atsushi-san. I thought I could possibly make it but I guess I fell short." She said and he nodded before he gently placed her down, staring at her for a second.

"Emi-chin…what was that before you jumped?" He asked and Emi blinked before she smiled, her hands folded behind her.

"Oh, I used a move I do when I dance to quickstep." She said and he blinked, not understanding what she meant, "It's a hobby of mine to dance."

He nodded and she went to pick up the ball before handing it to Atsushi.

"What type of dances do you do, Emi-chin?" Atsushi asked and she scratched her cheek, a blush still evident on it.

"Um…I just finished learning the beginning moves for quickstep, waltz, and…belly dancing." She mumbled and he blinked, still confused especially at the last one.

"What's belly dancing, Emi-chin? Could you show me?" He asked and she felt as if the world was spinning at his request.

"Eh? Uh?" She began and started waving her hands in front of he ran embarrassment, "It's a little embarrassing Atsushi-san. I would show you but I'm positive I would be get in trouble."

He frowned but nodded and then a whistle rang, causing them to turn to the coach. Emi grabbed Atsushi's hand and began to pull him with her, staring down at her soft skin.

"Let's go hand out the **cannoli**!" Emi announced and he nodded as she seems dot skip in her step to the cannoli plate. The basketball stared at the brunette as she picked up the tray and smiled at them.

"I hope you all enjoy the **cannoli** that Atsushi-san and I have made! Please enjoy it to your hearts content for working so hard!" She exclaimed the entire basketball team stared at her as if she were gift from heaven.

"Thank you very much!" They all exclaimed besides Atsushi who glared at the players and they all lined up, as they then began to pick a single cannoli up to eat. Her smile grew as everyone had ate them with smiles on their faces and Atsushi narrowed his eyes at this but even the small corners of his own cheeks began to rise into a smile of his own.

 _He couldn't help but feel happiness at her own joy and it made own his heart skip a beat. He wanted her to be happy and didn't want her smile to fade away any time._


	7. Chapter 7: The Second Job

**Author's Note: Thanks again for all the reviews, follows, and favorites everyone! I really appreciate the feedback! I'm going to be heading bak for my next semester of college Monday, so I'll try to keep up with the weekly updates! And this chapter will give a little more background info on Emi too, so this will hopefully peek your interest even more to the story! *Also, the bold means it is a different language spoken instead of Japanese!**

* * *

 **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

 **Hair**

 **Chapter 7: The Second Job**

* * *

A few days after the cannoli incident, Emi slowly walked towards her second job during the weekend, hoping no one was following or watching her. She disliked her second job but it was the one that made her the most money, making it possible for her brother to go Seirin for a high school.

 _The job reminded her too much of her mother._

She released a breath and stopped after facing the building on the right of her, the building discretely looked shady so many avoided it. The windows on the lower floors were busted yet the ones near at the top were boarded up. She released a breath and walked up to the metal door before slowly opening it, her breath nearly hiking up at the creaking noise. She managed to get in before shutting it behind her and suddenly a hand was placed on her shoulders. She jumped in the air and snapped around to see who did so.

"Emi-chan, you need to ease your nerves. You'll never be relax properly!" Her employer said and she frowned at this. He bore flashy colored clothes that hugged his lean figure, which stood at five ten, and his tanned skin shined brightly under the lights. His chocolate eyes were wide in curiosity at the sight of her and black hair was shaved closely down to his skull. A ruby lipped smile greeted her and sharp cheek bones emphasized this before he sighed.

"I'm sorry, Nishi-san. I had a stressful day at school few days back." She replied before he nodded and started headed up the wooden stair case as she followed in suit, "What will I be wearing today, Nishi-san?"

He smiled at her and replied back, "It's something more comfortable than the usual, Emi-chan. I'll be taking a few more photos than usual since my editors are looking to put one of my pieces on a cover this time around. I hope you don't mind, Emi-chan!"

She smiled at his joy and shook her head no, stating, "No, I'm happy they are looking at your works, Nishi-san. I'll make sure that you get the photos you desire."

"You're to sweet, Emi-chan! You can go get changed and I'll be waiting in our usual spot." He said as he opened the metal door and let her in. The room held multiple light fixtures focused a red elegant couch with velvet curtains behind it along with a beautiful rug. A small portion of the room was separated as a changing booth from a curtain that divide the room so she could change and she noted what she would be wearing today.

A simple white string bikini that would definitely hug her breasts and reveal most of her butt.

 _She had wore more scantier clothing before._

She smiled at it and headed to the corner before pulling the small curtain. She released a breath as she began to strip and felt nothing as she changed into the bikini.

 _Kenshin would never allow her to do what she was doing if he ever found out._

 _He would be horrified and disgusted that she was doing it, even if it was for him._

She sighed as she tied the string for the top and noticed that the bathing suit definitely was meant to emphasize her breasts as they pushed together to be more alluring to viewers. She glanced in the mirror and stared at herself, noting the lifelessness in her eyes, as if she were doll who being forced to play dress up, before glancing don at her bare arms. They were naked in all their glory but Nishi would never photograph her arms without her permission. She frowned at this before she dug around in her bag to find the wig she wore when modeling so no one would find out about it being her.

The hair was colored burnt orange and ran far longer than what she preferred but she didn't need anyone to find out who she was. She pulled her brown hair in a hair hair net before gathering a few hairpins out her bag and gently placed the wig on her head. The ends of the hair curled and laid down on her breasts, as if to draw attention to her body. She sighed as she finished it up and looked back in the mirror, noting her eyes that once lifeless a few minutes ago now disappeared.

 _But she looked even more like her mother than she did before._

She released a breath and pulled the current away, seeing Nishi setting up his camera to capture her. He turned to face her and smiled, stating, "Emi-chan, if I weren't gay, I would differently ask you out for a date."

She gently smiled at the comment and looked away, glad that she choose Nishi as her photographer.

"Nishi-san, thank you for the compliment." She said and headed to the couch, staring at it, "What would you like me to do?"

He crossed his arms over his chest and said, "Something leisurely. I'm trying to capture your essence of peace for wearing the bathing suit. I want you to be as calm and as at ease with yourself for this shot."

She nodded and slowly got on the couch, trying to ease into a comfortable potion yet she would never be when reminding herself that she was doing everything she _never_ wanted to do.

* * *

Atsushi held the phone to his ear as waited for his former Teiko teammate to answer him and looked out of the window of his bedroom. Finally, a voice greeted him, " _Hello, Murasakibara-kun?"_

He blinked at the soft voice of the Phantom Sixth Player and said, "Kuro-chin, do you have a player called Kenshin Kiyoshi on your team?"

Silence greeted him for a second before a sigh was answered back at him, " _Hai. He is a first year. Why?"_

Atsushi rolled off of his bed and looked down to the plate of Imagawayaki that he still had not eaten yet while other wrappers of candy and food surrounded his bedroom.

"I want to play against him." He stated and Kuroko remained silent for a few second, as if he were confused.

" _Why?"_ He asked again and Atsushi's eyebrows twitched at this.

"I want to." He hissed and waited for a response again.

" _You have another reason to play against him, Murasakibara-kun."_ Kuroko continued to comment and he clicked his tongue.

"I heard he wants to play against me. I'll take him up on that offer." He responded and Kuroko then sighed.

 _"_ _We already are going to play against Kaijō High. We don't have time for a match-"_

"I'll come down by myself then." Atsushi cut him off and Kuroko remained silent.

" _When should we expect you to come?"_ He asked and Atsushi sighed.

"Eh, I don't know yet. I'll text you when I decided." Atsushi said and Kuroko sighed.

" _Ok. I'll inform the team of your arrival. Good bye, Murasakibara-kun."_ Kuroko said and Atsushi nodded, before saying the same. He snapped the phone shut and then grabbed the Imagawayaki, removing the wrapping around it before grabbing one and stuffed it in his mouth. Glee spread over his face at the food and then looked back out the window, hoping to see the brunette in order to thank her again for the food.

She released a breath as she continued her way back home and gently looked around to see no one near her. She released a breath as she started hiding back to the apartment complex, thinking of how well paid this shot was compared to previous ones. She clutched her bag tight against her body so she knew exactly where the money was and she grabbed the ends of her hair, seeing it was slowly reaching closer and closer to her shoulder.

 _Once she would get home, she would cut it._

She sighed and pulled out her phone to see if Kenshin had called her to check up on her. He knew she worked a second job as a model but he didn't know what exactly she modeled for though. She took a deep breath and played with the ends of her purple sweater that hung tight against her body. Luckily, she was reaching another turn when she started noting she getting only a few ways away from the complex. Emi sighed as she saw the apartment complex get closer in her vision and then noticed that the door that belonged to the Murasakibara's siblings opened. Atsushi stepped out of it baring sweatpants and a purple long shelve shirt, and she blinked before smiling at him.

"Ah, Atsushi-san, good evening." She said and he nodded while staring down at her.

"…Emi-chin, do you want to go Tokyo?" He asked and she blinked at the sudden question.

"Eh? What do you mean?" She questioned and he scratched his head.

"I'm going to Tokyo. Would you like to come with me?" He replied and a large grin split over her face.

"EH?! Really?! Are you sure?! When do you plan on going?!" She exclaimed and he scratched his head again before shrugging.

"Whenever you can go, Emi-chin." He said and she clapped her hands together.

"I can go the end of next week since I have no work for a few days, Atsushi-san! Is that ok with you?!" She continued to state and he nodded before pulling out his phone, texting Kuroko the information.

"Thank you for thinking about me, Atsushi-san! I really appreciate it! What can I do to repay the favor?" She asked and suddenly ran up to him, enveloping him in a hug that she couldn't wrap her arms entirely around his body as he blinked at this. A blush caught over his face and he couldn't move at the sudden action happening to him as no one ever hugged the giant besides his older sister. She pulled away from him and couldn't believe that someone would ever think of helping her.

 _She felt as if he was gift from Heaven for being so kind to her_.

She pulled away from and stared at him to think of something to return the favor for him. He blinked and scratched his cheek, glancing away at her.

"Eh…Can Emi-chin be my cheerleader?" He suggested and a blush completely covered her face at his words, unsure what to say besides nodding. He smiled at her and before she could object to anything, he gently placed his hand on her head and patted her head.

 _He wasn't like_ ** _him_** _at all. She rather enjoyed this._

She smiled and said, "I would love to, Atsushi-san!"

He pulled his hand away before saying, "Ok. I'll see you later, Emi-chin." He left and returned back to the apartment, as she then darted up the staircase to her own apartment. Her heart racing in joy as she bolted the door open and saw her aunt preparing dinner, a smile spread across her face.

"Masami-san! I'm gonna go to Tokyo!" She shouted and her aunt blinked at the sudden news.

"HUH? Wait, what? When did this happen?" She questioned her niece and Emi shut the door behind her.

"Just now! Atsushi-san offered to bring me to Tokyo with him!" She announced and her aunt blinked before raising an eyebrow.

"Emi-chan, you do know I have absolute no clue what the guy looks like or his personality?" Masami stated and Emi blinked.

"Wait a second, Masami-san." She said then bolted down the stair case again, running to the Murasakibara's household. She ran the door bell and after a few seconds, she was greeted by Eiji who bore purple t-shirt and sweatpants that hung low on his hips. He blinked at the sight of her before he grinned and asked, "Ah, the maiden has returned! My guess is that you want to talk with Atsushi, right?"

She nodded and he turned back the house before calling out, "Atsushi! The beautiful maiden that lives above us is here!"

Suddenly, the giant appeared at the doorframe with some Nerunerunerune candy in his hand and he stared down at her.

"Eh, Emi-chin? What is it?" He asked and she grabbed his gigantic hand, pulling him out the door.

"My Obasan wants to meet you before I go can go to Tokyo with you, Atsushi-san. I hope you don't mind talking with her." She said and he quickly dunked his head so he wouldn't hit the doorframe while she continued to pull him upstairs, "Masami-san is easily concerned about me so she wants to make sure I'll be alright going to Tokyo with you."

He slowly nodded at this before they realized her apartment and her aunt stared at the giant suddenly at the doorway. Her jaw fell to the floor at the sight of the giant and blinked before saying, "He's the guy you were planning on going with?! He's a freakin' giant!"

"Hello." He simply said as he ate the candy and her aunt continued to stare at him.

"Wait, how old is he?" Her aunt asked as she continued to stir the food around.

"Sixteen." He replied and continued to eat while her aunt stared at him with narrowed eyes.

"You look a lot like the punk who hangs around the police station." She stated and he continued to eat.

"Eh, it's probably Hitoshi." Atsushi explained before a scowl appeared on his face, "He's been causing Niisan to much trouble. Niisan would prefer if he does something stupid and someone throw him in jail for a lesson."

She blinked at his response before she glanced back down at the food and said, "Tell that your brother of yours to drop in some time. I'm sure we would like to see exactly why he stands out there. What about you, kid? What do you do?"

Atsushi blinked and shrugged, licking the rest of the candy, saying, "Basketball."

Her aunt nodded before saying, "I can see that with your height. You didn't even tell me your name. That's quite rude."

Emi gave a smile to her aunt to ease the tension she sensed and said, "I told you his name though before, Masami-san. It's Atsushi Murasakibara. He's the one who also walked me home when you couldn't, a few days ago."

Her aunt blinked at this before smiling and exclaimed, "You walked my precious niece home! Thank you for that!"

Atsushi nodded and glanced back to Emi before saying, "I owe Emi-chin a few things. Plus, I planned on going to Tokyo soon to see my old teammates for a couple of days."

Masami blinked and nodded, staring at the giant.

"I've been a cop for a couple of years and I've been great at telling a good person when I see one." She said and sighed, "I think you are one of those few who is good. You just have to swear to me that you will make sure to watch over, Emi-chan for me."

Emi's smile grew at this and looked up to Atsushi, saying, "This is great, Atsushi-san! I'm going to call Ken-chan and tell him I'm coming!"

She ran off in the apartment and he didn't even realize that they held hands when chatting with her aunt as she released it to go get her phone. He blinked and started heading back down to his own home before someone suddenly forced him to stay, a grip tight on arm. He looked to see Emi's aunt with a serious look on her face and noticed the gun holster on her side. He paled a little at the sight and thought she was honestly going to threaten him with the gun.

"You better watch over her, kid. If you don't, you better watch out. Emi-chan can be hurt easily so you will always watch over her when you go to Tokyo. I don't care if you need to go somewhere else, you _will_ bring her with you. There is no debate on that. Do you understand?" Masami said and he stared at her before nodding.

"Hai, Emi-chin will always be with me." He said and her aunt smiled at this, releasing her grip on his arm.

"Good. Have a good rest of your night, Murasakibara-kun." She said and he nodded, leaving them to eat their dinner.

* * *

"So, I'm heading to Tokyo next week!" Emi announced with a smile across her features as she laid on her bed in her own room. Her room was fairly empty besides a few dance posters along a framed photo of her and brother standing with Kiyoshi as he wrapped his arms around them, pulling them close to the camera and smiles plastered across their faces. Her room also had a single poster of the school grounds for Yosen and one poster of Italy on the wall opposite of it.

 _"_ _Eh?! That's great, Emi-chan! How did that happen?"_ The other line asked and Emi smiled as she thought of the purple haired giant.

"A friend of mine offered me to go with him." She stated and a giggle escaped the other line as Emi glanced at the photo of herself, brother, and cousin.

 _"_ _Him? A boy? Emi-chan, you didn't tell me that you have friend that's a boy."_ The other line said and Emi couldn't help but feel a blush appear on her cheeks.

"He's been really nice to me, even though I was rude to him when you first talked." Emi said and she could practically feel the roll of the eyes at her comment, "He's really tall too. He has to duck down to get into a room! He also really like sweets."

" _How tall is this fellow?"_ The other line questioned her and she blinked at this before sitting up on her bed.

"Um…just over two meters tall, I believe. Do you remember the boy I talked about last year when Ken-kun was trying to figure out where to go for high school? He's the one who broke the entire backboard. That's who he is. He said was going down to Tokyo to visit some of his old teammates and asked if I would like to come. He's been so nice to me, it's as if he's like a gift from Heaven." She said and the other line chuckled at her comment while she got up, looking around her room for scissors.

" _So, that's the guy, huh? How long are you planning on staying?"_ The line asked and she blinked before finding the scissors on top of her small desk she used for homework.

"A couple of days. We have a small break next week and I don't have work, so probably three or four days." She said and stared at the scissors, hearing silence on the other line, "I could come down to visit. I'm sure Ken-kun would love to see you too."

 _"_ _You don't to, Emi-chan! Even if you were to send mail or pictures, I'm fine! Don't be concerned about me!"_ The other line stated with a small laugh to try and reassure her but Emi didn't believe it.

"I'll plan with Ken-kun to visit one day then! Are you able to be escorted out by yourself, yet?" Emi asked while playing with the ends of her hair again.

" _Hai. I was finally able to walk with myself a week ago. Perhaps, I cook us a meal then? I know you and your brother love_ ** _Zuppa di cardi!_** _We could cook it together! That would nice! Are you alright with that, Emi-chan?"_ The other line exclaimed in joy and Emi knew the smile on her face would not fade any time some after mentioning her favorite food.

"Hai! I can't wait!" She exclaimed and noted the sky getting darker outside, "You're calling time is going to end soon. Good night! **Ti voglio bene, mamma!** "

She knew the other line would be smiling at her words as she replied back, _"Good night, Emi-chan, my precious daughter._ ** _Ti amo anch'io._** _"_


	8. Chapter 8: Tokyo

**Author's Note: I'm glad you guys all like the last chapter! This chapter is a different viewpoint as it focuses on some other characters, featuring in Tokyo! So, it will be a little different along with another OC for some other character! (P.S. I'm actually writing a story for the two, if you would like to seat definitely happen please tell me, that would be great inspiration!) This chapter is also fairly shorter than the normal ones because of the different views, so sorry about that! Thanks for all of the favorites, follows, and reviews again! I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

 **Hair**

 **Chapter 8: Tokyo**

* * *

"Eh, you're coming to Tokyo, Onēsan?!"

The other Seirin players turned to see Kenshin Kiyoshi with a large grin on his face as he talked to his sister over the phone. The first year stood even taller than his former third year cousin, Teppei, and his brunette hair with small blond highlights was pushed back from the sweat of practicing so much. His dark chocolate eyes shined with happiness and delight as he spoke with his older sister. Kuroko noted the first year's comment as Atsushi had told him a day ago that he would be coming down to play against the first year next week.

Back in the beginning of the new school year, Riko had admittedly noticed the tall first year when he bolted to the basketball table and demanded a spot on the team. She honestly thought he was insane. But she also got a text from Teppei requesting her to let him join in a game and also told her to only scan him with his shirt _on_.

 _She honestly didn't believe in him but she realized the kid was_ ** _definitely_** _something else._

"Are you going to be watching our game against Kaijō, Onēsan? Will you be my cheerleader?!" The boy continued to exclaim and Koganei and a few other snickered at his comment. The first year snapped around to them and covered up his speaker to hiss at them, "SHUT UP!"

The players shut up at the ferocity of the first year whose expression then instantly turned back to a goofy grin after hearing his sister talk again.

"When are you coming? I'll come pick you up!" He said before he blinked and his happy expression turned to confusion, "Eh? You're going with someone? Who?"

Then his expression turned to anger and exclaimed, "A GUY?! Who is he?! Is he forcing you to come here?! Has he ever done anything to you?! Do I need to buy a gun and hunt him down?!"

He started exclaiming and the whole team sweat dropped at his comments, suddenly he quieted down, "Eh, he's been walking you home from work? He also is the one that offered you candy in a long time?…Maybe I won't have to buy a gun just yet. We'll see how he is when you get here."

He grinned again and ran his fingers through his hair, saying, "Alright! I'll see you in a week, Onēsan! Goodbye!"

He shut his phone and his goofy grin returned to his face while others stared at the first year.

"Onēsan is coming to visit~~~!" He said with happiness that many took note when he finished talking to his sister as he casually skipped back to the court to practice more.

"Ne, Kenshin-kun, where does your sister go to school?" Riko asked the first year who turned to her and smiled.

"She's going to Yosen High! Why?" He said and the others blinked at this, knowing that Atsushi had called Kuroko to schedule a match between him but did not ask just yet.

"…No reason." Riko said and the first year then turned to Mitobe.

"Mitobe-san, can you please teach me some new moves so I can show them off to my sister?" He asked the silent man who nodded at this and the first year grinned.

Kuroko narrowed his eyes at this before walking over to Kagami and poked him in the back of the knee. The red hair teen snapped to face his 'shadow' and glared at him, stating, "Kuroko, what do you want?"

The shadow pointed to the first year and said, "Kagami-kun, what do you think of Kenshin-kun?"

Kagami blinked at his words before glancing over to see the new tallest player grinning as he preformed a Windmill Dunk on the third year, impressing both himself and others of the team.

"He's got talent. Why?" Kagami asked and Kuroko narrowed his eyes as he observed the first year then waved at the two, shocking them as he directed his wave more towards Kuroko.

"He seems to always notice me. It is quite interesting especially with his personality being so expressive and cheerful. It seems that he does not contain Eagle Eye or Hawk Eye, which furthers my interest in him." Kuroko stated and Kagami nodded at this as the first year continued to practice with Mitobe.

"Oi, Kenshin!" Hyūga called suddenly Kenshin snapped around to the captain, blinking, "Apparently word has gotten around that Murasakibara is coming to Tokyo next week and he wants to challenge you. Do you want to play against him?"

Kenshin blinked at this before her expression became serious, his whole body expression displaying some from of anticipation and restlessness.

"Oh? Sounds good. I can't wait to see the one nearly broke my cousin's spirit." He said and then a smile greeted his face, "Onēsan will be able to cheer for me~~~! I'll definitely win if she cheers for me~~~!"

The rest of the team sighed at the last part and continued on with their practice as they knew Riko would triple up their practice if they didn't start moving.

* * *

" _Aominecchi! Guess what?!"_

The ace of Tōō Academy winced at the sudden loud voice greeting his ears and scowled before saying, "The hell is it, Kise?"

 _"_ _Murasakibaracchi is interested in a girl! He called me up to ask for a thank you gift for a girl!"_ Kise exclaimed from the other line and Aomine's eyes narrowed at this, a twitch in his eyebrows at this.

"Eh? That's what you called me for?" He hissed back at the blond and Kise sighed on the other line.

 _"_ _Did you also know he's coming down to visit Tokyo?"_ Kise said and that caught Aomine's attention as he looked over the top of the school, the wind picking up speed.

"Why go to Tokyo?" Aomine questioned and Kise sighed.

 _"_ _I thought maybe you would have any idea as to why he chose to go. It is interesting though that he wanted to come to Tokyo after mentioning a girl though. Perhaps he is coming because of the girl? Or she convinced him to come for some reason? What do you think, Aominecchi?"_ Kise said and Aomine blinked at this before sighing, running his fingers through his navy blue hair.

"Kise, I have better things to do then think about Murasakibara's love life." Aomine said and got up, heading to the ladder to head to practice.

 _"_ _Eh? He's also coming to have a match with someone too."_ Kise mentioned and Aomine stopped, his eyebrows knit together at the words.

"Who?" He asked and Kise laughed at his question.

" _Now, that is the question everyone is wondering about!"_ Kise stated and Aomine grounded his teeth together as the blond continued to laugh.

"KISE, I'm hanging up now. Call me if your have important news." Aomine stated and snapped the phone shut as he began to head down the ladder, a scowl event on his face, "Idiot."

"Dai-chan! Are you coming to practice?!" The voice of the female manager of Tōō exclaimed and Aomine sighed at the voice before continuing down the ladder.

"Yeah! You don't have to come and get me every time, Satsuki!" He yelled back as he then jumped to face the pink haired female, a pout on her face. Her pink hair was pulled up in a ponytail and bore her regular outfit of a light green sweater, skirt, white shirt, and bow. Her arms crossed over her chest and said, "Well, what did Ki-chan say?"

He sighed and shrugged, heading towards the door for the school, commenting, "Murasakibara is coming down to Tokyo next week for a match against someone. Kise doesn't know and neither do I. Also, he commented that Murasakibara has a crush or something."

"EH?! Muk-kun has a crush?!" She said and he winced at her tone before shrugging.

"That's what Kise told me. He said Murasakibara called him earlier this week to see about something for a thank you gift for a girl." Aomine continued to explain before the pink haired manager quickly pulled out her phone.

"I'll find out about that!" She announced and Aomine groaned at her decision as she had already dialed the number up and placed it against her ear. She smiled as she heard a response and Aomine knew he shouldn't have told the pink haired manager about that information.

"Muk-kun, how are you doing?!" She asked the Center on the other line and grinned, "That's good! I overheard you're coming to Tokyo next week! How come?!"

She blinked before a grin split across her face and continued on, "Eh? You're playing against someone on Seirin's team? And you're also bringing someone with you too? Who?"

Aomine sighed as she continued to get answers out of the giant and she stopped, blinking for a few seconds.

"…You're not going to tell me? Is there a reason, Muk-kun?" She questioned and Aomine raised his eyes at this, shocked the giant wouldn't tell the manager.

Suddenly her smile relaxed and nodded, saying, "That's very kind of you, Muk-kun. I will respect your decision of not telling me her name. Do come visit though! Aomine-kun and I would still like to see you! Bye, Muk-kun."

Aomine blinked at this as she snapped the phone shut and he turned to see her expression intrigued at the talk, a smile still greeted her lip.

"Muk-kun didn't want me to invade the girl's privacy by me learning her name. So, she must be something precious to him." She decided and Aomine blinked before slowly nodding in agreement, "I wouldn't have thought he would be defensive about a girl. I guess if she comes with him though, we'll be able to meet her."

Aomine sighed and looked at the clock hanging by the door and commented, "Satsuki, we're going to be late to practice."

Shock spread across her face as she then started bolting to the gym while also dragging the ace along with her so they wouldn't be late to practice.

* * *

Ryōta Kise smiled as he walked into his gym and waved at everyone, heading to the locker room. He glanced back down at the message on his phone and kept the smirk on his face as he passed by others.

 **"** **Thanks for the advice, Kise-chin. I'll be in Tokyo next week. See you then."**

Kise couldn't help but feel like he contributed to the giant's decision to come down to Tokyo in some way. Suddenly something grabbed him from behind and he stopped, blinking at the sudden pull. He turned around and faced a girl with slightly wavy light green hair just past her shoulders tied to the side and light green eyes behind wide circled glasses that held no emotion in them. She bore the white short shelve button shirt and tan skirt of the school's uniform and also had green knit scarf wrapped around her throat that fell just short of reaching her butt from the length.

She held an annoyed expression on her face before holding up a white board with a written message on it.

 **Who was it from?**

He sighed at her words and said, "Murasakibaracchi. He wanted to thank me on some girl advice."

She gave a disgusted look at his words and he twitched his eyebrow at her distaste as she also erased the board, writing something else on it.

 **Who the hell would ask advice about girls from you, perverted blondie?**

He rubbed the bridge between his eyebrows at her words especially at her calling him a 'perverted blondie', his nickname she decided to give after first meeting each other a few weeks ago.

"Yukicchi, can't you treat me well? I'm your senior after all!" He told her and she rolled her eyes at him, as if he was joking but wasn't as she was a first year and he was a second year.

 **Call me by my last name, perverted blondie. Give me some respect as your junior and maybe I'll call you by your name.**

He sighed and pouted at this before running his fingers through his hair.

"Fine…" He mumbled and put a smile on his face, "Midorima-chan, I hope you give great advice today so we can win Interhigh!"

She let a small smile grace her features and erased her words on the board as he waited patiently for her to reply. She held up her board and he stared at her reply.

 **I will, Kise-san. Now get to work!**

He accepted the response and smiled at it before running to the locker room, getting ready to change and practice for the upcoming game against Seirin and Interhigh preliminaries just around the corner.


	9. Chapter 9: Memories

**Author's Note: I'm glad you guys liked the previous chapter! And yes, the girl is Shin-chan's little sister! I'm in the process of writing a story for her and Kise along with Akashi and another OC, so those should sometime be published sometime soon! This chapter is shorter than normal too, so sorry about that! Thanks for all the favorites, follows, and reviews again!**

* * *

 **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

 **Hair**

 **Chapter 9: Memories**

* * *

"Atsushi-san! Good morning!" Emi said as she walked into class, a large smile evident on her face, and Atsushi looked at the girl as she sat down at the desk in front of him. She placed her elbows on his desk and continued to look at him.

"Good morning, Emi-chin." Atsushi replied as he snacked on some chips. She stared at his hair, noting it returned back to his normal style that fell to his pass his shoulders and played with the hair elastic on her wrist.

"Atsushi-san, would you mind if I do something with your hair?" She asked and he blinked before shrugging, signaling that he wouldn't mind.

"Eh, sure." He said as she jumped off the chair to move behind him with a hair elastic ready to work on it. People stared at the two as she sat on the desk behind him and leaned in close to get his hair. She gulped as she slowly moved her fingers through his hair, a little shocked at how soft it was. She moved a little closer as she reached to grab some of his hair in front of his eyes, not knowing her breasts had leaned into the back of his head without her knowledge. He blinked at the sudden feeling of something against his head but didn't move as he continued to let her style his hair.

"Atsushi-san, you're hair is soft." She commented with a smile present on her lips and he continued to eat the chips, "Does it matter what I do with your hair?"

"No. Do whatever you want." He replied and she nodded, letting some of his hair lose in the front.

"Hai." She whispered before she pulled some of his hair gently up and away from his face but let some of hair out of the hair tie. She softly rolled the tie around his hair and smiled at her work. She moved off of the desk and moved to see how well she did with styling it. She smiled at what she did before stating, "I'm finished, Atsushi-san. I hope you like it."

She pulled out a small compact mirror and showed the giant what she did.

He blinked at the sight and narrowed his eyes, his hair partially tied back while some of his bangs were left out of the ponytail along with most of his hair in the back but he instantly thought of one of his brothers.

"I look like Hitoshi-nii." He stated and she blinked, sorrow taking up on her features. She glanced away and her hands twitching at the statement, remembering the older brother with the scar who commented harshly about her reason of hanging out with Atsushi.

"W-would you like me to change it?" She questioned and he glanced at her unease expression, her biting her lip and fingers twitching in anticipation to his response. He shrugged before eating more chips and said, "Nah. It's fine."

She smiled at this before leaning against the desk in front of his and then onto his own desk, interest twinkling in her eyes.

"Atsushi-san," She began and he glanced up to her eyes, "Would you consider us friends?"

He blinked before slowly nodding and ate more chips while doing so. She smiled at this and couldn't help but feel excited at this since she never truly had someone like that.

"Thank you for that." She said and he downed the remaining crumbs from the bag, lifting it and swallowing it the remainders.

"Hai. Emi-chin is nice." He said and she blinked at this as he pulled the bag away, licking the crumbs off his lips. She stared at the few crumbs that he didn't get before she reached to wipe them off. He stared at the interaction taking place as she used her thumb to wipe the crumbs off his face and she said, "Now, you're all clean, Atsushi-san."

He couldn't help as a blush erupted on his face and looked away, while also muttering, "Thanks."

"Good morning, Atsushi, Emi-san."

The voice of Tatsuya caused Emi to snap her head in the direction of the shooting guard, with her eyes slightly narrowed, and her own mental guard up. She did not trust him after their short conversation a few days ago.

 _He was far too observant for his own good._

"Morning, Muro-chin." Atsushi said and Tatsuya stared at the giant's hairstyle before smiling.

"You decided to style your hair today, Atsushi?" Tatsuya commented and Atsushi shock his head no before pointing to Emi.

"Emi-chin, did it for me." Atsushi stated and Tatsuya blinked at this before smiling at the girl.

"You did a great job, Emi-san." Tatsuya said and she nodded, ignoring his gaze at this.

"Thanks, Tatsuya-san." She mumbled before playing with the ends of her hair and again felt the need to cut it down again.

"Not a problem, Emi-san. Well, I'll see you two around. Will you be watching us practice today, Emi-san?" Tatsuya asked and she blinked at this, before looking down at her feet.

"…I think I will. I want to watch Atsushi-san play then I have to go to work." She said and they blinked before Atsushi nodded, taking out a lollipop and unwrapping it.

"I'll walk Emi-chin to work after practice." He stated and she looked up at his words, shocked at his statement.

"Eh? I can walk to walk by myself, Atsushi-san. You don't need to do that for me." She said and he narrowed his eyes at this, staring at the girl.

"I want to. Then I can get food at the Cafe." Atsushi said and she blinked at his words, processing them before smiling at them.

 _Why had she been so freaked out when she first approached him? He was_ ** _nothing_** _like_ ** _him._**

 **He could using her though like how** ** _he had._**

She didn't even notice that she had formed a fist and the pressure she applied to it caused it to start gently bleeding.

"Emi-chin, you're bleeding." Atsushi stated and she glance down, releasing her grip and stared at the blood. Her gaze was unaffected by the small string of blood as it dripped onto the floor and muttered, "Oh…"

She made no move to go and wrap it up but stared at it, memories she hated flowing back to her in a crash of terror.

 _The blood was rushing down her arms and she couldn't feel anything but the terrible pain and the screams that flooded her ears. She wasn't sure if it was her own or her brother's or perhaps it was a combination. Tears fell from her eyes and she stared at the bloody floor, her consciousness fading in and out. Her breath hitching and she glanced over to the other room where_ ** _she_** _was the ground._ ** _Her_** _body unmoving and hand still grasping the contents of the pill bootle, orange hair spread out in a mess but laid so delicately it looked as if_ ** _she_** _was a fallen angel._

 _The dizziness grew and she released a breath as she fell down, her heart racing as she tried to understand what had just happened to her. She attempted to stop the blood from spilling but the pain was unbearable and-_

"Emi-chin."

Suddenly the voice of Atsushi snapped our out of the memory and she saw him putting pressure on the wound to stop the blood from flowing. She stared at the wound before muttering, "I should wrap it up. I'm sorry for the blood, Atsushi-san."

He frowned at her hollowed expression as she grabbed some tissues out of her pocket to help stop the blood.

"No, we'll go to the nurse." He said and stood up. She blinked at this as he suddenly picked her up bridal style and promptly carried her out of the room, receiving many stares at what the giant had just done. She blushed wildly at his actions and tried to say something but was unable to think of anything as she leaned closer to his chest, noting the heat that radiated off of the giant.

 _It was comforting by how he cared for her. It was just her broken mind that tried to give her anxiety over past events._

Suddenly Atsushi shoved the door aside and ducked to avoid hitting the doorframe. He gently placed her down before ignoring the Nurse's call for him to explain what is going as he headed to the medical cabinet, as if in desperation and brought out antibiotics along with a bandages.

"Excuse me! You can't go raiding the medical supplies! I'm the nurse!" Nurse told the giant but he continued to ignore her as he pulled the bandages out and opened Emi's hand to see the wound.

"Atsushi-san, you don't need to be rushing this. I'm not going to bleed out." Emi said to slow the giant down but he continued with the pace he had, wiping off the dry blood that formed. The nurse continued to object in what Atsushi was doing but suddenly observed the teen as he gently put the antibiotics on the wound then wrapped the bandages around her hand to cover up the wound. She kept silent and observe this concentration as he made sure to cover the wound up completely.

"Are you in the Health committee, Atsushi-san?" Emi asked and once he finished wrapping the bandage, he blinked and nodded.

"Eh, hai. I'm part of it, why?" He said and the Nurse grabbed the antibiotics and remaining bandages from Atsushi.

"If you reminded me you were part of the Health committee I would have helped you with her wound." The Nurse said and Atsushi shrugged before glaring down at the bandages that he couldn't finishing wrapping it because of his large hands. The Nurse grabbed it from him and managed to tie it up neatly for him. The Nurse smiled at Emi and she blinked before thanking the both of them.

"How about you explain what happened for you to get the wound." The Nurse requested and Emi blinked while pulling the wounded hand to her chest.

"If…if I tell you I would like to it be alone, if that is ok." Emi said and Atsushi narrowed his eyes at this, anger hinted in them but he respected her decision.

"I'll wait outside." Atsushi mumbled and Emi smiled at his words, bowing down to him.

"Thank you, Atsushi-san." She said and he nodded as he closed the door behind, leaning against the wall near it.

 _He didn't mean to act so wildly over her wound but he remembered_ ** _her_** _and couldn't help it._

He swore under his breath and ran his fingers through his hair as he pulled out his cellphone, looking to pull up Kise's phone number. He began to text the blond and his eyebrows knit together.

" **Kise-chin, how do you know if you like a girl?"** He wrote and stared at it before glancing back to the closed door and whispers from the room. He quickly edited it and instead had, **"Kise-chin, what do you do if you have feelings towards a girl?"**

He blinked before picking send and looked back to the closed door and waited for Emi to leave, knowing the bell would ring soon but he didn't make move to head to class. He closed his eyes and sighed, ready to fall asleep on the spot but multiple thoughts were twirling around in his head. He slide down the wall and his eyes felt heavy before closing on him and allowing him to sleep.

* * *

 _"_ _Mama, will you be ok?" The child asked and the woman on the bed smiled down at the child. Her dark blue eyes twinkling before reaching down to the child, grabbing him from under his arms and placing him on the bed with her. The child blinked and the women reached over to the table, holding out a simple piece of candy to the kid._

 _"_ _Hai. Don't worry about me." She said and brushed her long amethyst colored hair aside, opening the candy up. The child's eyes grew and a smile plastered on his face, saying, "Thank you, Mama!"_

 _The woman smiled and patted her child's hand, running her fingers gently through his lavender hair before patting him on the head._

 _"_ _Hai, you'll always be my sweet boy, right, Atsushi?" She said and the child nodded then a door opened to reveal a nurse walking in with a blood bag in hand._

 _"_ _It's time for another transfusion, Murasakibara-san." The Nurse said and the child frowned at this but the woman turned to him, a smile gracing her features again. She grabbed the child and gently placed him off the bed and waved to him._

 _"_ _You'll be good to your brothers and sister, right, Atsushi?" The woman said and he nodded fiercely, determination in his eyes._

 _"_ _Hai, Mama!" He said and she smiled at this._

 _"_ _Maybe next time, I can see you play a game of basketball." His mother suggested and a smile plastered over his face, nodding at this._

 _"_ _Ok! That's a promise! Bye, Mama!" He shouted as he ran out of the room to go see his brothers and sister at the visitor lounge._

* * *

He slowly blinked and noted that a shadow hovered over him, confusion wracked his brain since he was tallest student in the school but realized he had fell asleep. He looked to see Emi lean over him and stared down at him, her eyes slightly wide and an expression of concern crossed her features.

"Atsushi-san, are you alright?" She asked and he blinked before yawning, slowly standing up.

"Hai." He said and she frowned at this before reaching to his face as he was standing up, right at the corner of his eye. His eyes grew wide as he noted her finger had caught a tear and he wiped his other eye to note that he had actually cried because of his dream.

"You were crying. Are you sure you're alright?" Emi asked again and the giant sighed before scowling, running his fingers through his hair.

"It's nothing, Emi-chin." Atsushi mumbled and started headed out but a scowl evident on his face for the dream that occurred when waiting for her. She followed him behind before biting her lip and reached to grab his hand, stopping him from walking any further. He glanced back and stared at her holding him back before she said, "If I tell you what I said to the Nurse, will you be wiling to tell me what you dreamed?"

He looked away before noting her slowly trembling hand and thought of the first day they exactly met.

 _"_ _Just don't hurt, Ken-chan. Hurt me instead."_

He sighed and nodded, saying, "Hai. I'll tell Emi-chin…but not here."

She released a breath and he held her hand tight as they slowly moved to leave the school. She couldn't help her heart as it raced in her chest and a small smile spread across her face as she quietly dashed with the giant. They slowed down between each doorway with classes going and she had never skipped class before.

 _It was a rush she never felt before and it felt so amazing, especially being with him._

She giggled as they casually missed a teacher walking the hallway and he motioned her to be quiet. He held her tight against his body as they missed another teacher roaming the hallway and she smiled up at him, her joy unable to contain itself.

"Atsushi-san," She whispered as they finally made their way to the lockers to grab their stuff and he glanced down at her with a raised an eyebrow, "Thank you."

He grunted as a response and a blush rose across his face at her words before they grabbed all their stuff and left in a hurry that one had noticed them.


	10. Chapter 10: Questions

**Author's Note: Everyone thanks for the favorites, follows, and reviews, especially reaching the marking part of 50+ follows! I'm glad you guys really liked the last chapter! I hope you enjoy this one, even though this chapter is shorter than the previous one! Also, this is where things may start getting sad at the end. On another note, if you guys don't know I posted the first chapter of my AkashixOC, called Cosplayer, so if you guys want to check it out go on ahead!**

* * *

 **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

 **Hair**

 **Chapter 10: Questions**

* * *

Emi walked on the top of the fountain's edge as Atsushi ate his candy and she smiled as a gentle breeze passed by and her hair tickled her face. It was far more relaxing skipping school than she thought and released a sigh, looking to the giant as he continued to eat his chewy candy.

"Atsushi-san, where would you like to stop so we can talk?" Emi said to break the silence and Atsushi blinked before realizing that the whole reason they ditched was to talk about what happened.

"Eh…it doesn't matter to me. You choose, Emi-chin." Atsushi said and she looked to a cherry blossom tree with its flowers slowly dying out but still held life in them. She jumped down and pointed to the tree, asking, "Will that be ok?"

He nodded and they walked together, while some people whispered about them.

 _"_ _Isn't that a school uniform? Shouldn't they be in school?"_

 _"_ _Is she being forced to be with that man? Should we call someone?"_

 _"_ _Could the man be a pervert?"_

Emi sighed and drowned out everyone's voice, looking up to Atsushi hoping he wasn't bothered by it but slightly paled at his annoyed expression. He chewed harshly on the candy and his eyebrows were knit together in annoyance. She gulped and looked back to the concerned people but instead put a smile on her face, while leaning closer to him and had actually latched herself onto his arm. He blinked at her sudden action while lightly blushing and she stated quite loudly to catch their attention, "What a great day to go out on a _date_ , huh, Atsushi-san?"

The people's words were silenced at her statement and she released a sigh, knowing she managed to calm the situation down. She glanced to see if the giant had relaxed and noted he had a blush now across his cheeks and his expression clearly embarrassed at her statement. She blushed too as they approached the tree while peeling herself away from him and she sat down, laying her bag down next to her.

"Sorry about that." She mumbled as an apology and he blinked, looking at her and sat down. He shrugged and took another bite out of the candy, replying back, "You didn't have to do that, Emi-chin."

She blinked then looked up the tree, seeing the blossoms slowly fall down. The essence of peace and calm surrounding her before Atsushi said, "Let's do 20 Questions, Emi-chin. You can can go first."

She stared at him before nodding and brushed some of her hair aside, asking, "When is your birthday, Atsushi-san?"

He yawned and replied, "October 9. What about you, Emi-chin?"

"May 22. So I'm older than you, Atsushi-san." She said and he narrowed his eyes at this before nodding, she paused to think about her next question then asked, "Who is your favorite sibling?"

He blinked and thought about all of his siblings, some memories of when he was a child flying through his head before sighing.

"Eh…I like all of them." He replied and she smiled at this as a cherry blossom decided to land on the giant's head.

"That's good. To choose a single sibling would be hard. It's great that you equally love them, Atsushi-san." She said and he opened his mouth to correct her on loving them but closed at it the sight of her smile.

"Um…what is Emi-chin's favorite food?" He asked and she sighed.

"There's so much to choose from, Atsushi-san!" She exclaimed before a smile was crossed over her features along with a hint of nostalgia, "But my favorite food would have to be **Zuppa di cardi."**

He blinked as he tried to figure what food that would be and opened his mouth to ask but she grinned and saying, "You're gonna have to wait to figure out what the food is, Atsushi-san! That would cancel out my next question!"

He pouted and nodded, waiting for her to ask him a question.

"Let's see…when did you start playing basketball, Atsushi-san?" She asked and he sighed, eating some more candy while a scowl was evident on his lip.

"When I was five." He stated simply and she nodded, a glow shining over her at his words.

"You've been doing basketball for over ten years! That's amazing!" She exclaimed and he felt anger build up at the fact.

"It's not." He hissed and she frowned at his comment before he run his fingers through his hair, trying to calm himself down, "…Sorry, Emi-chin. What exactly is your favorite food?"

"It's alright, Atsushi-san." She said with a small smile, "It's an Italian dish. It's a soup of cardoons, tomatoes, onions, pancetta, and olive oil. It was one of the many things I cherish in my life."

 _"_ _You'll always be my sweet boy, right, Atsushi?"_

Atsushi fully laid down on the ground and narrowed his eyes at the memory he remembered, while glancing down at the candy.

"So that dish is important to you, Emi-chin." He mumbled and she slowly nodded, closing her eyes and picturing the dish along with a very cherished memory she kept close to her heart.

 _The bowl gently being placed down on the table and steam rose up from it, the delicious smell of tomatoes and onions invading her nose. She couldn't help but have a grin on her face and glancing to her brother who also held a smile that she wanted to forever have a picture of._

"Hai." She stated and opened her eyes, seeing Atsushi staring at her in interest.

"Emi-chin, what do you want to be when you grew up?" He asked and she smiled at this, playing with the ends of her sweater.

"I would like to be psychologist or physical therapist. They do so much to help people that I want to help others." She said and he nodded, knowing she would definitely fit her. He yawned and she moved closer to him, as if she beginning to relax more.

"What about you, Atsushi-san?" Emi asked and he blinked before shrugging, glancing up at the cherry blossom tree swaying in the wind.

"Eh…probably continuing basketball. I'm not really sure." Atsushi commented and Emi nodded.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out, Atsushi-san even if you stick with basketball." She said and he blinked at her response before digging out some chips from his bag. He glanced at the brunette who seemed interested in the food and opened the bag.

"Emi-chin, would you like some?" He asked and she smiled at him, nodding faintly. He offered the bag to her and she reached in, grabbing a few chips. She wrinkled her nose at the smell of seaweed and placed one in her mouth. She smiled even more at the taste and Atsushi started popping them in his mouth repeatedly, munching on them.

"Emi-chin, how tall are you?" Atsushi questioned her and she blinked as she popped another chip in her mouth, chewing it quietly.

"Um…I think I'm about 167cm." She said and he blinked, realizing she was actually taller than most girls as he normally could not tell because of him towering over everyone.

"You're almost as tall as Kuro-chin." He stated and she tilted her side to the side, confused at his words.

"Eh? Who's Kuro-chin?" Emi asked and he shrugged as he shuffled the bag of chips to find the crumbs, tilting it up to get the crumbs. He swallowed them before tilting the bag back and licked his lips, removing the crumbs.

"He's an old teammate of mine from middle school. We played basketball together." He replied and she nodded before she popped the other chip in her mouth.

"Was he the light blue haired one when you played against Team Jabberwock?" Emi questioned him and he paused, blinking at her question.

 _Normally no one would ever notice Kuroko but she guessed correctly on the first try._

"Hai. Emi-chin, how did you notice him?" Atsushi asked and she blinked, tilting her head to the side confused at his statement.

"…Was I not suppose to? He made some amazing passes during the game against Team Jabberwock." She stated and he continued to stare at her before shrugging, ignoring her confused expression.

"It doesn't matter…Emi-chin, I have another question." Atsushi said and she nodded, anticipation filling her to know what he would ask, "Would Emi-chin show me some belly dancing?"

She blinked and turned multiple shades of red, shocked he still remembered that she told him she practiced belly dancing. She looked away from him and gently scratched her cheek, trying to figure out what to say and do.

"Um-uh…I…well, I guess I can show you one move." She mumbled and glanced around before she got up, looking to see if anyone was around and no one luckily was. She released a breath and placed her hands above her head, while she brought a calmed expression over her. Atsushi stared at her before she seemed to be in her own world as she placed her feet away from each other.

She then slightly bent her knees and bum tucked in, before she started swinging her hips from the right and left as if she were drawing a figure 8 with her hips. She was graceful and still enticing at the same time, looking as if she were some sort of estranged angel. The wind gently brushed against her body and gently lifted her hair and some of her skirt, revealing the skin of her thighs. She stopped as the wind blew harder and a blush formed on her cheeks at both her actions and holding her skirt down from revealing anything else.

"Um…that's one move. It's a figure eight…" She mumbled and he blinked, realizing he had been staring her the entire time when she showed him and he scratched his cheek with a slight bush also on his cheeks.

"Ei-chin was really pretty when you danced." Atsushi mumbled and she felt her heart skip a beat at his mumble before sitting back down.

"Thanks, Atsushi-san." She replied back and pulled with her sweater ends again, knowing she should ask the question that was bugging her for a while, "Um…Atsushi-san, what…did you dream about?"

He frowned at her question before looking up to the branches of the cherry blossom tree and continued to watch the petals fall. Emi bite her lip as awaited him to answer her question and he sighed as he slowly pushed himself up so he could look at her clearly.  
"I was at the hospital with my mother. She was getting a blood transfusion." He stated simply and she blinked at how simple he answered her question, "My mother…was very sick when I was five. So, my siblings and I would constantly visit her in the hospital. She was the only one who could keep us all together."

Emi nodded as she understand some of his story since her own mother was the support for herself and her brother. She bite her lip and noted a distant look in his eyes as he stared down to the empty bag of chips.

"Okāsan give all of us nicknames. Fumio-nii is the oldest so she would always get him to be the big bear, protecting us. Eiji-nii is constantly trying to impress girls, so he would be the flirt. Hikari-nee is the only girl and she was like the sun. Hitoshi-nii at first was the most level headed and nice so he was the peace keeper. Okāsan would give me sweets when we came to visit her…she told me, I was her 'sweet boy'." He said in a soft tone and continued to stare at the chips, gripping them tight in his hand.

"Atsushi-san…I hope I don't mean to offend you, but, where is your mother now?" She whispered and he sighed as he pulled out a box of pocky from his bag, his hair falling in front of his face.

"She died." He stated and her eyes grew wide at his words, "It was long ago."

"Atsushi-san…" She whispered and suddenly she hugged him. He blinked at the shock of her body wrapping itself around his own in comfort and pressing herself against him, in a form of compassion and sorrow.

He couldn't move from the spot and he remained still as her face now was inches from his own as she practically was cheek to cheek with the giant. His eyes wide at the action and her arms were wrapped around him. Her short brunette hair touched his own cheek in delicate manor and her hot breath close to his ear.

"I'm sorry, Atsushi-san." She whispered and his breath got caught in his throat at her words, "The pain of losing someone is terrible."

 _He hadn't thought about his mother in such a long time that he nearly forgot about how much she mattered to him._

He blinked as she then slowly pulled away from, displaying her sad face to him and brought her hands to his cheeks. The wind picked up again and the petals of the tree swiftly fell off, causing the two's hair to be whipped around. Atsushi couldn't even understand why she seemed so sad at his own pain.

"Atsushi-san, if you ever want to talk to me about it, I will listen." She said and he continued to stare at her before he noted something seemed off about herself.

 _Her hands on his cheeks were trembling._

"Emi-chin, are you ok?" He asked her and she blinked before her eyes grew wide, pulling her hands away at the realization of her trembling. She placed a fake smile on her face and tenderly brushed her hair behind her ear, an unease breath escaping her lips very gently.

"Yes. I'm fine." She told him and he narrowed his eyes at her words before she sat back down, her gaze away from his.

Then he asked the dreaded question, which she knew would be coming up,"Emi-chin, what did you tell the Nurse?"


	11. Chapter 11: Answers

**Author's Note: Thanks again fro all the favorites, follows, and reviews! I really appreciate them! I'm glad you guys all really liked the previous chapter and this chapter will finally give some answers! Sorry for the suspense but with the previous chapter and this one, it was longer than I wanted to so I wanted to separate them! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **I do not Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

 **Hair**

 **Chapter 11: Answers**

* * *

She felt her breath get caught in her throat as if someone had gripped her throat and wasn't going to release it anytime soon. She knew the question would pop up but she thought she could relax a little before being asked the dreaded question. She closed her eyes and tried to calm her racing heart while clutching her hands over her heart.

"I-I-I" She struggled to say before suddenly something cupped her cheeks and her eyes shot open to see Atsushi's gigantic hands cupping her face.

"You don't have to tell me, Emi-chin." He said and she felt tears build up in her eyes, sniffing a little.

 _He was far to kind to her._

She shook her head and removed her own hands from her chest before smiling sadly at the giant.

"No. You've been far to kind to me. You deserve some answers." She said before glancing down at her sweater and released a sigh. She placed her own hands on his and he stared at her as she gently removed his hands.

"After I show you, I will give you answers. I'm sorry if it will scare you, Atsushi-san." She whispered and he slowly nodded as she slowly pulled the sweater over her head while pulling the shelves off, not truly understanding what she meant by doing so. His eyes grew wide at the sight of her arms and horror spread across his features, now understanding why she always bore long shelves and wanted the talk between her the nurse to be private.

Her arms were racked with long ugly jagged scars that ran close to her wrist to a little above the elbow. They violated her soft white skin with the large red marks across her arms and showed the pink of her flesh. The scars didn't look new but definitely not old enough to start fading away and they were on both arms, not sparing a single inch of her skin from the scars.

"These are why I wear long shelves." She began and released a breath that had been caught in her throat, "They were the one of the reasons as to why I asked to speak with the Nurse alone."

Atsushi's throat felt dry at the sight of then and he tried to wrap his mind around what exactly was going on.

"I…I got them to protect Ken-chan." She said and hugged her arms close against her chest, "If I didn't protect Ken-chan, the attack…it would have been worse for him if I didn't take it on."

She looked to see what his expression was and gave a sad smile, tears dribbling past down her face in a rain of sorrow. She couldn't stop the tears from following as if they were a never ending river of pain and sorrow escaping from heart and mind.

"I commented on your hair because I would be grabbed by it and dragged around and beaten." She said next and tears slowly fell down her face, cascading like a river, "It would nearly yank it out every time. It was so painful. I didn't want Ken-chan to deal with the blunt force but he still received it in the end.

"My memories contain pain and sorrow and helplessness and fear and doom and so many other terrible things. My hair is cut short because I can't have long hair without thinking about the incidents. That's why I told you 'your hair is far too long' because I get even worried of others. The terror becomes overwhelming as if it is gripping me by the throat and holding me tight. It's so worrying and fearful.

"I'm sorry I put this on you, Atsushi-san. It's just…been eating me in the inside and only Ken-chan knows. You are my first friend and I want you to know this before you become too attached to me. It just…needed to get out before I explode out of paranoia and constantly looking out for myself and Ken-chan. I can't keep up the act that I am alright when I am clearly not. This knowledge is a lot to bare on you and I'm terribly sorry for pushing it on you. You truly are my first friend and I want you to know this so if another incident like happens, you will know ahead of time.

"You don't need to stay with or even be friends if you think my past is something you wish not to deal with. I will understand if you do. A friend like me is pretty disruptive and painful to hang around. I am happy that you agreed to listen to what I had to say about myself. You are far more caring than you may think, Atsushi-san. I'll be grateful for all that you have done for me. You don't need to bring me with you to Tokyo, if you feel the need. I've been pushed aside so it will be alright, I'll find another way to get there. I'll be alr-"

Before she could say more, she realized that he had started wiping away her tears that continued to fall from her eyes. Her eyes wide at his reaction as he held sorrow in his expression while also concern in them as he gently stroked away the tears, his hands also managing to cup her face.

"Emi-chin…" He said softly as she awaited his words and stared into his eyes, "I'll still be your friend. You don't need to keep quiet."

She couldn't help but cry more and hiccuping too at his words as they meant so much to her. The wind softy whipped around them as she also tried to dry her own tears, smothering her skin with the tears that caused them. He continued to wipe her tears as she sat there, only a few centimeters away from the giant but stayed her distance, and let her emotions all out after so long of holding them in.

* * *

Kenshin Kiyoshi stopped shooting a jump shot after hearing his phone ring and looked to it on the bench, seeing it light up. Many players continued to practice but he jogged over there and flipped it open after seeing his aunt's name on the caller id.

"Hello, Obasan? What's up?" He asked and noticed Riko's glare at him but ignored it.

" _Kenshin, did Emi decided to come visit you for some reason?"_ His aunt asked and he frowned at this, his eyebrows furrowing at her words. Worry and fear started to pick up in his mind and features, a breath caught in his throat.

"No…why?" He asked her and continued to remain still, his heart rate picking up.

 _"_ _Her teachers called me saying she wasn't there after second block. I don't know where she is. She never texted or called me. I thought she would tell you."_ She told him and his eyes grew wide as he slowly started to shake.

 ** _She disappeared._**

 _"_ _Kenshin, don't do anything reckless. I'm already heading over to the school to see about any details. Please stay at Seirin and I'll call you on anything I found. See if she possibly called your mother, maybe she knows. Just, Kenshin,_ ** _please stay calm._** _You don't need to worry. I'm going to try and call her again. Maybe she had an episode and needed to get away from the school. Just stay calm, Kenshin._ ** _Everything is fine_** _."_ His aunt said to calm him down and reassure him that everything would be fine but nothing was alright.

 _His sister had disappeared._

His mind seemed to go blank as he dropped the phone and started bolting out of the gym.

"EH? Kenshin-kun?!" Riko shouted as Kenshin continued to dash, his mind only his sister's safety. Riko picked up the phone and placed it to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked and the other line cursed.

 _"_ _That freakin' kid! He needs to calm the hell down! This is his aunt, Masami! If you could stop my nephew, that would be great!"_ She told the coach before swearing again, _"I need to call his sister to see if she could pick up now! He shouldn't be worried about her! I've got the situation under control!"_

The other line ended and Riko blinked before seeing the teen still running while she shouted, "Whoever catches Kenshin, will get one lap less for tomorrow's practice!"

Everyone practically dropped what they were doing and bolted to the young man with pure adrenaline to stop him and remove one lap from their next practice. Kagami stayed at the end of the run as he tried to understand what exactly was being done and others started shout that he had disappeared.

"Did he jump over the wall?! Where the hell did he go?!" One player shouted and Kagami narrowed his eyes, looking around before seeing Kuroko quietly walked to the other side of the gym. He decided to follow the shadow and then as he walked along the side he heard something rustling in the bushes along the gym. The smell of tobacco filled the power forward's nose in which it wrinkled at the smell and continued to look before seeing a small cloud of smoke rise up from the bushes. He headed to it and then noted a bush of brunette hair stick out from the bushes while the smell of tobacco essentially stronger than before.

"She's gone. She's gone. She's gone. She's like Umeko. She's like Umeko." Mumbling was heard and Kagami raised his eyebrows at this before pulling aside the bushes to see the first year practically curled up in a ball against the gym. In the first year's mouth a slim cigarette between his lips and smoke curling up from it in ease while his eyes were sealed shut.

"Kenshin?" He asked and the first year's eyes opened and shot up to see his senior stare down at him. He blinked before looking away and bit roughly into the cigarette, a look of terror shined in his eyes.

"She's gone." Kenshin mumbled and Kagami swore he saw tears build up in his eyes, "She's gone like Umeko. She's gone like **mamma**."

He blinked at the last part as it was clearly in a different language than Japanese or English before bending down to Kenshin's eye level and the first year sealed his eyes shut.

"No…she wouldn't leave. She wouldn't because she couldn't. She couldn't." He said and reached a hand to take his cigarette out, looking down at the guard, "Ne, senpai…she wouldn't leave me because she could right?"

A breath of smoke escaped the first years lips and Kagami continued to stare at the kid before something else released a breath behind him, looking to see the shadow stare down at the teen.

"Kenshin-kun, from your words, your sister seems to care and love you very deeply. I do not think she would simply run away from you. She may have been stressed about school and wanted a day off, possibly. Kenshin-kun, do you honestly believe she would leave you?" Kuroko replied back and Kagami realized that the first year hadn't talked to him but instead saw Kuroko, wanting to talk with him.

"No…she wouldn't. But **he** could have gotten to her. If **he** has her, she's gone. She'll be gone." Kenshin said and placed the cigarette back between his lips, running his fingers through his hair, " **He** would take her. **He** would steal her from us. **He** would use her to get to **mamma**. **He** would definitely use her to have **mamma** back at **his** side. **He** would use anyone to get **mamma** back."

Kagami turned back to his partner and muttered, "Is he having a mental breakdown or something, Kuroko?"

Kuroko narrowed his eyes at first year before nodded and stating, "I believe so. I am not positive on how to break him out of it though. Perhaps if were to speak to his sister, he would break out of it?"

"No!"

The shout from the first year caused the two to jump a little at his words as he stared up at them with wide eyes.

"She can't know. She doesn't need to add my suffering to her own! She doesn't deserve it!" He told them and they blinked at his words before he looked away, pulling his knees closer to his chest, "She's never deserved it…please, keep this a secret. She doesn't need to know nor coach. I…can't lose this after I've tried so hard."

Kagami was unsure what to do as the teen had tears prickling in the corner of his eyes and Kenshin looked away before removing the cigarette between his lips, releasing a breath of smoke and smell of nicotine in the air. He dropped the cigarette and quickly smothered it with his shoes, after hearing others come close. He released a breath and then plastered a smile over his features, as if he was trying to show that he was fine.

"Kagami found him!" Koganei exclaimed and Kenshin laughed before running his fingers through his hair, standing up to show himself as the others surrounded him.

"Are you alright, Kenshin?" Hyūga asked and Kenshin nodded while Kagami and Kuroko continued to stare at the teen with narrowed eyes.

"Hai! I was a little freaked out about what my aunt called me for and just needed to run for a little bit to cool down! I'm sorry for making you guys look for me!" He announced while bowing down as an apology and Hyūga nodded while they all started heading back to the gym while Kagami and Kuroko continued to watch them first year in concern and interest.

* * *

Emi stayed still as Atsushi continued to wipe her tears before hearing her phone ring out and she blinked before realizing her tears had finally stopped. She reached over and grabbed her phone out of her bag and flipped it open, now ignoring Atsushi's face.

"Hai?" She whispered and a sigh of relief escaped the other line.

" _Emi-chan, thank god you picked up! The school called me saying that you left during the middle of day! I thought you went to go see Kenshin but he told me that you weren't there! Now he's probably freaking out because of me! God damn it, I'm sorry, Emi!"_ Her aunt said and Emi's eyes grew wide at her words, realizing she should have said something to at least her brother.

"I'm going to call Kenshin right now!" Emi exclaimed in horror while Atsushi tried to process exactly what had just happened. She quickly ended the call between her aunt and started dialing Kenshin's number but next thing she knew, her phone died. She dropped it before looking to Atsushi with concern flashing in her eyes and looked like she was going to cry yet again.

"Atsushi-san, I need to borrow your phone! It's an emergency!" She exclaimed and he blinked at her words before nodding, fetching his phone out his pocket then handing it to her. She quickly dialed up her brother's phone number and pressed it against her ear, waiting for a response to happen. She awaited him to pick it up as she trembled to hear her brother and reassure him that she fine and did not need to do anything reckless.

 _"_ _Hello? Who is this?"_ A female voice greeted her and she trembled even more as she thought she had called the wrong number, _"Is this Kenshin-chan's sister?"_

"Yes!" She exclaimed at the last question and relaxed a little before begging the voice, "Please put him on the phone!"

She heard shuffling before a reply came from the other end, " _Hello?"_

"Kenshin, I'm fine! I had an attack so I left the high school to try and cool down! I'm sorry I scared you! I never meant to cause you any troubles! You know I would never leave you! I would never do that!" She announced to her brother while the tears slowly prickled her eyes again but they did not fall as she held them in.

 _"_ _Onēsan…I'm alright. I know I reacted badly at the news at first but I'm fine! Please don't be worried! I'm glad to hear that you are fine. You had Obasan worried too. I'm going to reply back to her…Whose phone is this anyway? I wasn't positive about answering it at all."_ Her brother said and she released a harsh breath while glancing over to Atsushi, a small smile relaxing onto her face at his words.

"It's the boy who allowed me to come visit you, Ken-kun. He…really is a great person. I hope you two will get along." She said and Atsushi blinked at her words before scratching his cheek.

 _Well, he was planning on playing against her brother so they probably wouldn't._

 _"_ _Can you tell him thanks for letting you borrow his phone for me? We'll I gotta go! Call me later, Onēsan!"_ Her brother announced and he ended the call while she slowly pulled the phone away from her ear, still holding it dearly as if her life depended on it. She looked up to the branches above her and released a breath she had been holding in before looking back over to the giant.

"Atsushi-san, thank you so much." She said and he nodded before she returned his phone back to him.

"…Hai, Emi-chin." He said and she sighed, her entire body and mind calmed down after speaking with her brother. She wiped away the remains of her tears before looking to the giant again.

"Atsushi-san, you'll keep this a secret, right?" She asked and he blinked before nodding, a darken expression on his face.

"Hai. I'll keep Emi-chin's secret if she keeps mine." He stated and she nodded, realizing he meant about what he said about his mother.

"Hai." She said and then slowly stood up her mind reframe set now in a better place after getting everything out, she brushed the dirt off her clothes, "It's almost time for me to go to work, Atsushi-san. I better get going."

He blinked before he started munching away at some chips he dug out from his bag and he too stood up, grabbing his stuff off the ground.

"I'll walk with you, Emi-chin." He said and she blinked before she put her sweater back on, staring at him before nodding.

 _He didn't seem to be fazed at all from her scars and still wanted to hang out with her, as if they don't matter to him at all._

A small smile graced her features and felt herself become eased, a sense of tranquility filling her.

"Thank you, Atsushi-san." She said and the two began to walk towards the direction of the cafe.


	12. Chapter 12: Change

**Author's Note: Thank you guys for so much feedback and response to the last chapter! I'm glad so many of you liked it! Also, thats for all the reviews, favorites , and follows (which is almost to 75!)! I hope you guys all enjoy this chapter! P.S. If you guys did know about my other story which featured Akashi and OC, I deleted it because I honestly only have enough time to write and update this story right. I'm taking a lot of courses right now at my college so I'm constantly busy but make enough time to write this story, sorry about that if you knew and wanted more information on it.**

* * *

 **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

 **Hair**

 **Chapter 12: Change**

* * *

It was fairly odd when the two teens returned back to school the next day and Tatsuya had noticed something had definitely changed between the two. Emi's smile had been plastered across her face the entire day and Atsushi had stated he was planning on going to practice before heading over to the maid cafe after finishing up, to walk the brunette home.

Then he had also learned that Atsushi offered her to come with him down to Tokyo for a few days.

 _He was beyond intrigued at what the girl must have said to Atsushi._

Tatsuya narrowed his eyes as he watched from the hallway the two teens eating together, with Atsushi having his couple of bento boxes while Emi with a small sandwich and chips he guessed she got from Atsushi by the flavor on the packaging.

"Atsushi-san, what will we be doing when we get to Tokyo?" Emi had asked the giant who blinked at her question before shrugging as he started to munch away at his lunch.

"Eh? Is there anywhere Emi-chin wants to go?" He questioned her who now spotted a blush on her cheeks.

"Hai! I would love to stop and see some of your old teammates, Atsushi-san!" She exclaimed and the giant glanced at her before nodding.

"Hai. Kuro-chin, Mine-chin, Kise-chin already wanted to see me to catch up…Emi-chin, is there anything else?" He said before she tilted her head to the side and gently smiled, leaning her head against her hand.

"There is a convention going on I would like to quickly visit, if that's alright, Atsushi-san." She suggested and he nodded, chewing away at the bag of chips he had opened. She then looked out the window and stared at the clouds while Atsushi glanced at her before looking back down to his chips.

A small blush was hinted on his face and Tatsuya blinked at the giant's expression.

 _Does Atsushi have a crush on her?_

"Ah!" Emi exclaimed silently and looked back to the giant with her smile still on her face, "I'm going to need to get some clothes. Would you mind coming with me to get some tonight, Atsushi-san?"

He nodded as he continued to stuff his face from the food and saying, "Hai. I need to get more snacks too."

"Alright!" She said and Tatsuya walked away from the room, rubbing his hand under his chin.

 _Things were getting more and more interesting as day grew by._

* * *

"Atsushi, are you heading out?" Tatsuya asked the giant who had finished practice and changed back into the school uniform and nodded. He had stick of pocky in his mouth and began to head out, waving his hand in a form of a goodbye.

"Himuro-san," the two first years whispered and moved towards him, "Are you interested in finding out where he's going?"

He looked to them and raised an eyebrow at this, smirking a little at their idea.

"Indeed but I already know where he is going to, Inoue-kun and Fukui-kun." He said as the giant was already gone in their sights and the two blinked before nodding.

"Woah, Himuro-san, how do you know that?" They asked and Tatsuya slowly put the rest of supplies away as the first years followed his lead.

"I have my ways." He stated and they nodded before noting that they should watch their own backs against the shooting guard.

* * *

Emi placed down the plate of food as Atsushi thanked her and she smiled at him before going to other customers. He stared at the mochi ice cream she had brought him and started digging into it, furiously eating it while also keeping watch of the brunette.

She seemed happier than usually as her grin was constantly on her face no matter what the customers asked her.

Atsushi looked back down to the ice cream before noting his phone glowed brightly, buzzing against the table. He frowned at it before opening it and placed it against his ear while scooping up another spoon full of ice cream.

"Hello?" He asked and stuffed the ice cream into his mouth, waiting for a reply.

" _Murasakibara-san, I heard that you're going to Tokyo soon."_

His eyes grew slightly wide at the voice of his former captain from his Teiko days talk back to him.

"Hai, Aka-chin…I thought only Kuro-chin knew that." He stated back and Emi brought another plate of food over, "How did you find out?"

" _Kise-kun mentioned it to me last night. You didn't seen to want to mention it to me at all."_ Akashi stated on the other line while Atsushi narrowed his eyes at the words and felt a little unease at the words spoken.

" _Akashi-san! I told you to wait until we're out of the store! You still need to try the clothes on!"_ A female voice interrupted from the other line and Atsushi blinked while Akashi remained silent for a bit.

" _Miyamoto-san, I'll be done in a second. It won't take too much longer."_ Akashi said to the other person and Atsushi waited a bit before saying something.

"Um…should I call back?" Atsushi asked and then a fiddling of sorts appeared from the other line.

" _Akashi-san, I'll talk to your friend as you try those on! I won't give your phone back until you do so!"_ The female voice called and Atsushi continued to remain silent as he also heard a sigh come from his former captain, _"Sorry for this! I'm Sakura Miyamoto and I'll be holding the phone for Akashi-san right now! So what's your name?"_

"Eh…I'm Atsushi Murasakibara. What's Aka-chin doing?" He answered her while slowly eating the dango that Emi had also brought him.

 _"_ _Akashi-san is trying on some clothes for an event he and I are doing! So you're a former classmate of his right?"_ She questioned him and he blinked at her question, before munching on the dango.

"Hai. What is Aka-chin getting clothes for?" He continued to pester her and she was quiet for a second before giggling a little.

" _He's going to be cosplaying with me!"_ She said in a whisper and he tilted his head to the side, unsure what she meant before remembering the term being mentioned by Eiji.

"Eh? I didn't know Aka-chin liked cosplaying." He stated and the girl giggled.

" _He doesn't know it yet! I convinced him to be my partner for it! We'll actually be in Tokyo for the upcoming anime convention! Perhaps we'll see you there, Murasakibara-san!"_ She said and he nodded, _"Looks like he's done! It was nice chatting with you, Murasakibara-san! I hope you have a good rest of your day!"_

 _"_ _Sorry about that, Murasakibara-kun, Miyamoto-san is very…pushy on what we are doing."_ Akashi said and Atsushi chewed another dango off, _"Anyway, you going to Tokyo soon, correct? Perhaps, I will join to see the match."_

"You don't need to." Atsushi stated harshly and waited for a reply at his words, knowing he probably just pissed him off.

" _…_ _You know, Murasakibara-san, I'm not like that anymore."_ Akashi stated from the other line and Atsushi looked over to Emi, seeing her take down the orders of a couple of girls with a smile on her face.

 _He didn't want that smile to be broken._

"…Aka-chin, you say that but I don't want anything bad to happen to her." He said and ate his dango furiously, "You need to promise me that you'll keep your distance from her if you come."

Akashi sighed on the other line and replied back, _"If that makes you happy then yes, I promise that I will not interrogate her or try to get information out of her. Does this make you happy, Murasakibara-kun?"_

Atsushi blinked and nodded, saying, "Hai. Thanks, Aka-chin. Goodbye."

Akashi returns the response and Atsushi noticed Emi stare at him in concern as she placed a plate of **Pignolata** in front of him.

"Is everything alright, Master?" She asked him and he nodded, before she leaned closer to him. She frowned and stared at him in worry as she then decided to sit down next to him.

"Please tell me if something is bothering you." She said in a soft whisper as he sighed, sticking his fork into the **Pignolata.**

"It's nothing, Emi-chin. I'll be fine." He stated and she continued to frown at his words before she looked down, staring at her feet.

"…I'm sorry I caused you any troubles, Atsushi-sama." She mumbled and he looked down at her before placing his hand on her head, gently ruffling it as her eyes grew wide at the action.

"Emi-chin is fine. You didn't do anything wrong." He said and she stared up at him before smiling, a blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Ok! My shift is almost over, Atsushi-sama, are you still up to getting clothes with me?" She asks him and he nodded, eating the **Pignolata** with a happy grin on his face. He pulled his hand away so she could go back to work and she moved away, waving at him.

* * *

Atsushi waited outside the cafe and ate his Sugar Rush Umaibo while waiting for Emi to come out of the cafe. Steps came from the door and he looked to see the brunette wearing the school clothes and a bright smile on her face, waving at him.

"Are you ready, Atsushi-san?" She asked and he nodded, munching on the Umaibo. They started walking side by side with each other and she looked around to see any store she would like to get some was before long Emi noted some clothes in a certain store and pointed at it.

"Um…Atsushi-san, lets try this store." She said as she stopped in front of a summer collection store with plenty of outfits for her to try on. He blinked before nodding and followed her in as she was then greeted by an employee who smiled at them.

"Hello and welcome! How are you doing today?" She asked them and Emi smiled back at the girl who then noted the tall stature of the center, paling a little.

"I'm good, thank you for asking!" Emi said before noting some clothes on hangers, "Wow, those look so nice!"

She looked to Atsushi and held up a nice purple blouse with a small ribbon tied on the top of the v-neck part of it. She then continued through the store and picked up multiple clothes as Atsushi watched her expressions of joy and interest at the clothes. After a few minutes of picking out clothes, she headed to the back and pulled a curtain aside so she could try some on.

"Wait out there, Atsushi-san! I'll show you some and get your opinion on them!" She said as she pulled the current away and left him to eat as he waited for her.

"… Um, are you waiting for someone?" a female employee asked him and he glanced down to the small girl, his eyes narrowed and clearly hinted with annoyance.

"Eh?" He questioned her before the curtain pulled away, showing Emi with the blouse she had found at the beginning of the store while also having a white sweat shirt covering up her arms. She smiled at him before looking at the shirt, seeing the ruffles down at the ends of it.

"Ne, Atsushi-san, how does it look?" She asked him and he couldn't help but notice the somewhat extensive view of her cleavage from the blouse, honestly trying not to focus on it. He blinked and refocused on her entire figure, knowing she was waiting for his answer. He bite harshly into the Umaibo and nodded.

"Emi-chin looks nice." He mumbled and she blushed at his comment, folding her hands behind her back.

"Thanks, Atsushi-san!" She exclaimed and walked back into the room, pulling the curtain behind her.

"Eh, is she your girlfriend?" The female employee asked and Atsushi choked on the Umaibo he was eating, glaring at the employee after he quickly regained himself.

"What?" He hissed at her after regaining himself and the employee paled before moving away, her hands up in a form of surrender.

"S-sorry! It was just a thought!" She exclaimed before moving away and Atsushi bore a scowl on his face, annoyed with her words.

 _She was a friend. A precious friend._

The curtain opened again and this time Emi had on a white shirt wth long shelve and the word 'Love' in English across it in large thin type. She smiled at him and opened her arms up before she twirled a little to show it off.

"How about this one?" She asked with exclamation and he nodded before she pouted a little, "Atsushi-san, are you just going to I look nice in everything I try on?"

He blinked at her question before looking away, saying, "No."

 _He was easily lying to her._

She sighed before putting her hands on her hips and said, "You're lying, Atsushi-san! Geez, you're just like Ken-chan. He always says I look good in everything I have."

He looked back to her and stared at her pouting face before scratching his cheek, a small blush appearing on them without him even noting.

"Emi-chin is pretty in whatever she wears." He mumbled and she blinked at his words before she too blushed, looking down to her feet to ignore his gaze.

"Um…thank you, Atsushi-san." She mumbled before moving back to the dressing room, closing the curtain and left herself to think about his words. Her heart was racing at his simple words and she felt he meant the truth because he had seen her scars and did not think of them when he spoke moments ago. She looked up to the mirror and saw her blush, staring at it before shaking her head to clear her mind.

Atsushi meanwhile was thinking about what he actually said, shocking himself at the words he spoke to her. His mind was going crazy at what he said and tried to understand why he had said that himself. He normally was not one girls talked to or even be asked advice due to his appearance and character but he had gave an honest statement to her.

 _What was he trying to say to himself?_

She opened the curtain back up and now had back on the school uniform while also holding the blouse and long shelve shirt she tried on. She seemed to regain her composure and said, "I'm going to buy these, Atsushi-san."

He nodded and followed her up to the counter as she paid for the clothes, thanking the employee that rung up her purchase. They exited the shop and walked side by side with each other, remaining silent as they tried to figure out what exactly to say.

"…I still need to get snacks." He commented and she blinked at his words before she blushed, realizing she had forgotten his purpose for coming along.

"Oh, right…" She mumbled and glanced away, staring at the windows of the shops that were closing for the day while others continued on to pursue customers into sending their money. He stopped at a small grocery store and the electronic doors opened up to him as he still had to bend down to avoid hitting the top of the frame.

"What will you be getting, Atsushi-san?" She asked and he glanced at the aisles, seeing exactly where the candy was stocked and pointed to it.

"Candy." He simply stated and she blinked as he walked to the aisle while grabbing many different brands of candy and snacks to eat.

"Are you getting just candy, Atsushi-san?" She asked and he blinked at her question, tilting his head to the side before nodding. She frowned a little at his choice before looking over the aisle and picked out some Chocolate Asahi BalanceUp bars, holding it to the giant.

"This is a healthy choice, Atsushi-san. It's got good favor to it and it fills me up when I eat it." She suggested and he stared at the product as if it were the devil, "If you try it, I'll make you a new dessert to try."

With those words, his eyes glowed and a small goofy smile appeared on his face.

"Then I'll try it." He said and she smiled at his words.

She then walked behind him as he continued his way through the aisle, continuously picking out different candies and chips. She glanced at one sign that mentioned European food and looked to see if he was focusing on her but he wasn't. She sneakily went over to the aisle and her eyes glowed at the different foreign food presented to her.

 _She was glowing in joy at the sight of the food._

She ran over to one side and glanced at the different ingredients presented to her, picking up a box of penne pasta along with some authentic red pasta sauce.

 _There were so many choices to choose from!_

She nearly wanted to let a small squeal of delight to escape her lips but she kept silent besides the smile across her face. She continued to grab different items off the shelves to look at them closer like cookies, bread, and some spices.

" **Mamma** likes **Batticuori**. Perhaps I should get it?" She mumbled before looking to see the price of food and paled, noting the price being higher than she could afford after buying the clothes.

"What does Emi-chin have?" Atsushi's voice came from behind her and an arm reached over her shoulder, gently taking the bag of cookies from her hand to look at it. She turned around to see the giant holding up the bag of cookies close to his face and squinting at the different language printed on the bag, not having a clue as to what it said.

"Ah, it's **Batticuori**. It's a type of cookie from Italy." She explained and reached up to grab the bag, in order to see it. He handed it back to her with a small pout still on his face as she looked at the words and a small grin appeared on her face.

"They're chocolate flavored cookie hearts." She stated and he nodded at her words before reaching to grab them again.

"Eh, I'll get them for Emi-chin." He said so simply that Emi opened her mouth to protest but he had already made his move to the counter to pay for the snacks. He placed his large amount of candy on the counter and watch as the cashier put them in the multiple plastic bags.

"You don't have to do that, Atsushi-san." Emi mumbled as he handed the clerk the money and he glanced down at her, noting her wide eyes as if he did something out of the ordinary for her.

"You wanted them though, right, Emi-chin? I don't mind." He stated and she felt a small blush flush across her face.

"Ah, thank you very much, Atsushi-san." She mumbled and he nodded as he handed the clerk the money, picking up the few bags he had. She reached to take at least one and he lifted them above her height, frowning at her attempt.

"I can carry them Emi-chin." He told her as she frowned slightly at his childish reason.

"But…I'll feel bad that you bought me something and I can't carry it, Atsushi-san." She told him and he ducked as they left the store while thinking about her reason. He gently lowered the bags before offering her the smallest one he had gotten and she smiled as she grabbed one from.

"Thank you." She said and he nodded as they headed back to the apartment complex, walking side by side and Atsushi didn't even notice that she moved closer to him during their time walking together.


	13. Chapter 13: Best Friend

**Author's Note: I'm glad everyone likes Atsushi with Emi! :) And yep, Akashi is going to cosplay! Also, thanks for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows! I hope you all enjoy this chapter as but it gets a little intense at the end but hopefully you all will like it! And soon, Emi and Atsushi will soon be going to Tokyo in a couple of chapters, is my plan! So be prepared!**

* * *

 **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

 **Hair**

 **Chapter 13: Best Friend**

* * *

It was only a few days away before Emi and Atsushi would be going to Tokyo. She would have been more delighted at the moment but she had been called in by Nishi to get her for one more shoot. He called her and said this job would earn her a good amount of money.

Apparently, a _large_ amount of money from what he could describe.

She had managed to sneak away from work at the maid cafe when Atsushi would not be visiting until the end of her shift, so she had time to run and see what he was offering. She was dashing across the streets and many stared at her as she looked wild from her disheveled hair from removing a hat as it was a hat day for the cafe. She also had hastily changed into her school uniform as the usual bowtie she had was in her school bag and her skirt wrinkled.

She was slightly panting for breath since the location of the cafe was three kilometers away from the photoshoot place. She noted someone leaning against the building and saw Nishi chatting with a guy, attempting to flirt with the man she suspected or get his number. Once he caught a glance at her, he mentions a possible date with the guy while handing him, what she guessed was his number on a piece of paper, and she slowed down to a jog as the guy then left.

"Emi-chan, I see you managed to get here ok." He stated and she nodded, wiping her forehead from the sweat she gained from running. He smiled at her and then pointed to her, his eyes narrowed.

"There is a photoshoot in Tokyo with a popular model that my director thinks you should go for. It makes triple the amount you make from me. My director saw the bathing suit you were last time and noted it that you should try for this photoshoot to expand your horizons." He explains and she blinks at his words, realizing that she could definitely make use of the money. She bite her lip and thought about how she would manage to get around without her brother or Atsushi by her side.

 _But she could always use the money, especially since_ ** _she_** _was possibly going to leave the facility soon._

She released a breath and pulled the ends of her hair, asking, "What exactly will I be partaking in the shoot?"

Nishi smiled at her before he stuck a cigarette between his lips, lighting it up with a lighter. He took a look of amusement and inhaled the toxin fumes before answering her, "A simple shoot for a magazine cover with another model as for fashion. The clothes are for the fall so they are already in long shelve weather so you do not need to be concerned about your bandages. The model is fairly famous, you would be modeling with Ryōta Kise."

She blinked at the famous model's name and pointed to herself with wide eyes, shocked that someone would even want her to model with _someone like him_.

"Eh? Me? Are you sure it wasn't another one of your models?" She questions and he laughs in ease, shaking his head.

"No, Emi-chan. They _wanted_ ** _you_** _._ They saw you and contacted me so you could be the piece. They loved how peaceful and at ease you were in the bathing suit that they sought to capture that too in the fashion piece." He stated and she bite her lip, knowing she should talk it over with someone.

 _Yet they were always desperate for money and if the job did pay triple than what she usually got from working with Nishi, then it would definitely benefit her._

"When would they like for me to come in?" She asked and Nishi tapped the end of his cigarette, staring at the ash.

"Anytime you are in Tokyo. They are able to easily reach Kise since his sister is the one who is his manager. I'll give them the information and they will plan it out to fit around your schedule since you are not a resident there." Nishi said and she nodded, "If you change your mind, I will give them a solid reason, Emi-chan. I will cover it for you if you change your mind last minute."

She gulped before nodding and thought about times and dates that would work while also avoiding Atsushi knowing about it, or even Kenshin.

"No…I would like to take up their offer." She said and he nodded, digging something out of his pocket. He pulled out a business card with a highly decorated design along with bold type to draw attention to the name and number.

"This is Kise's manager who is setting the whole thing up. She is a very patient woman and I told her that you are pretty much the exact opposite of her brother. She is very understanding of your _situation_ and will only give you long shelves for shirts." Nishi told her and she grabbed the card before flipping it over to see a number to dial, "She although would like you to call for the shoot so she can get a good understanding of you. Her brother on the other hand is a bit curious and ADHD on everything but she'll handle him."

Emi nodded before securing the card in her bag and looked to him with a gentle smile.

"Thank you, Nishi-san. I appreciate this very much." She said and he nodded as he tapped the end of cigarette again, placing it between his lips.

"Not a problem, Emi-chan. I'll text you when I have your next shoot with me. Also, please tell me how the shoot went if you do go. I want to make you are treated with all comfort and respect because if they don't they will get a lengthly email about their treatment." He said and the last part had her giggling at his words.

"Alright, I will. Thank you again, Nishi-san. I'll see you after the trip!" She said and he nodded, waving his hand as she started running back to the maid cafe. She was dashing through the streets and flying by cars, hoping she would get there before Atsushi would. Her heart pounded against her chest and she panted for breath while sweat only graced her face lightly.

She continued running before she slid to a stop and stared at the giant eating an Umaibo against the building with a bored expression crossing his features. She blinked as he then looked down to her and said, "Hi, Emi-chin."

"…Hello, Atsushi-san." She responded and realized her shift must have already ended by the time she made it back it, "Did you wait out here for long?"

He shook his head no and continued to eat the snack before they started walking away from the cafe in the direction of the apartment complex. They walked in silence instead of the few questions where Emi would ask about practice and Atsushi wondering what good sweets were at the cafe. She felt the unease grow as they continued to approach the complex but a ring from her phone broke the silence. She pulled it out from her bag and flipped it open, placing it to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked and a sigh escaped from the other line.

" _Emi-chan, sorry for calling you so late but I'm gonna have to pull another all nighter. Dinner is going to be on you. I hoped I was going to get out early today but we've been busy over here at the station. If you like, you can use some of my money and get something out to eat if you like. I'll see you tomorrow then. Good night, Emi!"_ Her aunt said quickly while she nodded and said the same thing back to her. She closed the phone and began to think about what she would do now for supper as her aunt didn't even start preparing for dinner.

"What was it, Emi-chin?" Atsushi asked and she blinked at his sudden voice, looking up to him.

"Masami-san won't be able to make it for dinner. She's being held up in the station so I'll be making dinner for myself." She answered and he slowly nodded, thinking about her words as he continued to eat the Umaibo.

"…You could eat with me, Emi-chin." He said out loud and she blinked before a blush rose up on her cheeks, surprise crossing over her features at his suggestion.

"Eh? Are you sure?" She questioned him and he nodded, finishing up the Umaibo.

"Hai. I would feel bad if Emi-chin ate by herself." He stated and the blush started getting darker from the words he expressed.

"Thank you very much, Atsushi-san." She said and he nodded, not even realizing he was gaining a small blush too.

"Eh…no problem." He responded and once reaching the apartment complex, they headed to his family's apartment. He opened the door and was greeted by the only girl in the Murasakibara family wearing another band t-shirt and carrying something like file boxes before placing them on the ground.

"Oh, hello!" The sister said before glancing over to Atsushi, "Atsushi-kun, would you mind helping me carry in the other boxes? It won't take to much time."

"Eh? Why?" The giant asked and his sister frowned before flashing out a box of multiple flavor Umaibo to him with a smile on her face.

"Because if you do, I'll give this box of Umaibo to you for free!" She said and his eyes glowed at it before nodding.

"Um…I could help too if you needed." Emi said and his sister blinked before smiling, her eyes glowing and stars seemed to be dazzling round her. She reached over to Emi and grabbed her hands, holding them tight in her own while also towering over her.

"Eh, are you a goddess?!" She exclaimed and Emi blinked at her words, "You are far to kind! Thank you for offering!"

Emi slowly nodded as his sister released her hands and then pointed a dark purple mini-van with its trunk opened, not far from the apartment.

"There's only three boxes left so one for each of us!" His sister exclaimed and Atsushi nodded before he with the other girls headed over to the car, lazily pulling one box out.

"If you don't mind me asking," Emi began and his sister blinked as she huffed a breath to get one, "What are in these boxes?"

"Some paperwork from my internship. I'm going to college for social work and I'm almost done! My internship has already promised me that I'll be guaranteed a spot after I graduate! This paperwork needs to get filed correctly in order and I didn't finish it there so I'll be doing it later tonight!" His sister exclaimed and Emi nodded, a smile greeting her features.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Emi exclaimed and Atsushi piled the other two boxes on each other before picking them up. Emi blinked at his actions and his sister stared at him for a second before smiling, knowing something was going on between her little brother and the girl before her.

"Atsushi-san, I could have helped." Emi stated while Atsushi continued to walk, no expression on his face as he ducked to avoid hitting the doorframe.

"It's fine, Emi-chin." He said and his sister then placed the boxes down in the front hallway against the wall as he did too.

"Thanks, Atsushi." His sister said before giving him the box of Umaibo and then went back out to shut the truck of the car. Emi continued to watch the giant before he looked to the box in his hand and opened it, as if he were going to eat some now. His sister watched him from afar and opened her mouth to say something about how close it was to dinner and eating them right before it until something happened.

 _He gave four of them so she could have some later._

Her eyes wide at his sudden action and stared at him in surprise as he rarely, even to his siblings, gave any candy or snacks from him. Emi thanked him and he nodded as he took off his shoes while directing her to follow him in while his sister stood there, unable to move from the shook.

 _He was acting like how he was before their mother passed, caring and kind._

"Hikari! Did you get all of the boxes?!" One brother called out form the kitchen and the eldest brother walked out from the area, blinking at the sudden appearance of his brother and girl.

"Niisan, Emi-chin is going to going to have dinner with us." Atsushi stated and his brother blinked again, his eyes narrowed at his words.

"I do not believe I got informed we were going to have a guest with us for dinner tonight." His brother stated and Emi looked down to her foot, ashamed that she had invited herself in and hoped that Atsushi's family would be alright with her there for dinner.

"Fumio, don't be a stick in the mud! Let her join us! She's Atsushi's friend! We _never_ really get see any of his friends!" His sister said to back them up as she walked into the complex and shut the door behind her before stars appeared in her eyes again, "And she's so kind and sweet! She's like a goddess who will help anyone in need! Look her, she couldn't do any harm just to stay for dinner!"

Emi blush at the girl's comment before his brother clicked his tongue and headed back tho the kitchen, announcing as he left, "Fine. She can stay as long as she is willing to help cleaning up afterwords."

Emi smiled at this while glancing at Atsushi to show her delight and happiness at the occurrence as he gave her a small smile back.

"What's your name anyway? We saw you not long ago when Atsushi walked you home, right?" The brother called from the kitchen and Emi followed the giant and he decided to sit down on the abnormally large coach while moved next to him, only centimeters away from each other.

"I'm Emi Kiyoshi. I'm in the same class as Atsushi-san. He also did walk me home." She said to the brother as Atsushi started flipping through the channels on the tv, trying to find something to watch.

"Ah…I see. So, you're the girl he won't stop talk about." Fumio stated quite loudly from the kitchen that had Atsushi wanting to throw something directly at the head of his older brother for saying such things out loud while she was there. Emi blushed at the words said and looked away from the giant, trying to cool herself down.

 _He talks about her? What is there to talk about?_

"Oh yeah! He mentioned about shopping with you a few days back! He helped you look for some new clothes and said you looked pretty in whatever you wear! He _never_ says anything about that to me!" His sister cried very loudly while also in the kitchen and Emi's blush grew larger across her face, clearly very embarrassed about what the giant said. Atsushi felt more of a need to shut his sister up by tapping her mouth shut along with his older brother as he felt the couch slowly swallowing him to avoid any more embarrassment from his siblings.

"Are we talking about the girl Atsushi has been with? I'll join in on the conversation." A different voice said as the second oldest sibling walked in while hastily pulling a shirt over his hand, ruffing up his hair at doing so. He smiled, as he walked in, to the two of them before sitting down besides Atsushi, grinning at his younger brother.

"So, Kiyoshi-kun, will you be staying for dinner this time? Sorry about Hitoshi too! He's just a big pain and likes to make people think he's scary while in reality he's a sweet kid!" Eiji stated and Emi blinked at his words before looking up to Atsushi to see if that is what he thought too.

"Hitoshi-nii has his days." Atsushi said and she nodded, understanding what he meant.

 _She could be like that too._

"How about you tell us about yourself? Atsushi does talk about you but we would love to hear some information about you from yourself." Eiji said and Emi fiddled with her fingers, trying to think of something to say.

"Um…I have a younger brother?" She said and Eiji nodded before poking his younger brother in the face.

"Is your little brother anything like Atsushi?" Eiji asked and Emi blinked before looking at the giant until a graceful smile appeared over her features. A look of happiness and content filling her eyes as she continued to look at him slouching into the coach.

"Hai. That's one of the reasons I really like him." She said and Eiji blinked at her words before glancing over his younger brother, noting the blush that was beginning to form on his face, "He's so kind and caring to me. I'm glad to have met him and become friends with him."

Eiji grinned and ruffled the giant's hair as a form of affection.

"Atsushi, you're such a great Otōto!" Eiji cried and Atsushi groaned at his brother's actions but noted the smile and small giggle that escaped Emi's lips that made him deal with it.

"Fumio, what are we having for dinner tonight?" Eiji then asked in the form of a shout to the two in the kitchen as Hikari exited the kitchen to put down a try of food she was carrying onto a dinner table.

"Tonkatsu." She answered and then sighed, "Eiji-nii, do you know where Hitoshi is? He normally is here for at least supper."

Eiji blinked before pushing himself off the couch and sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"No but I'll go check his room." He said before looking to Atsushi, "Do you mind going around the complex to see if he's somewhere in the area? If he's not here, I'm making a bet he's by the police station again."

"Um…I can see if he's at the station." Emi stated and the Murasakibara family blinked at her statement as she twiddled her fingers a bit, "My aunt is working there right now and I'm sure she wouldn't mind checking."

Eiji and Hikari blinked at her statement before Eiji exclaimed, "Wait, is your aunt the one who lives directly above us?! _She's_ your aunt?!"

Emi nodded and said, "Hai. She's currently the Sergeant for the police branch here. She is working overtime today too so a break would be good for her. I'll send a text."

She pulled out her phone and began texting her aunt while Eiji headed to what she assumed were the rooms for the Murasakibara family and Hikari continue to set out food.

 **"** **Masami-san, I'm currently with Atsushi-san and his family in their apartment. Would you mind checking outside the station to see if their brother is there? He looks similar to Atsushi-san but has partially shaven hair and a few centimeters shorter than him. They are worried about him and they would extremely grateful."**

She sent the text out and waited for a reply to happen while noting Atsushi had gotten up, moving to the doorway. She opened her mouth to ask if he would like help but before ether words escaped her lips, he said to her while his back was turned, "Stay here, Emi-chin. It's dark out and you shouldn't go out like this."

She nodded at his request as she stayed and watched him close the door behind him while Hikari sat down next to her. She felt unease at the sight of Atsushi no longer with her and she gripped her phone tight enough that her knuckles were starting to turn white at her grip.

 _She didn't like to be left alone with people she barely knew._

"Emi-kun, are you alright?"

She snapped to face Hikari who held concern on her face and a frown across the older girl's face before looking over to the door.

"I don't mind to be rude, Emi-kun…but do you have some form of anxiety?"

Those words that escaped from the girl's lips caused Emi's eyes to grew wide and felt her grip on the phone slip at her accusation as it fell from her grasp onto the floor. It clattered against the wood and she stared at the object.

 _"_ _Emi, take care of your brother. I don't know if I'm going to make it…I just want you to know that I love you and your brother more than I could ever imagine. You two are what kept me going for so long and I can't bare to see_ ** _him_** _hurt you two, my precious_ ** _bambini,_** _again. I can't let_ ** _him_** _…"_

She was trembling as **her** voice echoed throughout her thoughts and her grip on reality was faulting. She knew Hikari called out her name but it was numb and dulled away from her sense as she heard over voices.

 _"_ ** _NESAN! NESAN! DON'T LEAVE ME!"_**

She pulled her arms closer to herself and felt tears beginning to prickle at the corner of her eyes.

 _The pain was overwhelming. How could she still be alive with such wounds? She should be dead from the wounds. Her blood was painting the ground red while she felt her very being want to pull away and give up._

 ** _"_** ** _NESAN, I BEG YOU! DON'T LEAVE ME ALL ALONE!"_**

 _But her brother's words held her still and she managed to look over in the corner of her eye to see her brother. Tears streaking and cascading down his face in a river of terror and blood staining his hands, desperately trying his best to stop the crimson from flowing out of her body._

 _He was a mess._

 _And it was her fault that he was breaking down and going to lose his two precious people._

 _His_ ** _famiglia_** _._

"Emi-chin."

The sudden voice of Atsushi snapped her out of the flashback and she flinched at his voice, knowing she had unintentionally lost herself to the memory. Tears gently flowed down her face as she looked up to see the giant kneeling in front of her face with a frown presented on his face. He continued to stare at her as she then wiped her tears away with her sweater, knowing it would possibly stain but she had many others. The other siblings of the giant had disappeared and left them to be alone so they could talk to themselves.

"Ah…I-I'm sorry." She mumbled under her breath as she tried to regain herself.

"Are you ok, Emi-chin?" Atsushi asked her and she released a breath that had been caught in her throat for some time. She looked back to lock gazes with him and forced a smile over her face, trying to say she was fine.

 _But the words couldn't escape her lips._

"…no." She stated quietly and her body continued to tremble for some time, she nudged her face closer to her own body, "I'm not ok, Atsushi-san…I-I need to talk to K-k-kenshin."

He glanced down to her phone before picking it up and flipped it open before clicking through to find her brother's name in the contact list. He hit call and handed the phone to her but she continued to tremble, unable to hold the phone. He blinked before gently putting it next to her ear and she leaned her head into it.

" _Onēsan? Is there something wrong?"_ Her brother's voice greeted her and she released a sigh at his voice, a slow relief feeling over her.

"…Hai. I wanted to talk with you, Ken-chan. I wanted to hear your voice." She said and Kenshin was quiet for a few seconds.

" _What would you like to hear?"_ He asked as he knew that when she commented 'hear his voice' that she wanted small talk about anything.

"Anything." She stated as her trembling was slowly reducing itself and Atsushi kept the phone still, not moving an inch.

" _Well, I'm learning on how to cook for myself, Ojiisan, and Obāsan! I have a teammate, Kagami-san, so knows how to cook! He's been teaching me on the weekends and some days after practice! He's actually pretty calm when I would mess up or forget a step, compared to when he's on the court! He's super strong and is the ace of the team!"_ Her brother spoke as she didn't even notice she was smiling at his words and closing the distance between herself and Atsushi, " _Everyone can't wait to meet you too, Onēsan! They all want to see you because I think of you so highly!"_

The ending words had her eyes wide and couldn't believe his words that escaped his lips. The tears that had stopped not long ago started trailing down her face again and caused Atsushi to be worried at exactly what was said.

"Emi-chin, what's wrong?" He asked and she blinked before wiping her tears away again, looking over to the giant with a smile now on her face.

"…I'm happy, Atsushi-san." She said and her brother was silent for a few seconds before he got curious as to what was going on.

" _Eh, is there someone else there, Onēsan? Who's Atsushi-san?"_ Her brother questioned and she blinked before giving Atsushi a grateful smile before replying back, "My best friend."

He couldn't believe the words that escaped her lips.

 _No one has truly called him their best friend._

 _She was the first one to call him and that made his heart race against his chest that she truly liked him._

 ** _And it felt like, back before his mother died, where everything was right in the world and nothing could ever change that._**

 _She_ ** _made_** _him feel this way and he didn't want want to lose that feeling anytime soon._


	14. Chapter 14: Crush

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the** **reviews, favorites, and follows everyone! I'm glad that this story has reached 50 for favorites and over 80 for followers! Next weeks chapter will dos likely be delayed until Saturday because I'm going to be extremely busy that day with a bunch of stuff so sorry about that! And as always, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

 **Hair**

 **Chapter 14: Crush**

* * *

When the door to the Murasakibara's family was knocked on the next day after basketball practice ended and Emi having the day off and it only being a day away from the visit to Tokyo, Atsushi opened it to reveal the brunette wearing a purple apron and flour on her cheeks. He blinked at the sight as she then pulled out a plate of food from behind her, holding it out to him as if she wanted him to have it. It was something gelatin and glazed with something red by the looks of it as it also dribbled onto the plate. A strawberry, blue berry, and blackberry was also placed on the top of the dessert.

"Atsushi-san, this is for you!" She exclaimed and he blinked at it, not knowing excitably what he was going to take from her, "This is **Panna Cotta!** It's a chilled dessert! It should serve about eight but I know that doesn't count with your appetite! This is for in exchange of getting the Chocolate Asahi BalanceUp Bar and for getting the **Batticuori** too!"

He blinked before nodding as he took it from the brunette and continued to stare at her clothes.

"…When did Emi-chin start cooking this?" He asked and she blinked before tilting her head to the side.

"Um…not too long ago. I also had to make Ken-chan something for when we go down along with his teammates." She stated before looking away, "…I was also wondering if I could chat with your sister for a moment, Atsushi-san."

He blinked before nodding and slowly moved back into the apartment before finding his sister on the couch watching a Korean soap opera.

"Nēsan, Emi-chin wants to talk with you." He said and looked back down to the dessert she gave him before heading to the kitchen to get a fork to eat it. His sister blinked at his words before nodding and went to the door, seeing the brunette give an unease smile at her.

"Hello, Emi-chan, what would you like to talk about?" Hikari asked and Emi glanced at the door before the giant's sister knew she would like to keep it between the two. She gently closed the door before smiling at the girl and Emi glanced away.

"Did you…did you tell Atsushi-san about what you mentioned?" Emi asked her and Hikari blinked, trying to figure out exactly what she meant before realizing it.

"Oh, you mean _that_. No," She stated and looked to see if the giant had noticed the door closed behind her, "I figured you would like to keep it a secret. It is your decision if you were to tell it to my brother. I don't want you to push yourself to tell him. I made the guess because of my job, I've seen similar attributes with others and spoke what was on my mind instead of keeping quiet. I'm sorry if that was what caused the _incident_."

Emi released a breath that she held until Hikari mentioned that she did not saying anything and nodding, placing her hands over her heart.

"No…you did not mean to cause it. Some things or key words will just cause the _incidents_ to happen. You are fine, Hikari-san. Thank you for not telling him." Emi said and Hikari smiled at this before running her fingers through her hair.

"Not a problem! You're one of the few friends that Atsushi has that even meet all of us! That's something he never does! He's a little shy about us since we're all really older than him. We're all older than him so he'll get a little jealous of that too." Hikari said and giggled a little, "We're all glad he has someone who is such a caring and kind person. You probably remind him of our mother too."

Emi blinked at the last part and looked over to the window which she could tell Atsushi was trying to see exactly what was happening between the two. She looked back to Hikari and fidgeted her fingers, slightly biting her lip.

"Eh, I do?" She muttered before shaking her head to clear away some of her thoughts, "Hikari-san, I apologize if I seem rude but I was curious…where is your mother's grave is?"

Hikari blinked at the sudden question before a gentle smile approached her features, "Ah…it's in Tokyo, Emi-chan. Were you perhaps going to pay respects when you and Atsushi are in Tokyo?"

Emi again fidgeted and a small blush rose up on her cheeks, slowly nodding.

"Hai! I hope you don't mind!" She exclaimed and Hikari chuckled a little before waving her hand back and forth as a symbol to relax.

"No, not all." She said and crossed her arms over her chest, looking up to the sky, "It has been a while since we did visit her grave. Perhaps a visit from you and Atsushi would be good. He didn't come with us the last time we visited her. It sounds like a good idea…you wouldn't mind going, would you?"

Emi shook her head no and said, "No, I will make sure we get there, Hikari-san."

Hikari nodded before sighing and saying, "I'm thinking my little brother is getting impatient about knowing what we are up to. If you don't mind keeping the fact that you want to go visit her grave a secret, that would be good. Atsushi may not want to go if he knows, so be aware of that."

Emi nodded and Hikari opened the door back up to see her brother eating away at the dessert Emi made, staring at the two.

"How is it, Atsushi-san?" Emi asked a gentle smile and he gave a her a small smile.

"It's good." He said and she nodded at this, happy at the results.

"You know, Atsushi, you'll get fat eating so many sweets."

The sudden voice of the fourth youngest brother caused the group to see Hitoshi with a bag in his hand and his eyes narrowed at the sight of Emi. Atsushi glared at his older brother and Hikari sighed.

"Hitoshi, I told you to get that an hour ago and the store is ten minutes away, what took you so long?" Hikari complained as Atsushi ignored his older brother's remark as he continued to eat the dessert.

Hitoshi blinked before smirking and rubbing his chin, a glint in his eyes that made him look like a predator.

"Eh? I thought I told you over the phone, I was _patching things up_ with a chick." He stated and Emi felt her breath catch in her throat at his words, having a good guess as to what he did. Hikari looked away and bit her lip as Hitoshi walked past her and headed inside.

"You really should listen to me, Atsushi." Hitoshi said and glanced back at Emi, "She'll cause you trouble. Can't you see that al-?"

Before Hitoshi could finish saying the word, Atsushi's leg was out and Hitoshi not noticing it, tripped over it and fell face flat not the floor.

Silence surrounded them and Atsushi finished eating the dessert, licking his lips after finishing it up.

"Ah, Hitoshi-nii is clumsy." Atsushi stated and looked back to Emi before handing her plate, "Emi-chin, you should get back and pack. The train is going to leave early tomorrow."

She stood frozen and tried to understand exactly what happened before slowly glancing down to the still fallen Hitoshi then looked back to Atsushi.

"Um…alright…I'll get going. I'm glad you enjoyed the **Panna Cotta."** She said and took the plate from him before rushing back up the steps of the apartment complex to her own. Hitoshi groaned as he got up and snapped his head in the direction of his younger brother.

"You piece of…!" He began before Atsushi looked down to him with a glare prominent on his face.

"I swear! You two need to get along! This is ridiculous between the two of you!" Hikari said and Hitoshi pushed himself up with a scowl on his face, annoyed at what happened.

"Eh? I do, Hitoshi-nii doesn't." Atsushi complained and Hitoshi looked down to his sister before handing her the bag, now moving away to head back out again.

"Hitoshi, where are you going?" Hikari asked and Hitoshi pulled out his phone, flipping through some numbers.

"None of your business." He mumbled and Hikari scowled at this, knowing it was useless to try and stop him.

"Hitoshi, what would Okāsan say to this?" Hikari asked and Hitoshi stopped in his tracks.

"…She's gone. She doesn't matter anymore in my decisions." He stated and suddenly something white smacked right onto his forehand. The Murasakibara siblings blinked at the sudden thing on his head, realizing it was cream.

"Eh?" Hikari muttered and Atsushi looked over to see Emi carrying a bowl with cream in it with a whisk in hand, aimed at Hitoshi. A stern expression on her face and the whisk was clearly pointed in the direction of Hitoshi. A small blush was on her features and she gulped before dashing down the stairs, directly walking up to the giant's younger brother. Even though he clearly stood tall than her, she stood confidently against him.

"Don't say that. Even though your mother is gone, she will always matter!" She announced to him and waited to see if he would protest against her, "Please don't push away the fact that she decided to have you, so she must have loved you very dearly! She brought you into this world! Do not let her decision go to waste because you no longer care about her!"

Her words stuck the family and Hitoshi blinked before sighing, running his fingers through his hair.

"I told you she was troublesome, Atsushi." Hitoshi said and shut his phone, "She clearly knows her way with words. She's far to smart for you."

She blinked at his words as he then looked to Atsushi and said, "She's a keeper, Atsushi. Take care of her like she's a precious jewel."

She blushed at his words, confused as to the sudden change in character, and opened her mouth to say something before Hikari giggled, staring at her younger brother.

"Eh?" Emi said in confusion and Atsushi scowled his older brother's statement before walking over to Emi as the brother walked into the house without another thing to say.

"Emi-chan, that's Hitoshi's sweet side. He just really needs a good talk and he'll definitely change into some kind of different person." Hikari explained and Emi slowly nodded at her words, still trying to grab what just happened, "Even mentioning our mother helped get him out of that side. Thanks for that. He just needs to be persuaded and most of the time he'll come back to his senses. Kinda like how Atsushi came back to senses after being defeated by Seirin."

Atsushi snapped around glared at her as Emi looked up to Atsushi's face.

"Ah, I understand what you mean." She stated and smiled at him, "Words are a very powerful tool to change someone. Sometimes action needs to be taken place to change another's view."

He stared at her before looking away and thought of his words during the match between Seirin at the last Winter Cup.

 _"_ _It's so disgusting that I feel like puking. All these things you guys seek: hard work, guts, faith. I'll crush them all. Everything."_

"Ah, I almost forgot!" Emi sudden announced before pulling out her phone and he blinked out of his past words echoing in his head as she held a blush across her face.

"Atsushi-san, what's your number?" She asked and Atsushi blinked, noting the anticipation across her features to know. He looked away and scratched his cheek at her sudden demand, not knowing his cheeks were slowly glowing red.

"Eh…it's 011-271-6677." He said and she nodded as she quickly pressed the buttons on her phone to have his number in it.

"Ok! I'll do a quick text to make sure you can get my number!" She announced as typed up a quick text to his number before hitting send. Atsushi took his phone out and noted the new number pop up on his screen along with it saying he got a text. He flipped it open and saw the text, staring at it for a few seconds.

 **"** **Hi, Atsushi-san! I hope you have a great day! :D"**

He nodded and looked down to her, giving her a smile.

"Hai. I got it Emi-chin." He stated and she nodded before shutting her phone, looking to the cream she was previously stirring.

"I need to finish the **zeppole** I was making for Kenshin and his teammates. I'll text you to make sure you get up tomorrow! Good night, Atsushi-san!" She announced as she left to go back to the apartment and finish up the dessert. Hikari nudged her brother with a large grin on her face and he continued to watch her as she got to the room before waving at him as he too waved back. She shut the door behind her and Hikari continued to nudge him.

"Eh, look at you Atsushi!" She announced and he stared at her before he regained his normal bored expression, "You got such a sweet girlfriend!"

He blinked before blushing and staring at his sister with anger lit in his eyes before hissing, "Emi-chin isn't my girlfriend!"

Hikari rolled her eyes at this before saying, "Tell that to the massive blush you have against your cheeks, Atsushi."

He scowled and looked away, now knowing he was blushing but trying to ignore it.

"Even if you aren't a couple, I'm guessing you must really like her. For you to go to Tokyo because she simply mentioned about her brother being Tokyo, means something. You even complimented her constantly with us, about her food, personality, and even saying that looks pretty in what she wears!" She stated and headed back into the apartment before glancing back at her frozen brother, as he tried to understand what she meant, "Atsushi, I know you really don't get what your actions and feelings mean because you're…you. But from what I can get, you have a crush on her."

* * *

Emi hummed along to a song that came from the speakers of the cd player resting on the table and couldn't help but gently danced at the tempo that came from it. A smile graced her features and twirled around on her toes as she gently stirred the cream in a bowl.

Her heart as soaring in joy and happiness and she couldn't help but feel that everything was right in the world.

Suddenly her phone glowed and she looked down to see who had texted her. She placed the bowl down and picked up her phone to see who it was from. She smiled at the number and opened up the message to see what the giant had said.

 **"** **Emi-chin, what are you baking?"**

She smiled at the message before replying back, **"Zeppole! It's an Italian party of fried dough with cream filled in it! It's Ken-chan's favorite dessert! :D"**

She put the phone back down and continued to hum along not realizing she was in better spirits than a second ago from talking to him. She looked over to the drying fried dough and smiled at it, knowing the were perfectly crisped and some powdered sugar on the top of them.

A sudden reply of noise broke her concentration and she looked to see the text, **"Is it good?"**

She replied back, **"Hai! It's delicious! I'll save one for you to try!"**

A small blush crossed her features and couldn't help but think of the giant who would definitely want to try the dessert who seemed to love everything she makes.

 **"** **Emi-chin is the best!"** He replied back and she nearly tripped over his words, shocked he said that to her. She quickly regained her footing and her blush continued to move down to her neck.

"EH?" She exclaimed and started thinking what she should do about the situation, "What should I say? Or do?"

She bite her lip before slowly typing out her next words, knowing she shovel be careful in what she said.

 **"** **You're to kind, Atsushi-san! You make me so happy that we met the way we did."** She said and pressed the sent button without another thought, hoping he would not regret her choice of words. She went and grabbed a bag so she could out the cream on the top of the **zeppole.**

She snatched the bag and began to fill it with the cream when she suddenly heard a knock on her door. She stopped and looked at it before heading over there, looking through the peep hole to see the giant standing there with a box of Neri Ume candy in his hand.

She unlocked the door and opened it to see him staring down at her, expressionless.

"Atsushi-san, is there something you want?" She asked and he blinked before glancing away.

"Did Emi-chin mean what she said?" He questioned and she blinked before blushing.

"…Hai." She mumbled and fidgeted under his gaze, "Even if you scared me at first, I'm glad we meet that why. We probably would have never even noticed each other if it didn't happen. I'm very glad to have met you Atsushi-san…I probably would have go on in a lifestyle that I would hate. I'm extremely grateful to meet you."

He blinked before smiling and gently placed his hand on the top of her head, rubbing it slowly.

"Hai, I'm glad to meet you, Emi-chin." He said and her eyes grew wide as tears suddenly sprung down, "Eh? Emi-chin?"

He was shocked and unsure what to do about the situation before him and she started wiping away her tears almost admittedly.

"It's…just…" She started to say while also sniffling, "No one…has really ever…said that to…me before…"

 _That was right. He was her first friend so those words meant they were extremely precious to her._

"Thank you…for saying those words, Atsushi-san…" She said then enveloped him in a hug which cause him to freeze, unsure what to do.

 _He should hug her back._

And he decided to do just that, even though he had to bend down to capture her, he did not mind doing so. He didn't realize he had dropped his candy as he gently covered her with his large body in the hug.

"Um…" He mumbled and couldn't help but take in the scent of her hair, noting it smelled distinctly of sugar. She slowly released her grip around him before he did too and stood up back to his normal height as she wiped away the last trail of her tears.

"Atsushi-san, I have one request I would like to make." She said as she smiled up at him and he nodded, "Could you come down to my height?"

He blinked at her strange request before finding himself doing so and she smiled even larger before moving over to him.

Before he could say anything else to ask what she was doing or wanted, she leaned over to him and kissed him on the right cheek then the left cheek. Warmth quietly came from the peak on each cheek and she pulled away seconds later, smiling at him.

"Thank you again, Atsushi-san. I hope you'll continue to be my friend throughout high school." She said and brushed some of her hair aside, "I can't thank you enough for being so kind to me. If you ever want something from me, Atsushi-san, I will be glad enough to give it to you."

He slowly moved back to his height once again and couldn't think straight at what sudden happened, his thoughts twirling round in chaos of what to say or do.

"It's getting late again, Atsushi-san. I'll see you in the morning! Good night!" She said and headed back in her apartment, not even realizing he was still frozen.

He slowly placed a hand to his cheeks, trying to cover up what he started to realize, and placed it against where she kissed him, realizing his heart was racing fast and knowing his face was heated.

What his sister said earlier now was undoubtedly true.

He had no doubt.

 _He had a crush on her._


	15. Chapter 15: Conversation

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows everyone! I'm glad you are all enjoying the story! Now in this chapter, Emi and Atsushi will be heading to Tokyo so be prepared! I hope all enjoy this chapter! P.S. I will be posting a special chapter on Tuesday for White Day!**

* * *

 **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

 **Hair**

 **Chapter 15: Conversation**

* * *

When Ryōta Kise awoke to the day that his former teammate that now attends Yosen to come down and visit Tokyo, he did not expect to have five voicemails and over thirty texts from said teammate. He groaned at the sight and hoped it was something serious and not something like "Kise-chin, what candy should I bring with me?". He unlocked his phone and went to his text messages first seeing exactly what the giant wanted.

" **Kise-chin, pick up your phone."**

 **"** **Answer it!"**

 **"** **I need help!"**

After looking at those messages that gave not much to think or describe what was going on, Kise quickly went to his voice messages and placed the phone to his ear to hear exactly what was wrong.

" _Kise-chin, answer your phone. I need to talk to you. It's important."_

 _"_ _Kise-chin, pick UP. This is important."_

 _"_ _Kise-chin, ANSWER YOUR GODDAMN PHONE FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE."_

Kise sighed and started going through his contact list before dialing the giant's number, placing it to his ear as he slowly got up to go practice. He dug through his clothes to find some sweats to wear and finally Atsushi picked up.

"Murasakibaracchi, what's wrong?" he asked and the sound of something, like a bag of chips popped on the other line.

" _What took you so long to answer?"_

Kise could feel the anger and annoyance lanced in the giant's voice when he greeted him and Kise sighed, knowing this may take some time.

"I was sleeping. I had practice today early and wanted to get some sleep before I go. So, what's the problem?" Kise said and silence greeted him for a few seconds.

" _What does a kiss on the cheek mean to a girl?"_

Kise paused getting change for a second to process what the giant side and blinked before gapping at his question.

"EH?! Murasakibaracchi, does that mean the girl you're coming with kissed you?!" Kise exclaimed and he distinctly heard somethings snap from the other line, causing him to pale a bit.

" _Don't accuse her of that, Kise-chin. I'm just…curious, do you have_ ** _any idea_** _to what it means?"_ Atsushi asked him and Kise sighed, running his hand through his short hair.

"Murasakibaracchi, you do know that I don't know _everything_ about how girl's think, right? Every action is different to each girl." He said and glanced at his reflection in mirror, noting his hair was being well behaved. Silence greeted him again before he noted the sound of chewing from the other side.

" _So, I should ask her then?"_ Atsushi asked and Kise sighed.

"Go with your gut, Murasakibaracchi." Kise replied and looked at the time before swearing, "I need to get going, Murasakibaracchi. Good luck! I'll see you later today hopefully!"

Then without another say the giant said goodbye before hanging up on the blond so he could get ready for practice and not get yelled, or verbally abused through a white board yelling at him, for being late.

* * *

"I can't wait to meet all of Ken-chan's teammates and friends!" Emi exclaimed with joy as she headed to the train station with the giant in tow behind her, not normally waking up so early but since the ride was four hours long and they wanted to get there at an early time. So, they decided to leave the Akita area at six o'clock in the morning. Emi carried with her a bag full of clothes and a tray, small transportable fridge, and lunch bag full of food for Kenshin, his teammates, Atsushi, and herself. Atsushi brought rarely anything for clothes but carried many bags of for himself, and not meaning to but also had some food for Emi if she too didn't have enough. They boarded the train with many others in tow and Atsushi managed to get a seat, sitting down by the door as Emi too sat next to him.

"Ne, Atsushi-san, are you happy to see your old teammates?" She asked him and he snapped out of his trance that seemed to continue to haunt him from last night. He nodded and looked out the window also mindless snacking on some chips he had. She swayed a little at the thought of seeing her brother again after starting up school and only receiving emails, texts, and calls from him.

 _It was like a dream come true._

She couldn't help but hum along to a song she remembered from her childhood that brought happiness to her. Her eyes closed and could imagine both her and Kenshin jokingly dancing to the tone with smiles across their faces that came from a CD player and their mother's voice singing along to it.

 _"_ _Te vojje fa 'na case tante lundane_

 _vecine a li cunfine dell'amor._

" _T'aspette a vraccia aperte_

 _dind 'a 'stu battellucce_

 _vecine a 'stu corucce_

 _te vojje a 'rescallà._

 _T'aspette a vraccia aperte_

 _dind 'a 'stu battellucce_

 _vecine a 'stu corucce_

 _te vojje a 'rescallà._

 _Voga voga voga e va'_

 _voga voga voga e va'"_

The song was so calm and soothing and it was washing away any terrible thoughts that tried to plague her mind. She opened her eyes again and looked over to Atsushi, noting he eating the chips faster than before.

"Atsushi-san, are you alright?" She asked him and he paused for a second before looking over to her.

"Hai, I'm fine, Emi-chin." he stated and she nodded at this, hoping he was telling the truth. Then she finally noted the bags under his eyes, realizing he must not have gotten any sleep last night.

"Atsushi-san, you have bags under your eyes. Did you not sleep well?" She asked and he blinked before nodding.

"Hai…Eiji-nii came back last night and was very loud. He was yelling a lot before Fumio-nii finally shut him up." He said and she frowned at this.

"If you want to take a nap as we wait, that's fine, Atsushi-san. I'll wake you up when we need to switch trains." She said and he blinked before looking out the window, the train echoing out a voice that they were to head off to the Omagari Station.

"Don't worry about it, Emi-chin." He said as he continued to snack on the chips, "Would Emi-chin want to continue Twenty Questions?"

She blinked at his sudden request and thought back to the day of when she showed him her scars.

She smiled back and responded, "Sure! How about you start, Atsushi-san?"

"Eh, ok, Emi-chin. what's your favorite dessert?" He questioned her as the train started taking off. She blinked before glancing down to the tray of food in her lap and small memories flooded back to her.

 _A giggle escaped her lips when her_ ** _mamma_** _dotted her nose with custard and a smile was placed her features. Her_ ** _mamma_** _'s long hair pulled back and away from her face so her chocolate eyes greeted her own. Her_ ** _mamma_** _went back to the counter and dipped ladyfingers in coffee, humming along a song._

" **Tiramisu.** " She responded once she realized that she zone out and looked to see his confused expression, "It's another Italian dessert, Atsushi-san."

He nodded and continue eating his chips, while also noting somethings and saying it out loud, "Emi-chin likes a lot of Italian food."

She nodded at his statement and crossed her legs, stating, "I can explain that to you after my question, Atsushi-san."

He nodded and gently offered her the chips, which she took only two put of the bag.

"Thank you, Atsushi-san. Let's see…what's your best subject in school?" She asked and he tilted the remainder of the crumbs, swallowing it before looked back to her.

"Eh, physics." He spoke and she blinked at his response before smiling at him with a glow around her.

"That's impressive, Atsushi-san." She said and he nodded at this, "Would you like to know why I like Italian food?"

He took out a box of Pocky and looked back to her, nodding.

"I'm actually half-Italian." She answered and he blinked at her answer, now looking at her. He narrowed his eyes and started chewing on the Pocky, observing her. She chuckled a little before brushing her hair gently aside.

"I don't really look like the part, though, hm? Ken-chan definitely looks more of the part." She stated and smiled again, "But that's alright, as long as I know it's a part of me on the inside, it doesn't matter if its not seen on the outside."

"So that's why Emi-chin makes yummy desserts." Atsushi said out loud and she giggled at this.

"Perhaps. I can also speak fluently in Italian since it was common to have my **mamma** to speak it around us. She wanted to know what she could say so we could also understand another culture than Japan's." She said and sighed, closing her eyes, "Thank you again so much, Atsushi-san. I'm so happy that you're a kind person."

He nearly choked on his Pocky but continued to chew it as he thought about her words, knowing her views of him were quite different compared to others.

"Let's see…has your wrist fully healed since you played against Team Jabberwock?" She asked and he blinked at the sudden question, not realizing she paid attention to that. He looked down to his hand before nodding and suddenly she grabbed it, holding it gently in between her own hands.

"Are you positive? You don't have any stiffness or aching?" She continued to ask him and he shook his head no, realizing how warm her hands wrapped around his own.

"I've been fine, Emi-chin." He stated and she nodded before letting it go.

"Ok. Just please tell me if you do feel any pain." She said and he nodded, snacking on his Pocky again. The ease of silence came between them and he started thinking about what Kise said to him earlier.

" _Go with your gut, Murasakibaracchi."_

He narrowed his eyes and looked back to her, noting her happy expression.

"Emi-chin," He began and she turned to him, blinking, "I have a question."

She shook her head and said, "Sure, what is it Atsushi-san?"

"You were there for the game against Seirin, right, Emi-chin?" He asked instead of his intended question and she nodded, placing her head in her hand.

"Hai, what about it, Atsushi-san?" She questioned him back and he munched softly on the Pocky.

"Then you saw _that_." He stated in something of a mutter before she realized what he meant, her eyes narrowed.

"Ah, when you picked Teppei-san off the ground and broke his spirit. Ken-chan was ready to jump from the bleachers and attack you. I remember it clearly Atsushi-san." She said and he felt something laced in her voice that he was familiar with.

 _Discontent._

"But I do not hate you for that, Atsushi-san. You were a different person then. You have clearly changed for the better. I can see that. It was what you say at the time was your _truth_. You are no longer like that and I will hold no hate or anger towards you." She said then smiled at him, "If I did hate you, would you think that I would like you so much?"

He harshly bit into the Pocky at her words, as if he couldn't believe what she was saying.

 _He hurt someone she cared about but she still wanted to be with him._

 ** _He really did like her more than just friends._**

* * *

Once arriving at Tokyo, the two teenagers exited the train and Emi's smile couldn't have gotten any wider if it could. She looked back to the giant who decided to take her tray of food for her even though she continued to insist that she could carry it.

"Ah, we're here!" She exclaimed and Atsushi nodded as he followed her, as she was taller than most girls it was easy to see her, "Would you mind if we go see Ken-chan, Atsushi-san?"

He shook his head no and she clapped her hands together, looking towards the signs that would hopefully help them get around. She had a skip in her step as she walked before stopping, which caused himself to stop after she narrowed her eyes, looking across the way.

"Is something wrong, Emi-chin?" Atsushi asked and she blinked before turning back to him, a frown across her features. She pointed to a playground where some children were playing, seeing the kids play miniball while one sat on the side lines.

"They are leaving the child out." She said and then started beelining to the court, as he followed her behind.

 _What was she going to do?_

Emi went and gently sat down next to the child, probably around seven years old from the looks of it, who did not realize her presence until Atsushi stood next to her. The child looked up to her with dull blue eyes and wild short black hair then blinked, now noting the giant standing near him.

"Are you lonely sitting by yourself?" Emi gently asked the child and the child looked back to her before a frown appeared on their cheeks.

"…My Okāsan says not to talk to strangers." The child replied back and Emi smiled at this.

"Then your Okāsan cares for you, so wouldn't she want you to have fun? I'm Emi by the way." She said back and the child looked back to the game the other children were playing.

"They didn't want me to be in the game." He said and Emi nodded at this before looking at the game, noting the other children laughing and shouting as one managed to get a shot in.

"…is that so." She muttered and then stood up, "Atsushi-san, please watch over my stuff and the child."

"Eh, what are-?" Atsushi began before she walked over to the game and the kids stopped to see who approached them.

"Excuse me," Emi began and they looked to her, blushes forming on their cheeks at the sight of how pretty she looked, "Would you all let him play?"

The children looked back to the bench and saw the child staring at her with wide eyes. Some children scowled at this while others looked away before she too frowned. She bent down to there eye level and asked, "Is there a reason as to why you won't let him play?"

"Because girls can't play with us! They're icky!" One boy shouted and she blinked at their response before looking back to the child, now realizing one problem they had the child.

"You won't let her play because she's a girl and they're icky? Then how come you're able to talk to me?" She said to question their thinking and some boys realized their mistake.

"Uh…because…" One tried to come up with something but none of them seemed to come up with a good reasoning. Emi looked back to the child and motioned them to come over. The child slyly walked over with a blush on there face and she gently placed her hands on the child's shoulders.

"How about you all play nicely? Everyone deserves a chance to get along. Please let her play with you all." She said and the children nodded at this, being easily won over by her simple and kind words.

"Hai." They all announced before all started to crowd around the girl, curious if she was good and what her name was and many other things. Emi walked away with a smile on her and she took her stuff from off the bench, glancing back to see some of them laughing now in joy.

"Emi-chin is good with kids." Atsushi said and she blushed at this as they started heading out again.

"Thank you, Atsushi-san. It wasn't fair to let her be out of the game just because she is a girl. I wanted to make sure she wouldn't be left out." She said and he nodded, munching on his Umaibo as they headed to Seirin high school.

* * *

Arriving at the school, Emi stared at the sight of it before she looked around to see if any students were around to ask for directions to the gym. Atsushi watched as she continued to struggle before a young girl exited the building with a gym bag in hand and short black hair cut in something of a bob, bearing the student uniform and gray eyes. She bore an emotionless expression as she walked on and the only expression that seemed to be noticeable was her large eyebrows.

"Um, excuse me?" Emi called and the girl's expressionless face changed to shock.

"H-h-h-h-hai?" The girl said with a stutter that caused the giant to get annoyed at her easily frightened expression.

"Could you direct us to the gym?" Emi asked and the girl slowly nodded, her hands shaking a little.

"H-h-hai! I-I was going to go there to. M-m-my brother is practicing and I'm going to wait for him." The girl said in a whisper and Emi smiled at this.

"Really? My Otōto practicing too! My name is Emi Kiyoshi. I'll be visiting Tokyo for a few days." Emi explained as the girl gently smiled at this.

"That is nice. I am Chigusa Mitobe. It is a pleasure to meet you." The girl said, now identifying herself spoke then looked to the giant with eyes wide like a baby deer, "I-i-i-it's nice t-t-t-to meet you too."

"This is Atsushi Murasakibara. He'll be with me today I hope you do not mind our presence here." Emi said in his place and the girl slowly nodded before looking away then started walking.

"N-n-n-no. Let us go to the g-g-g-gym." She said and they followed behind her as the two walked side by side with each other. She looked up to the giant and moved closer to him before she unwrapped some of the tray in her hand, picking through and his eyes glowed at the thought of her desserts.

"Atsushi-san, would you like a sneak peak of one of the desserts I made?" Emi asked and he frantically nodded his head at this. She pulled out two cookies, not very large, but they covered in a white glaze with colorful sprinkles. She held them out to them and he took them out her hand, popping one in his mouth.

"These are **Anise** cookies! They're really simple to make but another cookie Ken-chan loves!" She announced and he chewed the cookie with delight.

"It's delicious, Emi-chin." He said with his mouth full of the food and she blushed at his compliment.

"I'm glad you like it, Atsushi-san. This was my first time of making them." She said and he swallowed it before popping the other one in his mouth.

"Whatever Emi-chin makes is great." He stated and Emi's blush grew even more at his statement, even as he did not mean to say that out loud out of embarrassment.

Suddenly the girl stopped and pointed to the closed doors, saying, "This is the gym. Would you like me to go first?"

Emi paused before a grin appeared on her face and shook her head and glanced back to Atsushi, asking, "Would you mind holding onto my stuff for a second? I want to surprise, Ken-chan."

He shrugged as he continued to eat the cookie and she opened the door, awaiting to see her brother after so long.


	16. Side Story: Coffee

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! This is a little short story for White Day! was glancing through Japanese holidays and noticed that White Day was coming up a few days ago and decided to write this little story! I hope you guys enjoy it! And thanks for the reviews so far on the last chapter! I hope you all have a good day!**

* * *

 **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

 **Coffee**

 **Side Story**

* * *

It was back near the end of his first year as a high school student and he probably didn't even realize that it was _her_ until later on in his second year.

When Atsushi Murasakibara walked into school on March 14, he realized that it was White Day and held a disgusted and annoyed look on his face that day. It was suppose to be the day in which _he,_ a male should give a present to a female, but he would never give away any of his precious snacks or food.

Many females stared at him and a couple had actually walked up to him, begging up the question, "Are some of those treats for a girl, Murasakibara-kun?"

He easily crushed their questions with a glare and annoyed look that frightened them away at the suggestion. They ran away and he sighed in relief that his candies were safe now.

"Atsushi, do you plan on giving a treat to a girl today?" Tatsuya Himuro asked the infamous giant of Yosen and Atsushi glared at the shooting guard, scowling at the the question. Tatsuya gave a small smile at this as he knew that the giant would mostly likely not give anything anyway.

"Eh, why should I do that, Muro-chin? Too much effort." Atsushi stated and Tatsuya kept his smile on his face. Whispers and cried of joy continued to be said throughout the classroom as some guys gave some girls treats and Atsushi finally had enough of it as he stood up, mumbling to the shooting guard, "I'm going to get something from the vending machine, Muro-chin."

Tatsuya nodded at this as the giant left with annoyance still written over his face and stomped throughout the halls of Yosen high. Many moved away in the path of the giant as he slowly descended the staircase, heading towards the area were multiple vending machines were for food and drinks.

 _What was so great about White Day anyway?_

Atsushi narrowed his eyes and stopped in front of the machine, glaring through the glass case as he tried to figure out what to get.

"Um…excuse me, I was here first."

Atsushi blinked before noting the sudden pull of his uniform from behind him and slowly turned around to see who was talking to him.

 _He wasn't in the mood for this._

He looked down before him and saw a girl, who stood just below his chest which was surprising as most girls were far shorter than her. She bore the familiar school uniform but with her sweater still on in the slowly increasing heat and slightly emotionless brown eyes stared up at him. Even more strange about her was her very unevenly cut chocolate hair, which was cut from multiple directions and different lengths but clearly was the length to be above the base of her neck. Multiple strains of hair stood up at the ends and from the looks of it, she didn't seem to care about the fact.

She continued to look up at him, still waiting for him to move before he scowled and stepped aside so she could go first. She nodded gently at this while also muttering a small thank you at this. She pulled out a few coins before placing them in the machine and ordered a simple black coffee from the vending machine. She waited for the sound of the can to drop but unfortunately luck was not on her side. She frowned at this before sighing and her shoulders slugged at this.

"Oh well…" She mumbled and started walking away without another word as Atsushi stared at her, confused as to why she wouldn't try to kick the machine to work as many students would do so or even get something else from the other machine. He glanced back to the vending machine and narrowed his eyes as he then went to the other machine to get his own snacks.

 _Seriously, why would she give up so easily on her drink like that? It bugged him._

 _It made him want to crush her._

He scowled as he punched in the buttons to his own snack and the bag of chips dropped from the machine. He bent over to grab it and then furiously opened it up, annoyance spread across his features again.

He then went over to the other machine and glared down at it before violently kicking it with his foot. The machine rocked against the sudden weight and swayed around for a good minute before stilling itself. He waited to hear the girl's drink to drop but still nothing came from it.

"You shouldn't damage school property, you know."

The voice of the girl returned and he shot around to see her with hesitant look on her face as she looked up to him, approaching the stairwell. He scowled at the sight of her and she noted his unease appearance.

 _He should just crush her and get on with his day._

"Eh, why?" He challenged her and she said nothing as she then slid past him, going over to the machine.

"Because its bad." She stated back to him softly as she stared at it, sorrow expressed on her features. He looked away and spat back, "Whatever."

She let out a sigh and then looked back to him, now a smile presented over her features. It looked nice on her as her eyes crinkled a little at the smile on her features.

"Thank you though for trying to get my coffee. I appreciate it, Murasakibara-san." She said and he blinked at her comprehension. He looked away and shrugged, scratching his the back of his head at this.

"Eh, sure." He mumbled before she glanced over to the clock overheard of the vending machine, her smile disappearing.

"I must get going on. Have a good day, Murasakibara-san." She said and started heading up to the stair case but halfway there she stopped to turn back to him. Her head slightly tilted and a smile cocked its way back on her lips, her hair slightly floating from the looks of it.

"I'll take your act as a White Day gift. Perhaps, when Valentine's Day comes around next year I'll present you with a gift in return." She said and he blinked at this as she then continued her way up the stairs. He didn't realize that his heart beat a little faster and he had a feeling that he now couldn't wait till next year to get the girl's gift. A smile split on his features at this thought as he didn't get any chocolates this year from anyone but now he couldn't wait to see what she would bring in for him next year.

Even if he didn't know her name at the time, Emi Kiyoshi would definitely show him her appreciation at his act and what he would do further on in their second year of high school.


	17. Chapter 16: Brother

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows everyone! I hope you guys enjoyed the little short story I posted Tuesday! It was fun to write it and I wanted to give a little more background between the two officially meeting in this story. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter since I left the last one as a cliff hanger! Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

 **Hair**

 **Chapter 16: Brother**

* * *

Emi quietly approached the bleachers and noted her brother practicing away with some other players, her hands behind her back with her fingers laced together. A smile grew on her face as she watched her brother preformed a dunk, seeing him with a happy expression across his own face. He bore a yellow t-shirt and black sweat pants that fell down to his knees with sweat coating a large part of his body. She sat down in the bleachers and rested her elbows on her knees, as her hands then cupped her face.

" **Si guarda come avete lavorato duro, Kenshin.** " She said out loud and some players along their coach blinked at the sudden and foreign voice.

Her brother nodded at this and wiped the sweat off his forehead with his arm and said back in Italian, " **Si.** **Alcuni zeppole suona bene.** "

She crossed her legs at this and said, " **Ho cucinato un po 'perché sono il vostro dolce preferito**."

The coach opened her mouth to say something before Kenshin blinked and turned around to see his sister sitting in the bleachers. She waved at him and his grin couldn't go any farther on his face at the sight of seeing her there.

"Nēsan!" Kenshin shouted and she smiled as he dashed across the court to hug her. She stood up and headed down a few steps so she could reach his height before he wrapped his arms around her. His arms wrapped around her body tightly, as if she were going to leave him a second but that would not happen, she let herself be pulled in while also leaning her head on his shoulder. After a few seconds they pulled away but she placed her hands on his face, staring at it before smiling.

"You look even more handsome than I last saw you!" She exclaimed and laughed as he too laughed at her compliment, running his fingers through his hair.

"Nēsan, you're still as pretty as ever!" He returned the compliment and they both laughed before she looked over his shoulder, waving at the team.

"Hello everyone! It's nice to finally see all of you! Kenshin talks so extensively about you all!" She said and jumped down before looking to the door, "Ah, I have treats for you all! I hope you all don't mind that I prepared them before hand. Please wait a minute!"

She then ran out to the doors and saw Atsushi still there with the tray in hand, looking down to it with clear intent he wanted more.

"Thank you for holding the tray and my other stuff, Atsushi-san!" She announced and he nodded before she went to grab it from him. She then also grabbed one of his hands and gently had him follow her in, staring down at how her hand could barely fill in his own. He ducked down to miss the door frame and noticed the stares of the teammates as to why she was with him.

"Ken-chan, I made **Anise** cookies! There are plenty for everyone to share!" She announced and then looked back up to Atsushi with a smile.

"Are you Kenshin's older sister?" The coach asked to finally break the silence and Emi blinked before blushing, realizing she had not introduced herself.

"Ah, I'm sorry! I forgot that you all don't know me!" She announced before politely bowing down to the them, "I am Emi Kiyoshi. I'm Ken-chan's older sister and cousin to Teppei-san! It's a pleasure to finally meet all of you!"

Atsushi stared at her before seeing blushes form on most of Seirin's team at her politeness and appearance. He narrowed his eyes at this and a small flash of anger hinted in his mind.

 _They shouldn't look at her like that._

 ** _He'll crush them._**

"Atsushi-san, are you alright?"

Emi's voice shattered his thoughts and he looked down to her before nodding, digging through his own bag to get something to snack on.

"Eh, I'm fine, Emi-chin." He said and some members stared at the nickname, noting that he did not call her by her family name. Suddenly her brother stalked over to her and glared at the giant, before looking down to his sister.

"Nēsan, why are you with _him?_ " Kenshin asked with pure venom and Emi blinked at his question, unsure by what he meant.

"Eh? What do you mean, Ken-chan? He's the one who offered to bring me here. He's also been walking me home after work." She stated and Kenshin blinked at her words, before noting the bored expression on the giant.

"Don't you know who he is?" He continued to question his sister and she continued to stare at him blankly, "He is suppose to play against me!"

Emi blinked before turning to Atsushi and said, "You're going to play against Ken-chan?"

He slowly nodded as he bit into an Umaibo before she frowned and said, "Eh, who am I suppose to cheer for now?"

Everyone practically stared at her as if she were insane and Atsushi then stated very bluntly, "Emi-chin promised to be my cheerleader."

 _If Kenshin didn't like Atsushi, he probably hated him now._

Emi blushed multiple shades of red at his comment and slowly started to feel panic settle in her, realizing she probably made her brother sad at this.

"We'll cheer for Kenshin-kun, Kiyoshi-san."

The sudden appearance of the blue haired player had Emi blink at his appearance before smiling at him, grasping his hands and shook them. The team clearly surprised that he approach them without even noticing him clearly walking across the court.

"Thank you, Kuroko-san." She said and the blue haired shadow blinked at her knowing his name and noticing his presence there.

"Eh?" Kuroko silently uttered and she released his hands.

"Ken-chan loves to talk about the team. Plus, Ken-chan and I saw the game between you all against Team Jabberwock. You were all very amazing!" Emi said and looked past Kuroko to Kagami, smiling at him.

"Thank you so very much for teaching, Ken-chan to cook too, Kagami-san." She said and Kagami scowled, while looking away with clear blush on his face. Atsushi harshly bit into the Umaibo at this and then Emi started unwrapping the tray of cookies.

"I made a double batch because I had feeling forty cookies wouldn't be enough." She said and the team looked to see if the food looked eatable since the few girls they knew could not cook, even if their lives depended on it. Their eyes were wide at the sight of cookies, noting how delicious they looked and quite real.

"They look good!" Koganei shouted and she smiled at this before gesturing them out to the team.

"Please, try some!" She insisted and everyone reached to grab them while Riko practically glared at the girl for bring treats when she could not cook but still took one from the girl. Once everyone got one cookie, she turned the plate back to Atsushi and offered more to him. He gently smiled at this as she also said, "Grab as many as you want, Atsushi-san!"

Everyone noted the twitched eyebrow from her brother besides the girls and the giant who took about five cookies for himself before grabbing another. He moved the singular cookie to her face and stated, "Emi-chin should have some too."

She blinked before realizing he wanted to give it her and she opened her mouth slowly as he gently moved the cookie into her mouth. She smiled at this and allowed him to even let his fingers gently brush against her lips as he placed the entire cookie in her mouth before chewing it in delight. A small blush flushed across her cheeks and the tension between the two could be cut with knife.

Everyone besides the two looked at the very angered expression on Kenshin's face and harsh aura around him that caused a few to step away from him. She swallowed the cookie and said, "Thank you, Atsushi-san!"

She looked back to everyone and watched in anticipation as they tried it, hoping they would like it. They looked to each other before trying them and instantly delight filled them ate sugary goodness of the frosting and softness of the cookie itself entered their mouths.

 _It was absolutely delightful!_

"Ah, I should save some for your other friends, Atsushi-san!" Emi announced before placing the tray down and noted the ten cookies left, rewrapping the plate so they would stay fresh. Everyone was frozen solid besides Atsushi and Kenshin from the delicious cookies they were gifted with.

"It's amazing…" Nearly everyone said and Emi smiled at this before looking back to them.

"I'm glad you all like it. This was my first time ever making **Anise** cookies. How about you all introduce yourself? I would love to hear about the great team my brother has joined." Emi said and the team slowly nodded at this as small words spread about how they finally found a girl who can actually cook.

"I am Riko Aida, third year, and the coach of the team. It's a pleasure to meet you, Kiyoshi-kun." Riko stated boldly and Emi nodded at this.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Riko-san. Teppei-san talked a lot about you. It's nice to finally have a name to a face. And please call me, Emi, it would get confusing with Ken-chan also being here." Emi said and the coach blushed at the mention of Teppei.

"Eh?! That blockhead?!" She exclaimed and Emi softly chuckled at this as the rest of team continued to eat the cookies then glanced at Kagami and Kuroko.

"You two are the light and shadow duo, Taiga Kagami and Tetsuya Kuroko. Ken-chan loves to talk about the two of you. Besides Teppei-san being on this team, you two are the other reason he choose Seirin over the other schools." Emi said and the two blinked at her words as Kenshin nodded at this.

"Hai, I would have probably went to Yosen like Nēsan." Kenshin stated and looked down to his sister, "But she told me to go wherever. She didn't want me to be limited be where she was."

"Emi-chin is a good sister." Atsushi stated and she blinked at the sudden input at his words before smiling up at him.

"I hope I am, Atsushi-san." She said back and Kenshin furiously nodded, looking something like a puppy wanting all the attention from another dog.

"You are Nēsan! No one could ever beat you!" Kenshin exclaimed and she laughed at this.

"You're such a great little brother, Ken-chan. I don't know what I would do without you." Emi said before the sudden approach of the girl from earlier came into quietly came into view and one player noted the appearance of her as she moved to the back of crowd.

"Ah, I never did say thank you." Emi announced at these right of the girl who practically jumped in the air at realizing she directed her statement to her. The girl slowly moved behind the third tallest player there with black hair and thick eyebrows that matched the girl's own.

"Um! Y-y-y-you don't need to!" The girl squeaked out and continued hid behind the player, using him as a shield.

"Ah, Mitobe's younger sister!" Koganei cried out and the girl continued to hid behind her brother, hoping to not be seen.

"Ah, Chigusa-kun, were you here to pick up Mitobe?" Riko asked and the girl slowly nodded before shrinking away even more.

"H-h-h-hai. I-I-I-I thought p-p-p-practice was over." The girl stated before blushing like crazy, "B-b-b-but I forgot that you were going to a lot practice more than usual. A-a-a-a-and the volleyball t-t-team wanted to know if we could b-b-b-borrow K-k-kagami-san and K-k-kiyoshi-san for practice t-t-t-t-tomorrow."

Many blinked at this and Riko sigh before saying, "It all depends on if Murasakibara would like to wait to play against Kenshin."

All eyes looked to the giant who munched on the **anise** cookie and he shrugged before saying, "Eh…I don't really care."

Kenshin's eyebrows twitched at the comment and opened his mouth to say something before his sister spoke before him.

"How about you practice a little bit before playing Kenshin, Atsushi-san?" Emi mentioned and Atsushi blinked at the before slowly nodding at this.

"Hai, I'll listen to Emi-chin's advice." he said as he then dropped his bags on the floor and held his bag of snacks to her, "Would Emi-chin mind holding onto them?"

She gently smiled at this before she shook her head no and replied, "I don't mind, Atsushi-san!"

"Emi-chin can also have some if you get hungry." He stated and some players who were still eating the cookie choked on the words that escaped the giant's lips. Many gawked at the giant as if he lost his mind and Kuroko simply blinked at the reaction.

"Thank you, Atsushi-san. Are you going to change into something more comfortable to play in Atsushi-san?" She suggested and he nodded at this.

"You can borrow our changing room, Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko stated and Atsushi grabbed his bag before following the shadow to change. Once he was gone, pretty much all of Seirin's team surrounded her with wide eyes and curiosity.

"Kiyoshi-kun, how did you do that?!" They all asked and she blinked as she held the bag of candy close to her chest.

"Eh, what do you mean?" She said in confusion and tilted her head to the side, clearly not understanding what they meant.

"Murasakibara is the very pinnacle of laziness in human form!" Another shouted and she blinked at this.

"Really? He always agrees to do whatever I ask. I'm very thankful he agrees to do so. He's so nice!" She spoke and again the team stared at her as if she were crazy.

"I don't like him." Kenshin spoke out and Emi blinked before snapping her face in the direction of her younger brother, a frown now presented on her face, "The vibe he gives off…I don't like. I'm thankful for him bringing you here, Nēsan, but that's all I like about him."

She glanced down to the bag of candy in her arms and muttered, "Ken-chan, you don't have to be worried. He's good. He's not like-"

But before another word escaped her mouth Atsushi walked out of the changing room now in a pair of shorts and plain black t-shirt, expressionless. Kuroko continued to observe Emi as she smiled at the sight of him in different clothes and pulled the bag of candy a little closer to her body now.

"Eh, now what?" Atsushi questioned and everyone blinked before trying to figure what to do with the giant. Kenshin scowled at the sight of the giant and his fingers slightly twitched before he looked over to the clock, his eyes narrowed at the sight of it.

"You go ahead and practice. I'll be back in fifteen minutes. I need to cool my head," Kenshin stated and Riko opened her mouth to say something about his attitude.

"Ah, don't be gone too long!" Emi announced and he nodded at this as he walked out the door, escaping the gazes of the team, "I'm sorry about Ken-chan, Atsushi-san. He…normally is much better with others but I guess because your reputation in his eyes is different than mine is what is causing him to be like this."

"Eh…that's fine, Emi-chin." Atsushi said and went over to her to get a snack, getting some cherry flavored taffy from the bag Emi held then glanced back to the team, "What exactly am I going to practice?"

"How about you practice playing against me?"

Everyone turned back to the doorway and there stood the blond member of the Generation of Miracles smiling at everyone in a pair of sweats, meaning he clearly didn't have time to get change to get to Tokyo on time, while a girl with short green hair in a small braid stood next to him with a white board in her hand. A stern expression plastered over her face and glasses balanced evenly on her face but also flashed light green eyes at the team. She wore Kaijō uniform for girl's along side with a long knit green scarf wrapped around her neck, that bared no skin of it.

"Kise-kun." Kuroko stated and Kise smiled at them before the girl then held her whiteboard up to the blond, who decided to read it out loud.

" 'Excuse our unplanned visit. I am the manager of the Kaijō high school basketball team, Yuki Midorima. Please ignore the perverted blond's comment from before.'" He said and then he blinked before realizing she meant him, looking down her expressionless face from her own comment that she wrote.

"I'm not a pervert!" He shouted and everyone stared at him as if he lost his head before she grabbed the whiteboard out of his hand, while rolling her eyes. She approached the group while also writing something else on the board before showing it to the group.

 **I apologize for this idiot. I hope you don't mind if Kise practices against you, Murasakibara. He heard you finally got here and demanded to go here to see the match. He'll be good to practice against you if you want as long as Coach Aida would not mind.**

"Eh, sure." Riko said after reading it and Yuki wiped the board again with a tissue then wrote something else before holding it up.

 **Thank you very much. Plus I would like to observe this practice match. I have not seen Murasakibara's capabilities, unlike the others. Will it be alright to take notes?**

Atsushi narrowed his eyes at this and stared at the girl, noting she looked familiar.

"Are you Midorima-kun's little sister?" Kuroko asked and the girl blinked before looking frazzled at his sudden appearance and nearly dropped her whiteboard at his sudden appearance. Kise sighed at this as he strolled over to them and nodded.

"Hai, she's Midorimacchi's little sister." Kise stated for her and she narrowed her eyes at his words.

"Eh, why do you write on a whiteboard instead of talking?" Atsushi stated blunt and she snapped in the direction of the giant, anger lighting her eyes and looked like she was ready to fight him over his statement.

"Atsushi-san, that's a little rude." Emi said in a tone of condolence and he blinked as he glanced down to her before nodding.

"Eh, sorry, Mido-chin's sister." He replied back and everyone besides Yuki, Emi, and Kuroko stared at him as if he were crazy. Then Kise approached Emi and bent down to look at her properly, flashing her a smile.

"So you must be the infamous girl that Murasakibaracchi won't stop asking advice about. And what is your name?" Kise said and she blinked at this as she stared at him.

"Eh, Atsushi-san asked you for advice about me?" She questioned and suddenly a dark aura appeared around the giant that Emi did not seem to notice but everyone else did. Kise felt shivers run up his spine and realized he should have kept that part quiet.

"Well, Murasakibaracchi wanted some advice on how to politely ask you about joining him on the trip here." Kise lied and she nodded at this before looking to the giant who calmed down after hearing the lie.

"You didn't need to get advice about asking me, Atsushi-san. I would have said yes no matter what!" She said with a faint blush hinted on her cheeks and Atsushi swore he wouldn't gain a blush of his own from her expression of happiness or else he would be make sure no one would speak of it.

"So, you're name, miss?" Kise asked again and she turned back to the blond.

"Ah, sorry. I'm Emi Kiyoshi, classmate to Atsushi-san, and my little brother is who Atsushi-san is going against in the match." She replied and Kise blinked before looking more closely at her.

"Kiyoshi…you mean Seirin's center from last year? Are you related to him?" Kise again asked she nodded at this, flashing a brilliant smile at the mention of her cousin.

"Hai! Teppei-san is my cousin!" She announced and he nodded at this before noting the bag of sweets, smiling a little.

"I hope he has been doing well in rehab. Tell him I wish the best. I am Ryōta Kise, by the way." He said and she nodded at this.

"It's nice to meet you Kise-san, and you too, Midorima-chan. And Teppei-san had been getting better in rehab. I haven't seen him since he left to America for rehab but from what I heard, he's been doing great!" Emi acknowledged the both of them and Kise nodded at this before glancing over to the giant, smirking at him.

"So, are you up for the challenge, Murasakibaracchi?" Kise asked with a hint of arrogance and Atsushi bite harshly into the taffy before shallowing it, glaring down at the blond.

"Eh, if you're sure, Kise-chin." Atsushi said with narrowed eyes and everyone knew that this would be much more than a practice match than anything else.


	18. Chapter 17: Cigarette

**Author's Note: Thank you guys for over 50 reviews, over 90 follows, and over 50** **favorites! I'm so thankful for everyone's support and like for this story! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as the last one! Anyway, enjoy! Also, would you guys like me to write another short, but this time possibly focusing on Emi at her job as a waitress at the Maid Cafe? I'll leave a poll up on my page for you guys to vote! Again, thanks for the support and enjoy!**

* * *

 **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

 **Hair**

 **Chapter 17: Cigarette**

* * *

Kenshin Kiyoshi scowled and bit into the cigarette harshly at the thought of the purple giant near his sister.

 _She was his sister, so why did she have to still be around the giant who hurt their cousin?_

He inhaled the toxic fumes and took the cancer stick out from his lips before releasing the smoke into the air, watching as it slowly disappeared into the air around him. His eyes were narrowed and he continued to think of the moment her sister had introduced the giant and he could admittedly notice what the giant was doing.

 _He was looking at his sister as if he **loved** her._

He swore and placed the cigarette back in his lips before closing his eyes, hoping his irritability would wear off soon. He leaned against the wall and before he knew it, memories threw back at him as if they socked him right in the face.

 _"_ _You know you don't have smoke every time you see me smokin' right, Kenshin? I do this because I want to, you don't need to follow my lead."_

 _He looked next to him and saw dead black hair pulled away from her face in a messy bun but still some strands couldn't make it into the bun as they were to short. Her brown eyes staring at him in interest and a smirk plastered on her face with a thin cigarette placed between her thin lips. She took off her tan jacket and threw on a white t-shirt so the smell of tobacco wouldn't catch onto her clothing, knowing her brother and mother would admittedly know she was smoking._

 _"…_ _I feel like I need to. For everything that I_ ** _do_** _I deserve some kind of punishment. Even if it takes decades, I would prefer a slowly agonizing death after what I've done." he replied back to her and her smirk remained on her face as she tilted the cigarette up._

 _"_ _Ah, so you smoke as a way to say 'This is my punishment. Please give me cancer as a form of punishment.'." She said and then with narrowed eyes looked over to him, "With the way your thinking, the likelihood of that actually happening is probably low now. You probably just ended up giving yourself less time to suffer Kenshin."_

 _He looked away at her words and bite into his own cigarette harshly, realizing that she was probably right._

 ** _Umeko was good at realizing these sort of things._**

 _"_ _So did you bring me the-"_

"Oi, what the hell do you think you're doing, brat?"

His eyes snapped wide open at the sudden voice and realization that he fell into memory and looked to see who talked to him. His eyes narrowed at the sight of a dark skin male with navy blue hair and fierce dark blue eyes glaring at him. He bore a pair of sweat pants and was probably a few centimeters shorter than himself.

Then he realized he wasn't alone as a girl with bright pink hair tied up in a ponytail stared at him with concern and pity.

 **He didn't need anyone's pity.**

She was shorter than his sister and bore a white shit, bow, and short blue skirt along with a green jacket opened up.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Kenshin questioned him as he continued to suck in the toxin fumes, knowing he was probably pissing off the dude but-

 **She was looking at him with worrying eyes.**

"Don't you know what that does to your body? Especially at this age?" The girl interrupted and he gained a sullen look on his face.

"Of course. You think I wouldn't know what cigarette does to your body? Each cigarette smoked is estimated to shorten life by eleven minutes. It's most important chemical compounds are known to cause cancer. Its highly addictive and it is the single greatest cause of preventable death globally. It leads to diseases affecting the heart, liver, and lungs along with being major risk factor for heart attacks and strokes." He stated facts and the two blinked about who much he knew about the cancer stick. He took the stick out and huffed the smoke out above him, watching as it floated away.

"…If you know this, why are you going this?" The girl continued to question him and he stared at the cigarette before dropping it and crushing it with the heel of his shoe.

"Now that's exploring into my personal life choices, miss." He said and looked back down to her, giving her a gentle smile, "And I would appreciate it if you could kindly stop asking me questions. I appreciate that you are worried about my health but I am fine."

Then he looked over to the male with narrowed eyes filled with annoyance and spoke out, "I also appreciate it very greatly if you don't mention this affair to anyone. It would be terrible for such a nice day to by ruined by this news."

The other male scowled at Kenshin's words and knew exactly what he meant.

 **Don't tell a soul or he would come after them.**

Suddenly a gleeful smile appeared on his face and stepped out from the bushes, grabbing his disbanded yellow t-shirt from the ground as he kept on a white undershirt so he wouldn't be naked smoking.

"Ah, I hope I didn't keep them waiting." He muttered as he started leaving and looked back to one more time, "And have a great day, miss! I hope this won't make your day bad, if so I apologize!"

Then he ran off towards the gym where he could hopefully snack in and wash himself off in cause the lingering smell was still attached to his body.

"What the hell?" The guy muttered and the girl continued to watch him, trying to figure out as to why he looked so familiar, "I don't like that guy at all. Let's go Satsuki. Kise said he already got here and said Murasakibara was going to do the match soon."

The girl slowly nodded before following him but still couldn't help the feeling that she had definitely seen the boy before.

* * *

Emi watched from the sidelines along with the other players as Kise and Atsushi played against each other. She gripped the bag of candy tight against her body as she watched the blond come running towards the giant who stood under the hoop, waiting for the blond to come and try to score. Suddenly a gentle poke on her arm turned her attention to Yuki who held a whiteboard up for her to see.

 **Who do you think will win?**

Emi blinked at the question and watched Atsushi blocked the shot Kise attempted to get before getting the ball for himself and beelining straight to the other hoop.

"I don't want to sound one-sided or choose a side so quickly when the game just stared. Anything can happen." Emi stated and Yuki smiled at this, erasing her previous words to start and write another sentence.

 **You're smart. I like you.**

Emi smiled at this comment and blushed too, happiness spread across her features at this.

"Um…C-c-c-can I give my opinion too?"

The two girls glanced at the very shy girl and Yuki narrowed hey eyes before nodding. Chigusa swallowed before saying, "K-k-kise-san can copy any technique he sees so he should know how M-m-m-murasakibara-san will score."

Yuki nodded at this before writing something on the board as Atsushi scored a point against the blond who scowled at this, sweat dripping down his body.

 **True but he's been practicing before we got here all this morning, four hours straight. His stamina is running thin meanwhile Murasakibara's just started. It may take him a while to get up to pace but he'll most likely win against Kise.**

Chigusa nodded at this and Yuki looked back to the court, noting the blond's tired state. His breath was slightly uneven and his legs trembled silently but he didn't seem to notice. A grin was plastered on his face as he performed a three pointer from the half court line and as he finally scored against the giant. Yuki scowled at the sight before she stood up and then before anyone could say anything, she whipped her white board straight at Kise.

Suddenly it whacked Kise straight in the back of the head and caused him to trip, falling flat on his face. Atsushi paused at the sudden downed Kise and Yuki loudly stepped down from the bleachers as many stared at her blankly from her attack. The Seirin team stared at her with wide eyes and mouths gaped open at her sudden attack on the blond.

Kise remained on the floor, slowly pushing himself up while rubbing the back of his head, before she went down to pick up her whiteboard and Kise looked up to see Yuki glower down at him, a dark aura surrounding her. Then she suddenly had her arms circled under his body while managing to get his elbow beneath her arms. She then lifts his hand and Kise swore at the sudden hyperextension to his elbow joint.

"Yukicchi, please stop performing judo moves on me!" He shouted and an even darer aura poured out of her as she continued to lift his arm, "Ah, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to call you by your first name! I'll stop! I'll call off the game too, if you want!"

With those words she released her grip on him before picking up her whiteboard, flashing him what she wrote on there.

 **Perverted blondie, could you not notice that your body was clearly ready to collapse on itself? Probably not because you're an idiot.**

Kise blinked at this before chuckling and ran his fingers though his hair before he slowly pushed himself up.

"Ah, sorry, Midorima-chan." He said before glancing back to the giant who stared down at him, curiosity, "I guess we're to have to postpone this match for another time, Murasakibaracchi."

Atsushi slowly nodded at this and the two headed back to the bleachers. Emi held a face of amazement before stating, "That was amazing, Atsushi-san. Do you need something to drink?"

Atsushi blinked before shaking his head no and sat down next to the brunette who still held the bag of candy in her arms.

"I'm fine, Emi-chin." He said and she nodded at this before glancing over at the door, hoping her brother would return from his break. Worry slowly plastered over her features and she gripped the bag tighter to her body, hoping he would be back soon.

"Your brother will be back, Emi-chin. Don't worry." Atsushi said to ease her nerves and she slowly nodded at this, the fear still building up in her though.

"Eh, Muk-kun, you're here!"

A female voice echoed from the door and everyone blinked at the sight of Satsuki Momoi baring normal attire of Too's school uniform meanwhile by her side was Daiki Aomine wearing a loose, white tank top and tan cargo pants, having a bored expression across his face.

"Momocchi? Aominecchi?" Kise echoed at their sudden appearance and Yuki narrowed her eyes at the sight of them. Emi stared at them and couldn't help but stare at the dark skinned teen, feeling like she had seen him before.

Then a painful flashback took over her mind before she could think of anything else.

 _A man hovered over her and was holding his hands down on her arms, trying to stop the blood while yelling out for someone to get something to keep her blood in. Her eye twitched at the man and noted the concerned and horrified look on his face. He wrapped her arms up in white towels that were easily staining them red. A badge was shining off from his police uniform and he was still yelling, saying something but her ears were muted out._

 _Then suddenly she was being picked up and her body was limp and weighed down, her arms hanging off of the side with blood still dripping down. She could barely take any breath and she felt warmth radiating off of the officer's chest. He bolted down the staircase of the apartment complex while still yelling but her eyes gazed back at the apartment. She opened her mouth and softly managed to get out, "_ ** _Mamma…_** _Kenshin…"_

 _The officer glanced down at her with dark blue eyes, apprehension filling them, and black hair glistened off from the sun shining down. His dark skin glistening with sweat too and a name tame displaying who was glistened off from the sun too._

 ** _I. Aomine._**

"Emi-chin, are you ok?"

The sudden voice of Atsushi calling off to her snapped her out of the flashback and noted the giant held concern in his eyes while a few others stared at her. She blinked before giving him a soft smile and nodded, not realizing that Momoi had took note of the brunette's strange reaction to seeing Aomine, looking like she had suddenly lost all emotion and looked like a doll.

"Ah, you must be the girl Muk-kun mentioned over the phone!" Momoi exclaimed in order to change the aura in the air to something softer and Emi blinked at this as the girl suddenly over to her, somewhat invading her personal space. Her pink eyes wide and stared at the brunette as she walked up the bleachers to sit down next to her. Aomine observed his childhood friend bolt over to the infamous girl that Atsushi had been talking about and he sat down to Momoi, while glaring at Kagami from behind him.

"Eh?" Emi said and Momoi leaned closer to her, noting the bag of candy in her arms.

"I'm Satsuki Momoi. It's nice to meet you!" She exclaimed and Emi continued to stare at her before she regained her composure.

"It's nice to meet you too, Momoi-san. I'm Emi Kiyoshi." Emi said and Momoi blinked before noting the last name as the former center of Seirin but never hearing of her name.

"Eh, Emi Kiyoshi? I've never heard of your name from my data gathering." Momoi stated bluntly and Emi blinked at this, "The freshman center for Seirin is now Kenshin Kiyoshi, who is Teppei Kiyoshi's younger cousin but I never heard of you."

"Ken-kun is my little brother and Teppei-san is my older cousin. We don't go to the same school. I go to Yosen high with Atsushi-san." Emi said and Momoi continued to stare at her, as if she were trying to honestly remember of she heard anything about her from her own data gathering.

"You do look similar to the picture of Teppei Kiyoshi. But there's something off about you compared to him…" Momoi continued to state and Emi gently smiled at this, gently reaching up to her hair and pulled with the ends of them.

"Ah, I'm half Italian. My features stand out a little more." She said and earned some looks from both the team and others at her statement.

"Kenshin didn't say anything about that." Hyūga stated behind her and she looked over her shoulder to the captain.

"Ken-chan is a little shy on that fact. He normally doesn't state it right away." She replied before looking back to Momoi, "You could see it more in Ken-chan's features than mine. He has more an soft oliver tone of skin when he tans and his nose is far more prominent than others."

Momoi slowly nodded at this and seemed to be taking note at this before asking, "Where is your brother by the way? Aomine-kun and I were curious to see how the match would go between him and Muk-kun."

Emi frowned at this and again worry began to work it's way into her system, glancing down at her feet.

 _Where did he go?_

"He went to go clear his head a bit…" Emi said and glanced back at the opened door, "He should be back soon…"

"Eh, are you sure he ain't wimping out?"

The sudden input from Aomine caught Emi's attention and she saw him give off a bored expression as he leaned against the bleachers, looking up to her.

 _The look he gave her made her anxious._

 ** _As if he wanted her to challenge his acquisition._**

"Kenshin never breaks a promise." Emi said back to the navy haired boy and he narrowed his eyes at this, "If he did, I wouldn't be here right now speaking to you."

At the last statement, he blinked at her words and Atsushi noted how boldly she said the statement. She seemed to glaring down at the normally cocky navy haired teen and with the look in her eyes, it looked like she wanted to _slap_ the teen.

 _Something that didn't fit with her gentle and soft personality._

"Ah, Emi-chin could I have my bag of candy?" Atsushi interpreted to break the tension and looked back to him, her harden expression change back to normal as she smiled at the giant. She nodded and held the bag out to him. Atsushi looked back to Aomine before saying, "Mine-chin is impatient, Emi-chin. You can just ignore him."

Aomine's eyebrows twitched at the giant's statement and opened his mouth to remark back to him before Momoi chuckled a little.

"Muk-kun, you have changed since last time." She said and Atsushi narrowed his eyes at this as he picked out a gummy candy to have from the bag, while shrugging lazily.

"Eh, really?" He mumbled before tilting the package up, pouring the gummies into his mouth.

"Hai, I'm guessing Kiyoshi-chan had to do something about that." Momoi stated and Emi blinked at her words, while Atsushi almost choked at her words.

"The hell are you talking about Satsuki? Murasakibara is still as lazy as ever from the looks of it." Aomine commented and Atsushi looked down to him, his eyes narrowed in clear annoyance and anger.

"Geez, Aominecchi, what pissed you off today?" Kise decided to but in and Aomine looked down to the blond who sat down next to Yuki, who bore an expressionless mask over her face. Aomine scoffed at the suggestion and looked away, his eyes narrowed with clear annoyance and clearly not wanting to answer.

"Some kid being a dumbass." He responded and Emi blinked at this, having a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach.

 _Some kid being a dumbass._

 ** _Some kid being a DUMBASS._**

 ** _"YOU DUMBASS KID! You shouldn't have been born!"_**

She glanced over to the giant and he noted her trying to hide her trembling hands before she suddenly reached over to grab his own hands. He blinked at her sudden action as she then stood up, causing many stares. He too stood up as she had a look that begged him to follow her and he did so as he felt her hand trembling over his own along with her normally peachy cheeks were turning paler by the second that passed by. Once getting down from the bleachers, she dragged him out of the gym to avoid the massive stares and pressure she felt from everyone.

 _It was like they were crushing her lungs._

"…Emi-chin are you alright?" He asked once they left the gym and she stopped after getting out of sight and sound from the gym before her knees suddenly gave out on her. His eyes grew large at the sudden action and moved to catch her but she was already on the ground. He dropped down to the ground and her body now trembled gently. She seemed slightly to be struggling with breathing for her tear filled eyes.

"A-a-a-a-atsushi-san," She mumbled and glanced over to him, "G-g-g-g-gym, s-s-s-s-sand, s-s-s-s-sky, a-a-a-a-and t-t-t-t-trees."

He blinked at sudden random listing and she then looked back to the ground, now saying, "A-a-a-a-atsushi-san, d-d-d-dirt, h-h-h-hair, and s-s-s-skin."

He noted as she continued to list off random items, her trembling started to decrease. She still held onto his hand as she gripped it tight before she brought closer to her face.

"A-a-atsushi-san's v-v-voice, s-s-shoes s-s-squeaking, and m-m-my v-v-voice." She mumbled and her stuttering too started to lessen and he didn't realize it but he moved closer to her while guiding her hand to her cheeks, gently cup one side.

"S-sweets a-and s-sugar." She again said and released a deep breath that she must have been holding in. She looked back up to him and gave him a small smile now of reassertion, leaning into his hand.

"Salt." She said before closing her eyes and again released a stressed breath she kept in, the last tear finally falling off from her eyes and trailed down her cheek but also trailed onto his hand. Time stood still before she then limped into his hand, passing out from the sudden stress. Atsushi blinked at this and noted how even her breath was now, a seemingly peaceful expression on her face now.

"What the hell are you doing to my sister?"

The sudden voice of Emi's younger brother caught Atsushi's attention as he looked lazily over his shoulder to see the teen, glaring down at him with both disgust and anger. His hair wet for some reason and his hands clutched at his side, his eyes burning angrily at the giant.

"I guess comforting her when you weren't there." He replied back and Kenshin narrowed his eyes at the statement, now biting his lip at this. Atsushi remained still as he practically cradled her in his arms and Kenshin twitched at this.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You think just because you got her to Tokyo that she's your play thing. You disgust me. You're nothing but trash, trying to get her to follow you. She'll never be yours. You think you can use her and then toss her aside after breaking her then you're dead wrong! You can't have her! You don't deserve her!" Kenshin stated as his voice increased in volume but didn't seem to think he would get attention from those in the gym, overacting as to how memories flowed into acting like this. Atsushi narrowed his eyes at this and slowly stood up, carrying Emi in his arms.

"Eh, is that so?" Atsushi mumbled as she slowly opened her eyes and glanced over to see her brother's angry face. Everything was still twirling in her eyes as then moved her gaze upwards to see the giants stoic expression as she noted he was holding her.

 _Her brother had_ ** _that_** _look again._

 ** _Where he would do absolutely anything to take her back._**

"Kenshin…" She said softly which caught their attention as Kenshin's gaze softened at her now conscious form, "Please…be nice to Atsushi-san."

Her brother looked away as his gaze softened greatly and she looked back up to Atsushi, smiling at him. He bent down as she then left his arms and walked over to her brother, noting his sorrow filled expression.

"Kenshin, trust me." She spoke and he blinked at her words before glancing back at the giant. He then sighed and scratched his head, slowly nodding in agreement to what his sister meant.

"Fine…" He mumbled before giving his sister a gentle smile, "I'll trust your judgement but I still don't trust him myself."

She nodded at this and looked back to Atsushi smiling wide.

"This is great, Atsushi-san! Ken-chan doesn't mind you, Atsushi-san!" She announced before grabbing Kenshin's hand and dragging him over to Atsushi. She then went over and grabbed the giant's hand in her other hand, a small blush tinted her checks. He blinked her sudden action and warmth filled his hand from her own as she then said, "I'm glad my brother and best friend will be nice to each other! I was worried you two wouldn't get along! I'm so happy!"

Her brother smiled at her even though on the inside he steaming over the fact that Atsushi Murasakibara was her _best friend_. Meanwhile, Atsushi tried to not get annoyed at her words of calling him _best friend_ but he would accept it for now, he didn't want to push his feelings onto her right now.

 _The only thing that mattered to him right now was that Emi was happy._

"How about we get to that match you wanted, Murasakibara?" Kenshin then said and Atsushi looked to her brother who's entire features seemed to twitching in either anticipation or anger at the giant. Atsushi narrowed his eyes at her brother's statement and he nodded.

"Alright, Emi-chin's brother." He said and a dark look slowly covered his features at this, "Be prepared for lose."


	19. Chapter 18: Game

**Author's Note: Thank you guys again for all of the support in this story, especially with it almost being 100 favorites, 55 follows, and 53 reviews! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as it is the showdown between Kenshin and Atsushi! Anyway, have a good one!**

* * *

 **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

 **Hair**

 **Chapter 18: Game**

* * *

Attention was brought to the doors of the gym when Emi walked in, still holding the two's hands in her own. The two trailed behind her as she held a giant smile on her face but didn't seem to notice the two's own glare down.

"We're going to start the match now! I apologize for Kenshin's late arrival!" Emi announced and Momoi stared at Kenshin with wide eyes, realizing that he was the boy who had been smoking not to long ago. She opened her mouth to say something but Aomine gave her glance to know she should keep quiet.

Emi released their hands and looked over to them before requesting, "Ken-chan, how about you introduce yourself to Atsushi-san's friends?"

He nodded at this while holding a nice innocent smile on his face at her request, as he would practically do anything for his sister.

"Hai, Nēsan! It's a pleasure to meet all of you. My name is Kenshin Kiyoshi. Please treat my sister well." Kenshin said and Yuki narrowed her eyes before writing something on her whiteboard, holding it up to them.

 **May I record the match for research purposes?**

Kenshin nodded at this and gently smiled at the girl, "Hai, please do whatever you want, miss! I don't mind it at all!"

Atsushi shrugged at the girls' request and said, "Eh, whatever."

Yuki nodded before erasing her words and Kise went to glance over her shoulder to see what she was writing before blinking at it. His eyebrows twitched at her response as she then turned the whiteboard to Emi.

 **Are you alright, Kiyoshi-san? We were concerned about your well being when you left so suddenly.**

Emi blinked at this and gently smiled at this, a small blush appearing on her face.

"I'm fine. Thank you for being concerned about me. I just needed to walk away for a moment." Emi stated and Momoi glanced over to see what Yuki had wore before turning her childhood friend.

"Dai-chan, you should apologize to Kiyoshi-chan!" Momoi spoke and Aomine scoffed at this, an annoyed look taking over him.

"Eh?" He said before glancing over to Emi and then noted her brother's fierce gaze on him curious now as to what he did to his sister. Kenshin stared at him before narrowing his eyes in a threatening way and could sense a strong tension forming from him.

"Fine, sorry if I annoyed you." Aomine spoke and Emi blinked at this before gently smiling at the dark tanned teen.

"You didn't annoy me at all, Aomine-san. I had a lot on my mind and just needed to get some fresh air. Thank you for your apology, though." Emi said but missed her brother's still knotted gaze on the teen who caught him smoking, suspecting him to tell his sister about his usage.

"Is this match going to get started?" Hyūga questioned for the top of the bleachers as many had been waiting for this match to happen and Emi blinked and nodded before turning back to the two, folding her hands behind her.

"Please give it your all, Ken-chan and Atsushi-san! And have fun too!" Emi announced to the two of them and her brother nodded wildly at this, his personality shifting to giddy at how excited his sister was. Meanwhile Atsushi was trying desperately not to blush at how happy and glad she looked up to them. He nodded at this and scratched his cheek before moving to the middle of the court as Kenshin followed behind him.

"Emi-kun, would you like to perform the tip up?" Riko asked and Emi blinked before nodding, running over to the cart full of basketballs. As she went to get a basketball, Aomine leaned over to Momoi and whispered, "Is her brother that kid we saw earlier?"

Momoi blinked his question before frowning a little, nodding and rested her hands on her knees. A soft look of concern wrote over her features and did not note that Yuki keep a mental note of their conversation.

"Hai, it's odd though." She whispered back and noted how the teen held a look of absolute digest towards the giant when his sister was turned around, "He seems like a nice kid when his sister is in view. He doesn't seem to like you, Muk-kun, or Ki-chan either. Like his expression on his face right now, he's visibly disgusted by you guys."

Aomine narrowed his eyes at her statement and said back, "Kise too? How come? He hasn't done anything to piss him off."

Momoi continued to observe the teen as Emi finally grabbed a basketball and started running over to the court.

"True but…I have a feeling he doesn't like him either. It's as if he hates _males_." She stated and Emi gently smiled at the two as they got into stance against each other, Kenshin giving the giant an angered and determined look to defeat him while Atsushi held annoyance at him for his treatment of him.

"Good luck!" Emi said as she bent down and tossed the ball into the air, " **Tip off**!"

The ball flew up in the air about to nine feet as the two teens then jumped up to get the ball and no surprise passed by anyone when Atsushi got it. Aomine blinked at Momoi's suggestion and then replied back, "But he doesn't seem to hate any of Seirin's players."

Momoi nodded at this as Atsushi swiftly passed by her brother in much ease but Kenshin continued hold strong against the giant. The brunette's brother held much anger and Emi clutched her hands tight as she observed the two play against each other.

"So how good is the kid?" Aomine asked and Momoi stared at Kenshin as he continued to block Atsushi from making any sort of shots.

"He's probably at the level Kagamin was when he first started at Seirin." She stated and Emi blinked at this, unsure as to what she should respond with. She turned to face Momoi and asked, "Is he better than Teppei-san?"

Momoi blinked at her sudden question before she gave a small smile at her while resting her hands on her knees.

"No, probably not. Your little brother still seems to be grasping the concepts of playing center." Momoi said and Emi slowly nodded at this, agreeing with the pink haired girl.

"Kenshin only started playing center last year." She stated and Riko with the rest of the team blinked at this, shocked at her answer.

"Eh? He said he's been playing center since he started." Riko said and Emi stated playing with the ends of her hair.

"He started back in his first year of middle school but…some complications got in the way so he didn't get to play again until his third year of middle school. That's when he picked it back up. He originally played as a power forward in his first year of middle school then changed to center in his third year." Emi explained and Aomine took note of this.

"How come he decided to switch positions?" Aomine asked and she grasped her hands tightly together.

"…Kenshin…has his own reasons." She mumbled and continued to play with the ends of her hair, nervousness slowly gaining on her conscience. Then suddenly Atsushi managed to score by virtually jumping over her brother. She visible winced at the attack as her brother scowled at the easy win and Emi's knees started to bounce unevenly.

 _She's seen Atsushi's power and she knew he was taking it easy on her brother._

 ** _Even though her brother would want to play against him full power, she preferred if her brother didn't deal with the absolute raw power that Atsushi contained._**

"Why did Murasakibaracchi agree to play against your brother, Kiyoshicchi?" Kise asked and Emi again glanced to her brother.

"Kenshin wanted to redeem Teppei-san in a way. Teppei-san is someone who has majorly impacted Kenshin's life." Emi stated and gently winced at a sudden impact of a memory greeted her.

 _"_ _Nēsan, Teppei-san…I'm no longer sure if I want to continue playing basketball."_

"Teppei never really mentioned you or your brother at all." Riko stated and Emi bite her lip at this.

"…Yeah. We never really got together until middle school. He didn't even know that we existed until middle school. He accidentally bumped into me when Kenshin and I were walking back from school." She said before a gentle placed on her lips and Emi could almost remember the memory directly, "It was quite funny. He was lost and trying to figure out where he was and bumped into Kenshin, where he just finished practicing. Teppei-san honestly thought he was looking into a distorted mirror! He even questioned if Kenshin was his lost brother or something, until he actually stood back up."

Riko raised an eyebrow at this and asked back, "What do you mean?"

Emi blinked and responded, "Kenshin was only a little taller than my height right now when he first started middle school."

Many blinked at her notion before their eyes widen as normally they would have guessed he was like Atsushi whose height in Teiko was still monstrous in the beginning.

"That is interesting." Momoi stated and tapped her finger against her knee, "Did he start growing at all in his first year, Kiyoshi-chan?"

Emi looked down to the court and could feel the tension in the air could nearly break glass before saying in almost a whisper, "His second year. After the _incident_."

Momoi narrowed here eyes at this and opened her mouth to say something but closed it after thinking she could probably find out about said _incident_ from somewhere else.

Meanwhile Kenshin tried with all his might to stop the giant but nothing seemed to be working against Atsushi. His body was already aching from practicing continuous to reach up to his cousin's power and sweat glistened down his body. He was ignoring the pain growing in his left shoulder that seemed to be increasing as he continued to dribble the ball and try to pass by the giant.

 _He would ignore all the pain to show his sister that this_ ** _monster_** _didn't deserve her affections._ ** _This monster_** _was a ruin to her. She deserved so much better than_ ** _him_** _._

He inwardly winced at the pain again and ignored it, even though he knew he shouldn't be playing in his _condition._ Atsushi watched Emi's brother as he swiftly dribbled the ball trough Atsushi's leg to pass him by. He favored his right side as Atsushi scowled at the brother's move and Emi frowned at the movement. Her brother smirked at this and speeded down the court, ready to dunk the ball in. But before anything could happen to get a point, Atsushi was in front of him and swatted the ball away from Kenshin.

Kenshin's eyes grew wide at this and managed to land back on the ground as he turned around to get the ball but again, Atsushi had managed to get the ball yet again. Kenshin scowled and more pain flooded his shoulder but then continued its way past his shoulder to his left hand.

 _He didn't need his_ ** _condition_** _to worsen right now! He was playing for his sister! He was going to prove to her that this_ ** _monster_** _was nothing but trash!_

Kenshin continued his way of closely trailing to the giant and didn't even notice how he honestly couldn't feel his left hand at all. He scowled and noted his sister's clenched hands at watching the game but clearly more focused on the giant than him. He turned his attention back to the game and impatiently went to rush in front of the giant but clearly it was ineffective as the giant was so fast.

"He's in pain." Emi sudden stated to the spectators who blinked at her sudden input and her eyes were wide in realization. Her brother was clearly favoring his right side and wincing with the usage of his shoulders, when he clearly favored his left side even though he was ambidextrous. His fingers were twitching and she knew he was clearly pushing himself far more than he should.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Hyūga stated but Emi was already moving to halt the match and her worry grew on her face, skipping down to reach them.

 _Kenshin was going to hurt himself when he didn't deserve it!_

Her body was rushing to stop and before her eyes Atsushi stopped in the middle of dribbling to see her running over. He dropped the basketball and Kenshin blinked at this before seeing his sister nearing the court.

"Eh, Nēsan?" Kenshin questioned before he too stopped and Emi stepped on the court.

"Atsushi-san, you need to stop the game!" Emi announced and Atsushi blinked at her assertion before noting her gaze focusing on her brother.

"Hai, I'll stop it for Emi-chin." Atsushi said and she smiled at this before giving him a small thank you, moving her confused brother.

"Kenshin Angelo Kiyoshi." She said with a stern voice and he winced at her tone before giving her a fake smile to mask his now present pain.

"Hai, Nēsan?" He asked and she frowned at him before crossing her arms over her chest.

"You're in pain, Ken-chan. You clearly can't play against Atsushi-san in this condition." Emi stated and Atsushi scratched his cheek.

"Eh, so that's why he seemed odd." Atsushi said and Emi blinked at this before forcibly dragging her brother over to the bleachers where everyone was confused as to what was going on.

"Kenshin, sit down." Emi commanded and Kenshin did so as a scowl appeared on his face as Emi shifted her gaze away to her bag, "I apologize if you all were enjoying the match but I have to treat him."

"You're fine, Kiyoshicchi!" Kise exclaimed and Emi then pulled some sort of lavender lotion from her bag, "We all don't mind!"

"Thank you, Kise-san." Emi stated before turning to her brother, "Kenshin, **togliti la camicia.** "

Her brother's eyes widen and whipped his head up to her, some sort of fear lancing its way into his eyes.

"But Nēsan!" He began and she whipped her head in his direction before narrowing her eyes.

"Kenshin, you won't get any better if you don't. You won't be able to do any of the things you love if don't." She stated and he scowled before she turned to Riko, "Riko-san, is it possible to use the locker room so I can treat Kenshin?"

Riko narrowed her eyes at this and then asked, "I will allow this but I want to know what's wrong with him?"

Emi frowned at this before saying, "He has a pinched nerve at the back of his neck. He was obliviously playing with his right hand when he prefers his left. He was losing sensation in his fingers during the last play."

Riko blinked at her explanation before saying, "That wasn't noted anywhere on his health form when he signed up."

"Hai. He told me that it hasn't been aggravating him for a while but sometimes when he becomes stressed it'll come back." Emi explained and looked to her brother before pointing to the locker room, " **Entra. Sarò lì in un secondo.** "

He nodded before standing up and winced at the pain again, gritting his teeth together at the pain. She waited for him to disappear before looking up to Atsushi and gently smiled at him.

"Thank you for not letting Kenshin push himself to hard, Atsushi-san." She said and he nodded at this.

"Eh, I don't mind, Emi-chin." He said and a small twinkle in her eyes grew before she without any warning she gave him a hug. Aomine would have did a spit take at the giant's sudden affection and Atsushi smiled at this, gently placing his hand on her head. She felt her cheeks lit up at this and slowly pulled away from him, still smile on her face.

"Thank you again, Atsushi-san. I'll bake you a great dessert for this! Tell me what you want and I promise to make it!" She announced and he thought about this before remembering something she stated on the train.

 _"_ _What's your favorite dessert?"_

 _"_ ** _Tiramisu."_**

"I want Emi-chin's favorite dessert." He stated and she blinked at this before nodding with gigantic smile on her face.

"You remembered, Atsushi-san." She said in a soft voice before looking back to the locker room, the lotion again in her hands, "I'll be sure to make it as soon as possible, Atsushi-san! Hopefully, it won't take long for me to help Ken-chan. I'll be right back!"

She then went into the locker room without another say and the Seirin basketball team along with the other Generation of Miracles and girls stared at the giant.

"Where did you get her, Murasakibara?" Aomine decided to input and Atsushi narrowed his eyes at this before he started collecting both his bags and Emi's together.

"Eh, what do you mean, Mine-chin?" He mumbled while trying not to get angry at Aomine's word choice but noted a new look in the dark skinned teen.

"I mean, come on. You have to noticed her body at first unless your blind." Aomine continued and Kise could sense a large tension forming between the two, knowing he should break it up.

"Aominecchi, I think you should take it easy." Kise began and Aomine snapped his head in the direction of the blond.

"Why the hell should I?" Aomine muttered and glanced down to Yuki who seemed keen on staring at him with narrowed eyes, "And whose's the girl you're with Kise?"

Kise blinked before Yuki swung her whiteboard in the direction of the navy haired teen, annoyance greeting her eyes.

 **Yuki Midorima. I'm Shintarō's sister. And you should watch your mouth, Daiki Aomine, before you get hurt.**

The dark skinned teen blinked at this before opening his mouth to question the girl even before Momoi interrupted him, "Midorin did say he had a little sister and when I looked to collect data on him, it said you were a green belt in judo."

Yuki nodded at this before erasing her words on the white board and responded back with something that had many stare at her in wide eyes.

 **Correct. I am now a black belt. Kise has become my practice dummy for moves when he does something stupid, which seems to be quite often.**

"I honestly think you're a tsundere like Midorimacchi." Kise muttered under his breath and a dark look over Yuki's features before whipping around to him. Furiously erasing her board before bashing him on the head with it, he winced at the attack before rubbing his head and then rewriting something else on the board.

 **For your information perverted blondie, I am not like my idiot** ** _sister complex_** **tsundere brother. From what I've been told, I am the cross between a tsuntsun and sadodere.**

Kise raised an eyebrow at this, as he did not know that Yuki knew Otaku terms so well, and then the door opened to the locker room. Emi exited first with Kenshin trailing right behind her, a smile presented on his face.

"Nēsan, **cosa mangiamo a cena?** " He asked and she blinked before scratching her cheek.

" **Stavo pensando qualcosa di facile stasera. Sarebbe raviolo essere bene con te?"** She asked back in Italian and caught many stares at this sudden language change but they didn't mind it. Her brother nodded at this before his smile broke even wider.

" **Sì! Sarebbe fantastico, sorella!** " He exclaimed and she looked back to Atsushi before rushing over to him, saying, "Atsushi-san, **ti piacerebbe unirsi a noi per la cena? Vi prometto, che vi piacerà!"**

He blinked her words and opened his mouth to say he didn't understand before Kenshin scowled and spat back, " **Perché lo hai invitato?** "

Emi turned around to her brother with a pout on her face and said, " **Lui è il mio migliore amico. In più, se lo merita per avermi portato qui per vederla.** "

Kenshin scowled before saying back in Japanese, "Fine. But it's a one time deal. I still don't like him."

Emi nodded at this looked back to Atsushi and grabbed his hands, grasping them in her own smaller ones. He stared down at her as she smiled up to him, her eyes glimmering at him and a small blush hinted against her cheeks.

"Would you like to have dinner wth us, Atsushi-san? I'll be making **raviolo**. It's like a dumping shaped like a square with different fillings. I'll be making it hand made so I'll need to get some supplies for fillings." She asked the giant and he blinked at this before nodding slowly.

"Hai, if Emi-chin doesn't mind me over." He said and she glowed even more at his words.

"Emi-kun, I'm just curious. Can you cook any Japanese meals?" Riko suddenly asked from above and started heading down the bleachers.

"Huh, why would I need to know that?" She said with a head tilt in confusion and Riko's jaw dropped at her assertion.

"Wait…you don't know anything about Japanese food?!" She exclaimed and Emi nodded, folding her hands behind her.

"Our **mamma** only knew how to cook Italian food. She never learned how to cook any Japanese food." Emi explained before pointing to Kenshin, "That's why Ken-chan wanted to know how to cook. I can cook any Italian dish while he'll learn how to cook any Japanese dish!"

Atsushi blinked at her words, realizing why she always had such easy and simple lunches now, and Kenshin nodded at her response, gently running his fingers through his hair at the statement.

"Emi-chin is still good even if she can't cook Japanese food." Atsushi stated and Emi blushed at the comment, not realizing that Atsushi never knew she had no clue on how make any Japanese dishes.

"Ah, thank you for the compliment, Atsushi-san!" She exclaimed and Atsushi nodded at this before snacking on some chips. Emi glanced over to the clock and then went over to her tray of **Anise** cookies before unwrapping them again.

"Ah, I'm sorry that I didn't offer you guys the **anise** cookies when you first got here. Please have some!" Emi said as she then offered the rest of the cookies to those who weren't part of the Seirin team and Momoi blinked at the food.

"Ah, Emi-kun, you shouldn't have!" Momoi exclaimed and took one as Yuki did too along with the two boys. Yuki nodded and Aomine stared at the cookie before popping it in his mouth. Emi gently smiled at this before holding the plate to her best as everyone ate it.

"Wow, this is great, Kiyoshicchi!" Kise exclaimed and she smiled at this.

"I'm glad you like it, Kise-san." She said as Yuki gave her a thumbs up in reply before looking back to her brother, who went to the locker room to grab his stuff to leave, and Atsushi, "We should get going if I'll be making the **raviolo** for supper. I'll have to get the ingredients."

Emi turned back to the Seirin team and others before bowing and saying, "Thank you for treating Kenshin so well. I'm glad Kenshin has such a great team taking care of him. It's very nice to meet all of you!"

And with that, the Seirin team thanked her for the snack and waved goodbye as Kenshin exited the locker room with his stuff in head, waving back to the team.

"I'll be ready for practice tomorrow, Riko-senpai! Have a good night everyone!" He called and followed her sister and the giant but clearly wanting to dig a hole in the back of the giant's head.


	20. Chapter 19: Walking

**Author's Note: Again, thanks for all the support on this story (getting over 100 follows and nearly 60 favorites, along with the reviews)! In further chapters, I will post the translations of what is said in Italian at the bottom of the chapter. At first I wasn't sure about translations but since someone wants them, I'll do it. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **I do not own Kuroko no Basket.**

* * *

 **Hair**

 **Chapter 19: Walking**

* * *

"What did you think of Emi-kun, Dai-chan?" Momoi asked as the two headed back home after the disappointing match between Atsushi and Kenshin. Aomine bore a bored look on his face as they walked down the streets, not even really paying attention she spoke to him. He blinked out of his thought process of reminding himself to buy the new issue of his favorite _Mai-chan_ magazine.

"Eh, the girl Murasakibara brought with him?" Aomine repeated and then narrowed his eyes at this, "She's like her brother. They both clearly aren't normal. It's odd that Murasakibara even brought her with him. It's not normal for him."

Momoi nodded at this with a small smile on her lips and said, "I had a feeling you would say that Dai-chan. When I looked through Kenshin Kiyoshi's profile, I never saw her name mentioned anywhere in it. It did say that he went to same middle school as Imayoshi-kun though. It also said that he had a _brother_ named Katsumi instead."

Aomine blinked at this information in confusion and Momoi glanced down at her feet as they walked, still trying to figure out this new information.

"It even said that he left the middle school near the end of his first year and didn't come back until his third year. Any records during that time period between the gap, I can't find anything on it." Momoi continued on and Aomine narrowed his eyes at this, a little shocked at this.

"You cant find anything on him from the end of his first year in middle school to the start of his third year?" Aomine restated and Momoi nodded, even shocked at this herself.

"Hai! And you know how well I look to collect data on players!" She exclaimed and he scowled at this.

"Then those two are definitely hiding something." Aomine hissed and thought about the dead look Kenshin gave to him when smoking.

"Indeed…Dai-chan, when we first arrived Emi-kun did you notice how she stared at you?" Momoi again noted to her childhood friend with narrowed eyes, "It was as if she saw a ghost, Dai-chan."

He didn't even pay attention to the girl when they walked in Seirin gymnasium but still agreed with her.

"Do you think…your father may know something about them?" Momoi suggested and Aomine blinked at her assertion.

"Huh? My old man?" Aomine said before noting the how Momoi pouted at him, delicately flashing him a smile with doe eyes. He scowled at this before looking away and scratched his cheek.

"Fine. I'll ask if he knows anything." Aomine said and Momoi grinned at this.

"Thanks, Dai-chan!" She exclaimed and he sighed at this before nodding, avoiding her gaze.

"Eh, whatever." He muttered and the two continued on back without another thought about the mention of a brother.

* * *

"Ken-chan, how have been classes been so far?" Emi asked her brother who blinked at this as herself, Kenshin, and Atsushi headed to the Kiyoshi household in Tokyo. Atsushi ate away at some Umaibo as he carried both his bags and some of Emi's even though she attempted to say she could carry them on her own.

"I've been getting good grades, Nēsan!" He exclaimed and she smiled at this, pulling the small bag of groceries when they stopped at the store, closer to her chest.

"That's great, Ken-chan." She said and could feel the tension high in the air between the two tall young men that she cared about.

"What does Emi-chin want to do tomorrow?" Atsushi asked suddenly and she blinked at this, a small blush forming on her cheeks.

"Um…Well, I saw something when we headed over to Seirin…" She began and fidgeted a little, causing the giant to be even more curious as to what she was interested in.

"Eh, what was it, Emi-chin?" He asked and she looked away from his gaze, a blush tinting her cheeks red.

"Um…Atsushi-san would you be ok about going to the beach?" She asked and he blinked at this, "I looked ahead to see what the weather was and it looks like it tomorrow would be a great day. You could invite some of your friends if you want! I won't mind if you do. I would love to see them again and learn more about them."

He frowned a little at this as he silently hoped to himself it could be just the two of them but agreed to this and slowly nodded.

"Eh, sure, Emi-chin." He said and she gently smiled at this before moved a little closer to the giant.

"Atsushi-san, I was also curious…could I borrow your cell phone to call Momoi-san?" She asked and he shrugged at this before slowly pulling out his phone from his pocket, holding it to the brunette. She thanked him before she started looking through his contact list and tried to figure out her number from the list but it was confusing with all the nicknames given in his phone.

And before she could glance away to ask him about her number, she noted something strange in the phone.

 _Her number was one of his top priority numbers._

Her heart seemed to skip a beat at this and her blush that faded started building up on her cheeks again.

"Ah, Emi-chin can't find Sa-chin's number." he realized and not even noticing her now present blush on her features as he then bent down. His fingers gently brushed past her own and started clicking through his list of contacts before finding Momoi's and dialing it for the brunette.

"There you go, Emi-chin." He said before she blinked and placed the phone to her face, cradling it in her hand as it if were something precious. It took a few times before she finally got an answer.

 _"_ _Hi Muk-kun! What's up?"_ Momoi asked and Emi glanced up to the giant seeing his still bland expression on his face.

"Hi, Momoi-san. This is Emi Kiyoshi, Atsushi-san's friend." She began and silence greeted her then a small amount of giggling was heard on the other line.

 _"_ _Ah, Kiyoshi-chan! What's up?"_ Momoi asked again but now addressing her correctly even though she silently flinched at the mention of her last name.

"Well, Atsushi-san and I were thinking about going to the beach tomorrow." She began and on the other line someone in the background swore.

" _The hell, Satsuki?!"_

 _"_ _THE BEACH?! Ah, I haven't been to the beach in such a long time! Were you going to invite us, Kiyoshi-chan?!"_ Momoi now questioned the brunette who gently smiled at this.

"Hai, I told Atsushi-san we could invite some of his friends. We would be delighted if you could come, Momoi-san." She answered and Momoi squealed at this.

 _"_ _Dai-chan, we're going to the beach tomorrow! Thank you, Kiyoshi-chan!"_ Momoi exclaimed and Emi giggled a little at this.

"Not a problem, Momoi-san." She said before her blush formed more against her cheeks, "There was another reason to why I called, Momoi-san."

Kenshin noted his sister's slow reaction knew he should have interfered and argued about her decision but he wanted to keep his sister as happy as she could be.

 _He didn't want to ever take that away from her._

"C-c-could I borrow a swimsuit?" She asked and Atsushi blinked at her words before slow recognition began to kick into him when he honestly didn't mean to think of her like that.

 _She had to be around the same size as Sa-chin._

 _"_ _A swimsuit? Sure! I have plenty! I don't mind! Is there a specific color you want?"_ Momoi asked and Emi gently clutched the phone tighter to her face, trying very hard not to gain a blush on her features.

"Um, it doesn't really matter…" She inputed and Momoi snickered a little on the other line.

" _Ah, would purple be alright with you, Kiyoshi-chan? You'll_ ** _definitely_** _catch Muk-kun's attention in that color. Ah, I have a perfect one in mind for you, Kiyoshi-chan! Don't worry, you'll have Muk-kun drooling over you instead of sweets!"_ Momoi exclaimed and Emi's face couldn't turn even more red at her words, her world spinning around her.

"Eh! Um, I didn't need his attention like that Momoi-san!" She squealed which caught the two's attention and Kenshin snapped his gaze towards the giant, his eyes narrowed and looked quite menacing. Atsushi stared down at the brunette and gently took the phone from her as she blinked at this before he placed it to his own ear.

"Sa-chin, stop making Emi-chin nervous. Just get her a swimsuit that's comfortable." He hissed to the pink haired teen on the other line who remained silent before a sigh escaped the other's lips.

" _Eh, fine, Muk-kun. Tell Kiyoshi-chan I'm sorry about that. I'll still get her swimsuit! Hopefully the both of you will like it! Text me the details were to meet up! I'll see about everyone else for wanting to come! Bye, Muk-kun!"_ Momoi said and ended the phone call before he could say anything else. He snapped it shut and Emi's look of confusion still greeted her face.

"Sa-chin will still get you a swimsuit, Emi-chin. If she does that again, you can tell me Emi-chin." Atsushi stated and she slowly nodded at this, smiling up at the giant in gratitude.

"Hai, thank you for clearing that up with Momoi-san, Atsushi-san!" She exclaimed and he nodded at this, not realizing he was gaining a blush from her appraisal of him. Behind them, Kenshin clicked his tongue at this and knew that the giant was _definite trouble_ for his precious big sister.

* * *

"Oi, I'm back, old man!" Aomine exclaimed as he walked into his house and expected to hear his dad yell back at him but instead heard a dog woof instead. Which was odd since they didn't own pets. He blinked at this as he passed by the old newspapers that scattered the floor along with only a couple of lights on. He continued his way into the kitchen to find something to snack on but once he reached the kitchen, he was shocked to see two people instead of one at the table.

His father leaned back in his chair with a cigarette stick up between his lips and his dark navy eyes having a same amount of glitter in them that had been taken from him long ago. His black hair was slightly out of place an messy but some effort was made to make it look nice and he bore just a white tank top and lazily threw on some sort of khakis for the guest at the table.

The other figure turned to him and he blinked at the young female smile up to him. She barely looked like she was in her thirties and luscious burnt orange hair was kept up in a messy ponytail, occupying past her shoulders. Her wide and large brown eyes reminded him of someone else but he couldn't remember at the time and they also held much hurt in them. She bore a simple white dress that exposed her shoulders and exposed a good amount of cleavage along with a necklace wrapped around her light tanned skin, hanging on it was both a cross and some sort of pepper object too. Her features stood out far more than normal from her larger noise and apple cheeked but low cheek bones along with receding jaw line.

 _She was clearly foreign._

Then he noted the large dog that laid by the female's feet that nearly scared the crap out of him. It was clearly fluffy from the long dense and flat mahogany and white fur along with it currently drooling on the ground but smiled up at him. It had to be around 80 cm from how much space it took up on the floor.

"Ah, so this must be your son." The woman said and he locked his gaze back to her, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Uh, yeah, same to you…" Aomine struggled to respond before his father nodded for him to seat in the chair next to him. He locked gaze with his father who glared at him, probably because of how he knew how much of a pervert his son could be.

"Yeah, this pain in the ass is my kid, Daiki." His father stated and the female nodded at this, "I didn't think he would be home this early. Do you mind him being here, Mimi? I can kick him out if you want?"

The female wave her hand at this and shook her head no, observing the teen.

"No, I don't mind, Aomine-san." She said and then held her hand out to Daiki, "I'm Mimi De Campo. Your father was just helping me out with some paper work. Hopefully I won't be too long. I'm sorry if I opposed on you at all."

The politeness of the female left him in something of a shock but also confused when she said her name too.

 _It was clearly foreign._

"Eh, you're fine, Mimi. Ignore Daiki. He needs to start cooking dinner anyway." His father again said and Daiki scowled at this before the women clapped her hands together with a smile women into her features.

"That's great! I wish my **figlio** could cook!" She exclaimed and the dog woofed also in response to this, causing Daiki to jump a little in his seat at how loud the bark was. His father smirked at this before leaning further back in his chair and removed his cigarette from his lips, glancing at his son.

"Yeah but his cooking is barely anything you could do Mimi. Daiki go get the ingredients for dinner." His father said and Daiki narrowed his eyes at this, "Now, back to business."

Daiki stood up and left the table before noting some paperwork on the table that caught his eyes but he didn't say anything to it.

 _Divorce papers with the name Kiyoshi on it._

He sighed and nodded to his father before moving to the pantry and figured he would let Momoi know of this develop as soon as he could.

* * *

"I'm back!" Kenshin exclaimed as the three entered the small house and Emi followed him in, smiling at the familiar house while Atsushi took in everything around him. The ceiling was clearly not made for his height as he nearly banged his head into it and Emi gently placed her stuff down on the ground. She placed the groceries up on the counter and then went over to the giant, smiling up at him.

"Thank you for carrying my stuff, Atsushi-san!" She exclaimed and he nodded at this before slowly removing her bag from his shoulder, giving it to her. She skipped away and left the two of them alone with just each other. Kenshin glared at the giant and Atsushi narrowed his eyes at this, knowing that her brother still despised him.

"She didn't start talking about you until after she called me for an emergency." Kenshin suddenly stated as he took a seat down at the table by the kitchen counter top. Atsushi narrowed eyes at this and dropped his stuff down on the ground in a large THUMP.

"So what?" Atsushi questioned him and Kenshin's eyebrows twitched at this, annoyance gaining over his features.

"You…you had gotten on her on edge. You had to be the cause as to why she called me." Kenshin said and Atsushi blinked at this, confused at the teen's words.

"Eh, what do you mean?" Atsushi said with confusion and the teen grind his teeth together, opening his mouth to say something else but the sound of footsteps stopped him. He snapped his mouth shut and Emi walked out in now a different pair of clothes on. She now bore black shorts and a white short shelve shirt with a simple pattern on it.

 _And her scars were now exposed to the two of them._

"Alright, I'll start up the pasta and you two can relax for a little bit before I'll need some help!" She exclaimed and Atsushi simply nodded at this as her brother stared at her with wide eye.

"Your arms, Nēsan!" Kenshin exclaimed and she blinked at the before glancing down to the ugly scars against her arms that did not bother her exposing them.

"Eh, what about them, Ken-chan?" She asked still confused at his sudden claim and his eyes were in both shock and confusion. Then she blinked and realized what he meant before smiling at him.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Ken-chan! Atsushi-san already knows about it!" She told him but still stared at her in shock until noting the giant's dull expression, nodding in agreement.

"Hai, I promised to keep Emi-chin's secret." The giant said and her brother bit his lip so harshly that blood tickled his tongue.

"You…trusted _him_ about _those_?" Her brother hissed out and she stopped digging out ingredients from the bag after sensing her brother's anger and tension. Sorrow replaced her features and she glanced away from them, a frown now present on her features.

"…Kenshin, he's my friend." She mumbled and slowly memories flashed over her eyes.

 _"_ _WE NEED BLOOD! HE'S LOSING TOO MUCH BLOOD!"_

"I know when to trust someone. After everything we have gone through, do you doubt my judgement?" She said and started feeling little light headed, gripping the counter top tight so she would not fall.

 _"_ _Shit, we're gonna need someone now to donate! His blood pressure is dropping!"_

She awaited her brother's response before Kenshin slammed his hand down on the table, causing Emi to jump at the sound.

"You do _remember_ what he did to Teppei-san, right?! Don't tell me that _you forgot?!_ " Kenshin said back to her and she narrowed her eyes at her brother's words. Atsushi remained quiet and thought about what Emi told him on the way over.

 _"_ _But I do not hate you for that, Atsushi-san. You were a different person then. You have clearly changed for the better. I can see that. It was what you say at the time was your truth. You are no longer like that and I will hold no hate or anger towards you. If I did hate you, would you think that I would like you so much?"_

"I don't expect you to forgive me." Atsushi inputted between the two and Kenshin blinked at the sudden voice of the giant, "But don't yell at Emi-chin for something you want to say to me."

Emi blinked at him and a small blush went over her features at this, surprised that the giant was going to say something against her brother to _protect her_.

"…Fine." Kenshin began and looked over to his sister before bowing down to her, "I'm very sorry about my behavior, Nēsan. I should treat you better for everything you have done for me. I hope you can forgive me."

Emi gently smiled at this and said back, "I could never be mad at you, Ken-chan. I guess it's just hard for you to accept Atsushi-san as my friend. I hope you can try to at least understand why I _like_ Atsushi-san."

Those last words indirectly caused the giant to softly blush at her own words, glad he even said something when he thought about holding back from saying anything.

Kenshin pulled himself up and glanced over to the giant noting at how flustered the giant seemed to be acting, saying, "We'll see, Nēsan."


	21. Chapter 20: Raviolo

**Author's Note: Thank you guys for all of the support, again! I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter! I struggled a lot with writing this chapter for some reason and it's not exactly all I want to be but I'm pretty content with it. Anyway, thank you guys again and** **have a good Easter, for those who celebrate it!**

* * *

 **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Raviolo**

* * *

"Are you sure you don't need any help, Nēsan?" Kenshin asked as he sat the dishes out for supper between the three since their grandparents had left them a letter saying they had to head out about their grandfather's job. Emi nodded as she gently placed the raviolo in the salted water and didn't even notice that Atsushi was observing her from across the counter. She moved over to the other side of the counter top where she had started preparing the ladyfingers in a square baking dish, taking close attention to where she was placing them.

"What's your favorite dessert made out of, Emi-chin?" Atsushi asked and she looked up to him.

"Oh right, I forgot that you don't even really know what **Tiramisu** is, Atsushi-san." She began and dipped another ladyfinger into the coffee, "Well, **Tiramisu** contains the ladyfingers which is what I'm currently dipping in the coffee. If you don't know what ladyfingers are, they are sweet sponge biscuits that are low density, dry, and egg-based along wth being shaped like a large finger."

She picked up a dry one and held it up to him before using her own hand as an example to show how large they were compared to her own fingers. He blinked at this and moved closer to it, staring at it and said, "Eh, ok."

She then continued to dip them in the coffee before finally filling the entirety of the pan with them and reached over to a different bowl that contained the **mascarpone** cream.

"Now, I'll add the **mascarpone** cream over the top of the ladyfingers, You saw me make the cream earlier Atsushi-san by the egg yolks and sugar then add the **mascarpone** cheese to it. After that I gently folded the whipped cream to the mixture so now I'm topping it over the ladyfingers." She stated as she took out a spoon and scooped out some of the cream, putting it on top of the ladyfingers, "I'll do another layer of the ladyfingers and cream after this one then it needs to refrigerate for at least 4 hours."

Atsushi frowned at how long the dessert would have to be refrigerated and Emi then placed the spoon down on the top of the bowl. She grabbed the package of the ladyfingers before she dipped them into the coffee mixture while also stirring the raviolo on the side.

"Ken-chan, can you get the drainer? The **raviolo** is almost ready." Emi spoke and her brother nodded at this before walking behind her, opening up a cabinet door to get a drainer and plate fro the pasta. She turned down the burner for the **raviolo** and laid the rest of ladyfingers onto of the cream, before taking the spoonful again to smoother the dessert.

Atsushi couldn't help but be drawn to the excited and pleasant smile across Emi's face as she finished up the dessert, evenly smoothing out the cream. She placed the spoon in the sink as she moved past her brother to the refrigerator, opening it up before bending over to place it properly in there.

"Ah, Ken-chan, the refrigerator looks like it may need to be cleaned out." She stated as she moved away from it but then looked over to the giant, "What would you like to have to drink, Atsushi-san?"

He blinked before shrugging at her question, mumbling, "Eh, it doesn't matter, Emi-chin."

She nodded at this before getting out three bottles of water and hug them closely to her chest s they wouldn't fall out of her hands. She placed them on the table and looked over to see Kenshin holding the skimmer in his hand, waiting for his sister to come back over.

"Will you be able to hold the pot, Nēsan?" Kenshin asked her and she already was over there, nodding at him.

"I'll be fine. Now just make sure the drainer is properly placed over the sink." She said and Kenshin nodded before backing away from the sink as she took the pot off the oven. She moved over to the sink quickly before she started dumping both the water and **raviolo** into the drainer. The drainer managed to catch all of the **raviolo** and she smiled as she placed aside the pot, while getting the large platter dish for the food and gently putting the raviolis on the large platter.

"Alright, you two can go sit down. I'm going to get a few more things and we can start eating!" Emi exclaimed and Kenshin nodded at this as he grabbed the platter and placed it on the table before sitting down. Atsushi remained still at the kitchen counter as she again went through the refrigerator again, taking out a red and yellow tomatoes along with some basil and mozzarella.

"Oi, are you going to sit down at the table?" Kenshin questioned the giant harshly and Atsushi narrowed his eyes as he looked over to the teen, annoyance plastered over his features at this.

"Ken-chan, please remember that Atsushi-san is our guest." Emi stated as she took out a cutting knife and sliced the tomatoes in half before repeatedly slicing through them into a half a centimeter in thickness. Her brother sighed and nodded, looking away with sorrow presented on his features. She dug out another plate and then this time she started cutting the mozzarella in the same thickness as the tomatoes.

"…What's Emi-chin doing?" Atsushi asked and she glanced up at him, giving him a small smile.

"I'm making **Caprese Salad.** I have a feeling that you two will eat a majority of the **raviolo** so I figured making this will be good. I want the two of you to fully enjoy the **raviolo** to your extent." She replied and he blinked at her statement, realizing that she thought there wouldn't be enough for all of them. She wrapped up the remaining cheese and placed it back in the fridge before she had already started arranging the slices of tomato with cheese, circling them around.

"Emi-chin shouldn't have to make something for herself." Atsushi told her and she stopped placing the cheese on the plate, her eyes wide at his sentence. Kenshin took notice of this as he would comment something similar to his sister when they would have to split up food because of their low run on money.

 _But she would still always make something small for herself and let him eat whatever._

Her smile returned on her face as she leaned over the counter towards him and his eyes grew wide at how close she was to his own face.

 _Was she going to kiss him again?_

"You're so sweet, Atsushi-san. Thank you for caring about me." She said and instead wrapped her arms around the giant's neck, pulling herself towards him in a hug. Her cheeks touched his own for a few seconds as she embraced him and slowly released her grip on him, a blush now crossing over his features. She looked back down to the plate with tomatoes and mozzarella before she started to gently shred the basil.

Kenshin stared at the blushing giant and he scowled at this, his teeth grinding at the fact of how affectionate his sister was to the giant. His fingernails dug into the wooden table and anger boiled through his veins.

 _What so appealing to the giant that his sister was drawn towards him?_

"Ken-chan, can I speak to you privately for a second?"

He snapped out of anger induced state and looked over to his sister's concerning features, her eyebrows knit together in worry. He nodded at this before heading over to his own room and he knew that she suspected him.

Emi looked back to the giant and gave him a sad smile as she put the **Caprese Salad** in the fridge so it wouldn't get ruined for when she would talk with Kenshin.

"You can go sit down at the table, Atsushi-san. It'll be a short talk with Kenshin." She stated and he nodded at this before reaching over to her, placing his hand on her head and gently ruffled her hair. He smiled at her and she felt her heart nearly skip a beat at this, not understanding why it did so.

"Emi-chin can take as long as she wants." He said and she nodded at this, her smile that was sad a moment ago now changed to happiness.

"Thank you, Atsushi-san." She again thanked him before he removed his hand from her head as she slowly walked away from him, leaving the giant alone in the kitchen to think.

* * *

"Thank you for everything, Aomine-san." The woman said to Daiki's father as she bowed down to him, her necklace hanging off from her neck and her hair falling past her shoulders. His father nodded at this as he ate the Grilled Teriyaki Burger that Daiki prepared for the both of them. The woman pulled herself back up and smiled gently at the father.

"I appreciate everything that you are doing for me, Aomine-san. I will be eternally grateful." She said again and his father swallowed his bit of the burger.

"Mimi, you should know by now that I take my job seriously. This is something large for you to do and I will help in anyway." His father said, which caught the teen's attention as he continued to eat the burger, hoping that neither of them knew he was carefully paying attention to their conservation.

"I know but you know that this will change _everything_. My **bambini** will finally get the life they deserve." She said and gripped the bag in her hand tightly, "After everything, they won't have to bare that _burden_ anymore."

His father sighed at this and looked over to the clock, noting it was almost seven o'clock, saying, "Are ya sure ya don't want me to drive you back to your place? It's gettin' a little late."

She waved her hand at this and said, "Don't worry. I'll be fine. I have someone coming to pick me up a couple of blocks away."

His father nodded at this before she whistled, catching the dog's attention as it stood up, drool on the corner of its mouth and moving over to her. She pick up the leash and wrapped it around her wrist and opened the door, waving goodbye to the two of them.

"It's was to nice to meet you too, Aomine-kun. Have a good night!" She announced before exiting their house and closing the door behind her. Daiki turned his attention to his father before noting the glimmer in his eye was far more fearful than before.

"So, what exactly did she want?" Daiki asked and his father picked up the sandwich, harshly bitting into it. His fierceness glaring at his son before he harshly swallowed the sandwich and slowly stood up, leaning heavily on his left leg.

"Something that doesn't concern you." He stated harshly to the teen and narrowed his eyes before swearing, rubbing the bridge between his nose, "I'm going to go lay down. I'm suppose to work the three AM shift. Thanks for the meal, Daiki."

Daiki slowly nodded at this as his father took the plate that had the sandwich on it and tossed it out in the garbage.

"Yeah, not a problem, old man…" He mumbled before glancing down to his own burger, noticing how he no longer felt hungry after the conservation finished.

* * *

Emi sat down next to her brother on the bed and saw him clenching the white sheets tightly in his palms. She frowned at this realization and gently placed her own hand over his. He looked up to her with sorrow filled eyes and his lip trembled slightly, as if he wanted to cry.

"Why?" He began in a whisper so the giant wouldn't hear their conservation, "Why do you like him so much, Nēsan? I just don't get it. You know what he has done in the past, especially to Teppei-san. What is so appealing to him?"

She sighed and brought her knees up to the bed, closing it up to her chest. She closed her eyes for a second and remembered first properly meeting him.

 _Even though she was scared of him, she had a feeling that he would not hurt her._

She opened them back up and looked to him, saying, "He reminds of you, Ken-chan."

Her brother blinked at her answer as confusion wracked his brain and she smiled at him.

"You probably don't see it, Kenshin. He's much like you as you are like him. He has given me food when I had nothing to eat, he has walked me home from work when he doesn't have to, he carries my things for me when I don't ask him to. Because of the way he looks, he probably gets the effect that he's suppose to be scary and terrifying. He's so powerful and strong that others are terrified of him. But underneath that layer of muscle and power, he is a caring individual. He may be shy about showing it but it comes out in small moments." She stated and Kenshin slowly processed her words as she then stood up, a blush now on her face.

"He does so much for me that I can't help but think of him like you Kenshin. You care about me as I do to you. He reminds me that even after everything we have been through, that someone like him exists in the world. Someone who even though looks terrifying and has done terrifying things, has such kindness in his heart." She continued on and placed her hands to her fast beating heart.

"I want to bring that kindness out, Kenshin. I want to bring that caring person to the surface. He has been hiding it and forgotten about it that I want to remind him of it. This kindness he holds is something I want him to have and continue on showing even though it has only cracked the surface. His kindness is something I keep close to my heart after being with him. I want him to know that I will always be there to appreciate everything he has done." She responded and Kenshin stared at her with wide eyes, realizing that she probably didn't even realize it.

 _She may be in love with Atsushi Murasakibara and not even know it._

* * *

After a few minutes, the sounds of padding feet caught the giant's attention as he glanced up to see both siblings walk out with Emi smiling at him and Kenshin having a calmer appearance than before but something was still off.

"Sorry for the wait, Atsushi-san. I hope we didn't keep you too long." She said as she went into the fridge and opened the door, taking out the **Caprese Salad** while also digging out vinaigrette to top it off. He shrugged at this and he sat up from leaning down on the table. Kenshin decided to sit down with a gazed look in his eye and Emi didn't even notice the strange look in her brother's eyes as she continued to drizzle the vinaigrette over the vegetable and cheese.

"I hope you will like the **raviolo** Atsushi-san!" Emi announced before she put away the vinaigrette and carried over the **Caprese Salad** placing it down on the table, smiling at the fact that her two favorite people were with her. She took a seat down between the two of them and pulled her chair close to the table.

"You two can go first. I don't mind waiting!" She announced as she placed her elbows on the table to cup her face and Atsushi nodded at this as he stared at the food in curiosity, "Please dig in!"

* * *

Kise sighed as he sat impatiently in the studio for his partner to come in for the shot and glanced over at the clock that hung above the wall, noting the time said seven. The shot was already prepared fro the female model to arrive with the lights fixed out correctly and Kise already fixed up in the his outfit for the shot.

"You know, I did say she would come at eight, right?"

He turned to the voice of his older sister, Rin, baring a black blazer unbuttoned but a white v-neck shower off a good view of her chest ,which of course bothered her brother but he didn't say anything. She glared down at her brother with narrowed golden eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. Her blond hair was pulled back away from her face and fixed her gaze to the clock.

"Normally the female models are here earlier than me." He mumbled and she rolled her eyes at this, sitting down next to him on the bench.

"She has special circumstances." His sister told him and he pouted at this, as she then smacked the back of his head in annoyance, "Remember, you are to treat her wth the upmost respect. Her manager is a good friend of mine and if you do anything to her, I promise you that he'll come after you."

Kise sighed and nodded at this while glancing back up at the clock, noting it only moved a few minutes.

"Hai, I will, Nēsan." He said and learned back, stretching out his limbs, wincing a little and realized that he had really pushed his body past its limits, "What was her name again?"

His sister rolled her eyes at this and said, "Katsumi. No last name is written in her description nor would I tell you it. She has been modeling for two years so she has experience."

"Eh, what has she modeled in?" Her brother continued to question her and she pinched the bridge between her eyes.

"Ryōta, just drop the subject about learning more about her. What you're doing is peeping into her business. She has her own schedule of what she models for. I'm not her manager. I simply caught a cover of her featured on it and I'm not letting you know which one." She said and he pouted at this, looking away as he rested his head in his hand.

"Fine." He mumbled as she then stood up at the sound of a phone call, pulling out of her back pocket and hitting answer.

"Hello?" His sister responded before positioning herself away from her brother, "Hai. We'll be waiting for you then."

She removed the phone from her ear and looked over to her brother, saying, "She's heading over right now. I'm going to wait for her down at the entrance. Don't do anything stupid."

He nodded at this and waited for her to finally be gone before he went off to a different stairway so he could catch a glimpse of said model before being introduced to her from his sister.

* * *

Emi knew she was risking a lot to get to the photoshoot without anyone noticing her leaving or being gone. She hoped it would be quick and after realizing that Kise was to be her partner in the shoot made her even more anxious.

 _She couldn't let him find out about this._

She bite her lip as she continued to pace towards the building where the photoshoot was to take place and twirled a strand of the burnt orange wig around her finger. She changed into different clothes as she wanted to both impress Kise's manager, who managed to set up the whole thing, and to also hide her scars. She glanced up at the building ahead of her and knew that was the place she was to head to by the name of hotel. Her pace quickened and she felt her breath catch in her throat as she pushed the door aside. She glanced around the entrance and hoped to meet the manager before others would question her being there.

"Ah, Katsumi, I presume?"

She blinked at the call of her fake name and looked to see instead of her manager, Kise smirking down at her with white glimmer teeth. Thoughts tumbled around in her head at his sudden appearance as his manager said she would be the one to greet her.

"Eh…um…" She said flustered and tried to say something but still tried to think of what to do in this sudden event.

"Oi, Ryōta, what the hell are you doing down here?!"

Suddenly the blond winced and Emi noted that a woman who appeared to be in her mid-twenties whacked him on the back of the head with some papers in her hand. The woman walked right past Kise and held her hand out to her. Emi reached up to shake it and the woman gently smiled at this.

"It's nice to meet you, Katsumi. I'm Rin Kise. I apologize if my brother annoyed you. I told him to wait for you upstairs but he's an idiot who doesn't listen to his older sister's advice." Kise's sister said and Emi nodded at this before an idea surged in her head.

 _She could always pick up her accent to make sure Kise doesn't realize it's her._

"Hai, it's pleasure to work with both of you." She said quite quickly in a change of pace in her pronunciations and pull of a foreign accent that seemed to catch the two off guard. His sister blinked before nodding and glanced off to the side.

"How about we get this started?" His sister suggested and she nodded at this, noting the time to be seven fifty and hoped that she would be able to get back before neither Atsushi or her brother noted she had disappeared.


	22. Chapter 21: Convenience Store

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the review, favorites, and follows** **everyone! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and another GOM character will introduced in this chapter! Hopefully, he isn't too OOC and if he is I'm sorry about that! Anyway, thanks again and enjoy!**

* * *

 **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

 **Hair**

 **Chapter 21: Convenience Store**

* * *

"Wow, your hair is so thick and beautiful, miss!" One make up artists exclaimed and Emi narrowed her eyes at this, her skin crawling at her words. She simply muttered a thank you as the artist pulled away from her, smiling at the job she did. Emi stood up and looked over to see Kise staring at her with narrowed eyes and confusion whacking his features.

 _She had to be_ ** _very_** _careful._

"Alright, she's ready!" The make up artist called and she walked over to the blond, placing a fake smile over her features.

"It's a pleasure to work with you, Kise-kun." She said again, changing up her entire pronunciation of her words and adding a twang of a strong accent. He nodded at this and flashed a brilliant smile down to her wile also adding a wink to this.

"You too, Katsumi." He said and finally the photographer started requesting for the two get into positions.

 _She couldn't let him find out and tell Atsushi or Kenshin._

 ** _They would be disgusted by her._**

She sat down on the velvet chair and the photographer started to instruct her on to position her body. Normally, Emi would be allowed to choose a position and Nishi would photograph her, so it was difficult getting into an acceptable position and trying to keep her fake smile alive. Kise walked behind her as the photographer instructed him to place his hand on the shoulder of the chair, leaning against it.

A flash captured them and the photographer took another before yelling out their next positions as the two would swift places. She gently glided by the blond and he glanced back to her, trying to figure out why she looked somewhat familiar.

 _Why did she look familiar but looked like no one he knew or sounded like? Her accent was clearly foreign and didn't stand out like Kagami's accent that would pick up sometimes. It was clearly one she struggled to hid or did not care about what she sounded like._

His gaze returned back to the camera and flashed a brilliant smile as Emi did so too. Anxiety building up on her as she could sense his curiosity and her grip on the shoulder of the coach was seemingly tight as her knuckles were starting to turn white.

"Ryōta, we're going to get a few shots of just Katsumi now." His sister cried out from the side and Kise blinked at this before standing up, walking away from the shot. When he approached his sister she punched him in the side, causing him to softy swear as she glared at him too.

"You do realize that you were making her uncomfortable, right?" She hissed under her breath to him and he blinked at this before releasing a huff, noting as the photographer told Emi to position herself in whatever way she found to be comfortable.

"Sorry." He mumbled and looked down to his sister, "She looks so _familiar_ and I don't know who she reminds me."

"Well, figure it out when she's not around, idiot." His sister hissed at her and he solemnly nodded at this even though he would continue to watch her to figure out who she looked familiar to.

After a few takes, Emi pulled herself out of the position and released a breath she held in. Rin walked over to her and handed her a cup of water. She thanked her and slowly drank the water, trying to not get hot with the wig on. The hair was way to long for her and with its length caused her to get hotter than normal. Her cheeks were flushed and Rin narrowed her eyes at this.

"Are you alright?" Rin asked and Emi snapped out of her heat trance. She blinked before glancing away and scratched at her cheek.

"Um…it's just I've never had a partner before…" She began and continued to hold the fake accent strong, "So being with another person in a shot is odd."

Rin nodded at this and glanced to her brother seeing him patiently take a pose.

"Yeah, I can understand. My brother can be a bit much." She stated before lowering her voice to a whisper, "Your previous photoshoots have never been like this too."

Emi winced at this before nodding in agreement, drinking the water again to try help keep cool.

"…Hai. This is my first job not modeling for gravure magazines." She whispered back and Rin gently placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, smiling down at her. Her eyes held softness in them and the air between them softened.

"You're doing a great job, Katsumi. You look like a natural. And with your patience, that will get you far in the world." Rin said and Emi blinked at this before smiling up at her.

"Thank you, Rin-san." She responded and the older woman blinked at this before a wild blush appeared on her face, glancing away.

"…Y-yeah. Not a problem." She mumbled before the photographer called Emi over for some more photos with Kise in them. Rin swore softly and covered her cheeks, trying to hid her blush from everyone.

 _She honestly didn't need to get a crush on a girl the same age as her brother, especially when they were in a session too._

"Rin, do you want to take a look at the photos?" The photographer called and snapped her out of her thought before her gaze returned to its strict features and she walked to see them. The photographer started clicking through the dozens they captured and Rin scanned all of them, hoping that a majority of them would be good to use for the magazine. She nodded, happy with the results, and glanced over to see her brother gently talking with Emi. He smiled down at her and she smiled back to him, the corner of her eyes crinkling at this.

"Alright. It's a wrap folks!" Rin called and a couple of workers released a sigh and others cheered as they then started to pack up their equipment.

"It's a pleasure working with you Katsumicchi." Kise said and Emi blinked at the strange honorifics but continued to held her fake smile.

"You too Kise-kun." She said as she glanced at the time and noted she still had about twenty minutes before it would turn nine, "I must get going. Thank you again and have a good night."

She bowed down before quickly rushing to the dressing room and gently closed the door behind her, rushing to get the heavy clothes off of her. She disregarded them as she grabbed a simple white v-neck t-shirt she grabbed on her way out from leaving the house earlier and changed into capris. She pulled her sweatshirt on and zipped it up before snatching her bag and slipped into her sneakers.

She opened the door and saw Rin standing there while holding out a business card to her, which she grabbed.

"Call me when the next time you head to Tokyo. I'm sure we can get you in a spot here. And I'll be sure to spread your name for more opportunities." Rin said and Emi nodded at this before placing the card in her bag, "Take care, Katsumi."

Emi smiled at the older woman again and responded the same way before started rushing over to the staircase, praying that they still had no clue she had been gone. Meanwhile, Kise narrowed his eyes again and saw as her burnt hair lifted gently off her shoulders as she passed by, a determined look in her eye.

 _He honestly wished he could remember who she reminded him of but he would just keep it in the back of his mind for right now._

* * *

"You do know that most stores are closed by now, right?" A black haired individual told his green haired friend who harshly bit into his lip. His light green eyes narrowed and was ready to just ditch the point guard to find tomorrow's lucky item by himself.

"Shut it, Takao." He told him and Takao sighed at this as he flipped open his phone to see the time be fifteen minutes before nine. The infamous Oha-Asa obsessed shooting guard of Shūtoku continued to look into different shops, hoping one would be opened so he could get his lucky item. Before Takao could say anything else, something bumped into Midorima behind him and caused him to step forward and almost trip.

"Ah, I'm sorry!"

The feminine voice caused the two to look behind and see a girl with wide chocolate eyes and somewhat exotic looking features. She bore a simple white v-neck t-shirt that seemed a bit tight on her figure from a small stretch marks on it and capris along with a green sweatshirt. But what caught the green head's eyes were the long and luscious burnt orange hair that flowed gently down past her shoulders and rested against her body in ease.

 _It was exactly what he needed for tomorrow's lucky item but unfortunately it had to be a wig instead of real hair._

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going and bumped into you." She said and glanced away, a gentle blush crossed her cheeks from her embarrassment.

"You are fine." Midorima stated and she continued to ignore his gaze before the two started walking again, leaving the girl behind but Takao narrowed his eyes at the green head. He leaned over to Midorima and whispered, "Do ya think we should let her walk alone? Especially at this time of night?"

Midorima glanced down at him before looking back behind but was actually practically following the two like a lost puppy. Midorima's eyebrow twitched at her appearance and she looked up to him with a large smile across her face, her hands clasped together behind her back.

"Is there something you want?" He asked and she blinked at his sudden question.

"Eh," She muttered before blushing wildly and didn't even realize the expression she bore, looking away from him, "…I'm sorry. I'll leave you be."

She bowed down before pushing by the two and headed over to the convenience store, bolting in. Takao sighed and crossed his arms over his chest before pushing back his bangs away from his face.

"Shin-chan, I think you hurt her feelings." Takao stated and Midorima's eyebrow twitched at this.

"Why should I be concerned?" He replied back and Takao rolled his eyes at this.

"You are very dense when it comes girl's feelings or anyone's." Takao stated and before he too entered the shop, grinning at him, "Because I have a feeling she can help with finding your lucky item tomorrow."

Midorima blinked at this before he decided to follow Takao in and sighed, feeling headache catch onto him. Takao easily found the girl who was at a vending machine glancing through the choices of what to drink, a finger gently placed on her lips with a pondering expression.

"Hey!" Takao exclaimed and she turned towards him, blinking at his sudden appearance, "Sorry about Shin-chan's mood. He's in a bad mood because he can't find something."

She blinked again before a gentle smile cascaded her features and her eyes gained a small twinkle in them.

"It is alright. Thank you for the apology. I do hope that you are able to find what he is looking for." She stated and Takao nodded before suddenly pointing to her.

"I did find it." He said and she tilted her head to the side at this, "Your hair."

Her eyes grew wide at this and opened her mouth to say something but Takao continued with his explanation, "That's a wig, you're wearing, correct?"

She looked away and clutched the ends of it, before nodding.

"…Hai…" She said as Midorima then approached the both of them and she released a harsh breath. She looked up to the green headed teen and he looked at the sight of her very sorrow filled eyes.

 _It reminded him of someone he thought he forgotten long ago._

"I'll give it to you." She stated and he blinked, confused at what she meant.

"Huh? What do you-?" He began before she dug in the back of her head, pulling out multiple bobby-pins then bent her head down before whipping it up. His eyes grew wide as the burnt orange hair flew off her head in her hands and short chocolate locks captured her features instead, reaching up to the back of her neck and in a somewhat cut choppy if looked closer at. She gripped the wig tight in her hands before smiling up to him and held out the wig.

"Please, take it. I don't mind." She stated with a soft tone and he stared at it, confusion wracking his brain.

 _Why was she giving something away so suddenly with no care in the world?_

"As long as you return to me, I don't mind you holding onto it for me." She said with a smile that reminded him another's he had pushed back in the depth of his memories. He slowly reached to grab it before noting how soft it was in his hand and then looked back down to the girl.

"Ah, you're so sweet!" Takao exclaimed to the girl and she blushed at the comment.

"Eh?! I-I-I don't mind!" The girl shouted and Midorima continued to stare at the wig in his hand.

"What's your name by the way? So we can properly thank you." Takao said and she glanced away, biting at her inner cheek.

"Um…it's Emi." She answered and Takao blinked at this.

"Just Emi?" He said and she nodded at this, glancing over to the clock above the vending machine.

"Hai," She mumbled before digging out some change in her pants pocket to get something quick to drink.

"I'll pay for your drink."

The sudden input of Midorima caused her to stop and he had already started pulling out some money out.

"You don't have to!" Emi exclaimed and waved her hands together while Takao chuckled at this.

"Ah, Shin-chan is happy that you gave him the wig, Emi-kun." Takao giggled and Midorima glared at him.

"Takao, shut up." Midorima stated and he moved next to her, "What do you want?"

"Um, I'll take just a water." She said and he placed the coins in the machine but before he could select the water she had already pressed a different button, slyly smiling at this. He opened his mouth to complain and scowl at her but after she pulled out the drink, he stared at her with wide eyes.

 _Red bean drink._

"You should go first to get your own drink, Midorima-san." She said and the two stared at her in clear confusion as to how she knew his name and how she knew his favorite drink.

"Eh, how do you know-?" Takao began but she smiled up to green haired teen.

"There's not many people with your record." She stated and handed him the drink, which he took with hesitation, "You were very amazing against Team Jabberwock, Midorima-san. My brother and I were there watching the game."

"Ah, you have a fangirl, Shin-chan!" Takao exclaimed and Midorima glared at him but a dusting of a blush appeared on his cheeks at the comment.

"Shut it, Takao!" He exclaimed and Emi giggled at this before looking back at the clock.

"I have to get going now. It was nice to formerly meet you, Midorima-san." She said and bowed down to him before quickly fixing herself, "Please take care of the wig for me, Midorima-san. Don't worry about finding me to return it to. I'll find you instead. It was nice to meet you too, Takao-san. Have a good night!"

Then without another say, she dashed out of the convenience store and out of their line of vision.

"She's interesting, huh, Shin-chan?" Takao said and waited for an answer but got nothing as he looked to see the green haired teen staring down at the wig and red bean drink in his hand with something of a look of melancholy and nostalgia.

"Shin-chan?" Takao again asked and Midorima snapped his gaze towards him, the look disappearing on his face to be replaced with annoyance.

"Let's get going." He stated bluntly and already started moving on his own while stared at him in confusion. He narrowed his eyes at this and followed the green haired teen, interest picking up in him.

 _Perhaps the invitation going to the beach would be interesting now that he had the lucky item with him._

* * *

Emi's heart raced as she continued to make to the house without anyone noticing her disappearance. She looked around before sliding to the back of the house and saw that her, or more correctly Teppei's room that was unoccupied at the moment, window was still fortunately opened while also playing soft Italian music from the CD player she had kept. She had told ether two wanted a little nap before going to take a shower, and the easy believed it although Atsushi seemed a little unsure about it at first. She kept low as she passed by her brother's room and slowly stood up before swinging one leg over the edge of the window. She huffed as sat ether for a second to catch her breath, wiping the small beads of sweat off her forehead at this. She managed to make it in before falling off the edge and onto the floor with a loud THUMP.

The sound of footsteps pounding exploded in her ears as her door was thrusted open to be greeted with her brother's concerned expression and Atsushi lingering not to far behind him.

"Nēsan! Are you alright?!" Her brother exclaimed as he rushed over to her side and she stood up, nothing truly hurting her.

"I'm fine, Ken-chan. I was practicing a dance move and got a little carried away." She lied and he brother easily believed her lie as he gently hovered over her to make sure she was fine. She gently smiled at him as she sat down on the bed and looked at to her brother with a soft gaze.

"Nēsan, please be more careful! You know it's dangerous to practice dancing in such a tight place." Her brother stated and she nodded at this, agreeing with him but playing into the role.

"Alright. Sorry for scaring you." She said and her brother sighed at this.

"Just…please be careful. This isn't like Masami-san's apartment." He said and she nodded before she looked to Atsushi smiling at him, "Thank you too for being concerned, Atsushi-san."

He blinked at this before looking away and nodded, trying not be affected by her words. Emi blinked before realizing something she had not thought to ask the giant.

"Atsushi-san, do you have somewhere to sleep tonight?" She asked and the two blinked at her question before Atsushi realized that he had made no plans on sleeping anywhere for the trip.

"Eh, I forgot." He muttered and Kenshin glared at him, realizing that his sister was to invite him into sleeping at their house.

"Nēsan, he is not going to sleep over!" Kenshin hissed and Emi frowned his tone.

"But he doesn't have anywhere else to go, Ken-chan." Emi stated and glanced at the clock near the bed, "Plus it's almost nine-thirty. It's too late for him to go find someone else."

Kenshin scowled at this and said, "What would Ojiisan and Obāsan say about a strange, gigantic guy sleeping over?"

Emi again frowned at her brother's choice of words describing Atsushi and said, "I'll think of something."

"I'll find somewhere to go, Emi-chin." Atsushi said and she blinked at his sudden input as he started digging out his phone.

"Are you sure?" She questioned and he nodded as he dug through his contact numbers and found someone who would most likely let him sleep over for a night.

"Hai, don't worry about me, Emi-chin." He said as he texted said person and waited for a response so he could starting heading out, "Kise-chin said he wouldn't mind."

"Good." Her brother mumbled in a harsh tone and she frowned at this before looking to Atsushi with a sad smile.

"It was so great to have you at dinner with us, Atsushi-san." She said as she approached him and folded her hands behind her. He nodded at this before she appeared next to him and the two started walking towards the living room/ kitchen area, meanwhile Kenshin followed behind in a slouched like manner.

"Did you like the **raviolo**?" Emi asked and Atsushi nodded at this, gently smiling down at the girl.

"Hai, it was great, Emi-chin." He said and she practically glowed at his approval.

"Really?! I'm glad you liked it, Atsushi-san! It's been a while since I cooked it and I was nervous about making it." She said and Kenshin nodded in agreement behind her.

"Nēsan, you always make great food!" Kenshin said and Emi looked towards her brother, giggling a little at his statement.

"Thanks, Kenshin." She said before turning to Atsushi, "For tomorrow, Atsushi-san, would you like me to call you for when I'm getting ready?"

Atsushi nodded at this as he bent down to pick up his bag and headed to the door.

"Hai, if Emi-chin doesn't mind." He mumbled and she nodded at this before hearing something of a car horn beeping outside, "Eh, that was quick."

He started heading to the door before opening it and glanced back to Emi, saying, "Good night, Emi-chin. See you tomorrow."

She smiled at this and nodded, replying back, "Good night to you too, Atsushi-san. See you then!"

He ducked down to avoid the doorframe and gently closed the door behind him before looking out to see a black Prius waiting by the curb of the house with Kise waving at him through the window while also pressing his face against the glass like an excited fangirl, and he had a bad feeling he should tried someone else before contacting the blond for him to sleepover.


	23. Chapter 22: New Facts

**Author's Note: Thank you guys for the continuous support! I appreciate it! I know my grammar/ spelling is not top notch. (So, thank you for the last review about 'formerly' being the wrong word!) And almost to 110 follows is a great accomplishment! Again, thank you! I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter and there will be some secrets exposed in this chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

 **Hair**

 **Chapter 22: New Facts**

* * *

 _"_ _Ne, mama, am I odd?"_

 _Long amethyst hair whipped around and brilliant dark blue eyes looked down to him with a frown now on her face. She bore a simple light purple dress and white apron while a hair tie was wrapped around her long hair so she could look down to him. She then bent down to him and tilted her head to the side at his question._

 _"_ _Why would you think that, my sweet little boy?" She asked and he frowned while looking away._

 _"…_ _When I was leaving class, I heard some kids saying I was weird since I'm so tall." He mumbled and she frowned at this then placed her hand on his head, ruffling it a little._

 _"_ _Well, they're just jealous at how tall and strong you are!" She said and then picked him up by under his arms, holding him far above her own height of 170 cm. He blinked at this and he stared down to her now smiling face._

 _"_ _One day, you'll even be taller than mama!" She exclaimed and his eyes twinkled at this._

 _"_ _Really?! Taller than mama?" He said and she nodded at this while glancing over to living room where one of his brother's sat at a table, writing away at the homework before him. She then brought him down to her hips as she pointed his oldest brother with a good look of focus on his face with his northwestern purple colored hair pushed back away from his face._

 _"_ _Hai, look at Fumio! He's taller than mama!" She said and he nodded at this as his brother glanced up from his homework, staring at the two._

 _"_ _Are you talkin' 'bout me, Ma?" He said and she giggled before placing him down on the ground, putting her hands on her hips._

 _"_ _Hai, Fumio! Atsushi here is going to grow up big and strong like you!" She announced and he rolled his eyes at this.  
"Yeah right. He'll definitely be shorter than me." He stated and Atsushi frowned at this before pointing to his oldest brother, determination glistening in his eyes. _

_"_ _Nuh-huh! I'll be taller than Niichan!" He said and Fumio narrowed his eyes at this._

 _"_ _No way." He said and Atsushi pouted at this._

 _"_ _Yes, I will!" He continued to argue and Fumio rolled his eyes at this again, "I'll be taller and stronger than, Niichan, when I grow up!"_

 _"_ _We'll see about that, Atsushi." Fumio said and she smiled at this from behind them._

 _As the two continued to argue, a large THUMP was heard behind them and the two blinked before looking to see her on the ground, not moving. Her hair scattered and her eyes closed while small breathes escaped from her lips while a flush was across her cheeks._

 _Horror spread across the two boys figures and screamed out, "MAMA!"_

* * *

Atsushi's eyes snapped open and bolted up from the couch he slept on, whipping around while remembering where he was. He narrowed his eyes before releasing a breath and looked to see his cell phone blinking, notifying him that he had a text.

 _He hadn't had a dream like that a while._

He grabbed it and flipped it open to see that Emi had texted him a few minutes ago.

 **Good morning, Atsushi! I hope you had a good night at Kise-san's place! :) I'll be ready in about an half an hour, I hope that gives you enough of time. I didn't want to call you in case I woke up anyone at Kise-san's place. I'm gonna to get a ride from my grandfather to drop me off by his place so then we can walk to the station to go to the beach! I'll see you soon!**

He stared at the message before the sound of Kise mumbling and groaning caught his attention, noting the blond walk into the living room while quickly texting something to someone.

"I'm not a perverted blond…" He muttered under breath and then looked up to see Atsushi staring at him in confusion, "Oh, good morning, Murasakibaracchi."

"Good morning Kise-chin." He mumbled and he yawned, wiping away at his eyes.

"Do you want anything to eat, Murasakibaracchi? I'm sure we have something you'll like." Kise said and Atsushi scratched his stomach as it rumbled in agreement for food.

"Eh, whatever." He mumbled and again yawned, trying to forgot about the dream.

"Murasakibaracchi," Kise said as he dug out some cereal and a bowl, "Well, we don't have much so hopefully you packed enough snacks."

He shrugged at this as he sat up and went to grab his bag full of snacks before noting something sat at the top of it gently wrapped up in plastic. He blinked at this before taking it out and staring at it along with the note on top of it.

 **I hope you had a good night at Kise-san's place, Atsushi-san! Here is some extra donuts we had laying around! They probably won't fill you up but it's better than nothing! Enjoy! :) -Emi**

Atsushi stared at the three donuts in his hand and Kise glanced at him to see a smile across his features and the donuts in his hand. He grinned before moving over to the giant and said, "Oh, did Kiyoshicchi give you something, Murasakibaracchi?"

Atsushi snapped out of his daze of staring at the donuts and looked to see the blond looking towards the small note written to Atsushi. The blond's eyes twinkled at this and he smiled at the giant.

"We actually haven't talked about Kiyoshicchi at all, Murasakibaracchi." Kise said and Atsushi narrowed his eyes at this.

"What is there to talk about, Kise-chin?" Atsushi asked him and Kise scooped up some cereal to stuff in his mouth before pointing his spoon to the purple head.

"Your crush on her." He stated after swallowing the large lumps of boxy grains and Atsushi blinked at this before narrowing his eyes at this, pretending to oblivious to what he said.

"Eh, what are you talking about, Kise-chin?" he said and Kise sighed at this, rolling his eyes at this.

"Murasakibaracchi, it's pretty obvious that you like her from everything that you have done for her. You clearly favor her opinion and follow her like a puppy." Kise stated and Atsushi scowled at this as he took the note off the donuts while unwrapping the donuts. He grunted as a response before taking out one of the donuts and started to nibble on it, thinking about Emi must have snuck the food in his bag when he wasn't looking.

"…so, you're not denying it, Murasakibaracchi?" Kise said and Atsushi continued to ignore the blond, "Do you know about her feelings towards you?"

"…She says I'm her best friend…" He mumbled while continuing to eat the donuts and Kise nodded at this before he started to think about the brunette girl.

"Hm…are you positive about that Murasakibaracchi?" Kise questioned and Atsushi blinked at this, confusion wracking him, "Kiyoshicchi seems more attached to you than a best friend kind of way, Murasakibaracchi."

Atsushi stopped for a moment from taking another bite out of the donut and glanced at the blond. Kise smiled at this as he took another scoop of cereal and stuffed it into his mouth.

"Do you believe that she only likes you as a friend, Murasakibaracchi?" Kise asked and Atsushi then glanced away from his view, again her words echoing in his head again.

 _"_ _But I do not hate you for that, Atsushi-san. You were a different person then. You have clearly changed for the better. I can see that. It was what you say at the time was your truth. You are no longer like that and I will hold no hate or anger towards you. If I did hate you, would you think that I would like you so much?"_

"…I don't know." He mumbled and continued to eat the donut before he started munching on the next one.

"Well, maybe we find out about that today!" Kise exclaimed and Atsushi blinked at this, stuffing the last of the donut in his mouth.

"Eh, what do you mean, Kise-chin?" He said and Kise got a sly look across his face, his yes narrowed.

"Don't worry about it, Murasakibaracchi." He said and Atsushi knew he would have to be keeping close attention to Kise at the beach.

* * *

"So, who exactly are you going with to the beach, Emi-kun?" Her grandfather asked as they drove towards Kise's house and Emi blinked out of staring out of the window, looking to him with a soft smile on her face.

"Some friends of Atsushi-san's." She stated and her grandfather narrowed his dark brown eyes, wrinkles gaining on his face.

"We never did meet this boy you've been talking about, Emi-kun." He said and she blinked at this before glancing away, knowing she may have been better to keep the subject off of him.

"I know. I'm sorry I haven't been able to introduce to you to him yet." She said and he looked back to the road, nodding as he flashed his directional to move over.

"…You do know that your grandmother and I are a little concerned about him, right?" He said and she nodded, slowly sinking herself more into her seat.

"Hai…" She softly whispered and sorrow began to pick up in her features.

"We know he has been treating you well but you know what happened to your mother, correct?" Her grandfather continued and she sighed, knowing that this would come up sooner or later.

"Ojiisan, I'm fine. I've been taking the medicine. Plus, Atsushi-san is not like that." She stated and her grandfather nodded at this.

"I would hope so. It's just because of what happened to your mother and her own mother has us concerned." He continued to say and she narrowed her eyes at this, anger flashing in her veins.

"Are you saying that what **Mamma** and **Nonna** did were a mistake?" She asked him with a hiss and her grandfather looked down to her with a sigh.

"No, Emi-kun, you were never a mistake nor was your mother. Emi-kun, you were simply a surprise." He said and she remained silent, gripping her skirt tightly in her hands, "It was just a surprise that having your mother and father were going to have a child at _seventeen_ years old."

Slowly the car reduced speed and he parked the car, arriving at the blond's place and looked to her to reach over to her hands but she pulled them away.

"Ojiisan…I'll call you when I'm heading back." She said as she grabbed her bags and started opening the door but her grandfather grabbed her hand, stopping her midway.

"We just want the best for you, Emi-kun." He said and she whipped her head around to him, tears forming in her eyes.

"If you did then you should thought about that before _the accident!"_ She hissed and snatched her stuff out of the car while slamming the door shut behind her, biting her lip harshly. Tears were nearly brought to the surface and she approached the doorway, while wiping her eyes to clear away the beginning of the tears. She brought herself up straight and knocked on the door, hoping to get someone to enter so she wouldn't feel the gaze of her grandfather staring at her.

Kise opened the door and greeted her with a flashing smile, saying, "Ah, good morning, Kiyoshicchi! Murasakibaracchi is getting change right now so you can come in and rest a little!"

She nodded as she brushed past him and he blinked at this, noting her strange attitude as he glanced to see the car slowly roll away. He closed the door behind her and she sat down on the couch, placing her stuff on the ground.

"Kiyoshicchi, are you alright?" He asked and she glanced up to him, hugging her knees to her chest. His eyes widen at the dark and cold eyes that greeted him and a sorrowful expression on the girl's face.

 _She looked like she wanted to cry._

"K-k-k-kise-san…i-i-i-i-is A-a-a-atsushi-san n-n-n-near?" She asked in a stutter while trembling and he stared at her for a few second before nodding.

"Hai, just hold on a second, Kiyoshicchi." He said before he dashed over to the bathroom door and knocked on it, "Murasakibaracchi, you need to come out!"

Emi winced at his tone and sealed her eyes closed, tears threatening in her eyes again.

 _"_ _GET OUT OF THE FREAKIN' BATHROOM!"_

She released a harsh breath and tried to think of something else before the sound of a door echoed the hallways.

"Eh, what is it, Kise-chin?" Atsushi questioned him while Emi stood up off the coach before rushing over to the giant, startling the two as she wrapped her arms around him. He stared down at her and noted her trembling figure while Kise moved away from the two sensing some privacy would be good.

"Emi-chin, what's wrong?" He asked and she buried into his chest, tears gently giving off her face and staining his loose black t-shirt.

"…Atsushi-san…y-y-y-you wouldn't do anything to hurt me, right?" She mumbled and he stared down at her with large eyes.

"Never." He told her as her trembling softened and then she slowly lifted her head to look up to him, her tears stopping as her features softened.

"T-thank you, Atsushi-san." She said and he nodded as he gently rubbled her head in an effort to calm her down. They remained like that until the sound of knocking greeted their ears which caused Emi to slightly jump away from the giant, looking to the door to see exactly what happened. Kise, who had stood in the kitchen to wait fro the moment to end, thrusted the door open to reveal Momoi and Aomine at the door. Aomine bore an annoyed look across his features yet wore a dark blue tank top and black swim trunks. Momoi though bore her infamous light green sweatshirt white a white t-shirt underneath it although it was easy to tell she put the shirt on over her bathing suit as the colors poked through the light fabric, displaying a light blue bikini top while also wearing some black shorts too.

"Good morning, everyone!" She exclaimed with a smile across her features then looked to Emi, "Ah, I have your swimsuit, Emi-kun! Hopefully, you won't mind it!"

Emi blinked before smiling gratefully at the pink haired girl and said, "Anything would be great, Momoi-san. I appreciate it."

Momoi smiled then marched over to her and her eyes twinkled then grabbing her hands together, pulling them to her face.

"No, thank you for inviting us!" She exclaimed and Emi tried not to wince at Momoi grabbing her hands so forcefully then she moved a little closer to her, whispering in her ear, "Emi-kun when we can be alone, I would like to talk to you."

Emi's breath froze between her lips and she tried to control her breathing as Momoi pulled herself away from her, a smile still plastered over her features.

"I hope you don't mind waiting until we get there for putting on the swim suit, Emi-kun. The bus heading over there will be leaving in fifteen minutes." She said and Emi snapped out of it before smiling back at the girl, knowing she would have to keep her guard up around her now.

"No, it's not a problem, Momoi-san." She said and unknowingly gripped her hand tight that it nearly drew blood yet Atsushi stared down at it.

* * *

The bus ride over to the beach was a bite awkward as Atsushi and Kise sensed something was off between the girls even though they seemed to be chatting harmlessly. Atsushi kept close notice of Emi's smiles, knowing somewhere deep within him, was that they were fake. Aomine stared at the brunette and tried to figure out the exact connection between her the woman that dropped by to visit his father last night while Kise stared out the window, thinking this would be a long beach day.

It wasn't before long the bus stopped and announced they were there, having the group stand up and get off the bus while getting a lot of stares from their varied appearances. Emi breathed in the fresh salt water air and smiled, her eyes crinkling at the scent.

 _It was very refreshing to be at the beach after so long._

"Ah, lets get you changed, Emi-kun!" Momoi screamed and suddenly she was pushed by the pink haired girl towards the small changing rooms without another say. Atsushi watched with a frown on his face before glancing over the beach then looked down to the blond.

"What should we do, Kise-chin?" He asked and Kise glanced around, trying to find a nice spot to set up everything before seeing something green catch his eye.

"Is that Midorimacchi over there?" Kise asked and Aomine looked over to where he was mentioned before sighing, hoping he wouldn't have to deal with the Oha-Asa obsessed shooting guard but could just relax and sleep under the sun.

"Let's go over and see if we can seat with him then!" Kise exclaimed as the two other teens followed him unwillingly.

* * *

The door slammed shut behind Emi and Momoi before the pink haired girl glanced around the few places in the changing rooms, searching over every corner to see if anyone else was there with them. Emi gulped and played with the ends of her own sweatshirt, biting her lip gently.

"Momoi-san, what did you want to talk about?" She asked in a soft voice before the pink haired girl froze from looking to turn towards her.

A look of sorrow and despair greeted Emi and she blinked at this.

"I'm sorry!" Momoi exclaimed that caused her to jump at her loud tone, somewhat confused as to what she meant, "I hope you can forgive me, Emi-kun!"

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Emi asked and Momoi then zipped her bag before digging out some papers, holding them out to Emi. She stared at them for a few seconds before slowly reaching over to grab them and looked down to see exactly what had been written on them.

Her chocolate eyes grew wide at the sight of the large words printed on the paper, her body frozen at the them.

 **POLICE REPORT-DOMESTIC ABUSE**

She dropped the papers from her trembling hands and looked up to see Momoi with tears at the corner of her eyes.

"I got to curious for my own good! I'm so sorry for digging into your past when I should have only asked you! I didn't mean to find out I did!" She exclaimed and Emi continued to stare at her, her gaze now lost.

"…Momoi-san," She said in a whisper and Momoi stopped babbling to look up to her, noting her very lost looking gaze.

"…Hai, Emi-kun?" She asked in a whimper and Emi looked down to the papers before slowly bending down, picking each paper that she had dropped while glancing at each title.

 **POLICE REPORT-CHILD ABUSE**

 **POLICE REPORT-SUBSTANCE ABUSE**

 **COURT FILING-GUARDIANSHIP**

"…Did you read each report?" She muttered and Momoi slowly nodded at this, her bottom lip trembling.

"Hai. I didn't know what I was getting myself into, Emi-kun. I'm so very, very, very sorry that I invaded your privacy like this." She said with the look of sorrow and pity in her features and Emi reached over to one paper that been flipped over, slowly picking up before blinking and staring at the words that greeted her.

 **DIVORCE REPORT-MIMI KIYOSHI AND OROCHI KIYOSHI**

"Huh?" Emi mumbled before she glanced at the title again then noted the date,

 **May 21, XXXX.**

 _That was only a few days ago._

"Momoi-san, is the date on this paperwork correct?" She asked and Momoi blinked at her sudden change in attitude before she moved over to see what paper she grabbed then nodded at the sight of the date.

"Yes, that's correct. Why?" Momoi said and then blinked at the sudden sight of a smile on Emi's face as tears flowed down her face, "Eh? Emi-kun?!"

" **Mamma…mamma** didn't say she was going to do it." Emi said as she still couldn't help but forget about the other paperwork except the one in her hands, "She didn't say she was going to divorce **him.** She never mentioned it…she finally decided to do it."

"Huh, what do you mean?" Momoi continued to question her and Emi looked up to Momoi before wrapped her arms around her, pulling her close to her. Momoi blinked at the sudden affection when she clearly seemed not in her right mind a moment ago.

"Thank you, Momoi-san. You don't know how much seeing this paper means to me." She said and then pulled away from her, whipping away her tears and looked back to pink haired girl, "What you found Momoi-san, I don't care anymore. Whatever you found, I don't mind at all as long you found this."

"The Divorce papers?" Momoi said still confused and Emi nodded at this, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Hai." She again said and gripped the paper tight to her chest before she started digging out her phone, "I need to tell, Ken-chan! He'll be so excited!"

"Ah, Emi-kun, wait!" Momoi exclaimed and Emi stopped to look to the still very confused Momoi, "I'm still very confused. If you don't mind explaining some things to me."

Emi slowly realized that she she explain what just happened to Momoi and also being good about explaining what she wanted to. She slowly nodded at this as she snapped her phone shut and stood up.

"Hai…I'll explain it so you can understanding what is going on. I hope you don't mind if I don't go into details though." She said and Momoi nodded at this before she stuffed the the other paperwork back in her bag. Emi brushed some of her hair behind her ear and still gripped the paper tight in her hand as if she couldn't believe it.

"…Do you mind if I explain as I change into the bathing suit, Momoi-san?" She asked and Momoi blinked before slowly shaking her head no.

"No, I don't mind. Perhaps it would be easier, hm?" Momoi said and Emi nodded gently at this as she prepared to explain what Momoi had read in the papers.


	24. Chapter 23: Swimsuit

**Author's Note: Thank you guys again for the feedback! I know what happened between Momoi and Emi was very tense. (Something will happen to Momoi too in the future.) Again thanks for the comments, favorites, and follows! Hopefully you guys will enjoy this chapter as it will contain a new OC and the final GOM character will be introduced! Enjoy! P.S. I may be creating a mini-series of stories about Emi and Atsushi along with other GOM characters with other OCs.**

* * *

 **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

 **Hair**

 **Chapter 23: Swimsuit**

* * *

"What the hell is taking them so long?" Aomine complained as he laid on a beach towel while Atsushi too stared at the changing room, curious as to what must be going on between them.

"So, you decided to come too, Midorimacchi!" Kise exclaimed and Midorima narrowed his eyes, glaring at the blond.

"Oha Asa said it would be ideal to go to the Beach for Cancers today." Midorima said and took note of the fact that the giant wasn't eating away like he nearly would be.

"Shin-chan got a text from Momoi-san last night that Murasakibara suggested going to the beach." Takao said with a chuckling grin and Midorima glared at him.

"What exactly got into your head about going to the beach, Murasakibara?" Aomine asked as he yawned and Atsushi glanced over to the dark skinned teen.

"Emi-chin suggested it." He said and Emi's name caught Midorima's and Takao's ears, remembering that the girl who gave up her wig for Midorima said that was her name.

"Jeez, you're like a puppy obeying every whim of her." Aomine muttered and Kise sighed, having a feeling that Aomine would say that and the tension would be building between the former teammates.

"Isn't that what you do with Sa-chin?" Atsushi shot back which actually had their heads turn to the giant who glared at him while Aomine stopped his yawn to glare back them.

 _Normally the tension between the two would be fine yet it reflected much of Atsushi's attitude towards Midorima._

"Ah, sorry to keep you guys waiting!" Momoi called and waved her hand as she walked with Emi by her side. Momoi had ditched her shirt and shorts to be wearing her swimsuit while Emi held a blush across her features, trying to ignore the gazes of the young men.

She bore a purple pooka dotted swim top that exposed much of her cleavage with white frills on the tie while also having a tight bottom piece to the swimsuit while she avoided the gazes of the young men. She still had on her light green sweatshirt to cover up her arms but she also had some bobby pins pinning some of her hair away from her face.

"Emi-kun had some trouble tying the bathing suit so I had to help." Momoi explained her face unnatural pale for some reason, and Atsushi couldn't but stare at Emi, not realizing that he was blushing at the sight of her. Meanwhile Midorima and Takao stared at the girl in confusion, realizing that she had been the one to give the wig for him.

"Why the hell are you wearing a sweatshirt when its so hot out?" Aomine commented and Emi blinked at this before glancing away, opening her mouth to say something but Momoi beat her to it.

"Her arms get sunburned easily, Aomine-kun!" Momoi said, while desperately trying not to show any unease, and Emi nodded at this while Atsushi shot his gaze to the dark skinned teen.

"Mine-chin should mind his own business." He muttered and Aomine's eyebrows twitched at the giant's words.

Takao glanced at the girl before smiling at her and said, "How about you introduce yourself? And don't mind Shin-chan's constant expression of annoyance that's his normal expression!"

Emi blinked at this before smiling gently at them, nodding at this.

"Ah, I'm sorry that I didn't properly introduce myself. I'm Emi Kiyoshi." She said and Midorima's eyes widen a small fraction but it remained hidden from the others.

"Nice to meet you, Kiyoshi-chan! I'm Kazunari Takao." He said then pointed to Midorima with a smirk, "This grumpy Oha-Asa obsessed guy is Shintarō Midorima."

She blinked at this before nodding and folded her hands behind her back, saying. "It's a pleasure to meet you both. It's nice to meet all of Atsushi-san's friends."

Midorima narrowed his eyes at the last comment as she then placed her bags down under the small umbrella that Midorima had set up.

"What's your sign?" Midorima asked and Emi continued to look through her bag before pulling out some sunscreen.

"Gemini." She stated very simply without any questions which confused a few people of the group at why she didn't mind saying it. Midorima continued to observe her before looking out to the ocean and felt the need to ask more questions but would leave it be.

"Ah, Kiyoshicchi, you're the same sign as me! When is your birthday?" Kise asked and Emi blinked at the sudden question.

"It's May 22." She stated and nearly all of them blinked at how older she was compared to them along with the fact that it wasn't too long ago.

"Wow, you're older than all of us, Kiyoshicchi!" Kise continued to exclaim and Emi smiled at this.

"I guess so." She said before turning Momoi with the sunscreen in hand, "Momoi-san, would you mind helping me put on the sunscreen?"

Momoi turned to her with a fake grin, that no one seemed to notice, and nodded, saying, "Sure, as long as you don't mind helping me!"

The two girls walked away a little bit so they could properly put on sunscreen before something hit the back of Kise's head, causing him to wince and glance around. He blinked at the sight of Yuki glowering down at him, her arms crossed over her chest. Her green hair was pulled up in a small bun with some strands unable to reach into it, while she bore a simple green two piece bathing suit with it completely done in frills yet she had a scarf wrapped around her neck like her normal still but this time it looked like a lighter material.

 **What are you doing here, perverted blondie?**

Kise's eyes twitched at her comment and sighed before saying, "Kiyoshicchi invited me to come!"

She glanced over to the two girls who sprayed each other with the sunscreen as Momoi coughed a little at accidentally inhaling it and then looked to her older brother, seeing him stare at Emi. She whipped away her previous words and wrote something else on the board, presenting it only to her brother's gaze.

 **You're staring at Kiyoshi-san, Shintarō. Perhaps, you're finally interested in a girl?**

His eyebrows twitched at this and glared at his little sister who held something of a smug look on her face. He ground his teeth and she smirked at this, knowing she had gotten him provoked. He reached over to grab the plastic bag which held his lucky item in it and stood up.

"Shin-chan, where are you going?" Takao asked and Midorima pushed up his glasses as he stopped for a second.

"I am going to go cool off." He spoke and Kise stared at the darkened plastic bag.

"Is that your lucky item, Midorimacchi?" Kise asked which actually caused the green haired teen to slightly jump at the sudden question. Yuki chuckled at this before erasing her previous words on the board and wrote something else on the board with a grin across her features now, she displayed the words to everyone.

 **A girl** ** _willingly_** **gave him the lucky item. He didn't even had to bug someone or buy it from them. Apparently when he was going to buy her a drink from the vending as a thank you, she selected Red Bean Soup for him too.**

"Eh, Midorimacchi has a fangirl!" Kise exclaimed and Momoi glanced to see the green hair teen now stopped at the sight of Emi holding out the sunscreen, a gentle smile gracing her features.

"Ah, Midorima-san, did you put sunscreen on?" She asked and Atsushi stared at the girl, his eyebrows twitching at the attention the shooting guard was getting from her. Midorima blinked before pushing his glasses up which held a glisten of light in them and said, "Cancer's luck is the best today. I am not concerned."

She frowned a little at this before saying, "You should still take precaution! It would terrible for anyone to get a sunburn on this nice day!"

He stared down at her and her cheeks were slightly puffed, a determined look in her eyes.

"Mido-chin should listen to Emi-chin. She's smart." Atsushi inputted and Midorima blinked at the giant's comment before Emi eyes glistened even more.

"You also have pale skin, Midorima-san. It would be a shame for it to be burned too! Safety is better than regretting it later on." She said and he sighed, knowing that Oh-Asa predicted something like this would occur.

"Fine." He said and her eyes glittered at this before she nodded at this.

"I'm glad you agreed to it, Midorima-san! Now just spread your arms out so it can get everywhere! We don't want to miss a spot!" She said and Midorima sighed as he did so, not realizing that Atsushi was glaring at him but the others noted it. Yuki glanced over to Kise and quickly wrote on her whiteboard, flashing it to him.

 **Does Murasakibara-san like Kiyoshi-san?**

Kise smiled slyly at this and he eyes narrowed at this before she gently took the whiteboard from Yuki to write up her own response so the boys wouldn't see it.

 **Yep, Murasakibaracchi has a crush on Kiyoshicchi.**

Yuki blinked at this before narrowing her eyes with a very smug look crossing her features that got some of the other's attention, curious as to what was going on.

"Atsushi-san, you need sunscreen too!" Emi called and Atsushi nodded before slowly getting up, walking to her. When Atsushi was out of ear's reach, Aomine moved closer and asked Momoi, "So did ya find anything about her?"

Momoi blinked at his sudden question as both Yuki and Kise raised their eyebrow at this. Momoi placed a fake smile on her face and paled a little bit, hoping that Aomine had not noticed it.

"No. I guess I just looked at the wrong source. She was always there but I guess it just slipped by." Momoi said and waved her hand at the question but Aomine narrowed his eyes at this, knowing she was lying from the looks of it.

"Satsuki, I already told you about the woman who came to see my old man. She has to be related to her." Aomine said and Satsuki bite her lip, glancing over to see Emi smile at the giant as she had finished getting him coated with sunscreen. Her eyes held a twinkle in them as she looked up to the giant and when Momoi told Emi that she had dug to deep, the twinkle had been completely gone.

"Dai-chan…you can drop it. I'm no longer concerned or curious anymore." She said and Yuki narrowed her eyes this.

 **You know, it's impolite to dig into other people's business, right?**

The words pressed into the whiteboard with heavy strokes that formed each kanji of the words and clearly annoyance was written from the look of it. Kise stared at the girl's fierce handwriting and knew that the two must be looking further into Emi. Momoi gave a sad smile this time and glanced away, bags slightly under her eyes.

"I know, Midorima-chan." She said and Yuki blinked at this before aa thought passed by her own thoughts.

 _How much had she researched her brother when he first started at Teiko?_

 ** _Had she too stuffed her noise in places that others shouldn't?_**

Yuki gained a look of disgust across her features and then without another word she stalked away. Momoi stared at the girl in sorrow and Kise sighed before he got up knowing he should at least try to get Yuki to come back.

"Just ignore Yukicchi's attitude, Momoicchi. Don't worry about it." He said before going after the green headed girl and Momoi bite her lips at this, an overwhelming feeling sorrow filling her body.

 _This was why not many people bothered to be friends with her._

 ** _She always dug too deep._**

Aomine scoffed at the girl with narrowed eyes before noting the now eased expression on the girl's face as she looked up to Atsushi. Aomine stared at her in confusion and curiosity before glancing over to his friend who had a look of fright on her features.

 _She clearly was hiding something from him and it looked like he wouldn't be getting anything out of her anytime soon._

His eyes flashed over to Emi and noted her smile as she started small talking with Atsushi as he stood by her side like an obedient dog who obeyed his master's very words. He scowled and bite his lips harshly at this.

 _He didn't need Satsuki to get answers. He would find it through his own ways._

 ** _Even if he had to confront the brunette head on._**

* * *

"Ne, ne, look at how clear the water is right now! It's so pretty!" A girl who looked just around sixteen with black hair cut just past her shoulders and wide aqua eyes commented. She stood at just 150 cm and smiled slyly at her companion, while folding her arms behind her. She wore a red two piece swim suit with simple striped pattern across the top that looked much like a halter and her companion seemed a bit bothered about how much of her skin she was realizing to the public.

He narrowed his red-maroon eyes at her and glanced over to the ocean, noting how calmly the waves rolled in. He did not come prepared to go to the beach today as he wore a simple black baggy t-shirt and black shorts but he did at least walked with no shoes on to enjoy the sand between his toes and the refreshing salt water. His spiky red-maroon hair at least did not stick to his forehead in from the heat and he watched as she waited for him to reply to her comment. She bent her body forward and her eyes narrowed for her answer.

He gave a small smile to her and said, "It is very nice, Miyamoto-kun."

She blinked at this before moving to his side as they continued to walk the border of the sand and water.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" She questioned him and he sighed at this.

"Would you be surprised, if I said no?" He replied and she pouted at this, her bottom lip bulging out at his statement.

"Not really," She mumbled before stepping further towards the water, tinkling her toes at this, "I was kinda hoping you would say you're a little nervous at least."

He narrowed his eyes at this while frowning a little too at her words, thinking that he should have perhaps lied to her.

"Wait."

Her sudden command caught his attention as she placed her arm in front of him to him from walking any further and she narrowed her eyes, looking into the distance and noted something green that caught her eye.

"What is it, Miyamoto-kun?" He asked and then a grin took over her features, she removed her arm his path before she looked to him with a silly grin.

"Don't wait for me." She said before she took off in a sprint towards the green ignoring the red head's open mouth to question exactly what she meant before he too noted the green in far distance that she seemed to be running towards. He sighed before he slowly walked over to what he assumed what would be a mess he would have to clean up.

* * *

Yuki scowled as she stared deeply into the water and her eyes were narrowed, her reflection glaring back at her.

 _People like Momoi who stuck their nose into everyone's business always pissed her off._

"Yukicchi! There you are!" Kise called from behind her and she glanced over her shoulder to see the bond slowly jog over by her side. He gently smiled at her as he stood next to her and run his fingers through his hair.

"Are you alright, Yukicchi?" He asked her and her eyebrow slightly twitched at him calling her by her first name. Her eyes narrowed and looked to him with clear annoyance that actually had him move a little to the side so he hoped she wouldn't perform a judo move on him. She looked down to her whiteboard in hand before she uncapped the marker to her whiteboard and started writing her response to him. He awaited patiently for her response while still concerned as she normally was fine with comments but that one must have differently struck a nerve.

 **I am fine. It's just some people should know when not to dig into someone past if they don't want others to find out about it. It could be painful to them and they don't want to draw up on it.**

He blinked at her words before realizing that she more offended to the fact that way Momoi and Aomine were commenting between each other seemed to indicate that she was actually annoyed for the sake of _Emi's past instead of her own._

He slowly nodded at this and said slowly gazing out to the ocean, boats were seen in the distance as the crossed the horizon.

"…I see, so you do care for others." He said and she erased her words, writing something else now.

 **I'm not always coldhearted. Some topics cause me to make a statement and that one did. Just don't except it to happen often.**

He chuckled at the last part and nodded, smiling down at her short form of 155 cm compared to his 189 cm.

"Hai, I won't." He said and she nodded at this before glancing behind Kise to see something heading their way.

Then she blinked before realizing exactly _who_ was coming towards them in a breakneck speed.

"YUKI-CHAN!" The person called and Kise blinked before a girl jumped out to grab Yuki who swiftly moved aside, avoiding the girl who then fell into the sand. Yuki glared down to her in annoyance and the girl picked herself up before looking up to Yuki, a smile presented over her features.

"Eh, do you know her, Midorima-chan?" Kise asked and Yuki rubbed the bridge between her eyebrows, nodding as the girl stood up.

"Yuki-chan~!" The girl continued to cry and then had latched herself onto the green headed girl, rubbing her cheek affectionally against the others. Yuki's expression of annoyance continued to grow then suddenly the girl moved to the front of her, wrapping her arms around Yuki's neck. Kise opened his mouth to say something before Yuki placed the whiteboard between each others face and the girl stopped to see what was said on it.

 **What are you doing here, Miyamoto?**

The girl, now identified as Miyamoto, pouted at this before removing herself from Yuki then turned to Kise and stared at him then looked back to Yuki then to him. She latched herself onto Yuki again and pointed o him.

"Are you my rival?" She asked and he blinked at this, confused as to what she means, "You can't have Yuki-chan, pervert!"

He opened his mouth to protest her words of him being a pervert before a voice behind him caught his attention, "Kise?"

The all so familiar voice of his old captain from middle school and he stared at the sight of the familiar red head who stared at him in confusion.

"Eh, Akashicchi?" Kise echoed and then Akashi looked past Kise to see the girl still hugging Yuki.

"What are you doing, Miyamoto?" Akashi questioned the girl who protectively wrapped herself up around Yuki.

"Protecting Yuki-chan from the pervert." The girl pouted and Kise felt like drowning after the girl said that in front of his former captain.

"Kise is not a pervert, Miyamoto. He is an old friend of mine." Akashi explained and Miyamoto didn't move, "And you did not explain what you meant."

Miyamoto tilted her head before she started playing with Yuki's hair and with a sly smile over her lips, she answered him, "Yuki-chan is my lover."


	25. Chapter 24: Water

**Author's Note: Again thanks for the feedback and I'm glad you guys like Miyamoto too! I was nervous how you would feel about her and this chapter will give a little more information about her. Thanks for all the comments, favorites, and follows! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter too! And I did publish the mentioned mini-series I would be doing, its called 'Accounts' and I would like you guys to go check it out! Anyway have a good day and enjoy!**

* * *

 **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

 **Hair**

 **Chapter 24: Water**

* * *

Yuki whacked Miyamoto on the head at the comment and bore a large scowl while then prompting peeling her off of herself. Miyamoto frowned at this as Yuki presented her whiteboard to the group of boys while glaring down at Miyamoto, clearly pissed off from the shadowed features.

 **We are NOT lovers. I am simply an acquaintance to her. She likes to say stuff like that to get attention.**

"Yuki-chan, you're so mean." Miyamoto said and put her hands on her hips, pouting at her reaction, "At least accept the fact that I do have affectionate feelings toward you, Yuki-chan. You're too much of a sado-dere. You should at least try to act more like a tsundere! That would bring more livelihood to my life!"

Yuki's gaze went even harsher as she erased her words and wrote in large kanji to Miyamoto, clearly even more annoyed than she had been.

 **DON'T TRY TO SAY I SHOULD BE LIKE MY IDIOTIC OLDER BROTHER, MIYAMOTO.**

Kise and Akashi were still confused as to what was going on between the girls before Miyamoto frowned at her words, a look of despair crossing over her features.

 _She only meant it be playful teasing._

"Sorry, Yuki-chan…" She muttered and played with the ends of her hair before Akashi cleared his throat catching her attention as she glanced over to him.

"Miyamoto, perhaps we should get going? You did say you wanted to get up early for tomorrow." He said while giving her a gentle smile and she blinked at this before nodding.

"True, Akashi-san." She said then looked back to Yuki, "You did get everything you needed right?"

Yuki nodded at this before she started erasing her words on the board and write something else in a much calmer calligraphy as Miyamoto stared at it.

 **Hai, everything is done. I'm only missing one piece to it that you said you would provide me.**

Miyamoto's eyes twinkled before nodding a small flush brushing up against her cheeks, replying, "Yep! I just need to get him during a time he's not busy! He said he wouldn't mind!"

Yuki nodded at this before she moved the whiteboard to her side and with her left hand she patted her chest twice. Kise blinked at the odd movement she gave and Miyamoto smiled at this before she then flatten her hands and tapped her right hand to her left wrist, bringing it upwards.

"What is that? A secret handshake?" Kise questioned and Miyamoto raised her eyebrows at this.

"Seriously? Yuki-chan hasn't shown you anything? Jeez, what kind of teammate are you, Ryōta Kise?" Miyamoto said and Kise blinked at her somewhat harsh words as she placed her hands on her hips, "It's sign language. You must have seen her use it once or twice. She uses it more around her brother than anything else."

Then the whiteboard shoved into her side as she shrieked a little at the attack before Yuki presented them what she responded with.

 **The perverted blondie never bothered to ask, Miyamoto. Don't go pushing ideas onto others. It isn't even very popular to use too.**

"You know, we did not properly introduce ourselves to each other." Akashi stated and Miyamoto stopped for a second before nodding.

"Ah, you're right, Akashi-san. I simply forgot that we only know each other through our connections. Perhaps introductions would be befitting before we head out?" Miyamoto said before backing away a little bit to fully demonstrate what she looked like to Kise, smiling gently at him, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kise-san. I am Sakura Miyamoto, 2nd year, in the same class as Akashi-san."

Kise nodded at this before giving the girl a gentle smile back in return and said, "You too. I'm Ryōta Kise, 2nd-"

"I know who you are Kise-san. You're team lost 3rd place in the Winter-Cup battle to Shūtoku High last year after you tried your hardest to defeat Seirin." She stated very bluntly and Kise's gentle smile broke at the girl's words before she blinked and blushed, "Ah, I'm sorry for bringing up a bad topic!"

He shrugged and glanced over at Akashi while saying, "It's in the past. I'm not too much bothered by it."

"Alright, if you say so…" Miyamoto muttered before moving towards Akashi and grabbed his hand, causing Kise to raise an eyebrow at this. She turned to them and smiled at Miyamoto before saying, "Yuki-chan, you should already know Akashi-san but he agreed to be my partner this time!"

Kise, completely oblivious as to what was going on, only stared at them and Yuki glanced at the red head, noting his unwavering gaze. She then tapped her hand against her chin and Miyamoto nodded furiously at this.

"Yes, yes! I'm telling the truth, Yuki-chan! I don't understand why you don't believe me sometimes!" Miyamoto said as she still held the red head's hand and Akashi kept his gaze locked on the fact.

"Miyamoto," Akashi said and she blinked before looking back to him, "Would you please let go of my hand?"

She again blinked before glancing down to her hand wrapped around his own and she removed her hand from his, noting how warmth still radiated from it. A small smile continued to last on her lips before folding her hands behind her back and a little glisten of happiness spread in the corner of her eyes.

"Your hand is very warm, Akashi-san. Please don't lose that warmth anytime soon." She spoke and Kise stared at the girl with wide eyes, shocked that had so bodily stated something of the sorts. Akashi blinked at this and gave the girl a small smile return.

"Of course." He stated so simply and Kise had so questions to ask but he had a feeling that neither of them would answer them.

* * *

"Ne, Atsushi-san," Emi began and the giant turned to look at her, some of her body laid down on a towel and soaking up the sun. Small beads of sweat collected across her bare skin and he honestly tried not stare at how soft and creamy her skin looked and how much skin she was baring to the world. The way she was positioning herself as she rolled onto her stomach and placed her hands to her side as she pushed herself up and smiling up to him did not help his thoughts about the brunette.

"Do you want to go swim a little?" She asked and he blinked at this before glancing over to the water, shrugging a little.

"If Emi-chin wants to." He stated and the smile on her face knew he didn't regret his choice.

 _He wanted that smile to always stay on her face._

She got up and stretched a little while looking through everyone and politely asking, "Would anyone else like to join us?"

Momoi waved her hand at this while Aomine grunted in response while Takao seemed to be on his phone for the moment while waving her to go on without him.

"Go on without us, Emi-kun!" Momoi said with a smile on her features and Emi nodded at this, slowly walking her way towards the water with Atsushi in tow behind her. Aomine narrowed his eyes at this before glancing over to Momoi staring at Emi with a sad look in her eyes that caused him to be curious as to what exactly she found about the brunette. He then moved his gaze over to the brunette's open bag and saw something shaped like a dog treat.

 _The hell is she doing with dog treats?_

* * *

Emi slowly walked deeper into the water as she stared down at the sea and a gentle smile caressed her features as a small gust of wind rippled around them. The two teens walked side by side with each other and she moved closer to the giant, the sand picking up from each movement they made.

"Thank you, Atsushi-san." Emi suddenly spoke out and he blinked at the sudden compliment, staring down at her in confusion.

"Eh, why?" he asked and she moved in front him, then reached over to grab his hand. He blinked at this as she grasped it between her smaller hands and a look of pure happiness captured her features, her eyes twinkling up at him and a small blush tinting her cheeks.

"Because you brought me here. You've done so much for me. I can't help but be in favor to you." She said then moved his hand incased in her own, centimeters away from her chest and his eyes growing wider at the sight, not realizing how fast his heart was racing or his face was slowly gaining color on it.

"I owe you very much, Atsushi-san. If there is anything you want, I will gladly do it for you." She said and his mind went blank for a moment, unsure as to how they got this point.

"Kiyoshi."

Suddenly voice of Midorima had Emi drop his hand and turn to the direction of his voice, noting that the green haired teen was now in the water with the plastic bag that contained his lucky item grasped tightly in his left hand and a phone held out to her, not far from the two. His expression was stoic and stared at Atsushi as if he was trying to understand what was going on.

"Your phone had been ringing for a while, Kiyoshi. Takao figured perhaps you would like to have it." Midorima explained at his sudden appearance and she nodded at this, understanding what he meant. She smiled at him before walking over to him and gently took her phone out of his hand.

"Thank you for bringing it to me, Midorima-san." She said and he nodded at this while Atsushi now glared at him, annoyed that the megane had ruined the moment between the two. She flipped the phone open and stared at the call log of her other calling her at least three times, getting a nervous knot in her stomach. She decided to call him back and placed the phone against her ear, slightly biting at her lips. It took a few rings before finally her brother picked up, letting some relief fill her.

" _Nēsan! What beach are you at?!"_ The sudden exclamation her brother shouted form the other side had her pull the phone away from her ear for a second.

"Eh? Ken-chan, why?" She questioned and pulled the phone back to her face again.

 _"_ _Cause,_ ** _Mamma_** _is heading over to see you! She was able to leave with more distance today so she figured she would meet up with you at the beach!"_

Her heart skipped a beat at the words that came from the other line and the look of pure happiness completed her features.

"Really?" She questioned and her eyes gained a sparkle of extreme delight in them.

" _Hai!"_ Her brother shouted from the other side and she nodded a little at this.

"Ok, thank you for calling me, Ken-chan! Please take it easy today and be careful!" She said and ended the phone call before quickly going through her contact list, pulling up her mother's number and quickly texted her the location. She snapped her phone shut before looking to Atsushi who had stared at her because her comments between the conversion she had with her brother.

"Ah, this is great!" She exclaimed and brought the phone to her heart then walked over to Atsushi, "You can meet my **Mamma** , Atsushi-san!"

He blinked at her words and tried to understand what she meant before she had realized he still did not know what she had said.

"Ah, I meant my Okāsan." She explained afterwords and Atsushi grew stiff at the words, not realizing she had wanted _him to meet her mother._

"I hope you don't mind that she's coming here, though! I don't mean to impose at all!" She began to ramble to the two young men and gently played with the ends of her sweatshirt, "It's been a while since I last saw her even though we talk to each other over the phone…I really want her to meet you too, Atsushi-san. She has heard me talk about you so I'm sure she is curious about you, too."

She continued to ramble before Atsushi gently placed his hand on her head, causing her to stop mid-sentence and look up at him. He gave her a small smile as he gently rubbed her hair and her eyes grew large at the sight.

"I don't mind meeting Emi-chin's mom." He said and before he could say anything else, she had ran up to him and hugged him. She didn't even notice at how she was pressing her body against his and a small blush of happiness appeared on her features. Meanwhile Atsushi was trying honestly not to think about how she pressing her chest against his body and that he could see that they were pushing up too.

"Ah, I was worried you wouldn't want to!" She said then dug her head into his chest, feeling the heat coming off of it. She then looked up to him and noted how red his face was, while his gaze seemed locked on her.

"Atsushi-san…" She began until she pulled away and realized something, "Are you perhaps hot with the tank top on? Your face is very red."

Midorima sighed at the realization that Atsushi seemed to be very flushed with the girl so close to him and coughed, catching her attention now.

"Kiyoshi." Midorima said and she faced him as she folded her hands behind her back, "I would like to talk to you alone."

She blinked at his request before nodding at this and looked back to Atsushi quickly, saying, "Go back and get something to drink, Atsushi-san. And please cool down, it would be terrible for you to get overheated."

He stared at the two and glared the greened haired megane before nodding at Emi, slowly marching over to the group's spot with an annoyed expression on his face. Emi then turned over to Midorima and smiled at him, her eyes squinting at him.

"Now, Midorima-san, what would you like to discuss?"

* * *

As Kise walked back with the group containing Yuki, Akashi, and Miyamoto, he noticed something odd from the two newcomers.

Their relationship was definitely strange and yet very surprisingly comforting.

Miyamoto giggled at a comment Yuki made on her whiteboard and then stopped at the sight of the Generation of Miracles along with Takao chatting. She stared at the group before a huge smile crossed her features dashing over there.

"Miyamoto-" Akashi began until she had crashed into Takao who had blinked at the sudden attack. The others there blinked at the girl who tackled Takao and she had laughed at this, as he grunted at her sudden attack.

"What the hell?" Aomine stated and the girl shot off of Takao to flash a peace sign at the group.

"Nice to meet you all!" She announced before she was promptly shoved to the sand by an annoyed Takao, his eyebrows twitching.

"Oi, Sakura! What are you doing?" He asked her and she turned to him before a sly smile was place don her features, her aqua eyes narrowing.

"Ah, Kazu-chan, I was in the neighborhood and when Yuki-chan told me she wasn't going to be _there_ I wanted to know where she would be. Now that answered your question. So would you like to explain why you haven't been picking up my calls until now?" She said and pointed an accusing finger at him as the two continued to receive confusing and slightly annoyed stares.

"I've been busy! You should know that by now." He told her and she pouted at this then looked to Akash,i waving at him.

"Ah, you haven't formally meet my big brother, Akashi-san!" She said and many heads turned to see the infamous former captain stare at her with confusion.

"Akashi?!" Aomine stated and shot up from his towel, looking towards him.

"You did not say your brother was him." Akashi stand simply as he practically ignored the others and she blinked at this.

"I did say you knew him though. Perhaps it's because our last names are different?" She said and then glanced over the group of boys and girl who stared at her, "You didn't say that your other friends from middle school were such lookers too."

The last comment nearly had Aomine do a spit take and Atsushi blinked at it, confused as she then stood up.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. I am Sakura Miyamoto, Second year in the same class as Akashi-san, younger sister to Kazunari." She said then moved closer to Momoi, smiling at her, "To be presented with a such a beauty before me, you must be a goddess, hm? I hope to hear what your name is."

"Huh?" Momoi said in confusion and then Takao sighed as his sister had started moving towards Momoi.

"Sakura don't just bluntly try and hit on everyone you see." He hissed and her eyebrow twitched at his words as then grabbed the girl's hands, causing Aomine to scowl at the girl.

"Ignore my brother, beautiful. He doesn't know anything about love. He's never had a girlfriend." She stated and Momoi laughed gently at this, unsure on what to do. Then a whiteboard was placed in front of Miyamoto's face and she blinked at the words.

 **Please restrain yourself, Miyamoto. You are causing tension.**

She frowned at this before pulling herself away from Momoi and scratched her head, glancing over to her brother.

"Fine." She mumbled before looking to Yuki then jumping over to her, "Yuki-chan is the only one for me anyway~!"

The green haired girl's eyebrow twitched at this before noting the still strange aura around them.

"Well, Midorima-chan and I found Akashicchi when we were walking around the beach. The girl who identified herself as Takao's sister is someone Akashicchi is friends with." Kise explained and Atsushi stared at his former captain as he hoped to not meet him at all when Emi was around. Akashi gave them all an eased smile and then looked back to Takao with narrowed eyes.

"Could I talk to you alone for a moment, Takao?" He asked and the point guard who gave a him a smile, before patting his sister's head.

"Sure. I'm guessing its about my troubling sister. Hopefully she hasn't been too much to handle." He said and chuckled as Miyamoto pouted at this.

"No, she has been fine. Even a delight at some times." He said and Miyamoto smiled at his words as she leaned against the chair her brother had been sitting on.

"And Akashi-san has treated me well. He'll get _rewarded_ for being such a great help soon. I hope you'll like it, Akashi-san." She said and Aomine's jaw must have almost fell at her words.

 _The hell was this girl on?_

Yuki's eyebrows twitched at her words and Takao laughed at his sister's words as the two then headed off to talk somewhere else. She noted that Atsushi happened to be by himself now and her older brother gone.

 _Well, isn't that interesting._

"Where did Midorimacchi and Kiyoshicchi go?" Kise asked as he sat back down and Aomine shrugged at this.

"Emi-chin wanted to talk with Mido-chin." Atsushi stated with clear annoyance in his speech and the girl glanced over to Yuki, her eyes narrowed.

"Perhaps you are jealous about the girl talking with Yuki-chan's brother?" Miyamoto stated boldly and Yuki wanted to slap the girl for her comment. Atsushi snapped his gaze towards the girl and glared at her.

"Eh? What are you talking about chibi?" He hissed and Miyamoto smiled at this, her gaze now fixed on him.

"Perhaps you should introduce yourself first, troll-kun?" She said back with an insult and Kise paled at the girl's words, knowing she had clearly pissed off the giant.

"What did you-?" He began until the girl's eyes started to flutter and she looked like she had lost all will to argue back against him.

 _It looked a lot like the one time he meet Emi-chin to give her notes._

 ** _Lifeless._**

He released a breath and the girl stared at him as if she was awaiting a response then remembered the phone call he had at the Maid Cafe one day.

"Eh, didn't you call when helping Akashicchi get something?" Atsushi said and the girl's lost gaze slowly returned to her as she blinked.

"…Ah, Murasakibara-kun, I remember your voice now." She said and gave him a small smile, "I'm sorry for my comment now. It's nice to meet you now. You…seem different from the small talk on the phone." She said and she softly smiled at this, looking similar to Emi's too.

"Ok, how about someone explain what the hell is going on."

The sudden input by Aomine caught everyone's attention and Momoi nodded in agreement too as they were lost at what was happening along with some of the others. Miyamoto sat up and released a breath as it looked like she was in pain trying to get herself up.

"Yes, lets clear this up." She said and then began her tale of how she knew of Atsushi and what she was doing with Akashi.


	26. Chapter 25: Old Revelations

**Author's Note: Thank you guys again for the support! I'm glad you guys have been enjoying this story and some** **revelations are made in this chapter! Again thanks for the review, favorites, and follows! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

 **Hair**

 **Chapter 25: Old Revelations**

* * *

"So, what did you want to discuss, Midorima-san?" Emi asked as the two had walked along the coast of the beach and Midorima stared down at the sand, trying to understand why she seemed familiar and why she had given him the wig. It made no sense for her, someone he had never met, willingly give him the wig and say to hold onto it. She just happened to be walking behind him and bump into him, and Oha Asa did not say anything about that.

 _It said he would meet an old friend and would be given a gift for seeing each other._

She wasn't an old friend.

He had no clue as to who the girl even was besides her given name and that she was friends of some sorts with Atsushi.

She was strange too.

"Why did you give me the wig?" He asked and she blinked at his question before a gentle smile caressed her features.

"You were in need of it. I did not mind letting you borrow it for a day, Midorima-san." She replied and he softly bit at his lip from her answer.

"You make no sense." He said and she tilted her head to the side in confusion about it.

"How?" She questioned him and he pushed his glasses up, still trying to understand her.

"You are a Gemini so you are to be two faced. Your emotions are to be over the place and have hard times making commitments to anything." He explained to her and she slowly frowned at this while brushing a strand of her hair behind her ears. The wind picked up a little and she stood still, causing the sweatshirt to lift up and reveal some of her back.

He blinked at the sight of soft looking skin but some light scars dominated her upper back and the wind slowed down as the sweatshirt lowered down.

"Hm…you are correct, Midorima-san. I can be two-faced and my emotions can be over the place. Horoscopes can be truthful even if some don't believe in them. But I know, you should probably know that by now." She began and looked over to him with narrowed eyes but those he was shown looked terrifyingly familiar to ones he had forgotten long ago.

 _"…_ _Thank you, Shintarō. You saved me…how could I ever thank you…" Large brown eyes looked up to him from the hospital bed that held barely any emotion in between the specks of brown and hints of gold and short black hair in a messy tousled style displayed some roots of chocolate from his stature over the person. Arms wrapped up and bandaged so carefully with precaution that it looked like they would break from the simplest pressure. And the person flashed a simple and kind smile to him that he knew, was something precious to the person._

He blinked out of the small flashback and didn't even notice that she had moved closer to him, folding her arms behind her back.

"Did you remember something, Midorima-san?" She asked him and he again blinked at her question before scowling, "Your face tells it all."

"Who are you?" he asked and she stared at him for the question then frowned for a quick second before a sad smile replaced it.

"Eh…you don't remember." She muttered under breath and closed her eyes before opening them back up, looking at the green haired teen.

"You know things that someone like a fan would not know. Explain yourself now." He demanded from her and she released a small breath she held in.

 _The sorrow on her face could not be masked._

 _Those eyes haunted him._

"…What does the date of August 15th mean to you, Midorima-san?" She asked and he blinked her sudden question, confused to why she had said an exact date.

Nothing happened he would know of in the past few years that deemed August 15th important.

She again frowned and played with the ends of he sweatshirt, thinking about what she should do.

"…How long ago are you talking about?" Midorima questioned her and she glanced back over to the green head noted his eyes were wide as if he remembered something. Her sad smile returned to her face and she knew that he now remembered something.

"Around four years ago." She said and his grip on his lucky item tightened, paling a little bit.

 _Second year of middle school was what she meant and he had pushed aside that memory for a long time, not wanting to remember it._

"It's impossible…" He muttered and almost dropped his lucky item as he looked at her more closely. His green eyes wide and realized why she had looked so familiar yesterday when she first introduced herself. He shifted back a little bit and she slowly nodded, walking towards him.

"Midorima-san," She began and again smiled at him, this time pure and genuine, "It has been a very long time and you probably don't remember me though. I could never properly thank you for everything you did for me back then. You being able to help me get through what happened was something I could never return."

He looked down at her and knew he should have realized it sooner when she came to him with the wig on and looked up to him as if she knew him and wanted to talk about their day.

 _Because that was what they used to do back in their second year of middle school when he visited him in the hospital._

"But, he was-" Midorima began but unfortunately was confused as she folded her hands behind her back, nodding at his beginning comment.

"You knew that he couldn't say his last name due to the police still sorting out everything after the incident. He also did something else to hid his identity." She said and looked over to the horizon of the ocean reminding her of Kuroko's teal hair, "You did notice that the back of his hospital gown was always tied up and how feminine his features were, correct, Midorima-san? You are very smart, Midorima-san, but this disguise was to fool everyone besides his family and the officers that brought him in.

"He hid the fact that he was actually a girl for the safety of everyone around him, whether it was strangers or family." She stated in a calm voice and both horror and shock crossed over the green haired teen, realizing exactly who was and who she had been in the past.

 _He had donated blood to her when she had been on the edge of death back in Junior High but she no longer looks anything like she did back then._

"You…you were him…" Midorima realized and she mustered a sad smile to him, tears glistening in her eyes.

"…indeed, when I had bumped into yesterday I thought it was my imagination at meeting you in person. I saw you back during the Winter Cup when you played against Rakuzan for the Winter Cup but I was unable to greet you. Midorima-san, you have become someone so strong and resilient. Someone others can look up to in wisdom and guidance. I am so glad to have meet you again and be able to finally thank you for what you have done for me." She said and the tears finally trailed down her face in joy at expressing herself. He continued to look down to her before she slowly rolled up her shelves of the sweatshirt, trembling as she did so, and his eyes grew large at the sight of the jagged ugly scars from her wrist to just above the elbow. The red marks across her arms had displayed the pink of her flesh and his breath got caught in his lips.

"You weren't there when they had gotten unwrapped. They have gotten better as time has passed." She said and then rolled the shelves back, her anxiety building up a little as Midorima has said nothing so far.

"I know it has been very long and that this is very surprising and if you don't want to get in touch or talk again, I will be-" She said then before she said anything else, he had gently bent down to her level and slowly wrapped his arms around her.

 _He could still remember how he looked at him when telling him that he had a big announcement to tell him and that his bandages were finally coming off._

 ** _But he did not make it. The Generation of Miracles had just finished a match and he had forgotten about it, noting on how at ease they were when they defeated their opponents like always._**

"I apologize." He said softly and she blinked at this, "I apologize if I had hurt your feelings or made you sad that day or never getting in touch with you again."

She smiled again at his words and warmth radiated off of the green haired teen, knowing he was showing his softer side to her.

"You don't seem to change." She said as she then gently moved her own arms towards the green head and hugged him, feeling tears drip down on her shoulders, "You are such a kind soul under your cold exterior, Shintarō-san."

* * *

"I am a friend of Akashi's. He has agreed to help me with something." Miyamoto explained as she fanned herself, saying that she seemed so odd because of the heat, "I had talked with Murasakibara-san over the phone not long ago when Akashi was calling him about a match. He had been insistent on calling him even when I complained to him about how I needed him to focus. So that is how I know of Murasakibara.

"Yuki-chan is my beloved." Miyamoto began again until Yuki glared at her with threatening gaze of performing a judo move on her, "Well, Yuki-chan is my beloved friend before anything else. She has been helping me with any things. I view her in an affectionate and loving way, as if she was my lover but she does not return these similar feelings."

Momoi blinked at the last part before realizing something, "Ah, Miyamoto-kun, are you perhaps gay?"

Said girl blinked at this while the other men looked awkwardly and confused at her then Miyamoto chuckled at this, waving her hand at the question.

"The correct term you are looking for, beautiful, is bisexual. I like both girls and boys. I may show more affectionate and loving feelings to girls than boys but I don't mind them. It depends on the connection I feel between myself and the person." Miyamoto explained as she looked to Yuki with a gentle smile crossing over her features, "I would have let Yuki-chan become my girlfriend but she likes boys. She hold no romantic feelings towards me and I am fine with that. She has clearly expressed it to me and I fine with the way things are. I don't want to pressure my feelings onto her."

Momoi blinked at her response before smiling at the girl and said, "Ah, I see. You are very thoughtful for taking into considerate of other's feelings, Miyamoto-kun."

Miyamoto nodded at this as she glazed up at the sun, its beams glaring down at her.

"Thank you for the compliment." She said and crossed her legs, while looking over to Yuki, "How much time will it take to get the recording done you think?"

The other glared at the green haired girl who wrote a response on her white board before flipping it to her.

 **An hour at most if your brother is willing to work cooperatively. Perhaps longer for sound quality check based on the settings you gave me and tuning. I may have to change the pitch or add an echo or reverb.**

Miyamoto blinked at the words before sighing and slumped down more in the chair, clearly not as happy as she was before.

"Could I just change what I wanted instead? Maybe it'll save you some time." She suggested as the other merely stared in confusion at the conversion between the two girls.

"What are you two talking about Midorima-chan?" Kise asked, catching the younger girl's attention who blinked at his question.

"Yuki-chan still hasn't told you about _this_ either?" Miyamoto stated and Yuki glared at the girl, who looked over to the model and smiled at him, "She is my music producer."

"Music producer?" Momoi questioned and Yuki glanced away, annoyed that Miyamoto had bluntly told the entire group about it. Miyamoto nodded at this as she then rested her hands on her knees and smiled at this.

"Hai, the boys here probably don't know but I've been having Yuki-chan produce music with me for four years under the current alias I've been using of Sakura Miyamoto." She explained and Momoi took a second before she stared at the girl with large eyes that glistened.

"EH? You're the _Sakura Miyamoto?!_ But you don't look like your picture at all!" Momoi exclaimed and she chuckled at this.

"I constantly dye my hair or wear wigs when I perform or be recorded. That's another reason as to why I am in Tokyo this week as I'll be singing at a convention tomorrow." She said and Momoi continued to look at the girl in amazement, eyes sparkling at the girl's comment.

"Really?! Where will you be at?!" Momoi questioned her and Miyamoto smiled at this, flipping her hair at this.

"Odaiba's Big Sight convention center. I won't be on for a bit of time but I would suggest coming early since it'll be crowded." She said and then Yuki held up her white board saying something else to the pink haired girl.

 **I would suggest coming when the doors open too as there will be plenty of other stuff to do. Miyamoto will be busy prior to her performance but I will be going too. You can come with me if you would, Momoi-san.**

The girl's eyes grew wide at her comment as she had gotten the younger girl annoyed earlier but seemed to want to rebuild her impression. She smiled at this as she nodded wildly at this then looked and pointed to Aomine who blinked at the sudden attention he gained.

"Could Aomine-kun come with us?!" Momoi asked and Aomine opened his mouth to complain but Yuki nodded at this, erasing her previous words then wrote something else.

 **Sure, if you don't mind that my annoying brother tagging along. And I'm making a guess that Miyamoto's brother will be coming too.**

Miyamoto nodded at this and said, "Yep, Kazu-chan said he'll be free to see the performance since he has always comes to see me. He'll probably be looking to find me prior to the show but he'll have to be patient but that is not a key character trait of him."

"Ah, are you talking about me, Sakura?" His voice asked from behind her and she looked behind to see her older brother smiling down at her. She smirked and fixed her position to be completely turned to her older brother.

"Would you be surprised if I did?" She said and he chuckled at this, glancing behind him to see Akashi glancing around at his old group of friends, "I hope my brother didn't say anything bad about me."

The red head looked down to her and gave her a smile, replying, "Of course not. He told me great things about you, Miyamoto-kun."

She smiled wide at this and brought her hands together, her eyes sparkling at this.

"Ah, that makes me so happy!" She exclaimed with a slight blush crossing her cheeks and stood up, clearly much shorter than the two basketball players now that the group realized it. Then she looked to her brother and flashed him a silver smile.

"Now, when do you think you could come with me and Yuki-chan to finish up?" She asked her older brother blinked at this and tilted his head to the side.

"You're still serious about that? Couldn't you have found someone else who has better quality than me?" He said and she blinked at his response.

"No. You are needed for this. No one else can do this besides you, Oniisan." She said with determination and Yuki held up her whiteboard to support the cause.

 **Miyamoto is correct Takao-kun. You are needed to finish this up and I don't want to spend the rest of my night trying to get an audio that fits her wishes. I trust you won't screw up with this** ** _since she is your little sister._**

The last few words did catch Akashi's attention and Takao sighed at this, pushing his hair back at the comment.

"Hai, hai. I'll do it." He said and his sister gleamed even more.

"Great, I knew I could trust you, Kazu-chan! Do you even know what you're helping with?" She said and sat back down, mentioning the two boys to follow her lead as they did too. Akashi looked towards Atsushi and noted that there was no other girl next to him besides Momoi, narrowing his eyes at the fact.

 _Perhaps he did not bring her to the beach._

"Akashi-kun how did you meet, Miyamoto-kun?" Momoi asked and the brother and sister continued their chat softly as the red head turned to her, a hint of interest in his eyes.

"Ah, Miyamoto-kun approached me one day demanding my help. I have obliged to her decree." He explained and Miyamoto paused her conversion with her brother to give some of her input to the explanation.

"Akashi-san you forgot to mention that you rejected my proposal at first until you got _interested_ in it." She stated and he blinked at this before nodding in agreement, smiling at the girl again.

"Ah, you are right. My apologizes, Miyamoto-kun." He said and she smiled again at this, nodding before bringing her conservation to Yuki.

"So what exactly are you doing with Miyamoto-kun?" Kise asked and Akashi smiled at the blond, knowing he possibly should've ignored the burning question but couldn't help but asked.

"Now that's not important, Kise." He stated simply and a shiver ran up the blond's spine, "It's a secret between me and Miyamoto-kun."

"A-ah, alright." The blond said and looked away, gently running his fingers through his hair.

"Eh, there's more people than before now?"

The soft female voice caught the group's attention and looked over to see Emi with Midorima standing next to her. The girl looked at the new appearances of both Akashi and Miyamoto with interest and Midorima stared at Akashi with large eyes, clearly shocked at the appearance of his former captain.

"Ah, who is this beauty?" Miyamoto suddenly spoke for herself and stood up, waking over to her with a sly smile. Emi blinked at the girl's words as she looked to her with a gentle smile and a twinkle in her eyes.

"Eh?" Emi said with large eyes and back stepped a little at how close she was.

"I'm Sakura Miyamoto, friend of Akashi-san's, second year at Rakuzan. I hope I could get your name, beautiful?" She flirted and Emi blushed at her words, surprised that someone would say that to her.

"Eh, um, I'm Emi Kiyoshi, Atsushi-san's friend, second year at Yosen. It's pleasure to meet you Miyamoto-kun." She said and Atsushi's eyebrows knit together at the comment, clearly annoyed at the other girl's mention.

"Ah, so you are the girl that Murasakibara mentioned to me." Akashi said and Emi glanced behind Miyamoto to see the red head. He smiled at her and she felt tension build up in her, nervousness building up on her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kiyoshi-kun. I am Seijūrō Akashi, second year at Rakuzan and captain of their basketball team." He said and she placed a fake smile on her face, trying not to be anxious about him being here.

"Ah, it's nice to meet you too, Akashi-san." She said and Miyamoto pouted at the red head's sudden talk with the girl. Atsushi narrowed his eyes at how close Midorima was to Emi and a small surge of anger grew in him.

"So where the hell did you two go off?" Aomine asked and Emi blinked at the question while giving a small smile at this.

"We walked around a little and talked." She explained as she moved towards Atsushi, sitting down next to him. Miyamoto sighed as she strolled back over to her brother and looked sad at the fact that Emi wasn't to impressed with her flirtation.

"It took ya two half a hour to talk? What was Midorima doing? Confessing his dying love to you?" Aomine suggested and Midorima blushed at this, clearly embarrassed at the dark skinned teen's suggestion.

"No I did not, _nanodayo_!" He cried out and Emi giggled at this, as both the green head and giant stared at her.

"Midorima-san wanted to discuss with me about my blood type and compatibility with others." She lied and Atsushi blinked at this as the green haired teen simply pushed up his glasses, nodding at this. He looked over to see Takao grinning at him and his sister stared at him with narrowed eyes, her glaze glaring eat him.

 _She knew that Emi lied about what happened between them._

He tried to avoid her gaze as he sat down next to his sister and Emi looked over to Atsushi before gently pushing away some of his hair and placed her hand on his forehead. Concern wrought over her features as she leaned closer to him and didn't realize that his feature were slowly lighting up at the fact.

"Atsushi-san, are you still feeling warm? Your face is still red." She said and she frowned at the sight of him still wearing his tank-top, "You still didn't take off your tank-top, Atsushi-san. You really should if you're feeling too hot. It wouldn't be to good for you to get sick or overheat, Atsushi-san."

The group of teens besides Emi knew that he wasn't warm because of the weather but the girl herself.

"Kiyoshi-kun, after you help Murasakibara, why don't you tell us about yourself?" Akashi suggested and she blinked at this before smiling at him.

"Sure," She said and Atsushi saw the little tremble in her hand, knowing she had to be trying her best on keeping herself calm.

 _He didn't it when she looked scared._

And he didn't even notice that he had grabbed her hand causing her soft trembling to stop, clearly eased now. The two teens didn't even realize how their hearts pounded at each other's touch and that they both had blushed widely that caught much attention to Aomine and Akashi who wanted to know more about the cousin of Teppei Kiyoshi.


	27. Chapter 26: Interesting

**Author's Note: Sorry you guys for the late update! I struggled to write this chapter this week but I;m happy that it did take me as long as it did. I want to give you guys a heads up, as I am starting up an online summer course until late June so updates may be more like this depending on everything. Thank you for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows! I really appreciate it! Here is the new chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

 **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

 **Hair**

 **Chapter 26: Interesting**

* * *

"So, Kiyoshi-kun, tell us about yourself." Akashi suggested to the brunette and she blinked at his words before thinking a little.

"Well, I have a little brother who's currently at Seirin and playing basketball too." She said with a smile on her face and flipped open her phone, pulling up a picture of her brother. She held the phone out to show the picture and Akashi along with Miyamoto, Takao, and Midorima stared at the picture. The picture displayed Kenshin with a smile on his face in front of Seirin's gate with their uniform on and cherry petals gently falling in the picture too.

"Did you take the picture, Kiyoshi-kun?" Akashi asked and she sadly shook her head no, pulling the phone back to her.

"Sadly no, I was in school at the time." She said and snapped the phone shut, "My grandmother took it for me and my **Mamma."**

Akashi stared at her blankly at the last part before she realized that some of them still did not know what she said.

"Emi-chin knows Italian." Atsushi spoke for her and Akashi blinked at this as interest grew in him.

"Oh? Is it for simple interest?" He questioned her and she shook her head no.

"My… **mamma,** " She said and paused for a moment again trying to think of the correct word for mother in Japanese, "My Okāsan is from Italy and I learned Italian prior to Japanese."

"Oh so that's why your features are different!" Miyamoto exclaimed and Emi nodded at this, pushing some of her hair behind her ear.

"Hai, although I don't bare it very well. Ken-chan does more than me." She said and Miyamoto stared at her before tapping her finger against her chin.

"Perhaps not in appearance but your actions speak louder than that. You've been gesturing a lot of with your hands and your features." Miyamoto mentioned and Emi blinked at this shocked at this as she had never really noticed it.

"Really? I've never noticed it." She said and while again gesturing but not realizing it.

"So, Kiyoshi-kun," Kise began and pointed to her, "If you spoke Italian first, shouldn't you have an accent?"

She nodded at this and said, "Well, I only speak Italian when I'm with Kenshin or my **Mamma** as they are the only ones who know it. My aunt knows very little and basic words of Italian. I've been used to speaking Japanese for so long that only a few times I'll slip and an accent comes out."

Kise nodded at this and gave her smile for answering his question.

"You are far more interesting than Atsushi gives you credit for, Kiyoshi-kun." Akashi said and Emi played with the ends of her hair at the comment, a gentle bush coming over her features.

"Eh, really? I never really thought of myself as interesting. If anything, I would prefer simplicity and restfulness than interest." She said which again caught the point guard's interest at her words and suddenly a phone ring interrupted any further questions Akashi wanted to ask her. Everyone looked to see whose phone it was and turned to face the figure, which was surprisingly Aomine's, as he scowled and dug it out of his pocket. He flipped it open and answered with an aggressive, "Hello?"

 _"_ _Did you take my files, Daiki?!"_

He scowled at how loud his father yelled at him and said, "What the hell are you talking about, old man?"

 _"_ _I'm freakin' serious, Daiki! Those file were official records part of the police department! Do you know how much paperwork and time that will cost for these files?!"_ His father continued to yell at him and he rolled his eyes at this.

"I still have no clue what you're talking about." He again responded and didn't notice that Momoi started to pale from being able to overhear what her childhood friend's father was telling.

 _"_ _The files that are missing are about the woman who visited last night for filing a divorce! I know you were becoming interested in what was going so you better tell me where they are!"_ His father continued to yell and Momoi bit her lip at this, finally catching the dark-skinned teen's attention. His eyes grew wide and stared at her, realizing that she had gotten the files directly from _his own house._ No one besides the two realized what was going on as they all sat in silence and waited for him to finish his conservation up.

 _"_ _Oi, are you still listening to me?! If you do have them, you better give them to me tonight or you'll be in the worst trouble you've had in a long ass time, kid!"_ His father shouted before hanging up on him and Aomine pulled the phone away from his ear as he continued to stare at the guilty Momoi.

"Is there something wrong, Aominecchi?" Kise asked and Aomine snapped his gaze over to the blond, narrowing his eyes and scowling at him.

"No. It's nothing." He said harshly and Momoi flinched a little at his tone but remained silent on what she had done. He looked over to Momoi with narrowed and angered eyes as she then decided to look away in worry about both herself and what the papers revealed about Emi.

* * *

Kenshin sat out on the bench as he watched the other players practice and play against each other due to Riko learning about his pinched nerve yesterday. His dark chocolate eyes were narrowed and he impatiently twitched at seeing everyone play besides himself along with a soft scowl on his lips.

"Kenshin-kun." The sudden voice of Riko caused the teen to look and see her concerning eyes look down at him. She sat down next to him and watched the team play as she tried not to look at him.

"Why didn't you inform me of your condition?" Riko asked him and he folded his hands onto his knees. He closed his eyes for just a second and an old haunted memory folded into him.

 _"_ _Do you know what you did to her?! Huh?! Do you understand what you had done to her?! You broke her because of your existence!"_

He released a stressed breath and opened his eyes again, replying to his coach, "In all honesty, Riko-san, I've had it for a long time. Teppei-san didn't know about it until my sister told him and that was only a year ago. I don't worry about it at all."

Riko gripped her clipboard tight in her hand at his words and bit her lip at this as she did find out about it from Teppei last night.

"Kenshin-kun…do you take any priority into your own health?" Riko asked and hoped that he would answer yes but looking at him, she knew he had no care about himself at all. His eyes had lost their glaze in them and no emotion crossed over his face.

"Riko-senpai," he began and gave her familiar smile that Teppei had used when saying he was fine after being admitted to the hospital, "Don't worry about it. I'll be fine."

Her eyes grew wide at his words and stared at him wildly, the clipboard slipping from her grasp. A majority of the players stopped what they were doing and turned to see exactly what happened, noticing that Riko looked ready to cry and Kenshin still giving her the smile. He blinked before noting that she had dropped the clipboard and reach dover to give it back to her.

"Here you go, Riko-san." He said in all ease and she continued to look at him before looking back down to the clipboard, nodding. She grabbed it from him and thanked him as she stood up and started walking away.

"Oi, Riko, are you-?" Hyūga began as she saw her very unease and startled look on her features and the look she gave him had him shut up. He glanced back over to Kenshin and saw him continue to watch the other players practice but knew something had happened. He scowled and followed after her, knowing he should probably figure out what is wrong.

After Riko left the gym she pulled out her cellphone and started dialing up the number of Kenshin's cousin. She bit at her lip harshly and hit the call button before placing it to her ear, now noting that Hyūga followed her.

"Is something wrong?" He asked until finally Teppei had picked up and waited for him to say something.

 _"_ _Hello, Riko? Is something the matter?"_ The voice of Teppei from the phone caught Hyūga's attention and she glanced back to the gym before scowling.

"Teppei is there something you aren't telling me about your cousin?" She hissed to him and Teppei remained silent for a bit.

 _"…_ _Riko, they have their reasons for not telling others. I know that you are curious but if I told you, I would be breaking their trust."_ Teppei told her and stopped her a second, _"Those two…have been through much. I know you want some answers, Riko, but I can't give them to you. If Kenshin wants to tell you, he will tell you but don't push him to tell you."_

Riko blinked at his words before licking he slips and thought about what to say next, "…What-what could be so bad that he holds no care about his own health, Teppei?"

Those words caused the captain to blink and thought about how odd the cousin to Teppei was, now that he thought about it.

 _"_ _Riko, I know you're worried about him but he has others who care for him. He may not show it at all but he does care about himself when the time comes to it."_ Teppei continued to explain to her and sighed, _"Listen, Riko, he is fine. Please don't worry about him. He can take care of himself and his sister will make sure of this. I've got to get going, Riko. I'll talk to you later. Goodbye, Riko."_

Without another say, he ended the call and she pulled the phone away form her ear, staring at it. She scowled and snapped her phone shut before heading back inside with Hyūga beside her. An angered and annoyed look crossed her features and she stomped into the gym, catching the entire team's attention as she whistled.

"Everyone come over here!" She shouted and everyone stopped what they were doing then headed over to her. The team huddled close and was curious as to what was going on. Kenshin hovered everyone and awaited her to say, still a gentle smile captured on his face.

"Oi, what is going on?" Hyūga asked her and she gave him clearly annoyed look which had him pale at it.

"We are going to do some basic check-ups on everyone. They'll be on height, weight, grip, burpee test, sitting-rising test, sprint test," She said and continued to talk about the multiple and different tests everyone would be going through. Everyone looked gradually worried and somewhat annoyed that she decided to do this of all of a sudden but Hyūga knew that she was doing this because of what Kenshin had told her earlier.

* * *

Emi could feel tension raising from everyone and she bit her lip, thinking that perhaps going to the beach was not a good idea after all. She gently clenched her fist tight and didn't even realize on how harsh was gripping her fist that blood was starting to slowly bleed. The silence from all everyone finally caught on and Kise noted the small trail of blood coming down from Emi's hand, dripping onto the specks of sand.

"Kiyoshicchi, you're bleeding!" He announced and she blinked out of her thought process, looking down to it. She stared at it for a second before Atsushi too looked at it, staring at the trail of blood coming from it.

 _The blood would pool down so fast when she accidentally cut her finger from cutting up some vegetables and she would pale so fast it scared him. She looked ready to collapse any second and terror would rush through him after seeing her balance falter and her grip on keeping herself up would slip._

"Atsushi-san?"

The voice of Emi snapped him out of sudden burst of a memory as he realized that he was gently putting pressure on where she was bleeding and had already had some form of cloth in his other hand to wrap it in.

"…Emi-chin needs to be careful." He stated to try and cover up what he was thinking about or doing, removing his hand from her wound and stared at it. The wound was small and he knew she did not mean to hurt herself by it as he started to wrap the cloth around her hand, earning many stares at the two but he did not care.

 _Emi was hurt and he wanted her to be happy along wth being careful._

"Eh?" She muttered as he still carefully tried to tie it but wasn't able to due to the size of his own hands. She smiled at his attempt before reaching over and grabbed the end of it from him, managing to tighten it properly.

"Ah, I didn't even notice it. Thank you, Atsushi-san." She said and he stared at her gently blushed face with a smile cascading over her features while the sun seemed to glow behind her. Her smile lit up when she looked at him and her smile crinkled at her cheeks.

 _She looked beautiful._

 _She looked a goddess that was sent to watch over him._

"Murasakibara-kun, are you blushing?" Akashi said out of notice and Emi blinked at the comment before looking back to Atsushi, noting the light blush on his features.

"Huh?" He said and glared at the red head, meanwhile Emi realized that he had been staring at her.

 _Why was he staring at her?_

"Could it be that you-?" Akashi began until Miyamoto had wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her body towards him.

"Akashi-san, could we get going?" She asked him and her eyelids fluttered to stay awake, her breath against his neck. He blinked at her words before nodding at this and her eyelids fluttered again, as if she were ready to fall asleep against him.

"Oi, Sakura, are ya alright?" Takao asked her and she seemed to have bags under her eyes now as she looked away from her brother's gaze.

"I'm fine, Kazu-chan." She said and realized how heavy her arms seemed to be weighing down on the red head, "Just…tired…"

She leaned more onto the red head and Takao narrowed his eyes at his sister's comment, knowing that she looked absolutely beyond tired.

 _She looked fairly empty._

"Kazu-chan, don't…worry about me." She said again and this time, her breath was growing shallower and a gaze seemed to be going over her eyes. Takao gave a sad smile to this and reached over to her head as Midorima noticed on how sad and broken the black hair teen looked compared to his normal days.

"Ah, Akashi, let me get her off your back. She's really something, huh?" Takao said and chuckled a little, trying to ease the tension. Akashi watched and felt her weight on him disappear and he turned to face the point guard who also had much of his stuff in his hands.

"Shin-chan, I'm going to head back now." He said and pushed her further onto his body to try and keep her from falling. Midorima stared at him blankly before sighing and narrowing his eye at this.

"Fine. I will see you tomorrow then." He said and Takao grinned at this.

"Great! I know Sakura will be thrilled once she learns about it!" Takao stated and Midorima scowled at this, trying to hide the blush on his face from realizing his true motives.

"What are you talking about, _nanodayo?!_ " He hissed back and Akashi stood up too, dusting off his clothes from sitting down for so long.

"I will be going too. It was a pleasure to meet you, Kiyoshi-kun, and you too, Midorima-kun." Akashi told the group while flashing them an innocent smile and Emi nodded at this.

"You too, Akashi-san." She said and the younger sister of the shooting guard nodded at this too. He followed the black haired teen with his sister on his back and many stared at him for leaving with him too. Once they were gone, Aomine released a harsh sigh and Atsushi too felt relief after they had left so Akashi wouldn't ask Emi more questions.

"Atsushi-san, are you alright?" Emi asked and Atsushi looked back to her as she moved closer to him, trying to see if he was alright. Then she surprisingly cupped his face with her own smaller ones and she looked at him in concern.

"Eh?" He muttered out and she leaned closer to him, her body mere centimeters from his own.

"You are face is still warm, Atsushi-san. Are you getting a cold?" She asked him and Aomine stared at her, knowing she clearly didn't understand that Atsushi was blushing because of her.

"Um, Emi-kun, do you want to come with me to get something cold from the snack shack?" Momoi said and Emi blinked at this as she released her hands from his cheeks, sitting down on her knees. A smile greeted her features and she looked excited at this comment, nodding at this.

"Hai! I would love to! Something cold will also help keep everyone's temperature down!" Emi announced and clapped her hands together, "I'm sure we can get something for everyone!"

Momoi gently smiled at this and glanced over to see Atsushi's now overjoyed face at the note of having food.

"Could Emi-chin get me seven popsicles?" Atsushi asked her and she nodded at this.

"Sure, Atsushi-san!" She said and looked to everyone else, "What would anyone else want?"

"Hai! Could you get me one popsicle too, Kiyoshi-san!" Kise exclaimed and Midorima scoffed at this. Emi turned to him and moved closer at him, leaning down at him and smiled.

"How about you, Midorima-san?" She asked him and he looked up to her, blinking as he noticed at how she leaned down and didn't mean to expose herself to him. He blushed at this and tried not to be flustered at her appearance. His sister noticed his features and smiled at this as she wrote down what she wanted along with her brother as he seemed to flabbergasted to answer.

 **I would like a simple ice tea and my idiot brother would like a can of red bean soup along with a popsicle. Thank you for offering to go it, Kiyoshi-kun and Momoi-kun.**

Emi blinked at this and nodded as she stood up straighter, looking over to Aomine now.

"Aomine-san, would you like anything?" She asked him and he blinked, before shrugging at the fact.

"Eh, doesn't really matter." He answered and Emi looked over to Momoi, giving her an innocent smile.

"Well, I'm sure Momoi-san knows what you like, Aomine-san." She said and Momoi chuckled at this.

"Hai! I know what he'll want, Emi-kun!" Momoi exclaimed and Emi nodded at this. She began to think about how she would like to get something but had barely any money after buying the ingredients for the **raviolo** last night.

"Emi-chin can get something too."

The sudden voice of Atsushi brought her back to her senses as she realized that he held up a five hundred yen coin with three other one hundred coins to her. She blinked at it before understanding that he must have thought she was low on money too.

"Eh?!" She said and shook her hands in front of her, "You don't need to, Atsushi-san! I'll be fine!"

He frowned at this before saying, "I don't mind, Emi-chin. You made a great supper last night and you deserve it."

She lit up at the last comment and didn't realize that tears started bubbling up to the surface as they gathered up on the corner of her eye.

"Ah, Emi-kun!" Momoi exclaimed at the sight of the girl's close tears and she blinked before quickly wiping them away, smiling back at Atsushi.

"I'm fine!" She said to assure the two and he frowned at this before she gently took the money out of his hand, "It's something that rarely happens when someone offers to pay for me."

Atsushi blinked at this as she then leaned back down and without another word, as Momoi had started to collect money from the others, she had moved her face down his cheek.

Then she kissed his left cheek with a quick peck. It was light as her lips brushed against his cheek and her hair too cascaded against his cheek too.

Aomine's jaw almost dropped to the ground as the others to stared at the occurrence before she pulled away from him.

"Thank you, Atsushi-san. I'm very grateful that you thought of me." She said and looked over to the still semi-shocked Momoi, "Are we all set to go get the food, Momoi-san?"

Momoi blinked out of her shock before she nodded and started walking towards the small shack in the distance with the brunette by her side, chatting away with her. Once the two girls were away, Kise smiled at the giant with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Murasakibaracchi~! She _kissed_ you!" He exclaimed and Atsushi snapped his gaze towards the blond, annoyance now written over his early features of both happiness and surprise.

"Kise-chin, watch your words." He hissed and Kise blinked at this meanwhile Midorima was still trying to understand why Emi would do so. Yuki narrowed her eyes at this and saw the many complicated and confused looks on the boys faces before she started writing away on her white board, presenting it to them.

 **Murasakibara, what does that mean to you because clearly the idiot blond is thinking about it differently than you?**

The giant stared at her words before opening his mouth to say something before a loud bark was heard behind them. The group blinked at this while a cry escaped someone's lips too.

"Ah! Maria! **Aspettare (1)!"**

The strange word after the call caught even more attention of the group until a large dog probably about 80cm with clearly longer fur with drool hanging from its mouth. The fur was colored mahogany and white with large brown eyes looking around the group and looked like it packed some muscle in it. It was imposing from its body but still somewhat happy.

Then it lounged towards Emi's bag and Atsushi narrowed his eyes at this, annoyance and anger following through him at the sight of the dog trying to go through the brunette's bag.

"Maria! **Smettila (2)!** "

The dog then stopped digging through Emi's bag and Atsushi glared at it before a voice caught the other's attention.

"Ah, I'm so sorry about that! Maria is normally very calm! I don't know why she did that!"

Everyone beside Atsushi caught sight of a woman who looked just about in her early thirties or late twenties as she had no wrinkles anyone on her face. Her eyes were large brown, much like the dog's, but they were also bore a creased eyelid, and her skin a light tan compared to Aomine's. She had luscious burnt orange hair pulled up away from her features that displayed apple cheeked and low cheek bones with a receding jaw line. Her nose was far larger than others and a prominent leptorrhine nose. She bore a white sundress that covered a majority of her body and a large bag she clung to the side of her.

 _She was clearly foreign but spoke perfect Japanese._

She bent down and grabbed the leash of dog with a sigh before giving a gentle smile to the group.

"I hope she didn't do anything bad or ate anything. If she did, I will take responsibility of her." She stated and Aomine blinked at the sight of her before realizing that she had the woman who came the night before filling out the divorce paperwork and the files that were missing from his house.

 _Mimi De Campo._

She then looked over the group and noticed the dark skinned teen, blinking at the sight of him.

"Ah, Aomine-kun, you're here. Sorry for disturbing your beach day." She said with a soft tone and he shrugged at this, now trying to figure out why this woman was out on the beach.

"You're fine." He stated for the group and she glanced around the beach, as if she was looking for someone, "You lookin' for someone?"

She slightly jumped at this before nodding at this with a faint blush on her cheeks, some of the group trying to figure out why it looked so familiar.

"Hai, I'm trying to find my **figlia (3)**." She answered and he stared at her confusion before she realized she said something differently, "Ah, my Musume. Sorry about that, I get so caught up sometimes that I mix up my words."

Now with the strange language mixed in, it seemed that she looked even more familiar to the group.

"Well, miss, if you have a picture, maybe we can remember if we've seen her around." Kise suggested and the woman glowed at this.

"Really?! Ah, thank you very much, young man!" She said then started digging through her own purse, pulling out a flip phone. She then seemed to be looking through some pictures before presenting one the entire group and everyone blinked at the sight of the girl.

 _It was Emi._

* * *

 **(1) Wait**

 **(2) Stop it!**

 **(3) Daughter**


	28. Side Story: Goodbye

**Thank you guys again for the review, favorite, and follow! Sorry for the late chapter but I was busy and got side tracked with many things! I'm currently taking an online class right now and a paper is due soon so instead of a normal chapter, I'm posting this short story instead. After the paper, I should be good to return back to a somewhat normal schedule and the next chapter will be updated next Friday! Thank you guys for being patient and enjoy!**

* * *

 **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

 **Goodbye**

 **Short Story**

* * *

 _He stared at her with a confused expression on his face as she did not move and no rise or fall of chest greeted his eyes. He had simply walked into the room with a basketball in his hand and ready to bring her outside she could see him play against the other kids. It was suppose to be a good day as the weather was nice and refreshing compared to the last few days of cold harsh October wind._

 _He had been there a few days ago as she had been smiling down at him as he explained that he had won a match against some other kids. Her features caring and soft but her skin was becoming paler and paler as the days grew by and slowly her body was withering down, but he did not know of that._

 _"_ _Is something wrong?"_

 _He slowly turned to face a nurse who had been treating her and he looked up to her with confusion wracking his features before pointing to his mother._

 _"_ _Mama isn't moving." He stated in an innocent tone and didn't understand why the nurse had ran right pass him to her, shouting out something to others passing by. A flood of people gathered in and started shoving him back. He didn't understand what was going on and finally someone had pulled him out of the room into the hallway, seeing his second eldest brother looking down at him with wide horrified eyes._

 _"_ _What's going on?!" He shouted at him and he blinked at the harsh tone he gave him, as his brother grasped his shoulders tightly._

 _"_ _Eh…I don't know, Niisan." He said and his brothers nails dug deeper into his shoulders, causing him to flinch, "I told the nurse that Mama wasn't moving."_

 _Those words dug deep into his older brother's heart and then shoved past him, causing him to fall over and wince at the attack._

 _"_ _Ow, Niisan?" He questioned as his brother than dug through the room full of doctors, yelling and screaming at them._

 _"_ _WHAT HAPPENED?! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY MOTHER?! WHAT IS IT?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG?! FREAKING TELL ME!" His brother cursed and some started grabbing at him, trying to force him out. Security guards appeared shortly afterwords and his brother fought against them, punching and kicking and screaming at them to let him in again. His own eyes were wide in confusion and terror as he ran over to his brother, pulling at the security guards pants._

 _"_ _Let Niisan go!" He shouted with tears starting to bubble up in his eyes and some guard pulled him away. He struggled and cried out to his brother in confusion as tears started to prickle his eyes before looking over to the window of his mother's room, seeing the doctors hover over her._

 _"_ _Mama!" He cried and reached over noting that the doctors started to whisper, "Mama! Please help Mama!"_

 _But she didn't move an inch and his eyes grew even wider as he saw a doctor slowly pull up her blankets. A soft smile on her features with closed eyes greeted him before it was covered in white._

 _And that was when he broke._

* * *

 _"_ _What's wrong?! Why the hell are you guys in here?!" His oldest brother shouted as he walked into the detainment cell with fury in his eyes and still wearing his work uniform of a fast food joint. His sister came in too with her school uniform on and his other brother bore small play clothes from coming from a play date._

 _His eldest brother glanced at the two's hallowed expression and knew something was up before stalking over to his second oldest brother, pulling him up by his shirt._

 _"_ _What happened?!" He hissed and his brother looked up at him with emotionless eyes, not answering him._

 _"_ _Mama's gone."_

 _His soft words had everyone's gaze look over to him and he looked up to them with an empty gaze, his eyes rimmed with red and a disheveled look over him. His sister's eyes grew wide before covering her mouth, her knees trembling. His eldest brother dropped his grip on the shirt and let his second older brother collapse to the ground while his eyes grew incredibly large at his words. Meanwhile his third older brother knew that something terrible had happened, trying to understand what he meant._

 _"_ _No…no…no…" His sister said before she collapsed to her knees, tears trailing down her face now. A haunted look captured his eldest brother as the trails too fell down his face but no words escaped his lips._

 _His stared at his brothers and sisters teared up features and he couldn't feel any more tears shed._

 _They had run out when they pulled him away from his Mama._

* * *

 _The funeral was small. It had only been them besides a couple of her friends that decided to come. It was empty and sorrow filled as he and his family had picked out the bones from the ashes of their mother. They all looked like ghosts of their former selves and it had been extremely quiet compared to their normal livelihood._

 _But now that she was dead, all of their lives had been drained._

 _Now they all stand before the gravestone, staring at the kanji written of their mother's name: Mana Murasakibara. Gentle whisks of smoke from the incense casted around them and the bunch of flowers swayed in the wind. Blank looks covered their faces and no one moved before the oldest brother knelt down to the gravestone and gentle placed his hand on the stone as he bit his lip harshly, struggling not to cry._

 _"_ _Goodbye…" He whispered before standing up and started to slowly walk away as the others do so to. When it was finally his turn, he stared down at the grave and felt nothing towards the gravestone that marked his mother._

 ** _Why had she been taken away from them?_**

 ** _What reason was there for her to be taken from them?_**

 ** _WHY DID SHE GO WITHOUT SAYING GOODBYE TO THEM?!_**

 _"_ _No…" He muttered with wide eyes and anger coursed through his veins, while his third oldest brother stopped to turn to him, "No…no…no…"_

 _He moved towards the youngest brother and frowned at the trembling body of his Otōto. He gently placed his hand on his shoulder and gave him a sad smile._

 _"_ _It's time to go, Atsushi." He said and then Atsushi snapped his gaze towards him, clearly angered and mad violet eyes stared at him. His eyes grew wide as suddenly a fist hurdled towards his face and knocked him down as he also whimpered at the attack. He fell down and tears began to rise to the surface as he now stared up at the defining and terrifying little bother._

 _"_ _Atsushi…?" he questioned his little brother who glared down at him._

 _"_ _No!" He yelled and caused the other siblings to turn and see what was going on, "Why?! Why did she go?!"_

 _The older siblings looked away as they knew the true reason as to why their mother left them so early and the younger two knew she had not been feeling well._

 _"_ _Atsushi…come on." The oldest brother said with a sorrow filled gaze and he shook his head at this._

 _"_ _NO! She left without saying goodbye! Why would she go without saying goodbye?!" He continued to shout and his brother bit his lip harshly before stomping over to him. He glared up at him before something knocked him off of his feet with his face stinging and collapsing near the grave. He blinked at this as he then placed a hand to his stinging cheek and realized what had happened. His cheek now turning red and slowly started to swell up at what had just happened._

 ** _His brother had slapped him._**

 _"_ _Eh?" He questioned and his eldest glared down at him, clearly towering over the five year old._

 ** _He looked like a monster ready to attack him._**

 _His purple eyes smothered down at him and he held a look he had never seen in his older brother._

 ** _Pure rage._**

 _"_ _Listen closely," His older brother hissed and leaned down over him, a dark shadow transforming him, "You don't know shit. She had given us her good bye when she first got there. She knew what was wrong with herself and don't you dare make it like she didn't say goodbye to you. Trust me on this, brat, she had foreseen this coming for a while."_

 _"_ _Fumio! Stop it!" Their sister cried and wrapped her arms around him to prevent him from attacking him again, tears trailing down her face. He simply stared up at his brother and then looked down to his feet, pain weighing down heavy in him._

 _"_ _But…" He began again and his lips trembled as he spoke the words, "I just want to hear her say it one more time."_

 _Those words spoke much to the family and it happened this one more time that the tears fell down his face in sorrow._


	29. Chapter 27: Mother

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for such a late update! My summer course work got really heavy the last two weeks thus I couldn't write much. Next week will be my final week of the course then I should go back to** **the normal updates but I will be moving so that may delay another chapter or so.** **The last chapter was originally for my other story Accounts but I figured you guys deserved something for waiting for it. Anyway, thank you guys for the favorites, follows, and reviews! Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

 **Hair**

 **Chapter 27: Mother**

* * *

Emi and Momoi quietly walked along the beach with many different popsicles and desserts in the two bags they got from the stand and Momoi bit at her lip harshly at the fact that Aomine had found out about the files she took. Her mind was a mess after hearing how angry Aomine's father was and learning about some of Emi's past too.

 _She had not thought about the consequences of her actions and now she deeply regretted what she did._

"Momoi-san, are you alright?" Emi asked and Momoi blinked out of her whirling thoughts, turning to her and gave her a struggling smile.

"I'm fine, Emi-kun Thank you for asking." She answered and brushed some of her longer hair back while Emi frowned at this, clearly knowing that she was lying. She stared at her and they continued on until she stopped suddenly, looking at the hunched over back of the pink haired teen and how weighed down it looked.

 _It reminded her a lot of Kenshin when things would get tough._

"Momoi-san…please be honest with me." Emi stated and Momoi too stopped, her heart racing against her chest, "Did you take those files from someone else?"

Momoi swelled at the suggestion before her hand trembled at Emi's question, trying not to freak out about what happened but her body couldn't control herself.

"…Emi-kun, the files I got where from Aomine-kun's father." She told the brunette who held a blank expression before frowning at this, her eyes losing a small amount of life in them at this comment.

"Why would you take that from him, Momoi-san?" She asked and Momoi glanced away, nervousness building up in her.

"I-I was curious…Plus, Dai-chan wanted to know more about you and your brother. He gets too curious sometimes but…I always dig deeper. You know I didn't mean to stumble upon what I read. Dai-chan wanted to know so I-" Momoi tried to explain and saw how haunted Emi's gaze looked as she stared at her, which caused her to stop mid-sentence.

 _She looked like she hardly believed her words_.

"Emi-kun…" Momoi said but Emi glanced away before a rush of wind brushed up her sweatshirt, slightly exposing her back to the pink haired teen whose eyes grew wide at the small scars that marked her upper back.

"Do you find out that information for Aomine-san because he loves you, Momoi-san?"

The sudden words that Emi spoke caused Momoi stare at her in confusion.

"Huh?" Momoi spoke out and Emi's blank gaze stared at her.

"It is interesting as Atsushi-san has told me that the two of one have been friends since you were both five years old. For everything you have done for Aomine-san, I am not surprised that he has fallen for you. Even his actions, he hovers over you and will do things he normally does not. Although, he does seem out of place on certain things as he may realize that he's acting out of place of a childhood friend compared to a lover." Emi explained from her thoughts and Momoi's eyes grew wide with each word.

"But he doesn't-" She tried to say but Emi pointed over to the direction where the rest of them where.

"Have you ever asked him about that, though, Momoi-san? He seems like someone who held keep a secret to himself and never tell them." Emi stated and Momoi opened her mouth to respond to it but then started to think harshly on her statements, biting her lip deeply that she drew blood out of it.

 _She_ _was incredibly smarter than she assumed and her theories…strangely enough sounded pretty close to the truth. Daiki had been acting stranger than before as if he was trying to keep up a facade._

 ** _Perhaps she was right._**

"Momoi-san, what do you feel about him?" Emi asked her and Momoi narrowed her eyes, thinking of Kuroko as she did so.

 _She did love Tetsu-kun but…Daiki…_

 _She honestly never thought of Daiki like that._

 _They were always_ ** _childhood kids,_** _and nothing else_ ** _._**

"Momoi-san, you are extremely smart and beautiful but you didn't notice the looks he gave you or how he acted towards you, did you?" Emi again questioned her and her breath caught in her throat at this.

 _She couldn't answer the question._

* * *

"Isn't that Kiyoshicchi, Murasakibaracchi?" Kise questioned as he stared at the photograph and Atsushi blinked at it before nodding, staring at the photo of Emi. Her hair again was short that reached up to the bottom of her ears with strong hints of black in her hair too and a gentle smile was seen on her features. She bore the familiar Yosen high school uniform and a soft blush was also on her cheeks.

"Ah, you do know my precious **figlia**!" The woman exclaimed in joy and Kise gave the woman a smile before pointing over to Atsushi. She blinked at this before staring at him and she snapped her phone shut, tapping it against her chin.

"Are you Atsushi Murasakibara by any chance?" She asked and he blinked at this before slowly nodding at her question, her smile grew at his answer and she clapped her hands together, "So you are the young man that my daughter talks about so much! It's so nice to meet you!"

Atsushi blinked at this and thought back to when his sister and brothers mentioned that he would talk about her too.

"She always compliments you!" Emi's mother told him and Kise grinned at this.

"Murasakibaracchi does enjoy your daughter's food very much!" Kise exclaimed and Atsushi glared at the blond before Emi's mother allowed at this.

"Really?!" She exclaimed and clapped her hands together while the dog looked to Aomine, staring at him and Aomine had a feeling that the dog clearly didn't like him, "No one has appreciated her food like Kenshin or Teppei! She's always nervous about making them since she doesn't have the recipes on hand!"

The group blinked at this before Atsushi said, "So Emi-chin makes the desserts from her memory?"

Her mother nodded at this and brushed her long hair behind her ear, soft features appearing across her face.

"Yes, my **figlia** remembers how to make the desserts I made for her and my **figlio** when they were both **bambini**." She said with a hit of nostalgia and sadness in the last part and then her misplaced emotions disappeared as she smiled again.

"So, Murasakibara-kun, would you mind if I talk to you privately?" Her mother asked and he looked like a spooked cat, his back straightened at the mention of being alone with the mother of the girl he had a crush on.

"He would love to!" Kise spoke for him and Atsushi glared at the blond as Emi's mom gave a small head tilt with an innocent smile.

"Great!" She exclaimed and Atsushi slowly stood up, glaring at the blond for his assertion, "Let us go by the waves to speak in full privacy if you don't mind."

He shrugged at this as she then whistled to gain the dog's attention, who followed in her lead as did Atsushi. He stared at her with curiosity as she stood shorter than Emi, not by much but he could definitely tell after spending so much the with the brunette. She stopped once reaching the gentle waves rolling up and looked to him, her eyes that once held such excitement turned dark.

 _Much like her daughter's._

The haunting look stared up at him before she then asked, "So, Murasakibara-kun, what do you know about my **figlia**?"

He blinked at this as he then scratched his cheek and looked away, trying to think of answer.

"…Her **braccia** …ah, arms." She said as a starting point and she looked up to him, trying to see if he knew of her scars. He frowned at this and remembered how she had pulled off her sweater revealing her scars to him with her shaken and terrified features.

"Emi-chin told me she got them for protecting her brother." He answered and Emi's mother narrowed her eyes at this.

 _So she had not told him the whole truth._

"…I see." She spoke in a soft whisper and he gulped, slightly nervous at her presence, "Do you know who did it to her?"

He blinked at her next answer and the thought never occurred to him.

 _He never knew who had done it to her._

 ** _Who had done that to her?_**

He didn't realize that anger crossed over his features and his stature turned quite threatening at the mere thought of _who_ had done that to Emi. Her mother stared up at him with wide eyes and didn't notice some of the locks many people gave them.

"So, you don't know." She said and bite her lip as her own anger about the _monster_ who had hurt her **figlia** was brought up to the surface.

"Murasakibara-kun…"

The words of the brunette's mother snapped him out of his angry and mad thoughts and he looked to see her gently place a hand on his arm. Her hand looked and felt smaller than Emi's and it seemed to be gently trembling too.

"Please, don't try to find out who did it. Emi…doesn't need to be reminded about it. She has been trying so hard to move past it that she doesn't need to remember it." She told him and he stared at her blankly for a second before nodding in agreement about it.

"Hai, I won't ask Emi-chin about who hurt her." He said and her mother released a breath, calming down after realizing he would keep his promise.

"Ah, good now that weight is off my chest." She said a quite voice then the dog rubbed up against her leg, as if it were trying to comfort her, "My **figlia** and **figlio(1)** desire a good and peaceful life. I hope she has been having a good time in Akita."

She sighed and looked over to him again with a smile gracing her features, "Now, Murasakibara-kun, what is your intentions with my daughter?"

He stared at her before shrugging and responded, "Emi-chin says I'm her best friend."

She suddenly stepped closer to him and pointed up at him, a smile still on her face as if she didn't believe his answer.

"Now, I said _your_ intentions, Murasakibara-kun. I already know what my daughter thinks of you. I want to know what you think of _her_." She spoke and he glanced away, trying to see if Emi had come back with the drinks, yet she was nowhere to be found in his sight, "Now, now, Murasakibara-kun. I just want to make sure you aren't going to hurt my precious daughter."

The last phrase had him even more concerned about what she was wondering about him before he scratched his cheek, looking away from her as he thought about Emi.

 _She would look up to him with a gentle smile and a glimmer in her eyes that made himself smile too. She looked up to him like he was some sort of hero._

 ** _And he knew that he was no hero._**

 _"_ _Atsushi-san!"_

"Hm…you must be pretty fond of my **figlia** to think so long about her." Her mother said and snapped him out of his thoughts as she grinned at this, "Ah, perhaps you have fallen for my daughter?"

Atsushi stared at her suggestion and didn't realize he started to blush at the fact she mentioned, shocked at what she said out loud.

"Did I guess correctly?" She questioned him and he remained silent, trying to not look guilty, "I never would have thought that my **figlia** would have an admirer. She prefers not to be noticed and simply go on with her life."

Then she grabbed one of his hands and hope filled her eyes, brightening them that she looked so much like her daughter to Atsushi.

"I hope you can give the happiness she deserves, Murasakibara-kun." She said then a dark look covered her eyes for a quick second while her grip on his hand tightened, "But if you break her, I have some _people_ come break you instead, understood?"

Atsushi never thought a woman like her size could give off such threatening message before releasing her grip on his hand and backed up a little as he nodding at her message.

"Great! I'm glad to have met you, Murasakibara-kun! Please take care of my daughter." She said and started walking over to the group again as he stood there for a few seconds to process what happened.

* * *

Momoi blinked at the sight of Aomine scowling with his head turned away from any line of seeing them approach them with the food requested. Her mind was still crazed and stressed over what Emi had told her.

 _Did he truly love her more than a friend like Emi said?_

Then he snapped his gaze over to them and blinked at the fact that Momoi was staring at him with a wide and confused gaze. He blinked at her odd notion before she whipped her attention away from him then looked behind him, seeing the giant with some woman near her.

The woman looked over to them and long burnt orange hair flowed up as she turned her head towards him and large doe like brown eyes stared at the girls. She looked foreign to Momoi but oddly familiar as she then noticed the brunette's own large doe like eyes stare at the woman before she had the widest smile appear on her cheeks.

" **Mamma**." Emi spoke in a whisper and Momoi realized that the woman was Mimi De Campo, the mother of Emi.

The woman then dashed towards Emi and a dog woof also caught the attention of Momoi, seeing the large animal ran towards the brunette. The dog tackled her and she let a laugh escape her lips at this, happiness bubbling up at the surface. She didn't collapse under the weight of the dog and she continued to giggle.

"Maria!" Sh exclaimed with happiness as the dog woofed with slobber dribbling down its face and scratched the dog's body as it rubbed against her.

"You've grown so big!" She said and the group of teenage boys with Momoi and Yuki stared at her. She gave the dog attention and affection as she rubbing its ears and petted it, her fingers running through the heavy fur of the dog. She captured the dog's face between her hands and smiled down to it.

"I hope you've been behaving!" She exclaimed with a giggle as the dog licked her hand in response to it before the woman appeared before her. She stood still and looked at Emi while a gentle smile creased her features, making her look older than she seemed to be. She gave a quick peck on each cheek of her daughter as she backed away a little to stare at her whole body.

" **La mia bellissima figlia (2).** " Her mother spoke in a soft tone then glanced over to the pinked hair teen with a crinkle in her eyes, observing the other girl.

 _She knew something._

"Ah, it's a pleasure to meet you. I am Mimi De Campo, Emi's mother." She said and Momoi gulped a this, feeling like something was weighing down on her back as she remembered what the documents said.

 ** _Domestic Abuse. Substance Abuse._**

"Ah…you too…" Momoi mumbled and looked away, her heart racing at the sudden appearance of the woman whose life she took interest into.

"I hope I didn't impose on you all!" She said and waved her hand, looking to all of the teens, "I haven't been able to see my daughter for a while so I'm going to take her for a walk."

Atsushi walked over to the group and Emi smiled at the giant while holding out the bag to him.

"Here are all of your popsicles, Atsushi-san. I won't gone for to long." She said to him and he stared down at the bag before grabbing it from her hand, nodding at this. He slowly dug through it before pulling out her small cup of Italian Ice and also dug out one popsicle holding the two out to her. She blinked at this before a gentle and soft blush caught her features as she took the two out of his hand.

"Thank you, Atsushi-san!" She exclaimed in realization of what he did.

Her mother blinked at this before clapping her hands together, "What a gentleman! Thank you for giving up one of your popsicles to me! You don't have to do that for little ol' me!"

He nodded at this and looked genuinely sincere at the comment Emi's mother spoke.

"Eh, I don't mind." He said softly and many stared at the giant as if he were lying.

 _It normally drove him to anger at any attempt of him giving away his snacks._

"Well, thank you very much, Murasakibara-kun. Now we'll be out of your hair for some time. Enjoy the beach since it is such a beautiful day!" Emi's mother said as she and her daughter started walking in the opposite direction that Emi and Momoi just came from. Emi glanced behind her and gave a small wave to Atsushi.

Once the two women were gone, Momoi's knees felt extremely weak and her head was twirling with the comments Emi spoke to her about.

 _The absolutely dead look in her eyes as she told her what she thought of Aomine seeming to be always listening and obeying her._

"Sa-chin, are you ok?"

The sudden question from Atsushi brought her back to reality and she gave him a struggling smile to him, trying not to look shaken.

"I'm fine, Muk-kun." She said to reassure him but Aomine, who took note of her words and her hidden shock, realizing that she was lying. He scowled at this and stood up, walking over to the pink haired teen but when he moved closer to her, she took a step back. He blinked at this while Kise, Yuki, and Shintarō stared at her in confusion as she bite her lip harshly, looking away from her childhood friend.

 _Had she honestly never noticed it before?_

 ** _Had she been so blind on focusing her affection on Tetsu that she never noticed Daiki's before?_**

"Satsuki…" Aomine called and she slowly looked to him, seeing the confusion crossing over his features.

 _She looked exactly like how she looked when he had told her "don't show your ugly face around here again"._

 _That was a moment he still was haunted by._

 ** _Devastation and absolute sorrow._**

 **Momoi-san did you learn something that you did not want to know?**

The kanji written on the whiteboard in Yuki's hand as she stood up near the two childhood friends had Aomine's eyes widen and realization coursed through him.

 _Something was said when she was changing her clothes with Emi._

 ** _That girl did something._**

"What the hell did she say to you, Satasuki?" Aomine questioned her and she whipped her head up in his direction, terror striking up on her features.

"Nothing! Emi-kun said nothing!" She exclaimed and the mention of Emi's name had Atsushi's interest peak. Aomine scowled at this and moved closer to her but she moved back yet again, trying to get some distance from him. Aomine gripped his fists tight and snapped towards the giant with anger burning in his eyes as he now stalked towards him.

"Oi, Murasakibara, the hell did she do to Satsuki?" Aomine demanded and Atsushi narrowed his eyes at this.

"Aominecchi," Kise began as he too stood up and walked over to the dark skinned teen, knowing the tension between the two was becoming thinner and thinner, "Take a deep breath."

Aomine scowled at the blond's say and glared at the teen.

"No, that girl said something!" Aomine exclaimed and pointed to Momoi's shaken figure, "Look at Satsuki! She had to have done something!"

 **How do you not know that Momoi-san started it from digging up information on Kiyoshi-san?**

The written words on the whiteboard caused the blue haired teen's next thought pause and snapped back in the direction of Momoi. Midorima scowled at his sister's input and knew she was again playing strings. Aomine scowled at her words and many emotions twisted in his head.

"…I…I didn't think I would find such things." Momoi said in a soft tone and released a harsh breath, "Dai-chan…wanted to know so I dug and dug but…I dug to deep."

"Sa-chin," Atsushi said before looking wildly at her with eyes starting to fill with anger, "What did you do?"

Her lip trembled and looked away from the group of teens, remembering every detail she had read from the police reports.

 _She knew in much detail what happened to Emi, her mother, and her brother._

 ** _And it was sickening with what they dealt with._**

"I didn't mean to…I only wanted to help Dai-chan." Momoi continued to mumble and Atsushi stepped towards her, "I never meant to learn about what happened to her or her family. It was an accident reading about the reports."

Midorima looked away at her statement as he knew of some of the documents were recorded because of the incident with Emi's arms.

 _He too remembered the blood that stained her arms from the wounds she gained that day._

 ** _How could he too forget about the dreaded August 15th?_**

The world was spiraling out of control for the teens and it looked like any moment they would all snap.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said anything about going to the beach if this is what would happen."

The soft and somewhat timid voice of Emi caught the group's attention as they looked to see the brunette by herself with a look of sorrow filling her entire features.

"Emi-chin," Atsushi began but the haunting look in her eyes caused him to close his mouth. She looked back to the group while gently tugging on the ends of her sweatshirt and released a tensed breath.

"People have their reasons as to what they do. I see my reasons, that are hidden, justified. I…understand the curiosity I have brought with me but…it is for me to tell." She said and didn't notice she started trembling across her entire body, her nerves tingling across her body. She didn't realize that a flashback was taking over her sight and hearing before she was sucked into it without another thought rushed through her mind.

 _"_ _What did_ ** _he_** _do to you prior to the incident, Kiyoshi-kun? If you can give us any details, that help the case against_ ** _him_** _."_

 _"_ _The more_ ** _vivid_** _of details, the better the case will go against_ ** _him_** _."_

 _She stared at them with wide eyes and the two cops waited for her to say something but she looked at them as if they were crazy._

 ** _Did they know what they were saying to her?_**

 _One cop narrowed his eyes and scowled, clearly annoyed that she wasn't saying anything to him._

 _"_ _Come on. Time's ticking and we have other things to do." One hissed in a fierce tone and terror struck her features, memories slashing across her._

 ** _Blood and bruises and cuts and terror and shock and PAIN._**

 ** _SO MUCH PAIN._**

 ** _IT WAS TOO PAINFUL._**

 _Tears streamed down her face and the cops blinked at this, completely shocked and unsure what to do as she cried but no words escaped her lips._

 _"_ _The hell?" One cop whispered and something flew at their heads, causing a hiss of pain. They looked to see a young man, probably twelve by the looks of it, with short extremely dyed blonde hair with large brunette eyes and wore a hospital gown with a scowl crossing his features._

 _"_ _Stay away!" He shouted at them and moved to cover her as she continued to cry with barely any expression on her face._

 _"_ _Who the hell are you? We're conducting an official investigate! Get out!" The cops exclaimed before a cough came from behind them as they looked to see a massive figure shadow over them. He had angry dark blue eyes glaring down at the cops with black hair sticking in every direction as if he had just woken up. He was clearly taller than the average Japanese man and looked somewhat foreign too with his dark skin and receding cheekbone with a more prominent nose than normal. The man looked like he was in his early forties and wore a police uniform with his badge of a clearly higher rank than the other cops._

 _"_ _The hell are you treating a child abuse victim like that? Did any of you read the packet on what happened? Probably not because you're a bunch of lazy asses." The man spoke with a hiss as the cops glared at him before standing up with annoyance and exited the room while cursing away at him._

 _The boy blinked at the appearance of the man and said, "Eh, Cop-san?"_

 _The cop blinked before pulling the chair over and sat down in it, crossing his arms over his chest._

 _"_ _Sorry 'bout 'em. They weren't there during the situation." He said and glanced behind the kid to see Emi still frozen but the kid continued to shield her, "Sorry about relapsing her into a flashback. I'll make sure the two get the proper penalty when they get back to the station. Now, kid, maybe you can fill me in on what you_ ** _want_** _to tell as of right now."_

 _"…_ _eh, Aomine-san?"_

 _The sudden voice that escaped her lips caused the boy to look at her and the tears finally stopped, losing the lost gaze. She looked at the cop who reacted to the name being called and gave him a gentle smile._

 _"_ _Is that your name, Cop-san? The man who saved me?" She asked him and he chuckled at this, running his fingers through his hair._

 _"_ _Indeed. You are quite perceptive, kid." He said and folded his hands against his chest, "Now, even after the flashback you just got out of, will you be willing to give some information on what happened to you and your brother?"_

 _Emi looked over and stared the boy, her little brother who still looked like he was starting to slowly grow up. She released a tense breath and looked to the cop with sorrow filled eyes._

 _"_ _I will tell you, Aomine-san." She said and her brother frowned at this, clearly not happy about it, "I will tell you of the story of my life. The story in which my brother, my mother, and I are the victims of a man who is much like the serpent that cast Eve and Adam to damnation."_

* * *

 **(1) Son**

 **(2) My beautiful daughter.**


	30. Chapter 28: Scars

**Author's Note: Again, sorry for the long update! I was originally planning on updating last week but more things got in the way. I may not be able to write new chapter by the time of next week so it may be anther short story to fill in for everyone's time. Thank you guys for being patient too! Also thanks for the favorites, follows, and reviews again! And this chapter will be the last one featuring the beach/ that day. Also, Emi's pronunciation of the word "mamma" is more accented than others so that's why it is bold as noted by one reviewer. And the review from Prince, I love your last comment on it about it being "The Arc Everyone Wants to Talk privately" it made my day when I read it and laughed out loud! Again, thank you guys and enjoy!**

* * *

 **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

 **Hair**

 **Chapter 28: Scars**

* * *

Her gaze was blank and her body frozen with fat tears dribbling down from the corners of her. She had her mouth slightly opened as if she wanted to speak but nothing escaped her lips. She seemed lost in time and no one was near her but she seemed to be in some way of body language looking for someone near.

"What's wrong with her?" Aomine asked and Atsushi stared at her as he walked closer to her.

"Emi-chin…" He began until her weight collapsed on her, causing her falling towards the giant. He caught her with no effort and his eyes were wide as she had her arms hanging limp at her side and her morbid blank look featured on her face. She barely had her body pressing against his as he simply held her up with hands and worry started coursing through him.

"Do you think she needs to go to the hospital?" Kise asked and before someone could say anything, Emi spoke out.

"No…I don't want to go back…" She said with a tremor and the tears slowed down, but seemed to want to be closer to the giant, "Please…I don't want to go…I don't want to leave…"

Her body trembled even more and her complexion started looking worst than what it was.

Yuki glanced over to her brother before writing something down on her whiteboard presenting it to him.

 **Do you have anything that could snap her out of the flashback?**

"Huh?" Midorima said before his sister had stood up with his can of red bean soup, still cold even during the warm weather and cracked it open, "What are you-?"

But before he said anything or anyone stopped her from what she was doing, she gotten over to the trembling brunette and raised the can above her head. Atsushi had no time to understand what was going on before Yuki tilted the can over and the drink spilled onto the brunette even onto the giant's hands.

Yuki remained emotionless as Emi had became drenched by the drink with her unmoving stare and now somewhat soaked clothes.

"What was that for?" Shintarō hissed at her and she didn't look at him but stare at the brunette who remained still for another moment.

Then without another word, Emi blinked rapidly and color returned to her cheeks. Confusion struck her features and she looked down to see her somewhat drenched sweatshirt while wiping her eyes as a way of avoiding the drink getting into them.

"Huh?" She mumbled in a soft voice and turned to see Yuki stare at her with still emotionless gaze, "Midorima-chan, what are you up for?"

The younger sister of the green haired teen had stared at her for a second before frowning as something had came to her mind.

"Kiyoshicchi, do you need a towel?! You're soaking wet!" Kise exclaimed as a main reaction from the group and Emi again blinked at this, realization coming back to her.

"Eh, did I bump into something?" She said and then looked to see the giant still some what holding her. Her cheeks flushed gently before she jumped back a tiny bit as he noticed his confused stare at her.

The group continued to stare at her and she slowly regained herself before Yuki had reached over, grabbing the brunette's hand and flipped it over to show her palm.

"Midorima-chan, what are-?" She began then noticed the younger girl started to write singular kanji onto her hand.

大

丈

夫

 **You ok?**

She blinked at the girl's words as the green head waited for an answer as she slowly nodded her head at this, trying to reassure both the girl and herself that she was ok.

"Kiyoshi, I apologize that she dumped the drink over you. She'll get you a new sweatshirt. She didn't mean-" Shintarō began until his sister moved past him, as if she was ignoring him then bent over to grab a towel and nodded towards the bathroom. Her brother scowled at this and opened his mouth again to say something but his sister opened her right hand, the blade edge held towards him then waved it a couple times back and fourth in front of her face.

He snapped his jaw shut as the two started headed out and Momoi bit her lip, trying to figure out if she should join but the way Yuki had talked to her earlier caused her unease.

"What the hell happened?" Aomine spoke out of the madness that just occurred and Atsushi watched as the brunette continued to go with the young girl before glaring at him.

"Mine-chin and Sa-chin caused Emi-chin to freak out." Atsushi hissed and Aomine glared back at him ready to snap back at him until someone else voiced their opinion.

"You idiots probably caused her to relapse into a flashback."

The input from Midorima caused the two teen to look at him with anger and annoyance, as if he said something that made no sense.

"What do you mean, Midorimacchi?" Kise asked and Midorima scowled, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Clearly none of you know that she was re-experiencing a memory." He spoke back after realizing that was the reason his sister had dumped the drink over Emi to snap her out of it.

"Why the hell would she be re-experiencing a memory?" Aomine continued to the question the shooting guard and he pushed up his glasses.

"Because you all pushed her into it by bringing up something she _clearly_ did not want to talk about." He hissed at Aomine who blinked at this before starting to slightly think of his actions.

"…how did Mido-chin know that Emi-chin was havin' a flashback?" Atsushi questioned and Midorima blinked at this, before realizing what he had just said.

"Midorin is studying to be a doctor so he should know what symptoms of flashback looks like." Momoi explained in a quick lie that everyone bought and Midorima knew she was trying to make up for what she had learned from the papers.

 _But the real reason he knew of flashbacks was not from studying them in a book but seeing them in a real life.\\\_

* * *

"Midorima-chan, you don't have to help me clean up." Emi said and Yuki looked up to her with stern eyes, showing that she was not going to stop. The green haired girl looked around before pointing to her sweatshirt as if she wanted her to take it off. Emi's eyes are wide and hugged it tighter around her body as if Yuki would want to rip it right off of her.

"I'm fine. Please don't-" Emi began with terror picking up in her again but Yuki then pointed to her own knit scarf while grabbing Emi's hand since her whiteboard was left back with the group. She started to form kanji on her hand, forming what she wanted to say to her.

私

ショー

鉱山

にも

 **I will show mine also.**

Emi blinked at these words as Yuki then pointed to her scarf with an smile across her face as if she was saying, "You'll show you mine if you show me yours".

"Wait-" Emi began as the girl slowly started to unravel the scarf around her neck, the thickness slowly getting closer to skin. The green haired girl did not even hesitate to display her neck to her as she looked down at her, waiting for a response.

A long jagged scar ran along where her adam's apple would be and nearly wrapped around the entirety of her neck. The scar seemed to have some stitches in it too and extremely thick being shades of red, looking somewhat rubbery too from it.

The younger girl continued to wait for her to say something before she bent down to her level and pointed to Emi's arms.

 **Now how about you show me yours?**

Emi gulped at this and understood the amount of trust and obligation Yuki just gave her was something she did not have to do.

 _She did deserve some sort of answers for everything that she has done for her. She had just trusted her with her reason to covering her own neck._

 ** _She couldn't hide it after Yuki showed her something that she too was shy about._**

Emi took in a deep breath and tried to calm her shaking nerves as she slowly had the sweatshirt fall off her shoulders. She had it fall onto the floor where much of the drink that had spilled on her had dripped onto and saw the violent scars on her own flesh.

Yuki blinked at the sight of them before she moved closer to Emi and observed them before slowly moving a hand to her arm, which caused Emi to flinch at how close it was to her. Yuki paused before backing her hand away and instead grabbed Emi's bare hand, bringing it up to her neck.

It felt rubbery and when Emi took a closer look at it that the scar, she noticed how very thin her skin felt just from touching it.

 _As if it had broken through much of her skin to her muscles._

Yuki moved her hand away and now had a frown across her features, as she looked down to Emi waiting for her to say something.

"…Midorima-chan," Emi began and licked her now parched lips, "This…must be the reason you can not speak, correct?"

Yuki nodded at this as she then picked up her scarf and started wrapping it around her neck again. She then pointed to Emi's bare arms and back to her own neck, as if she were trying to connect the two. The green haired girl gave up on it for right now and then pointed to behind Emi, where a long shelve orange shirt laid with the Shūtoku logo across the front of it as the green head girl brought it with her as her brother didn't even notice.

"Oh…thank you…" She mumbled in nervousness until Yuki pulled her over to the sink, turning the facet on and cupping the water underneath it. She starting then to pour the water over her head as if she were trying to get rid of the stick and smell of the red bean soup drink.

A gentle and happy smile formed and she let the girl continue to help her even though she had just recently met her.

 _She had finally found that she could trust her, much like Atsushi and Shintarō._

* * *

When drying off and cleaning up was finished, the two young women existed the bathroom and Emi clutched her soaking sweatshirt in her hand. She had a simple smile on her face as she exited the bathroom with Yuki before someone had stepped in front of them.

"Oh, what do we got here?" The person said as he inched closer to them and stood clearly taller than the two girls by a good 20 centimeters to Emi with an athletic build. He had on a suspicious grin across his face and blue eyes stared down at Emi, clearly down to her covered chest. He bore no shirt on as if he were trying to flaunt his body to her and at a closer look he had multiple piercings on each ear.

"What's a girl with a body like your's hiding under that shirt?" He said and continued to move closer to her as she tried to back away but didn't have much room.

"Eh…um…would you please give me some space…?" Emi said with nervousness and wide doe like eyes.

"Ah come on. Can't ya at least give me your number?" He continued to pressure her and when he felt a grip on his arm, he looked back to see Yuki holding it, "Eh, ya want to hang out instead?"

He frowned at the sight of her chest but pulled away from Emi, letting her breathe a little but worry coursed through her. He slung his arm around Yuki's shoulder and pulled her closer to him, even though her expression clearly showed she did not want to.

"Now, what's your name instead? We can go somewhere else to have fun." He said and she gave him an innocent smile before her grip tightened, pulling him down to her as if she were to pretend to kiss him. But instead with great speed, she had him on his stomach with his elbow trapped beneath her armpit and lifted his hand.

Emi blinked at the girl's sudden attack and stared before the young man swore.

"What the hell?!" The young man shouted before Yuki continued to pull up his hand, causing more hypertension to his elbow joint.

"Midorima-chan…you didn't have to do." Emi said in a soft tone before hearing padding behind them and looked over to see Kise, Midorima, and Atsushi heading over to the girls. The young man continued to try and get out of her hold but had no chance of getting out of it while glaring up at the group of guys. Midorima sighed as he pushed up his glasses in some form of annoyance and in his hand besides his lucky item was his sister's whiteboard with marker.

"Can you let go of him? Clearly you made a point that he shouldn't talk to you." Midorima stated and Yuki frowned at this before releasing her grip on him. The teen got out glaring at the group before stomping away in annoyance that he had not gotten what he wanted. Atsushi looked over to Emi and narrowed his eyes at the sight of the Shūtoku shirt, frowning at the sight.

"Ah, Kiyoshicchi, are you alright? Did you get cleaned up?" Kise asked the brunette who nodded and smiled at him.

"Ah, I'm fine, Kise-san! Midorima-chan did apologize and helped me clean up." Emi said and gently pulled on the sleeves of the shirt, "And she gave me this shirt!"

Midorima blinked before blushing at the sight of Emi in the Shūtoku shirt and Yuki held her hand out to her brother, waiting for him to give her the whiteboard. Emi looked over and realized how large and long it was compared to her own body.

"Oh, Midorima-san, is this shirt your's?" Emi commented and the green headed teen gulped before nodding, "Ah, sorry for borrowing it! After I'm done with it, I'll make sure to wash it before I return it to you! Thank you for letting me borrow it!"

She gave him a grateful smile and he blinked while looking away, clearly flustered while nodding.

"Not a problem…" He mumbled and she again smiled before looking over to Atsushi while pushing some of her hair behind her ear.

"Atsushi-san," She began before biting her lip, "I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble."

Atsushi blinked at this before slowly putting his hand onto of her head, as she couldn't help but stare up at him with wide eyes.

"Emi-chin didn't do anything wrong." He answered and both relief and happiness flooded through her.

"Really?…I wasn't a bother?" She questioned and he nodded at this while patting her head as reinsurance.

"Emi-chin was fine." He said again and the weight on her shoulders disappeared at him saying that as he slowly removed his hand also.

 **Kiyoshi-san, I'm sorry for what I did to you. I hope I did not offend you in any way. It was what I knew I should do at the time.**

The words presented on the whiteboard in the line of Emi's gaze had her shake her head softly, a soft gaze entering her eyes.

"You did what you believed what was correct, Midorima-chan. I'm alright. I'll just need to wash my clothes when I get back. Please don't hold yourself guilty over anything." She responded and Yuki nodded at this, erasing her current words.

 **Ok, although next time I would suggest having something strong to bring you back to the present.**

Emi blinked at the words before nodding at this and sorrow etched its way into her eyes at the comment.

"Hai. I will. Thank you for your advice, Midorima-chan." She said and out of the corner of the her eye, she saw her mother and dog not far off in the distance observing her. She looked back to everyone as she folded her hands in front of her and gave them a great big smile.

"Thank you guys for coming down to the beach! Even though it may have had some missteps, I did have fun. I have to get going though." She said and pulled on the bottom of the shelves while looking over to Atsushi, "I hope you don't mind me leaving so suddenly, Atsushi-san. My **mamma** needs me to help her with something. I had lots of fun today and I can't wait to see you tomorrow! I'll text you all of the information for meeting up, ok?"

Atsushi blinked at this before he slowly nodded and smiled down at her.

"OK. I had lots of fun too, Emi-chin." He said and her cheeks lit up at this, happiness overflowing in her.

"That makes me so happy, Atsushi-san!" She said then suddenly ran to him, showering him in a hug. Midorima's eyes grew large at the sight of the brunette hugging the giant and enveloping him with her smaller body meanwhile his younger sister narrowed her eyes at the expression of her brother.

 _Ah, her brother honestly an idiot for thinking he had a chance to get Kiyoshi-san._

She grew a small smirk that was unnoticed by her brother and pulled her scarf tighter against her skin to hide her smirk.

 _She did enjoy teasing her brother to no end and this would make it unbelievably more fun for her._

Emi pulled away from the giant and waved at them as she walked over to her mother with a breeze wiping around them. Atsushi couldn't help but stare at her and a small smile started appearing on his face as she had walked away. When she had reached her mother, she stopped and looked back to them before waving at the group goodbye.

"Kiyoshicchi does look much better after being with Yukicchi." Kise stated and earned a harsh look from both the Midorima siblings. He winced at this before looking over to Atsushi and noted how at happy he looked just from getting a goodbye wave from Emi.

 _She really did something to him that made the giant extremely happy._

* * *

"Did Kiyoshi-kun leave?" Momoi asked the group as they returned back and Atsushi nodded at this, picking up his stuff as he was prepared to leave too.

"Hai, Emi-chin left." He responded and the pink haired girl slowly nodded at this as while relief flooded her system that she had left so she could be at some ease.

"Oh, I hope she is ok." She mumbled while starting to pick up her stuff as Aomine continued to stare at her, knowing she would normally say something by now. She stopped after noting a bag laying on the ground, clearly not her's or for what she assumed was Yuki's.

Kise blinked as he looked at the bag before staring at it and looked over to the giant who started munching away at some chips, ready to leave with all his stuff in his hand. The blonde grinned before swiping the bag and holding it out to the giant.

"Murasakibaracchi! I think Kiyoshicchi left her bag!" He exclaimed and Atsushi turned towards him, blinking in confusion while tilting his head to the side.

"Eh, really?" Atsushi said and reached over to grab it, staring at it the brown knit bag in his hands then to Kise, "What should I do, Kise-chin?"

Kise smiled at him and said, "Well, doesn't that mean you're gonna have to see Kiyoshicchi again to return it to her?"

Atsushi blinked at this before realization kicked in and he nodded, now looking like he was ready to protect the bag with all his being. Kise couldn't help but feel proud of the giant actually showing some kind of emotion to a girl and he fully supported the both of them even it took more time for them to confess to each other.

"Oi, Kise," The sudden voice of Aomine caught the blonde's attention as the bus haired teen walked over to him with a frown presented on his face, "Do ya think Satsuki is acting differently since she went on a walk with _her_?"

Kise blinked at Aomine's question before sighing and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to figure out what to say to him.

 **Perhaps she realized that you have feelings towards her in a romantic way than a childhood friend watching out for each other? It has been clearly seen throughout my time of observing you, Aomine-san.**

The words shocked both the blonde and blue haired teen at the words Yuki showed the two young men. Aomine clearly more shocked at her finding out what he had felt to his childhood friend as he thought he had been holding back any notice of his growing affection to her. Meanwhile, Kise looked absolutely shocked that Aomine had been hiding his feelings and not telling him about it at all.

"Huh?" Aomine said, trying to pretend that he wasn't affected by her words, "The hell are you talkin' about?"

Yuki narrowed her eyes at this and erased her words before responding to his accusation.

 **You really must be a dumbass then. I guess you'll be forced to find out then.**

Aomine's eyebrows knit together and opened his mouth to speak but Midorima grabbed his sister by the shoulder, pulling her towards him.

"We need to get going, Yuki." Midorima stated and she blinked at this, "Takao just texted me that his sister is waiting for you to help them. So let's get going. Say your goodbyes."

Yuki glared at her older brother before nodding and he walked back to pick up his stuff while she returned her gaze to the two young men.

 **Now, I'll see you both tomorrow at the convention center. I suggest arriving early to see everything there. Also, Aomine-san, if you were to look into Kiyoshi-san's file, I will not hesitate to punish you. Those are private files and you have no jurisdiction to look at them at all since they are also police records. Kiyoshi-san has her reasons for secrets as would you for not sharing your feelings to Momoi-san. So respect her privacy and others will respect yours. Now Kise, you better practice prior to meeting us or I'll smack some sense into you. Good night everyone.**

She dropped the board to her side when the boys gaze locked eyes with her again and she walked past them, the end of her scarf that had draped in front of her now pushing it behind her. She glanced at the giant before walking over to him while quickly erasing her words, replacing them with new ones for him. She had only a few seconds to say something before her brother would say something and held it up for him.

 **Goodbye, Murasakibara-san. Now be careful with Kiyoshi-san's feelings. She is a very nice girl so don't go ahead and hurt her in anyway.**

Then she departed her way as he blinked at her words as he had just sent a text to the brunette that he had her bag and gotten a reply nearly a few seconds later. Yuki looked to her brother and headed over to him as the two started to walk away from the group.

With her narrowed eyes, she knew that this group of old teammates surely would be divided the next time she would see them.

* * *

By the time Emi had gotten close to Seirin high school ready to pick up her brother with her mother, she had realized that she forgot her bag at the beach and had no idea how she would get it back until Atsushi texted her saying her had it. She smiled gratefully at this and her mother admittedly noticed the smile on her daughter's face.

"Ah, does Murasakibara-kun have your bag, Emi?" Her mother asked and Emi nodded at this as she started to send a reply back to the giant.

"Hai, he does have **mamma**." She responded while sending out a text saying if she could get it from him tomorrow, "He'll give it to me tomorrow."

Her mother smiled at this too as she walked side by side with her daughter and the dog who happily had her tail wagging at the sight of Emi.

"That boy is very nice." Her mother continued on as if she were trying to see what her daughter would say to this.

Emi's smile grew at her mother's words, unsuspecting anything as she then said, "Hai! Atsushi-san is so nice to me! He always likes my treats!"

Then a small blush featured on her cheeks as she said, "He even told me that I was pretty when I went shopping for clothes."

Her mother blinked at this before giggling a little, excitingly happy at her daughter's words.

"What a sweet young man! He's a keeper, Emi!" She said in both truthfully and jokingly and once those words escaped her mouth, her daughter's gentle blush slowly grew. Her hands pulled to the front of her body as she squeezed a little bit with her smile not shrinking any time soon. Her mother's gaze turned gentle and knew that her daughter was finally getting the happiness she desired.


	31. Side Story: Jacket

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating last week! I was traveling to my new home and had no wifi for the longest time. So I only have a short story to give you guys this week and by next week I'll have the next chapter up. I may also being pushing my updates to bi-weeks because of upcoming events in my life (sorry about that). I will try to keep it updated in a weekly schedule but it will depend on a lot of things. Anyway, thank you for the review, favorites, and follows! I hope you guys enjoy this short story of Atsushi and Emi!**

* * *

 **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

 **Jacket**

 **Short Story**

* * *

Emi did not plan for the night to be so chilly when she got off of work on Friday and since it happened to be already May, she thought she would be fine with her simple white button shirt and black sweater from school. She shivered at the cold air as she exited the closed Maid cafe and rubbed her hands together, trying to keep her fingertips warm from the cold. She looked to see Atsushi again standing by the closed door munching away on some chips while clearly prepared for the cold by the jacket he wore and scarf wrapped round his throat.

"Is Emi-chin ready?" Atsushi asked while munching on the chips and she nodded at this, smiling up at the giant.

"Hai." She said simply before the two started slowly walking back the apartment complex while battling the fierce cold and slight wind. The walk was silent and Emi pulled the ends of her sweater to cover over her hands before Atsushi glanced down at the shivering girl.

"Is Emi-chin cold?" He asked and she jumped a little at his comment before giving him a smile.

"I'm fine, Atsushi-san." She said and didn't even notice that her legs were trembling as he simply looked down on her figure. He frowned at this before stopping and glanced over to his gym bag before he started unzipping it.

She blinked at this before asking, "What are you doing, Atsushi-san?"

"Emi-chin's legs are shaking." He said and she blinked before noting that he had pulled out his Yosen High basketball jacket from his bag of clothes. He looked over to her and she realized that he was offering up his jacket to her. She blushed at his offer and he tilted his head at her reaction as she stared at it.

"Um…are you sure, Atsushi-san? I don't mind the cold." She said to object his sudden offer before he frowned at this. She bite her lip at his frown before slowly reaching over to grab it from him and noted on actually how heavy it was in her arms.

"Ah, Emi-chin will need help putting it on." Atsushi said before she knew it he had took the jacket from her again and held it up above her head. Then before anything else he had shoved the jacket over her head and she blinked at his sudden action. She looked down as the jacket had managed to reach just above her knees and her arms did not make it through when Atsushi had put it on her.

 _It was warm._

She managed to get her arms through the shelves but still it hung at her side loosely but now she instantly felt warmer and her legs had stopped shaking. She smiled at this and inhaled the scent of the jacket, noting it smelt distinctly like candy.

"Thank you, Atsushi-san." She said and looked up to him with a very bright smile, a blush crossing over her features. He glanced down to her before nodding and he too gained a blush on his own features, realizing how happy she looked in it.

"Eh…no problem…" He muttered and it became even more quiet as they ventured back.

* * *

Once reaching the apartment complex, the two went their separate ways as she waved to him and said, "Good night."

He nodded at this before he mumbled the same to her, opening the door to his family's apartment. He took off his shoes as he slowly moved through the house to see Fumio siting on the couch with a cigarette in his hand while watching the weather.

"The hell have you been?" His oldest brother asked and he shuffled around to see the dinner table set up for just two people.

"With Emi-chin." He stated as his brother narrowed his eyes at this, sticking the cigarette between his teeth now.

"Is this going to become a habit of yours?" His brother asked and Atsushi shrugged at this before dropping his bags on the ground.

"Eh, I don't know." He stated as his brother's eyebrow twitched at his comment, "Did everyone else eat?"

"No, Eiji and Hikari went out and Hitoshi is sleeping. The idiot went out and ate by himself. So it's just you and me." Fumio explained and Atsushi nodded at this as his brother stood up, sitting down at the table, "Do ya want dinner or not, Atsushi?"

The giant nodded before a knock came from the door and the two brothers blinked before Fumio had already started moving to it, opening it up. He looked down and stared at Emi who had Atsushi's jacket tightly hugging across her body with a gigantic blush across her features as she stared up to the brother. Her eyes were wide and he stared down at her before she asked, "Is Atsushi-san around?"

He sighed and ran his fingers through his short hair before turning back to the apartment, shouting out. "Atsushi, come over here!"

A groan came out as an answer of annoyance and Emi giggled a little at the giant's response while his brother continued to observe the girl. Her face was flushed as she gripped his brother's basketball jacket in her hands as it was still pressed against her own body. Her eyes were a like a doe's and her features stood out more than he originally thought from when he first met her.

 _Is she a Half?_

Atsushi then appeared next to him and his half-lidded eyes opened up more at the sight of Emi at the door.

"Eh, Emi-chin?" He questioned and she then held out his jacket to him, her blush now reaching to her ears.

"I-I-I forgot to return your jacket, Atsushi-san!" She announced and he blinked at this as he slowly reached to grab it from her hands, "Thank you so much for letting me borrow it! I appreciate it very much!"

"Ah, hai. I don't mind. Emi-chin was cold." He stated as he took it form her and she smiled at this, brushing some strands of hair behind her ear.

"I'm very thankful." She said and continued to blush, "Is there anything I can do to repay the favor?"

Atsushi blinked at this and stared at her before nodding.

"Could Emi-chin help me out real quick?" He asked and she tilted her head to the side before nodding, giving him a brilliant smile.

"Sure!" She exclaimed and nodded at his request as Fumio stared at the two.

 _This was the first time his brother had seemed to ever pay attention to a girl._

He smirked as she stepped into the apartment, taking off her shoes as she entered the Murasakibara household, and followed his younger brother. She looked around the apartment before Atsushi sat down on the couch and she sat next to him, still smiling. His brother scratched his cheek before pulling something from the other cushion and showed it to the girl.

 _His Yosen jersey._

"Can Emi-chin fix it?" He asked and she blinked, staring at the white and purple jersey before noting the stitching at the shoulders had been broken.

"Did you accidentally break the stitchings of your jersey, Atsushi-san?" She asked and continued to stare at it before he slowly nodded at this. She reached over and gently took it from him, placing it on her lap. She smiled at this and nodded before looking up to him with a soft gaze.

"I can fix it, Atsushi-san." She said as his brother then coughed to catch their attention and Atsushi noted how annoyed his brother looked.

"This is the sixth time, Atsushi." His brother said and Emi blinked at the comment as she took a closer look to the jersey, seeing that had multiple other stitches done across it.

"Um…could it be that you need a new jersey, Atsushi-san?" She said and he blinked at her comment before shrugging.

"Seriously, Atsushi?" His older brother commented and rubbed the bridge between his eyes, "Stop growing, it's getting annoying."

"Um…could it be based on width instead of height these stitches?" Emi inputted and the two brother blinked at her proposal, "It just seems that the jersey wouldn't fit you if it was based on a height problem like it would look shorter on you, Atsushi-san."

His older brother than sighed at this and mumbled about needing a cigarette. Emi looked over to the giant and gave him a small smile as she then asked, "Could I take your measurement to double check that I'm right, Atsushi-san? I'll need a measurement tape though."

He nodded at this and before he could say that he had no clue about a measurement tape, a hand held out one to her. She blinked at the sight as the older bother stare down at her with a cigarette now between his lips and he continued to hold out the measurement tape.

"Here ya go. Go crazy." He stated and she grabbed it from the brother.

"Ah, thank you." She said then looked over to Atsushi smiling at him, "Do you mind if I do take your measurements, Atsushi-san?"

He nodded and she moved closer to him, unraveling the tape. A gentle smile took over her features and she stood up before she gently pulled the tape placing the beginning of it on his right shoulder then stretched it to his left. Her face not to far from his own and a light blue crossed over features at how close was now to him. She hummed a little as she recorded the number in her head before going over to the uniform and measured the same place on it before she placed the tape measure down, looking over to the older brother.

"Fumio-san, there is a difference of about 3 centimeters on each side." Emi responded and the eldest brother groaned this, smoke escaping from his nostrils at this.

"Jeez, Atsushi," He muttered before rubbed the bridge between his eyebrows at this, "When the hell is your next game so we can order you a larger jersey?"

Atsushi blinked at this and scratched his head as he tried to think of it but someone answered it before him.

"A week from today." Emi answered and the two blinked at her response.

"How did you know that?" Fumio asked her as she scratched her cheek wth a small bush forming on it.

"Well…it was one that I could attend since I don't have work that day." She replied and Atsushi stared at her for the response.

"That's not a lot of time." Fumio responded and removed the cigarette from his lips, the blunt slowly dying away.

"You are right. Hopefully, Araki-sensei will be able to get you a new jersey before the game, Atsushi-san." Emi said as she picked the jersey up and stared at the number on it, a small memory flashing in her eyes.

 _Her cousin flashing her a smile as he started out to the court with his teammates and she stood by the railing with her brother by her side with a gigantic smile plastered over his features. He had burst up in the beginning of his third year and he was already getting up to the height of their cousin. He was ecstatic to hear that Teppei was in the Winter Cup and playing against the high school team that she went to._

 _She had noticed on the other side of the court was her high school team with some of the tallest players in the high school league, one being with purple hair and an extremely lazy attitude._

 ** _They had never met him but she knew of him and had passed him by in the hallway._**

 _He still stood out as he looked over to Kiyoshi with his imposing stature of 210cm and colorful violet eyes. His purple hair reached to his broad shoulders and she clutched her fists tight at the sight of how long it was compared to others, even her own._

 ** _It so long that her body trembled at this._**

 _"_ _Onēsan, are you alright?" Kenshin asked her and she narrowed her eyes as she continued to stare at the giant with an intriguing smile on her features. She leaned against the reeling and stared at the number 9 on his jersey._

 _"_ _I'm fine. It's just that I feel like this game will be interesting, Ken-chan." She spoke before the buzzer rang, identifying the game was starting._

She glanced over to Atsushi with a soft smile and returned him jersey, saying, "I hope you can get a new one in time for the next match, Atsushi-san. I can't wait to see you play."

Atsushi couldn't help but blush at her simple words and he scratched his cheek, now wanting to too get a new jersey as soon as possible.

"Thanks for helpin' out." Fumio said and Emi turned to the elder brother, nodding at this.

"Sure! It's not a problem!" She said and noticed a clock on the wall, "I should get going. My aunt will be curious where I got to when I said I was returning the jacket."

She brushed some of her hair back before saying, "Good night. I hope you two have a pleasant meal. And I'll see you tomorrow, Atsushi-san."

She gently bowed her head at this and waved at them before leaving the Murasakibara household. After the soft click of the door closing, Fumio looked towards his youngest brother and smirked at him.

"So, you'll want your jersey by then, huh, Atsushi?" His brother commented and he glanced away, looking to his food as an escape from his brother's question.

"Eh…if you want to get a new one, you can, Niisan." Atsushi responded as he then went to dinner table, starting to eat while Fumio stared at him with a soft smile crossing his features.

 _His little brother was starting to fall towards the girl without even realizing it._


	32. Chapter 29: Beautiful

**Author's** **Note: Thank you guys for the review, favorites, and follows! Hopefully you guys will enjoy this new chapter! It's finally the next day and things again will get interesting! Again, I may be updating on my normal basis or doing it every other week depending on a lot of factors. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

 **Hair**

 **Chapter 29: Beautiful**

* * *

The next day, Atsushi was at the Kiyoshi household with Emi's bag and ready to approach the household as Kise smiled at him to go forth and ring the doorbell. The giant stared at the house and noted that two cars appeared on the road in front of it, as if more people now were at the small house than before. Before Atsushi moved closer up, someone opened the front door to the house and he awaited either Emi or Kenshin to be there but instead was replaced by someone else.

A woman probably in her mid to late fifties slowly opened the door with light brunette hair with hints of gray in some pieces while soft gray eyes looked over to the two teens. She was wearing some older fashioned clothes and blinked at the sight of them as if she were confused on seeing them. Before this changed, the woman gave a small smile to them and gently waved at them.

"Ah, are you the young man my granddaughter said would be coming to pick her up?" The woman asked while looking at the blond who blinked before chuckling at this, placing a hand on the giant's shoulder.

"Ah, sorry but no." Kise said and the woman, now identified as Emi's grand mother blinked at this, "I'm just here to accompany him here. After we pick up Kiyoshicchi, we'll be picking up some more friends."

The woman's eyes crinkled a little bit at this but made no other remarks as she allowed the two teens into the household. The household now had a couple of machines on and working with coffee and a oven producing some smells both coffee and exotic European food in the making.

"Emi-chan is taking a shower right now and should be done soon." Her grandmother stated as she sat down at the table with a small cup of coffee sitting at it.

"Eh, I can wait for Emi-chin." Atsushi stated without thinking about his comment while noticing that a newspaper was on the table near the grandmother and a bucket of fruit with a majority of it containing figs.

"That's good. I'll go tell her that you arrived then. The two of you can sit down if you want." She said and Atsushi nodded at this while she moved down the hallway to the bathroom. Kise looked towards the giant and smiled at him.

"Murasakibaracchi, are you ready to pick up Kiyoshicchi?" The blond asked and the giant blinked at the question while nodding and then someone walked in to the kitchen without a shirt on with only their back facing the two young men.

Kise and Atsushi blinked at the multiple light jagged scars across the muscular back throughout the shoulder area, much of the spine where some looked a lot darker than the others, and the lower back. The most damaging looking spot on the back though was right below the base of the neck with a large black and blue spot on the spine.

"Obāsan, is there any apple juice left? Nēsan did say she had left some bread and cheese for me." The young man said and turned around, blinking at the sight of Atsushi and Kise staring at him before narrowing his eyes, "Why the hell are you here, Murasakibara?"

Atsushi blinked before holding up Emi's bag in his hand while now glaring at Emi's younger brother and said, "I'm here to return, Emi-chin's bag."

Kenshin Kiyoshi blinked at it in the giant's hand before walking over to him and swiping it from him, opening the bag up. He closed it in a second before walking over to the hallway, leaving the two confused as to what just happened and he knocked on a door.

"Nēsan! I've got your bag!" Kenshin yelled and slowly a creek opened and a face appeared from it. Emi's hair was wrapped up in a towel and small amounts of makeup where presented on her face with it being mascara and small tint of blush on her features. She smiled at the sight of the bag and looked down the hallway too, noticing both the giant and the blond standing in the kitchen.

"Ah, Atsushi-san and Kise-san! I didn't expect you both to be here so early! I would have gotten ready sooner if I had known!" She exclaimed and some of her blush got darker at the sight of Atsushi.

"Emi-chin can take however long you want. I'll wait." Atsushi stated and her eyes gained a small sparkle at this while her smile too got larger.

"Ok! I promise I won't be much longer though!" She told them before looking to her younger brother and a crease gained between her eyebrows, "Kenshin, please do eat something else besides just bread and cheese for breakfast today. Also when you come back from practice today, if you could get some of the ingredients for supper that would be great."

Kenshin gave his sister a wide smile at her words and nodded, looking like a happy puppy who would obey any order asked.

"Hai, I will!" He announced as he handed her the bag and she gently closed the door behind her, as Kenshin looked back to the two young man with narrowed eyes.

"Are the two of you just going to stand around or sit down like normal people waiting patiently for the person they are waiting for?" He hissed in a tone that wouldn't alarm his sister and the giant narrowed his eyes at this but obliged to the kid's request as he sat down at the table. Kenshin blinked before his grandmother moved gently past him and to the coffee maker.

"Kenshin-kun, are you going to walking around half naked while guests are here?" She asked and he blinked at this before smiling at her. He nodded at her request before walking off and again leaving the two young men alone with her. She sat down to the head of the table and placed her coffee cup on the table, looking to the giant.

"So, what are your names? I never got to hear them when you walked in." She requested and Kise blinked at this before rubbing the back of his head.

"Ah, sorry, ma'am! I suppose Murasakibaracchi couldn't wait to see your granddaughter to introduce ourselves! I'm Ryōta Kise, it's a pleasure to meet you." Kise chuckled and actually brought the older woman to have a smile on her lips.

"I'm glad that my granddaughter is able to bring someone happiness into their life besides my grandson." She said with a small twinkle in her eye as she observed the giant more, "So you must the infamous Atsushi Murasakibara then? Emi-chan was very happy when talking about you both on the phone and in person."

Atsushi slightly blushed at the compliment and looked away as Emi's grandmother's smile slowly returned to a thin line.

"My other grandson has mentioned a thing or two about you in the past too. Although it was back when he was in middle school and the time frame was very _difficult_ for him and my other grandchildren." She mentioned in something of a gaze before Kenshin entered the kitchen who now had on a t-shirt for Seirin and he glared again at the the teens.

"Obāsan I think it's almost time for you to go to work, isn't?" Kenshin stated and his grandmother blinked before glancing over at the clock.

"Ah, you are right, Kenshin-kun." She said and slowly got up, again glancing at the group, "It was a pleasure to talk with you all but I must get going. I hope to catch your names another time."

She stood up and walked over to Kenshin, giving the teen a small pat on the back while also whispering something to him that they did not hear. The younger teen's back tensed a little before his grandmother walked over to the door where a purse was up on some hooks.

"Have a good day everyone. Please be safe and bring my granddaughter back at a safe time." She said while opening the door and giving a small wave to them before gently shutting it behind her, leaving them alone with her granddaughter and grandson.

As soon as the door left the door opened from the bathroom, Emi escaped from it and her bare feet padded against the wooden floor. She wore petite jean shorts and the purple blouse with a small ribbon tied on the top of the v-neck she got when shopping with Atsushi along with a white knit sweater covering up her arms. Her hair was slightly wavy too as her hair had never looked like that and the slight use of makeup made her look more stunning.

Her eyes flooded over to Atsushi and she smiled at the sight of him, her cheeks lightly flushing. Meanwhile the giant could not help but stare at the brunette with slightly wide eyes at how amazing she looked and a blush too started to take over his features.

"Wow, Kiyoshicchi, you look stunning!" Kise exclaimed in place for the giant and Emi blinked at the comment before her blush grew further.

"Ah, thank you!" She said and Atsushi glared at him while Kenshin blinked at the sight of his sister.

"Nēsan," He began and smiled largely at her, "You look like amazing as always."

She smiled at his compliment and brushed some of her hair back.

"Thank you, Kenshin! You look handsome as always!" She complimented back and his smile became larger.

"Nēsan, you're so kind!" Kenshin continued to compliment his sister and Emi nodded at this before glancing over to Atsushi as if she were waiting for him to say something. He was frozen at the sight of her and could only stare at her, his mind going blank too.

"Emi-chin looks beautiful."

Words escaped his lips without thinking and everyone blinked at his sudden input before Emi's eyes grew wide and she looked completely shocked until it was taken over by another emotion.

 _Joy._

"…really?" Her question was a form of happiness that Atsushi had suggested as her eyes sparkled at this, "You really think so, Atsushi-san?"

Her begging question of his simple statement had him admittedly answer without any pause or break for breath.

"Of course. Emi-chin is always beautiful in my eyes." He spoke and Emi blushed crimson at his words while Kenshin looked he was ready to strangle him. She looked like she was about to cry at those words and Kise was astonished by how smooth Atsushi was about talking about Emi. Kise gently smiled at this and Emi tried to hide her own blush while looking away from the giant but sometimes catching a glance at him.

"Eh…um…Atsushi-san is very…handsome in my eyes…" She said while fumbling a little with her words and an accent actually coming out from how nervous she was. Kenshin admittedly noted that her stumble of words and accent meant her words were true and that she too must be slowly realizing her own affection towards the giant.

 _It brought both terror and hatred into his entire being but he could not show that to her._

Meanwhile the blonde recognized the sudden change in accent and vocal that she produced when trying to compliment the giant.

 _She sounded just like the girl, Katsumi, who modeled with him two days ago._

She could definitely be her especially now that he thought about it as to why he thought Katsumi looked so familiar and Emi could be her.

She was the same height, similar vocals, figure and refusal to show her arms.

 _If Katsumi was truly Emi, then why did she hide the fact that she was modeling with him?_

 **He would figure it out later.**

"Nēsan, you're going to be late if you all sit here like ducks." The sudden input from her brother caused Emi to blink and snapped out of her thought process of being complimented from the giant. She glanced over to the clock and the time brought her back to reality that time was passing by quicker than she thought.

"Ah, Ken-chan, **hai ragione!** We need to get going! (1)" Emi exclaimed in both some Italian and Japanese at her surprise while Atsushi too blinked out of his staring of her. He slowly stood up and Emi went to grab her phone, small purse, and a plastic bag containing Shintarō's shirt in it before opening the door to leave. Kise chuckled a little at this as he tried to keep up his normalcy between her and him now that he knew she had modeled with him.

"Goodbye, Ken-chan! Have fun at practice and be careful!" She announced as they left and he nodded at this, eyes narrowed as he stared down at his breakfast quickly losing his appetite.

"Bye, Nēsan. Take care." He said and when they all had left, he made sure to wait to see if their footsteps were still near before smacking his plate of food away. It clattered to the ground and he ground his teeth together as he gripped the counter top tightly. Anger and annoyance started building up in him and he stormed into his grandparent's room, slamming the door open.

In the room was a queen bed just recently made by his grandmother and in a corner of the room, was a cabinet with small boxes holding many different types of jewelry or possessions. He did not care for the jewels as he made his way over there and opened up a small wooden black box with kanji carefully carved into it. In the box laid what he needed to try and cool himself down before heading out.

 **Un pacchetto di sigarette (2).**

He reached in and grabbed the package of Seven Stars along with a silver lighter inscribed with twirling details and swirls. He quickly removed his shirt so the smell wouldn't capture on his clothes and snuffed the package open, taping the bottom to get a cigarette. He stuffed it between his lips and already he was starting to feel at ease, flipping the top of the lighter. He flicked it until a flame appeared and he brought it under the end of the cigarette, lighting the blunt up.

His worry for his sister dulled down by the cigarette and inhaled the smoke, allowing himself some peace of mind. He closed his eyes and tried to think happy thoughts, knowing he was only bringing himself pain about thinking of the present.

 _It was nice when it was just the three of them and he had finally grown enough to protect both his mother and sister from the_ ** _serpente_** _. He became their new protector._

 ** _Now he wasn't so sure if he was Emi's protector anymore._**

* * *

Emi walked between the two teens with a polite smile on her face and what seemed to be a small skip in her step. Atsushi munched on some pocky as Kise continued to make some observations of the brunette.

"So, who else are we getting, Kise-san?" Emi asked the blonde who snapped out of his train of thought to give the girls shining smile.

"We'll be meeting Midorima-chan and Midorimacchi along the way!" Kise exclaimed and Emi blinked at this before slowly nodding.

"Really? Then I can return the shirt Midorima-san let me borrow." She said and unease rose a little from her statement in the giant. His eyes narrowed and his bite into the pocky grew harsh at the mention of the green haired teen, as Kise admittedly noticed it appear.

"I'm sure Midorimacchi will be glad to have it." He responded and Emi nodded at this, a gentle smile taking over her features,"So, Kiyoshicchi, your mother seems very nice. What was her reason to coming to Japan actually?"

Emi blinked at this before smiling at this as she was happy that he asked that question.

"Ah, back in Italy when **mamma** was just around twelve, **nonno's** competitors were getting annoyed at how popular he was doing **(3).** " She started to explain with enthusiasm while the two boys blinked at her sudden change in language, "Sorry I meant grandfather, I got so happy about telling the story it excited me to changing into Italian."

"Eh, it's fine," Atsushi said while chewing on the pocky, "If Emi-chin is happy about that, it's fine."

Emi again blushed at his comment before avoiding his gaze so he hopefully wouldn't notice the blush.

"Thank you, Atsushi-san. Anyway, my **nonno** worked in tobacco production and other competitors didn't like how much business was getting from outside the country like Ireland, Russia, Japan, China, Albania, and Spain compared to them. So when **nonno** started receiving some threats to his **bambini** he wanted **mamma** and **Zio** Donato and **Zio** Gino to be protected so he sent her to Japan as a safeguard **(4)**. His clients promised that she would be protected and get into a great school. She had already known how to speak Japanese so that helped her in the move." She explained and Kise nodded at this while Atsushi did the same too.

"Emi-chin mentioned other names." Atsushi said since the two of them had no idea what **zio** meant and she casual blinked at this before embarrassment caught her features.

"Ah! You two don't know what **zio** means!" She exclaimed while playing with the ends of her hair, " **Zio** means uncle in Italian."

The two teens nodded at this before Atsushi asked, "Emi-chin has more relatives besides her aunt and grandma?"

She softly nodded at this and answered, " **Zio** Donato and Gino are my **mamma's** brothers. They are her only family she has besides me and Ken-chan."

Atsushi blinked at her now slightly nervous figure as her head ducked lower and before Kise asked something else.

"Why did your mother know how to speak Japanese, Kiyoshicchi?" He questioned and that brought her out of the slight slump as she raised a finger up.

" **Mamma** knew Japanese because she would be the translator for when the clients would come in to check out the tobacco without a translator. **Nonno** wanted to make sure nothing would lost in the translation between the two so he had her both speak and write English, Russian, Japanese, Chinese, Albanian, and Spanish for the sake of the business." She responded and Kise's eyes grew wide at this, shocked that the woman would know so many languages.

 _But it would make sense as to why she would change languages when she spoke to them since she knew so many._

"Wow, Kiyoshicchi, your mother seems very smart to understand so many languages." Kise stated and Emi nodded at this.

"Hai, **mamma** is very smart and I hope I can become as smart as her one day." She said in a softer tone and Atsushi narrowed his eyes at this.

"Emi-chin is already very smart." Atsushi complimented her again and she again blushed, her cheeks turning cherry.

"Eh! I-I-I only know how to speak two languages compared to **mamma** and still have a lot to learn!" She said and Atsushi blinked at this before shrugging then looking ahead to see that they were now at a cross road of intersections _._ Many people were scattered around and Kise noted the green haired brother and sister standing next to each other while she gesturing with her hands again.

"Midorimacchi!" Kise exclaimed and the two snapped their gaze to him while annoyance captured their expressions at the sight of him. Emi gave them a gentle smile while noting the small plastic bag in Yuki's hand, confused as to what was going on.

"Good morning." Emi said to the two and Yuki nodded at this while her brother stared at her with slightly wide eyes and a small blush on his features.

 **Good morning, Kiyoshi-san. I hope you had a good night rest after yesterday.**

Emi smiled at the girl's comment and nodded, replying back, "I did actually. I hope you did too, Midorima-chan."

She then looked over to the green haired teen and held out the plastic bag to him.

"Here's your shirt, Midorima-san. I washed it and cleaned it for you. Thank you for letting me borrow it. I really appreciate it." She said and he nodded at this as he tried to recompose himself from the blushing face. He simply pushed his faces up and took the bag from her hand.

"Thank you, Kiyoshi." He stated and then something else was shoved in her direction by his sister in a small paper bag too. Yuki held it out to her and she blinked at it before the mute girl held up her whiteboard to her.

 **This is a small gift as an apology to what I did to you yesterday.**

Emi blinked at this as confusion was wrought of her features and stared at it for a second before responding back. "Eh? I don't need a gift as an apology."

The green haired girl remained still before releasing a breath and grabbed Emi's hand forcing the bag into it. She then was able to write what was on her mind while also glaring at the blond.

 ** _Please_** **take it. I insist that you take it and that you look at it later.**

Emi gulped a little at her words as she nodded at this, bringing the bag to the side of her body.

"Ah, ok." She said as Yuki glanced over to her older brother then hit him with her whiteboard on the arm, earning him to glare down at her. He then sighed and pushed up his glasses again.

"Shall we get going? We are just wasting time sitting here, _nanodayo_." Midorima said and Emi smiled at the suggestion.

"Hai, sounds like a good idea, Midorima-san." She said and clapped her hands together as a sign to move which they all did while Atsushi glared at Midorima for staring at Emi while Kise tried to stay between them as the medium.

 _It would be an interesting walk._

* * *

 **(1) You're right!**

 **(2) A package of cigarettes.**

 **(3) Grandfather**

 **(4) Uncle**


	33. Chapter 30: Convention

**Author's Note: Glad everyone liked the previous chapter! Thanks for all of the** **reviews, favorites, and follows (getting over 90+ and 140+) along with over 20k views! I hope you guys this new chapter! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

 **Hair**

 **Chapter 30: Convention**

* * *

The group walked along the streets of Tokyo, earning many glances at them but they were quick to look away when Yuki gave most of them an annoyed glare back at them. Emi and Yuki walked in front of the boys who mainly walked in silence while Emi softly chatted with the younger Midorima sibling.

"Are you excited about going to the convention, Midorima-chan?" Emi asked and Yuki gained an unpleasant look before writing on her whiteboard her response to this. It took her a while to respond but Emi remained patient as they calmly walked ti their destination.

 **I am only going because Miyamoto** ** _needs_** **me there for help setting up. I would otherwise be training the perverted blondie for Interhigh.**

"Ah, you're already preparing for Interhigh! That's great, Midorima-chan." Emi said and Yuki gave the girl a nod, pulling her scarf tighter to her neck. She started erasing her words so she could begin her next sentence while also trying to watch where she was walking. Meanwhile Midorima glared at the blond and narrowed his eyes too at the response he heard.

"What exactly has she been making you practice, Kise?" Midorima asked and Kise paled a little while chucking, running his fingers through his hair.

"Eh, that's a secret, Midorimacchi." He answered and Yuki finally wrote her response.

 **Thank you, Kiyoshi-san. I am serious about my job as a manager. If he wants to win Interhigh, he will have to be willing to do much. Are you part of the Yosen team, Kiyoshi-san?**

Emi blinked at the last question before shaking her head no, which gave some form of relief from the green haired teen.

"No, I'm not, Midorima-chan. I have a part time job. I do try to catch some of the games if I'm able to." Emi answered as both the blonde and green haired teen blinked at her answer.

"What do you do for a job, Kiyoshicchi?" Kise asked and Emi bit at her inner lip at this, knowing she would have to answer his question.

"Emi-chin is a waitress at a cafe."

Atsushi answered her and her heart lifted at his answer as she was scared that he would say she worked at a maid cafe, as it did embarrass her.

"How do you know that, Murasakibaracchi?" Kise asked the giant who blinked at this before noting her silent scared expression of what he would say.

"Eh, I go to eat there. They have good sweets." He answered and Kise nodded at this, accepting the answer while looking back to the brunette and green haired teen in front of them.

"Ah, ok." Kise said as if he was also waiting for another answer and his next question as a small joke, "Does Murasakibaracchi ever bother you while working?"

Atsushi glared at the teen while Emi giggled at the comment, her eyes giving off a soft look at the suggestion.

"No, it's nice to have Atsushi-san come into the cafe. He's very patient and asks for my opinion on certain new food we make. It's refreshing to have him there compared to some other guests." She responded and then a blush started appearing on her face, "When he does come in, he waits for my shift to finish and walk me home too."

Shock plastered over the older Midorima sibling while Kise looked excited to hear that while Atsushi seemed to have notice the blushing brunette.

"That's so nice of Murasakibaracchi!" Kise exclaimed and looked to the giant for his next question, "Do you have to walk Kiyoshicchi far from where you leave, Murasakibaracchi?"

"Um, we live in the same apartment complex. I live with my aunt on the floor above his." Emi explained and Kise blinked at this before a somewhat shocked look took over his features, "His family has been really grateful to me also. They have let me stay over for supper. Everyone is very nice."

"So you met Murasakibaracchi's family? I only met his sister!" Kise exclaimed and Emi smiled at this.

"Hikari-san is very nice and caring. Atsushi-san's other brother are nice too. Hitoshi-san may be a little off putting but he does have a good heart to him. Eiji-san was nice and understanding about meeting me and having me over. Fumio-san is someone who does looks out for others even if he doesn't show too often." Emi told them and Midorima actually blinked at her comment, shocked that she had meet all of them.

 **Did you see Murasakibara play against Seirin in the Winter Cup last year, Kiyoshi-san?**

Emi stared at the question written on the whiteboard produced by the younger girl and her eyes narrowed at this.

"I did go see a couple of the Winter Cup games since Teppei-san did compete in it. My brother was also looking at high schools to go to at the time and wanted me there for my opinion too." She began to explain as they now waited for the light to change so they could walk across the street.

"Eh? Did you go see me play against Seirin then?" Kise asked and she giggled a little at his question.

"Unfortunately no. I had something do during that game but Ken-chan did tell me what happened in great details along with Teppei-san's account." She told the blond who frowned at this, "You did leave Teppei-san with a good impression though, Kise-san. Ken-chan was also impressed by how you played Kise-san."

 **What about your impression of Murasakibara when he played against Seirin then?**

Emi stared at her message for a second and pulled at her own hair at this, unease gaining on her.

"When I went to the game, I had went for Teppei-san. He bought me the ticket to go see both him and Ken-chan." She began and a small flash of memories swiped through her, "It was odd going to the game as I watched them play against each other. I think it was the first time I truly noticed Atsushi-san. I honestly did not think much of Atsushi-san when he was first on the court and I only thought of what Teppei-san would be doing. He's Kenshin's role model since he met him back in middle school.

"In all honesty, I never thought much of basketball until Teppei-san. So seeing him play, it was a new light in my eyes and that light was bright enough to draw Kenshin away from the dark. This game was to show me that Teppei-san was a good role model to Kenshin and did not think much of it until it started up. It was then what I truly thought of what Atsushi-san when he had started playing against Seirin: amazing."

The group stared at her and her eyes were sparkling at the comment she discussed about him. Atsushi seemed surprised at this comment and Yuki blinked at this before a sly smile greeted her lips before wiping away what she had asked moments ago.

 **And what about when Murasakibara picked your cousin right off the ground, did you still think of him that way?**

Emi stared at these new words and Kise groaned inwardly at the question as he forgot that had happened. Midorima nearly choked on his own spit that his sister would say something to her but Emi merely blinked at this. Her eyes narrowed and a small smile caught over her features, as if she did not mind the question.

"When that did happen, I was quite shocked but Teppei-san is very strong both mentally and physically. I knew he may become broken but his will far stronger than other's words. I have seen Teppei-san come back from far more damaging events so I knew I didn't have to worry about it." She replied back and Yuki blinked at her response, actually shocked at this. She then quickly narrowed her eyes and wiped her question until writing a new one.

 **Like his knee injury?**

Emi's face turned deathly pale at the words and her breath seemed to catch in her throat, noting the stern gaze of the younger Midorima sibling.

She quickly looked away from her before responding back, "…hai…he had…a very difficult time…especially since it…happened for _terrible reasons_ …"

The last couple of words caught the group's attention and she shook her head as if she were trying to drive away bad thoughts.

"How about a little change of topic, Midorima-chan, if you don't mind?" Emi asked and Yuki blinked at this before shrugging as she had grown bored of asking questions about the brunetette, "So, Midorima-chan, why did you choose to go to Kaijō instead of Shūtoku like your brother?"

Yuki paused at the moment before a wicked smile captured her lips as if she was glad she had asked the question. She glanced back at her brother who glared down at her and she pointed to him, letting him explain why she choose so. Emi looked over to the green haired teen with a look of anticipation to her question. Midorima sighed before pushing up his glasses while Kise was curious to as he had no clue why she did attend Kaijō.

"She decided to go to Kaijō as a way to annoy me." Shintarō explained and Kise blinked at this, "When she went to discuss with me where she wanted to go, she did not want to go to Shūtoku because of the facilities."

Emi gained a small chuckle at this and looked back to the younger sibling, asking, "You really made your decision because that Midorima-chan?"

Yuki nodded at this before she slowly wrote up another response to this, taking her time to construct the kanji before presenting it to Emi.

 **That's true what Shintarō said but I also wanted to have my own say in my choices and he does** ** _owe_** **me so he will listen to my say.**

Emi stared at the last couple words before thinking about Yuki's scars but still made no connection to this while Kise narrowed his eyes at her words as he tried to figure out its meaning.

Then before anything else was said the green haired girl looked in front of them, pointing to what must their destination: the Odaiba Big Sight convention center.

* * *

Upon reaching inside, many people in both cosplay and regular clothes stared at the group for their diverse characters. Yuki had directed the group around while pointing some things like the food court to Atsushi and small booths that contained both manga and light novels in them.

Emi looked amazed at everything as a couple times she went up to some booths to get a closer look at some things.

"This place is so big! It's like a labyrinth here!" She exclaimed a couple of people giggled at her joke too while Atsushi kept close to the brunette to make sure he wouldn't lose her. She continued to follow the green haired girl but one machine had actually caught her attention that she stopped to stare at it.

"Eh, what is Emi-chin staring at?" Atsushi asked and jumped a little at his question before she knew that the group now stopped for her.

"Um…it's a machine…" She answered and Yuki back tracked to where she was to see it, staring at it. She turned back to Emi before showing her the whiteboard displaying what she thought of it.

 **Would you like to try it, Kiyoshi-san?**

Emi stared at it before giving a small nod along with a blush now on her cheeks. Yuki gave a small smile at her honesty and walked over to it while the rest of them did too, an excited grin on Kise's face at what Emi wanted to do.

She had a smile plastered on her face as she walked over to the machine staring at it before her heart leapt in her chest as she went to the screen.

"Is Emi-chin going to play it?" Atsushi asked and Emi nodded at this before stepping up on the platform.

"Hai…if everyone doesn't mind." She said and looked back to see the group nod for her to do so.

"What song are playing on doing, Kiyoshicchi?" Kise asked her and she blinked at this.

"Eh, there's a lot of choices. I'm not sure." She stated as she then tugged off her shoes earning a couple of stares as to what she was doing, "Perhaps one of you would like to pick one out for me? Something challenging would be great."

Kise grinned at this and ran up to the machine before he started scrolling through the songs and Emi awaited him to pick one. She dropped her shoes off to the side and Atsushi took both her purse and paper bag from her.

 **Are you sure you can handle it, Kiyoshi-san?**

Emi giggled at Yuki's concern and waved her hand at this, answering back, "I'll be fine, Midorima-chan. I dance so I can handle it."

The younger Midorima sibling blinked at this before nodding at this and Kise looked back to Emi, grinning at her.

"Are you ready, Kiyoshicchi? I hope you can handle it." He said and she nodded before standing in the middle of the platform, her feet getting cold from the plastic and metal bars she stood on it.

Slowly the machine started up when both inserting the coins and Kise clicking the song. Music began to slowly pour out from the speakers and a couple of passer-by took interest into what was going to happen. She stood still as she waited for the music, which the song Kise chooses was "Tsugaru Heavy", and the group waited in anticipation for her to start. Atsushi stared at Emi as she then smiled as the music started up, like an old familiar fold song but added with more of a bass and beat to it. She bounced a little before the moves showed up on the screen and she already started hitting the beat while keeping up with the rhythm and pace of the song. She gracefully made each move of going back, forward, left, and right, with great skill along with her eyes twinkling as she made each step while also managing to twirl in for one step.

 _She looked so beautiful as she twirled around._

Atsushi felt his eyes continue to stare widely at her and she again tapped her feet against the platform as the moves continued to show. Suddenly clapping appeared and cheers were heard surrounding her while the beat started going faster more moves appeared on the screen, displaying either perfect or great. Combos started appearing on the screen as she continued to dance away in joy and the beat started to slow down with the final holds of the song. The last combinations and the last string was strung from the song, ending it.

A string of stars crossed the screen with the words, **CLEARED** on it and people cheered at this while the score slowly scrolled by before landing on **A**. People again cheered for her while her finally score popped up along with the voice saying out, " **NEW HIGH SCORE!** "

She turned to the group now out of breath and swiped away some sweat she gained form dancing. Many people clapped for her and she managed to make her way down the platform, earning more cheering.

"You were amazing!" Some people cheered and she gave them a gentle smile as a response to this. She reached down and grabbed her shoes from the floor while walking over the group with a gigantic smile on her face, her cheeks rosy from dancing away.

"Thank you for letting me do that everyone!" She stated while a couple other people congratulated her for the score and how great she did.

"Woah, Kiyoshicchi! You were amazing!" Kise exclaimed in shock and she played with the ends of her hair at the compliment.

"Ah, thank you, Kise-san. I'm glad you picked a challenging song for me to do! It was a lot of fun!" She replied back as she slide her shoes back on.

"Why did you take your shoes, Kiyoshi?" Midorima asked her in a stiff tone and she clicked the shoes back into place before looking over to him with a smile.

"Because as a hobby of mine, I dance. I always never have any type of footwear to dance in, Midorima-san." She explained and he blinked before nodding, looking away from her as a small blush started to appear on his cheeks. She looked to Atsushi-san as he handed her back her purse and bag before gently placing his hand on her head, rubbing it back and forth with a smile on his face.

"Emi-chin was amazing." He stated and her smile grew even larger at this, joy spreading across her features. He moved his hand away afterwords and they were already walking away from the machine.

 **You surprised me, Kiyoshi-san. I guess you were much better than what I anticipated.**

Emi rubbed the back of her head at this as other people continued to give her compliments and request for her to go back but she politely declined them.

She stared at it again before saying back in more of a whisper, "I've never competed before in a competition. I've only danced for fun so doing such a game was a challenging especially with limited movement."

"You did great though, Kiyoshicchi! You were really fast and kept up with the movements too!" Kise exclaimed and she blushed at the compliment again, "Especially doing it with no shoes! That's amazing!"

Emi thanked him for the compliment before noting a familiar dark skinned teen in the crowd, shockingly with the familiar pink haired girl too. She blinked at this before confusion wrought over her features as she thought after yesterday they couldn't want to be near each other. They were walking side by side with each other, their hands away from each other but close enough for some sort of comfort between the two.

"AH, it's the beauties from yesterday, Momoi-chan and Kiyoshi-chan!"

The sudden female voice came from behind them and the group looked along the dark skinned teen and pink haired girl from further ahead to turn to see what the commotion was about while Yuki paled at this, clear annoyance presented on her features at this.

"AND YUKI-CHAN IS HERE TOO!" The voice of Miyamoto now had Yuki starting to dash away from her but Miyamoto tackled the girl in a hug.

"Yuki-chan~~~! You made it!" She exclaimed and Yuki looked like she was about to judo throw her. She pulled away before smiling towards the group. Today she bore her hair into twin braids so that reached just below her shoulder and her eye color changed to brown while also wearing round glasses. She also had on a student outfit of a white blouse and olive colored tie along a gray skirt and buttoned shelve blouse up to her knees.

She smirked before pulling away from the first year, turning towards the group.

"So you all made it! I was concerned if you didn't!" She exclaimed before a small frown took over features, "Did Kazu-chan not come with you guys?"

"Takao did not come with us." Midorima told her and her eyes even though now a changed color did show her sorrow.

"But he said he would…" She mumbled and Yuki then started writing something down which caught her attention.

 **He was running late. Don't worry about the idiot.**

Miyamoto blinked at this before some color returned to her cheeks at this.

"Oh good!" She shouted before walking over to the two other teens and Momoi looked uneasy until Miyamoto gave her gigantic smile, "You decided to come, Momoi-chan! I'm glad! And Aomine-kun too!"

She dragged the pink haired girl to the others and smiled at her.

"I hope you'll like some of the songs I choose too!" She said and Momoi blinked at this before she gave the girl returned smile.

"I think I will Miyamoto-kun." She said and Aomine followed behind her, slouching at the fact. He tried not to catch any of their gazes and Kise knew that the two childhood friends had not yet talked about what happened at the beach yesterday.

Emi gave a small smile at her and said, "Hello, Momoi-san."

Momoi stared at her for a second until a large smile crossed her features and she clapped her hands together, eyes sparkling.

"Kiyoshi-kun, you look so cute!" Momoi spoke and Emi blinked at this before blushing at the compliment.

"Ah, thank you, Momoi-san! You look very cute too." She said and Momoi continued to grin at this before Miyamoto looked back to Yuki.

"Have you prepared anything yet?" She asked and Yuki nodded at this before extending her index finger from a fisted right hand, placing the tip of it to the cleft of the chin. Then, placing it in the open left palm that was held palm up, blade edge towards herself. Miyamoto grinned larger at this and clapped her hands together.

"Great!" She exclaimed before looking around and her eyes narrowed in confusion, "Where did Akashi-san go to? He was just by me."

The group blinked at her sudden question in both shock and confusion before she started looking around but due to her short stare she couldn't see over the heads of really anyone. She pouted at this and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What a party pooper! If he was shy, I would have chosen someone else." She mumbled and sighed before perking back up, "Well, I guess I have to go find him! It was nice to see all of you here and so early too! Hopefully, I'll see all of you later for the performance! **Bye bye**!"

She waved her hand at them before dashing off to find Akashi who was suppose to be in the busy convention center.

"Eh, Akashi-kun is suppose to be here?" Momoi questioned slightly and Yuki wrote something down on her whiteboard as a response to this.

 **He was to be Miyamoto's partner. I wouldn't be surprised if he is trying to avoid us.**

"What do you mean that?" Kise asked and Yuki looked like she remembered something unpleasant by her pale and displeased features.

 **Miyamoto cosplays. She normally has a partner with her to do it.**

Aomine blinked at this comment before a wicked grin caught his features and said, "Really? So, he's dressing up? And it has to be something embarrassing for him to not show us."

Momoi sighed at this while Emi chuckled a little at his response, some normalization coming back at this.

"Well, Akashi is suppose to be cosplaying as someone who is in the same manga that Sakura is suppose to be in."

The voice of Takao had some of the group jump at this and the point guard made his appearance from being over at some booth with a bag full of different manga in them while in his other hand was a larger bag. He grinned at the group before noting Yuki's clearly annoyed gaze.

"Eh, what did I do?" He questioned her and she erased her words to write something else down.

 **She thought that you didn't come, idiot. What were you doing instead?**

He scratched his head at this before saying, "Sakura forgot to bring the outfit for when she will go perform so I had to go and find it."

Yuki narrowed her eyes at this but accepted his answer with nod then held her hand out to take the bag. He graciously handed it to her before she slapped her brother with her whiteboard to hold it so she could check on it. Midorima scowled at this as Yuki stuck her hand through this and then removed it after a second. She looked up to him and nodded before giving him a thumbs up in approval.

"I guess she was so excited about going that she forgot about it." Takao stated and Yuki narrowed her eyes at this, knowing that probably wasn't the case.

"What did Miyamoto-san mean by liking some of the songs she choose?" Emi said as Momoi remembered she had been there when she told the group about singing. Takao blinked at this before smiling at the brunette and pointed at her.

"Sakura will be performing today." Takao explained and Emi blinked at this before smiling at this.

"Really? I hope she does well then!" She said and Takao nodded at this before patting Midorima's back, smirking at him while the green haired teen looked annoyed at said action.

"So Shin-chan, did you pick Kiyoshi-chan up?" Takao asked and Atsushi narrowed her eyes at this, sensing that the partner of Midorima was trying to hint at something.

"Actually, Kise-san and Atsushi-san picked me up, Takao-san. We went to go meet them up afterwards." Emi said and Aomine narrowed his eyes at this, now glancing over to the giant.

Takao nodded at this before the group started walking again but slowly went on their separate ways and the tension was still high between everyone but no one dared say anything about it but tried to enjoy the convention.


	34. Chapter 31: Indirect Kiss

**Author's Note: Thanks for all of the support everyone! I was going to out this yesterday (as it should have been) but I had extremely terrible Wi-Fi so it had to wait until today. I plan on keeping the story as a bi-weekly schedule from now on. Anyway, thanks for the review, favorites, and follows again! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **I do not Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

 **Hair**

 **Chapter 31: Indirect Kiss**

* * *

The group of teenagers continued to walk around the convention center for a good amount time and some of them broke off to go look at something different at some times then later rejoin them. Atsushi closely followed the brunette in front of him as she darted to a couple of tables, looking at some t-shirts or keychain like items. Midorima also followed the brunette around to the annoyance of Atsushi and the hilarity of Takao.

"So, Kiyoshi-kun, what do you think of the convention?" Takao asked to ease the tension of the giant and green haired teen. She blinked at his sudden question before smiling at this, her eyes twinkling like stars.

"It's really amazing! I've never gone to such a thing before!" She said as she moved over to a table that had a couple of posters of famous anime characters, eying a couple of them.

"Really? Why chose to go to this one then?" Takao continued to question her as she raised one poster of the cast of **Kagerou Days** up to view it better before she gently put it down.

"Well…originally Ken-chan was to go but…he couldn't make it anymore. He told me I should go in his place instead and enjoy myself." She stated as she started moving again with the flow of the traffic. Takao nodded at this and jabbed the green haired teen as a way to something too. Midorima scowled at him before sighing at this and pushed his glasses up.

"So, Kiyoshi, are interested in this type of stuff?" Midorima asked and she tapped her finger against her chin, as if she were thinking about it.

"Some of it is interesting. I don't watch anime or read manga but the music industry for them is large so that's what I take as interesting." She said and scratched her cheek at this, "Kenshin is more of a fan of the music industry and some anime but I've never really gotten an interest in it."

Midorima nodded at this while she walked over to a booth with some cds presented on a table and Atsushi hovered over her, watching over her shoulder. The booth owner smiled gently at her before looking above her to see the green haired teen and giant watching Emi while Takao was glancing around too.

She had light white hair with a large black cloth like eye patch covering her right eye along with a leather cape while just a band of leather covering over her breasts but didn't seem to appalled at this. A black head band wrapped around her head covering the center of it as a beautiful blue and pink flower was also in the head band, white hair poking out form it. Her left eye shown to the group was transparent blue with a unique gaze in her eyes.

Atsushi took no notice to the girl's outfit or style while Midorima continued to watch Emi too while Takao browsed the cds.

"You starting a reverse harem, miss?" The booth owner asked and the cd in Emi's hand dropped it, a blush crossing over her features. Atsushi blinked at this as he had no clue what that meant along with Midorima while Takao burst out loud laughing at the booth owner's comment.

"N-n-no! It's not like that!" Emi exclaimed in embarrassment and the booth owner chuckled at this, silver eyes glowing at this while glancing over to Takao.

"Really? Then why be around such fellows?" The owner said while tapping silver fingernails on the table before picking up the dropped cd and glancing at it, "Interesting choice in music too: Belly Dancing Instrumentals."

Emi's blush most have gone wilder at the comment and Midorima stared at her with wide eyes along with a blush covering his features too. Atsushi stared down at her before he continued to munch on his Umaibo and Takao stared at her with a small smirk.

"U-um," She said while the booth owner placed the cd to the tip of her chin, a smirk growing over her.

"How about this?" the booth owner began and Emi blinked at her opinion, "You introduce me to one of these fine gentleman and you can take the cd for yourself."

"Eh?" Emi said before Midorima looked the booth owner like an insane person before Takao placed a hand on Emi's shoulder.

"I'll introduce myself them. I'm Kazunari Takao. It's a pleasure to meet you, miss." Takao said to the booth owner who chuckled at this, narrowing her eye.

"Ah, what a gentleman." She stated and laced her fingers together, "I'm Fremy Speeddraw. It's nice to meet you too."

Takao blinked at her name before saying, "Ah, from _Rokka no Yuusha?_ "

The girl blinked at this before smirking at his comment and said, "You know who I'm cosplaying then? Not many people recognize who I am so that earns you a point. My real name is Sora Nakatani."

Her last name caused both Shūtoku players to pale at this and she blinked at this, confusion written over the girl's face.

"Is something wrong?" She asked and Takao looked away in a grimace while Emi stared at the them in confusion.

"…Eh…does your father coach at Shūtoku High?" Takao asked the girl who stared at him before nodding.

"Yeah, he's the coach for the basketball team." She said and Emi giggled a little at this, while the girl continued to tap her fingernails on the table, "Why? Is that a problem of some sorts?"

Takao waved his hand at this while trying not to sound completely on guard that he found his coach's daughter at a convention especially dressed in such outfit.

"No, not at all. It's just…" Takao began while the girl blinked at this waiting for him to explain.

"Takao-san and Midorima-san go to Shūtoku High. They are both basketball players too." Emi told the girl who grinned at her answer before pointing an acquiring finger at Takao.

"Ah, so my old man is your coach? How exciting to meet two of his players." She said before tapping her chin and glanced at the green haired teen, "He did mentioned some characteristics of you guys. I'll make a guess here: green hair is the OCD one about horoscopes and Takao must be the partner whose constantly positive."

Midorima looked annoyed at his description while Takao chuckled at this, clearly ok with her description of himself.

"You got it pretty spot on." Takao said while still chuckling and rubbed the back of his neck while the girl smirked at this.

"How about we continue this conservation some other time, Takao-senpai?" Sora said and pulled out a piece of paper, along with a pen. She wrote down her number before handing it over to Takao still smiling at him as she leaned against the table more, giving more of a view of her cleavage to the group.

"Call me if you want to meet again, Senpai. I'm sure we can talk about something." She said and gave a small wink to him, "And I hope you enjoy the cd, miss. I hope your friends take care of you too. Have a good day and enjoy the rest of the convention."

"Thank you very much, miss. I appreciate it greatly." Emi said still with a blush on her face while the girl chuckled at this, waving goodbye to them as they left. She bowed down slightly to her as a thanks for the cd and brushed away with a blush still on her face.

"So, you belly dance, Kiyoshi-chan?" Takao stated and Emi ignored his gaze as she looked along the alleys of manga, dōjinshi, and manhwa.

"…hai, Takao-san." She said in something of a whisper and Atsushi narrowed his eyes at this, knowing she probably wanted to keep that another secret.

"Emi-chin do you want something to eat?" Atsushi asked and she stopped in her tracks, looking back towards him. Her chocolate eyes sparkling at this suggestion and nodded at this, smiling at his suggestion.

"Hai! That would be great!" She exclaimed and Atsushi nodded at this, smiling down at her. Then without any say, she reached over to him and grabbed his hand, now moving to his side. He didn't realize but a small blush was beginning to form on his face at this and Takao narrowed his eyes at this.

"Kiyoshi-chan, do you just do belly dancing or any other types?" Takao asked and she turned back to Takao, her warm gaze now turning to Takao.

 _He was trying to draw her attention elsewhere, anywhere besides Atsushi._

Anger started drawing up in Atsushi at this notion and Emi stopped for a moment, looking back to Atsushi.

"Atsushi-san, are you alright?" She asked him and he blinked at her question, before shaking his head.

"Eh…I'm fine, Emi-chin." He said and she smiled at this, worry washing away from her face.

"Good! Maybe when we get something, we can share it!" She said and at that suggestion, Atsushi's face glowed at this.

"Hai, I'll share my food with Emi-chin." He said and Midorima stared at the two with wide eyes, shocked that the giant would share his food with someone.

 _They really did care for each other._

"Kiyoshi-kun, I think Shin-chan and I are going to go search for my sister for the time being. We'll catch up to you by the time she'll be performing." Takao said that snapped Midorima out of his thoughts and Emi blinked at this before nodding at the thought while a smile formed on her features as understanding.

"Alright then, Takao-san! I hope you can find them! We'll see you both soon!" She said and started walking away with Atsushi by her side, not realizing that Midorima was staring at her with a sad expression on his face.'

* * *

"Midorima-chan! Slow down!" Kise called for the younger girl who had been walking widely around the convention, searching for items for something she did not tell the blonde. He sighed at this as she went up to another booth owner, writing down her request to the owner before the owner sighed while shaking his head no. Kise walked over to her side which caused her to scowl at him before she erased her previous request and wrote down a new one.

 **Kise, can you manage to get something for me?**

He blinked at her request before lighting up at this since she never asked anything from anyone. He nodded vigorously at this and a glimmer appeared in her eyes at this before she smirked to at this. She tilted her head in his direction and her normally braided green hair, now free flowing, lifted up at the action in a way he didn't notice before.

 _She looked like a minx._

And she opened her mouth, as if her voice would come out but he knew no sounds ever escaped her lips, and started forming words without them being written down.

 _Make the owner apologize to me._

Ah, he forgot that she liked to pull the strings in her favor.

He sighed before rubbing the back of his head and walked towards the booth owner, ready to see exactly what happened. The owner looked throughout the crowd with no real interest before spotting the blonde and blinking for a second.

"Can I help you?" The owner asked and Kise nodded at this, flashing the owner a nice smile

"Yes!" He exclaimed while pointing over to Yuki who was now looking away from the owner at something else in the distance, "Did my friend ask for something you didn't have, sir?"

The owner blinked at the question before scowling and said, "No. We have what she wants but I ain't givin' it to her."

 _Now, Kise was confused._

"How come?" He asked in confusion and the owner rolled his eyes at this, as if he knew why.

"Really? Why the hell would a mute girl buy a vocal book? She can't talk so it makes no sense as to why she wanted that. Someone else can use it more properly than her."

 _Now he understood what she meant._

 ** _The guy was an asshole._**

"Oh, so that's how it is." Kise said and annoyance began to lace through him, straightening himself up to look far more intimidating than usual along with narrowing his eyes at this. He picked the book up from the table while also glancing through the pages of it and stared at it before giving a mischievous smile at this.

"So, you're both belittling and thinking weak of her then?" Kise spoke and the owner blinked at this, "You know, that's pretty sad that you don't think of her like that. What do you know about the subject matter in this book then? I'll make a bet she knows far more than you and you're just discriminating her."

The owner looked ready to blow a fuse at this and opened his mouth to say something before glancing over to see Yuki giving the owner a look of pure enjoyment.

"That little-!" The owner began and Kise slammed the book down on the table while flashing another grin that looked mainly innocent and charming to others but the owner it was clearly malicious for him.

"Is there a matter, mister? Or would you like to say it out loud for _everyone_ hear your exact thoughts again?" Kise said and the owner's eyebrows twitched at this, clearly annoyed at the two's scheme, "Perhaps we forget this ever happened with an apology and free book as not telling what happened here."

Yuki's grin widened and had to pull her scarf further up her face to conceal this express on her face.

 _It was great that she got him to do this for her._

 ** _It was fun to toy with him into doing her own desires._**

* * *

While looking at all the items to eat, Emi had unnoticeably moved closer to the giant and she looked up to him, with a big simile on her face.

"I'll be fine with anything, Atsushi-san." She said and he nodded at this, still trying to decide on what to get. He scratched his head before heading up to order with Emi by his side and the cashier smiled at the two, bright blush on her features.

"Hello, are you two doing today?" The cashier asked while Atsushi still stared at the menu, unsure on what he would be choosing to get.

"We're good, thank you, miss." Emi said then looked up to the giant, "Do you know what you're getting, Atsushi-san?"

He nodded before the cashier got ready to write down the list of items he would be getting.

"Eh, Sata andagi, dorayaki, monaka, and dango." He said and the cashier nodded at this before looking over to Emi.

"And you miss? Is there anything you want?" She asked and Emi nodded a little at this, staring at one item on the menu.

"Emi-chin, you can get whatever you want." Atsushi said and Emi nodded while blushing too at this.

"Um…could I get the **Tiramisu Gelato**?" She asked the cashier who nodded at this and the cash register produced the amount on an printed paper.

"Hai! Coming right up! The total comes to 3,035 Yen!" The cashier said and Emi blinked at this before she opened her purse up, ready to give her the amount.

"Eh, I got, Emi-chin." Atsushi said as he pulled some money out of his pockets, giving it to the cashier who gladly accepted it before returning back to getting the food ready. Emi smiled at Atsushi and some blush flustered its way onto her features.

"Thank you for paying for me, Atsushi-san." She said while a plate of dango appeared at the counter edge of the small booth and he nodded at this, clearly happy at this. Another plate came up with sata andagi and monaka on it and the cashier came out too with the **Tiramisu gelato** in a square cone in hand, smiling at Emi. Atsushi was already eating the first round of food without another say and Emi smiled at this, glad that the giant was enjoying himself.

"And here you go, miss! I hope you two enjoy the rest of convention!" The cashier said and Emi thanked the girl as she kept the ice cream close to her body.

"Thank you very much." Emi said and the cashier nodded at this before a small smile graced her features.

"Seeing young love these days is great. You two do look like a great couple, not many men these days offer to buy a woman food. He's a keeper, miss!" The cashier said and Emi blushed widely at the comment, clearly surprised at this statement. Atsushi stared at the woman with wide eyes while his face was slowly forming a blush on it too.

"EH?!" Emi exclaimed and waved her head back and forth no, "W-w-w-we aren't dating, miss! We're friends!"

The cashier blinked at this before chuckling and said, "Ah, sorry! I make my own assumptions without thinking it through. You two look so cute together that I couldn't help saying the comment."

Emi nodded at this while she still tried to hide her blush from the giant who held the plates of food and the cashier waved goodbye again to them. The two went on there way and Emi looked unsure about what to say or do while licking her **gelato** every couple of seconds.

"Um..Atsushi-san…" Emi began and Atsushi looked down to her while he was eating the monaka, "Would you like to try some of my **gelato**?"

He blinked at this before nodding and responded back, "Eh, ok, Emi-chin."

She smiled at this as she held it out to him as they traded food, with him giving her the plate left of his food and her giving him the cone with **Tiramisu gelato**. She picked up a sata andagi while softly placing it up against her lips and took a bite out of it while Atsushi stared at the strange dessert in front of him before licking it. The sata andagi was still warm as if it just gotten out of the fryer and sugar coated her lips from taking a bite out of it, a smile presented across her features for eating it. Meanwhile Atsushi tried to understand the flavor of it as it did taste like coffee but something else in it too.

"How is it, Atsushi-san?" Emi asked and he snapped his gaze back down to her before he slowly returned it back to her.

"Ok…its strange tasting, Emi-chin." He answered as he took back his dish of food while noticing the sugar still sticking to her lips and she nodded at this.

"It's probably more bitter than what you prefer, Atsushi-san. I wasn't sure if you would like it." She answered and he brought up a sata andagi for himself, eating it in still confusion.

"Ah, an indirect kiss!"

Emi's realization at what the comment said caused her to turn multiple shades of red while Atsushi didn't process the thought but continued to think of the **gelato.** The sudden voice of Miyamoto shocked the two teens and looked in the direction of her voice, seeing her with large wide eyes and clear joy crossing her features while someone else stood by her side, clearly not as thrilled with what was going on.

The young man had short red hair just passing by his mercury/ golden colored eyes and his eyes looked sharp with standing far above Miyamoto by a good 20 centimeters. His mouth was a straight line and bore a black blazer with a standard white button up shirt, with the collar flared out a little more along with standard gray pants and slick black shoes.

"Miyamoto-san?" Emi said in a question, her face slowly cooling down and the thought slowly moving away from her head at the moment, while looking back to the young man she stood next to, realization flashing up in her head, "Akashi-san?"

Quickly Akashi's clearly unhappy expression changed to an overlook of a small smile as Miyamoto grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the two teens. She grinned at them as she walked in front of them and her eyes twinkled at the sight of two.

"So, how have you two been enjoying the convention?" Miyamoto asked while still grasping the red head's hand and Emi smiled at the girl, nodding at this.

"Hai, it's been fun." Emi answered and looked over to Akashi, still trying to figure out what he was feeling that someone found him like so, "I hope you two have been having a good time too."

"It's been great!" Miyamoto shouted and then pressed herself against the red head's arm, "I was hoping someone would see the hard work and effort Akashi-san put forth in being my partner."

Atsushi and Emi nodded at this while noticing how Akashi didn't seem to want any attention drawn to him.

"Who are the two of you cosplaying as?" Emi asked and Akashi gave her gentle smile, his eyes twinkling at said words.

"Ah, I am Karma Akabane." Akashi said and Emi nodded at this, "Miyamoto-kun is Manami Okuda. We are in Class 3-E at Kunugigaoka Junior High School."

Miyamoto looked like she was about to explode with joy as her grin went far across her face, clearly happy with his response. Emi was glad about the girl's joy and she giggled a little at this, causing them to stare at her. Atsushi still tried to understand and figure out what was gong as he continued to eat way at his food but honestly stopped caring when his mind shifted to the brunette.

"You two looking like you're enjoying yourselves." Emi said and Miyamoto nodded widely at this, practically jumping up and down at this.

"Hai! I am! I'm so glad that he went through with his deal!" Miyamoto said and a glimmer appeared in her eyes at this, "I was worried he wouldn't stay to his word but he did! He's so caring of accepting my request!"

Something like a phone buzz came from Miyamoto and she blinked as she removed herself from Akashi, digging into one of her pocket's. She retrieved a light blue cell phone and flipped it up, staring at the message written in it. She looked at it in confusion before snapping it shut and gave a small smile to the two teens.

"We have to get going, Kiyoshi-chan and Murasakibara-san." Miyamoto said and Akashi blinked at this as he did not get a glimpse of what was on her phone, "It was great talking with you guys again! I'll be sure to spot you guys out again!"

Then without another say she grabbed there red head's hand and pulled him along with her. Emi gave the two of them a small goodbye wave and looked back to Atsushi, seeing that he was still enjoying his food.

"Atsushi-san," She began and her blush began to rise back up, looking away from the giant's eyes, "W-w-w-would you count t-t-that as an indirect k-k-kiss?"

He stopped in his tracks at her comment and realization whacked him in the face at what he had actually done.

 _It_ ** _was_** _an indirect kiss!_

"I-I-I-I d-d-d-didn't realize it would be considered an i-i-i-indirect kiss, Atsushi-san." Emi said and Atsushi's eyes were still large, as he too was trying to figure what to do.

"Would…Emi-chin mind if it was an…indirect kiss?" He questioned and Emi blinked at this, shock crossing over her features.

Then her blush grew larger on her cheeks and her grip on the **gelato** lightening before she brushed back some of her hair.

"Um…if…A-a-a-atsushi-san would…b-b-be alright with it…t-t-then I'm ok w-w-w-with being an i-i-i-indirect kiss." She said with much embarrassment and her heart beating widely against her chest, in both nervousness and joy. Atsushi couldn't help but feel overjoyed at her response and he gave her a small smile back, a blush still on his cheeks too.

"Ah, then I'll consider it as one." He said and she nodded at this not even noticing that the **gelato** was melting into her hand, but the giant's words and actions were melting too at her beating heart.


	35. Chapter 32: Meaning

**Author's Note: Sorry for a such a long** **wait! I've been extremely busy with school back up and now having two jobs. I will keep the updates as I promised to bi-weekly. Anyway, thanks for all the positive reviews for the last chapter! Also thanks for reaching to 100 favorites and the ever increasing amount of follows! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

 **Chapter 32: Meaning**

* * *

Midorima and Takao continued to walk around the convention while Takao noticed how clearly annoyed the Oha Asa manic was after leaving the two teens alone but Takao knew the two should have some alone time. He groaned at how painfully unaware his friend was at being jealous but knew that Midorima was very unaware of his emotions.

"Shin-chan," Takao began and Midorima looked over to him, still clearly unhappy with what was going on, "Are you jealous of Murasakibara?"

Midorima stopped at those words and stared at him as if he had grown eight heads, clearly very surprised at this assertion.

"WHAT?" He said back in response to Takao's question and Takao sighed at this, not surprised at his reaction.

"Shin-chan, you must have noticed the way you were acting around Kiyoshi-kun and how unhappy you were with him around. You had a lot of disscontempt with Murasakibara around, especially near Kiyoshi-kun." Takao stated and Midorima narrowed his eyes at this, clearly annoyed at how accurate he was. The black haired teen then narrowed his own eyes and stopped it in the middle of the walk away, others walking past them with no notice.

"Do you perhaps know Kiyoshi-kun more than you state?" Takao again asked and Midorima looked offset at this statement, looking like he was trying to hide any way of showing his true answer.

"…Shin-chan, how exactly do you know, Kiyoshi-kun?" Takao questioned him and he scowled at this, rubbing the bridge between his brow.

"We have met before." He began and Takao still waited for him to continue, "Back in middle school."

Takao's eyes glowed at how easily he had said his answer to him and he grinned at this, glad that he had opened up about this.

"Really? How? When did this happen?" He continued to ask the green haired teen who looked gradually more annoyed with each question asked.

"I am not going to tell you more of something that you should not know of anyway." He hissed back and Takao blinked at this before he narrowed his eyes on wonder.

"You didn't answer my original question, though, Shin-chan." Takao said and Midorima glowered at this, "Are you really jealous of Murasakibara?"

Midorima looked even more frustrated at him and he tried to ignore Takao's words but it continued to pester him as they walked throughout the convention. He doubted that this could be true but it was like a snake slithering through his thoughts and would not stop anyhow as much as he tried to.

"You shouldn't avoid this. You are clearly jealous of Murasakibara even if you deny it, everyone can see it." Takao said while struggling to catch up to him and Midorima continued to ignore him, his scowl reaching further and further across his face, "Don't say that I'm making things up as I see them, Midorima. I know far more than others do. So don't try to pull a facade over me."

Midorima frowned at this and narrowed his heavy gazed eyes at this, clearly knowing that he should answer some of his questions but he did not want to burden Emi.

"…It is…very complicated on how I know Kiyoshi." He responded back and Takao's already narrowed gaze still held itself, patiently waiting for an answer. He then sighed and looked away, interest still hinted in his eyes but he did not push further.

"I'll make a guess that you don't want to talk about without her permission then." He answered and Midorima straightened at this comment, knowing it was true, "I'll also guess that you mean to say that Murasakibara does not know your affiliation with Kiysohi-kun too."

Takao knew he was head on with the comment as the green haired teen flinched at this, not noticing his own actions.

"You know, Shin-chan, you should tell them of your intentions before it becomes to late and something happens." Takao stated in wise words but didn't seem to pass into Midorima's ears at this as he saw the two people they were talking about.

Murasakibara walked side by side to Emi, staring down at her with narrowed eyes that held happiness in them while Emi had a small blush still featured on her cheeks, smiling up to the giant. Her eyes held a soft gaze and her stance was at ease and in comfort, as she was completely okay with the presence of Murasakibara near her.

 _He wished that he could be the one with a calming effect for her._

"You have that same look on your face when we started the conversation, Shin-chan." Takao stated and snapped the green haired teen out of staring at the two, clearly not happy with the fact that he was right.

 **He was clearly very jealous of Murasakibara.**

"Ah, Midorima-san! Takao-san!" Emi exclaimed when she caught sight of them and the glass eyed teen stared down at her as she approached them. Her twinkling brown eyes looked up to him in joy, _that he hoped was for seeing him_ , and a smile curved on her lips.

"How you been enjoying the convention?" She asked him and Takao made his way in front of Midorima as he knew that something was still up in his friend's mind.

"We've been having a great time, Kiyoshi-kun!" Takao shouted and she blinked at his forwardness, clearly surprised at him speaking for the two of them.

"That's good, Takao-san." She said and again looked up to Midorima, trying to see his eyes but Takao remained in the way.

"Yeah, Shin-chan was able to find some gifts for his sister!" Takao explained and Emi clapped her hands together at this, tilting her head to the side.

"That's so nice of you, Midorima-san!" She said and blinked when she realized how he seemed to paid no heed towards her words and her soft features turned far more sad at this.

"Midorima-san…are you alright?" She questioned and Midorima blinked out of his thoughts, clearly unhappy that his expressions betrayed him.

"I am fine, _nanodayo_." He responded, though more harshly than he attended for the brunette who flinched a little at the comment, "Thank you for your concern though, Kiyoshi."

She nodded slowly at this and Takao knew that the two should probably talk this out, without the giant and himself near them.

"Kiyoshi-kun, would you mind staying with Midorima for a few minutes so I can get something to eat?" Takao asked her and her gaze turned towards him before giving him small nod.

"Sure, I don't mind, Takao-san." She said and then turned to the giant, whom she knew would like to stay by her side, "Atsushi-san could you please get me something to drink, if you don't mind?"

The giant stared at her with some bored expression before nodding at her request, knowing deep in his gut that he shouldn't let the two of them be alone.

"Hai, Emi-chin." He said and headed away from her to get her something while Takao followed in suit. She faced her attention back to green haired teen with narrowed eyes and her smile broke into a thin line across her face.

"Is something really bothering you?" She asked him and he flinched at the comment, remaining to be calm and collected.

"I am fine." he hissed out between his teeth and she frowned at his words.

"…please don't lie to me, Midorima-san. What is bothering you?" She questioned him again and his bandaged wrapped hand, which gripped his lucky item, playing cards, were ready to explode out of the deck.

"What do you find so soothing about Murasakibara that you don't mind his presence near you?" He asked back in clenched teeth and she stared at him for the response before her eyes starting growing wider, as a light bulb went off in her mind.

"…are you jealous of Atsushi-san, Midorima-san?" She asked in a hushed tone and knew she was right when he remained silent, ignoring her gaze.

"I can't process the idea that you are fine with him near you." He said back and the hair on the back of her neck stood up, "You disliked how anyone was near you back then so how is it different now? You have seen him at his worst yet you continue to be near him."

Her expression turned pained and her heart was racing against her chest, fear starting its way into her system.

"I-I-I…I just…" She turned to say and her words were getting caught in her throat, "…It's…challenging to explain. Atsushi-san…he's…"

"What exactly does he _mean_ to you?" He bluntly asked her and she paused at this question,

"Huh?" She said with confusion rippling over her features and he patiently waited for her to say something but she looked shocked over the question.

 _"_ _Emi-chan…you can't become like_ ** _her_** _or_ ** _your grandmother_** _. You can't give yourself away so easily. You can't develop feelings for someone and give yourself to them. You_ ** _mustn't!_** _You are to move past their missteps and grow up, not become out what they have done. Don't think you can develop feelings for each other without contact. That contact is what brought your mother to the state was in: she followed her heart and ended with it crushed from the one she had feel for."_

Her grandmother's words reminisced and echoed in her thoughts and terror struck onto her features. Midorima's eyes grew large and realized that he must have done something to her and her features were starting to pale, her body began to shake.

"…I…I c-c-c-can't…" She said with a lisp and her thoughts were ragging against her head, her breath was racing. She had unknowingly dropped her purse and paper bag that she had got from Midorima's sister and not noticed that orange hair had fell out of the bag.

 _"_ _YOU WILL NEVER_ ** _#%* & _**_ANYONE! You are not worthy of that! You will_ ** _never_** _be worthy of it! You don't deserve it! Not after what you have done to HER!"_

"No…I want to be worthy…" She said as tears rose up to the surface and Midorima remained frozen, trying to figure out what to do to try and break her out of the flashback.

"You are worthy, Emi-chan." A sudden femme voice came forth and Midorima looked in the direction of who spoke that, seeing a familiar pinknette. Momoi arrived in front of the brunette and gave her a sad smile, not touching the girl but stayed a good distance to her. Aomine appeared to be nowhere near her and her features had a look worry across her features.

"You are free to be whoever you want to be. You are free to have whatever feelings you have for other people. You are not dragged down from your family. You can make your own decisions and not be pushed to follow their path they lay before you." Momoi told her and Emi continued to tremble, her mind struggling to accept what words to follow, "You have no need to follow words that cause this pain, Emi-chan. You are not bound to follow them. You are your own person."

The cloudy like gaze that had appeared in her eyes slowly started to fade away and return her normal gaze but still hinted at this. She brought her hands up to her head as she tried to calm herself down and closed her eyes, trying to think of something else.

 _"_ _Emi-chin, I'll still be your friend. You don't need to keep quiet."_

 _"_ _You aren't nothing."_

 _"_ _I don't expect you to forgive me. But don't yell at Emi-chin for something you want to say to me."_

 _"_ _Emi-chin shouldn't have to make something just for herself."_

 _"_ _I apologize if I had hurt your feelings or made you sad that day or never getting in touch with you again."_

 _"…_ _Emi-chin needs to be careful."_

 _"_ _Emi-chin is always beautiful in my eyes."_

"…I…I want to…" She began and felt sick to her stomach but choked it down, "I-I-I-I want t-t-t-to h-h-h-hear it a-a-a-again."

Momoi gave the girl a sad smile as nodding at this while saying back, "Emi-chan, you can hear it as many times you too. No one can stop you from requesting that."

Her once dark expression changed to a softer tone and her eyes stared up to Momoi with wide gaze before her eyes began to return normal. Her breath was still heavy but the air in lungs flowed more freely into her body and she then locked gazes with the one had caused her such panic, her body's shaking slowly stopping as she had broke free from the delusion.

"Midorima-san…" She began and looked away again, clearly embarrassed by the whole ordeal that just occurred because his use in a certain word, "I'm…sorry that I couldn't answer your question…It took too much of me to answer it…"

He just stared at her in clear shock, not even realizing that she had _apologized_ for something he had caused.

"Never mind the question, are you alright, Emi?" He said in pure worry and Emi blinked at this, confused why he should ask of that along with the usage of her first name.

"Eh, but why-?" She began until Momoi placed her hand on the girl's shoulder and caused her to look towards her, noticing that she also held the paper bag and purse in her hand that she had dropped. .

"Kiyoshi-chan, perhaps Midorin was concerned because you had frightened us just now." She told the girl, being careful with her own words she wouldn't relapse. Emi's eyes grew wide at her statement and knew that she should accept the concern of the green haired teen as it would be strange not to.

"Eh, if I scared you both, I'm sorry about that." She continued to apologize and Midorima opened his mouth to say something again but a flash of narrowed pink eyes caused him to be silent.

"Don't worry about it, Kiyoshi-chan." Momoi said and gave her a gentle smile, "Everything is alright. You don't need to worry about it anymore."

Emi stared at the girl with wide eyes and without any notice, tears flooded down her cheeks and she left her mouth open at this as she was ready to speak. Concern rushed back to the two but she now had a look of happiness across her face as if Momoi had spoke words she had waited to hear for the longest time.

"Thank you." Emi said and the tears still dribbled down her face but they were slowly withering away, "Thank you, Momoi-san. Thank you for your kind words…"

She gave another soft smile at this and wiped away her tears final trail of tears, saying, "You don't know how much it means to hear those words."

"Eh, what's going on?"

The sudden input from Atsushi caused Emi to turn and face the giant, seeing that he had listened to her request and brought her a bottle of water. He looked down at her in concern and narrowed his eyes at this, seeing the small rims of red around her eyes. Takao was besides the giant with the snacks he had gotten from the booths and stared at the three figures in confusion, as he was trying interpret what had gone down when he was gone. Atsushi clenched the water bottle tightly at this and a look of anger took over his features, looking now directly at Midorima.

"Why is Emi-chin's eyes red?" Atsushi hissed at the green haired teen who merely blinked at the question and then narrowed his own eyes at this.

"What are you talking about, _nanodayo_?" He questioned back and Momoi sighed at the two, knowing that they were going to continue to bump heads until someone would interfere.

"Muk-kun, Midorin," She said, catching the two's attention, "It's impolite to argue in front of a girl, don't you two know that?"

Atsushi blinked at this comment as anger slowly dulled down before glancing back to the brunette, seeing her stare up at him with wide eyes.

"Eh, sorry, Emi-chin…" Atsushi said at the look of Emi's doe like eyes and her gaze softened at this, happy that it didn't end in an argument between the two young men. She then turned back to Momoi who had small creases under her eyes that went unnoticed by her the first time and she felt her heart drop low in her chest.

"Momoi-san." She said in a soft whisper as the pinkette brushed some of her hair back behind her ear, looking away from the girl, "I didn't mean to-"

Before another word could escape her mouth, Momoi shook her head to stop her from saying something and again ignored the girl's gaze. The boys paid no heed to the small conversation between the girls as Takao had started his own conversation with them, trying to let the two girls talk with having them listen in.

"It's alright, Kiyoshi-chan. I'm fine. _It_ just shocked to hear those words…" Momoi said and gave her a sad smile, "It never occurred to me. I just need time to…process it. Don't worry about what you had said, Kiyoshi-chan…Perhaps I should have taken notice of it earlier than what you had said and maybe this outcome would be different."

Emi slowly nodded at this and clasped her hands in front of her, before Momoi returned the paper bag to her with a relaxed.

"I'm going to find Dai-chan, Kiyoshi-chan. I hope by the time we see each other a little later, you'll be in high spirits." Momoi said and Emi nodded at this as she left the group but stopped after having her wrist held. She looked behind her to see Emi with wide eyes and holding her wrist, keeping her from moving.

"Momoi-san, I thought that you two seem to compliment each other in ways that not many do. That's why I said it. I just wanted to know that and how much it seems that Aomine-san cares for you, Momoi-san. I didn't want you to be ignorant of it when I could see it. You two have been friends for so long, the truth would come out and it could have been far more painful than what I told you." Emi explained her reasoning to the girl who merely blinked at her before a grin appeared on her features.

"Ah, I thought you had been angry at me for what I knew…." Momoi said and Emi blinked at this before shaking her head side to side slowly, a calm expression taking over earlier unease ones.

"No…it was not that Momoi-san." Emi responded back and Momoi nodded at this before glancing back over in the crowd, seeing her childhood friend looking at some of the magazines.

"I'm glad! I'll see you soon, Kiyoshi-chan!" She said with a far more happy across her face and waved goodbye as she had dashed over to the booth where he was at.

"Everything all good, Kiyoshi-kun?" Takao asked the brunette who turned him wth a joyful smile across her face, eyes twinkling in happiness.

"Hai, everything is good, Takao-san." She responded and he blinked at this before returning the grin, knowing that the two other young men behind him would be thrilled at this.

* * *

"Now, what are we going to do, Yukicchi?" Kise asked the green haired girl who was casually sipping away at a strawberry smoothie while in her other hand was a plastic bag containing the items she wanted from the store clerk and in between her elbow and arm she pressed her whiteboard against her body. She glanced up to him at the question before pulling the straw away from her lips and formed a somewhat assumed smile. She opened her mouth again so the words wanted to say could be read and mouthed it slowly so Kise could understand what she desired.

 _Get me to the back stage._

He stared at her as if she was crazy and she raised an eyebrow, challenging him to see if he would do anything before he sighed.

"Eh, I guess I can do that." He said with some annoyance while Yuki nodded at this, pushing her glasses up at this. She observed the blond as they then started heading in the direction of the stage, following his somewhat tall structure. Then without another say, someone yanked hard on her scarf and pulled her back. Her eyes grew wide at this as both her smoothie and whiteboard were lost in her grip, falling to the ground as the only noise that came from her. She landed on her butt and annoyance grew on her features.

"Eh, if it isn't that annoying little bitch."

She snapped around to look up and saw some figures who looked like delinquents from Kaijō High as they wore similar outfits with short cut hair along with some piercings. Two stood over her and she glared at them, anger lighting up in her eyes.

"You know, you should have just agreed to hang out with us, girlie." One said, probably identifying himself as the leader when he leaned down to get close to her face, "Then you wouldn't be in this situation."

She smirked at this words before flipping the group off who stared at her then the leader growled at this, raising a fist up to attack her.

But a larger hand was ready to catch the attack while she still managed to swing her leg out, whirling it around to only catch the two's legs from out of under them. She smiled at the realization of what happened as the two landed on their butts from this and she looked up behind her to see the blond with wide concerned eyes at what was happening before him.

"Midorima-chan, are you ok?" He asked her and she glanced over at his still open hand before accepting it to stand up. She nodded before looking back at the groaning thugs on the ground before a malicious smile crept up on her features and then harshly pressed her foot onto the leader's hand who swore at this while the group of thugs watched for they were unsure what to do.

"You bitch!" He hissed and she glared down at him, her green eyes narrowed at his comment.

"What were they even trying to do to you, Yukicchi?" Kise asked her and she glanced over to his direction, then looked down on the ground. Her whiteboard stained with the smoothie smothered all over it, looking as if it as a abstract painting. She snapped back to the leader before swiftly moving her foot away from the leader's hand and instead landed a kick to shoulder blade.

The leader again cursed and Kise pulled her away from the group as she had look of pure rage across both her face and her eyes. He stared widely at this before turning back to the leader who now clutched his shoulder blade, clearly in pain.

"You little bitch…" The leader hissed with narrowed eyes and shakily stood up with the help of his group, glaring at her, "You'll regret this."

She remained still until the group all left and she grit her teeth at this before Kise slowly released her. She slowly bent down on the ground where her whiteboard stayed on the floor soaking in the smoothie's juices and proceeded to pick it, not caring about how it was staining her hands. She held it tightly in her grasp before she stared swiping the smoothie off it with a look that held no care in the world about her dirty she, herself was getting.

"Yukicchi?"

The sudden voice of KIse caught her attention and she looked back to him, light green eyes looking empty.

"Are you alright?" He asked in concern and she glanced back down to her whiteboard before nodding at this, "…Ah, didn't you need to get to the back stage! We should get going then!"

She blinked at this before he then started pulling her in the direction of the back stage, in hope of easing the girl of whatever she was thinking. She looked up to him before she glanced back down to him holding her hand and realizing that he had took it without her noticing, an not even realizing that her heart skipped just for a second at his aid.


	36. Chapter 33: Sing

**Author's Note: Again, sorry for the VERY long wait! I struggled a lot of writing this chapter since Midterms just** **finished and trying to find a good ending point for the chapter. This chapter is also past my normal amount of text by 2,000 words, thus another reason to my slow update on this. My promise to be bi-weekly will most likely be broken a lot but I will try, but the updates shouldn't exceed past 4 weeks since the previous update. Anyway, thank for all the positive feedback on the last chapter and the continuous support on the story! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **I do not own Kuroko no Basket.**

* * *

 **Hair**

 **Chapter 33: Sing**

* * *

"Oniisan!" The sound shout from behind the group of three teenage boys and one girl caused them to see exactly where it came from as Takao paled from the sudden attack from Miyamoto who rushed from behind him and wrapped her arms around him. She had a large smile plastered on her face and her features flushed, as if she had ran right over to him once he was in her line of vision.

"You don't need to do that every time you see me, Sakura." He commented as she pulled away from him, now pouting at her comment while waving at Emi and the two boys.

"You're such a party pooper, Kazu-chan." She said and then gave him a small innocent smile, "Do you have the stuff I requested for?"

He nodded at this before holding out a bag for her and she pulled it from him, pressing it against her chest.

"Ah, I can't wait!" She squealed and Emi blinked at this before Miyamoto grabbed Emi's hand, "Will you be cheering for me, beautiful?"

"Eh, um," Emi said with confusion before giving her a tiny smile, "Sure. I'll cheer for you, Miyamoto-san."

"Ah, I have a beautiful girl cheering for me! I'll be sure to do great!" Miyamoto cheered and continued to jump up and down in excitement then released Emi's hands as she looked towards the stage, noticing some people on it.

"Thanks, oniisan!" She exclaimed before turning away and looked around in the crowd, as if she were looking for someone,"I've got to find Akashi-san before it starts. I'll see you guys later!"

And without another word she off in the crowd and Emi turned back to Takao, tilting her head to the side in a bit of confusion.

"Is Miyamoto-san in something, Takao-san?" Emi asked and he nodded, sighing and running his hand through his hair.

"Hai, she is competing in a cosplay competition." Takao answered and Emi's eyes twinkled little at this, a smile crossing her features.

"Ah, if I knew that, I would wished her good luck!" Emi said and Takao waved his hand at this, now a smirk appearing on his features.

"She doesn't need luck." He said with a hint of both pride and smugness in his eyes, "She has won every competition so far. She does her research and makes sure everything is right."

"So she's like a perfectionist." Emi stated in a low voice and Takao shrugged at this.

"Kinda but she knows some things won't go her way because anything can happen. She understands that she is not guaranteed that she will win but she wants to because of all the hardships she has done to reach this point." He continued and the small amount of anxiety that was in her for a second disappeared at what he told her, knowing that she was indeed true to her hard work.

"How long has she been doing it?" Emi asked and Takao blinked at this.

"Since the first year of middle school." He answered and Emi blinked at this before clapping her hands together.

"Wow, that's impressive. That's determination…" She said and looked away a little while muttering another, "I wish I could be like that…"

"Emi-chin is determined."

The sudden input from Atsushi caused her to look up at him with wide eyes as he continued to munch some food he had gotten from the booth though he didn't look down to see if she had stared up at him.

"You think so?" Emi said back and he then looked down to her before reaching over to place his hand on her head but a bandaged hand caught it before it was inches from her.

"What do you think you're doing, _nanodayo_?" The voice of Midorima stopped Atsushi as he glared at the green haired teen for stopping from rubbing Emi's head.

" _Huh?"_ Atsushi said with clear annoyance and Emi knew something would happen if she didn't interfere.

"Ah, isn't that Kise with your imōto _hand-and-hand,_ Shin-chan?"

The input from Takao caused Midorima to release his grip on the giant's hand and while also wiping around to find where Takao had pointed. Emi took notice of the girl as she had a distant look in her eyes that Emi was quite familiar with while Kise was looking around, as if he were looking for help.

" _Nanodayo?_ " He hissed as he noted the two now walked towards him as Kise waved his hand around as if he were to flag him down.

"Ah, Midorimacchi!" Kise exclaimed and the younger sibling blinked at the call of her brother before she looked over to him with seemed to be now anger. She followed the blonde with her eyes narrowed and biting harshly at her lip while her white board was dripped off the containments of the smoothie from the prior event.

"What are you doing, Kise?" Midorima asked and Kise blinked at this before releasing the young girl's hand, who now glared at her brother.

"Well, Midorima-chan got into…an accident with some boys and it ended with her whiteboard getting messed up from a smoothie spill." Kise answered somewhat truthfully and Midorima's eyebrow twitched at this, clearly getting more annoyed at the blond's words.

"And what exactly caused the smoothie to spill?" He asked and Kise blinked at this before she held up four fingers then a thumbs-up sign.

"What do you mean by four guys?" Midorima questioned her and her eyebrow twitched at this before she stomped over him. She then grabbed his hand and placed it on her scarf before having him pull at it and Emi frowned at this.

"So, you grabbed your scarf from behind you, Midorima-chan? That's not very nice of them. Are you alright? Did they do it without a reason for it?" Emi said and the girl looked away at the last comment while Shintarō 's eyebrows twitched too.

"What did you do to get them annoyed?" He hissed and she continued hold ignorance for his question.

"They did mention something about her not wanting to hang out with them." Kise stated and she whipped her head to him, clearly unhappy with the fact that he managed to overhear what they said to her in the beginning.

Midorima remained silent at this and Yuki then placed her index and middle finger together then moved it to the left then once moving it to the right separated them as the middle finger went down.

"So, you took care of them on your own them?" Midorima said and she smirked at this while her eyes narrowed, nodding her head.

"Are you sure you are alright, Midorima-chan?" Emi questioned her and she tilted her head at this question before raising up her damaged whiteboard, "Do you need something to communicate easier with?"

This caused the girl to blink at this before Emi opened up her purse and started digging through its many containments before pulling out a small notepad and pen.

"I hope this will subdue for the time being." She said and offered it to the girl with a smile gentle who stared at it, unmoving before reaching over and grabbed it. Yuki stared at it before she held the whiteboard out to Midorima who grabbed it from her as she started to flip through the pages. She uncapped the pen by biting it with her teeth as she started to write something on it.

 **Thank you, Kiyoshi-san. I appreciate your generosity extremely. If I can repay you in any way, let Shintarō know. I have to get going to set everything up for Miyamoto.**

"Eh, you don't have to pay me back!" Emi exclaimed and Yuki blinked at this before a grin formed on her lips and Kise could feel something melodious coming from the girl.

 **Oh, I'm sure there is something I can do for you. Perhaps, my brother can be of use of you. I'm sure _he_ wouldn't mind at all. **

"Oi," Shintarō hissed and Yuki waved at Emi before she started heading on her own way before suddenly grabbing the blond by the shirt to pull him with her.

"Eh? Huh?" Kise said but agreed in following the girl with no other compliant and Atsushi looked over to see if Midorima would be doing anything as his sister had said.

"That was something else." Takao said and Midorima rubbed the bridge between his eyes then looked down to Emi who continued to watch the blond and girl haired girl go on their way.

"Um, Midorima-san," Emi began and the teens looked down to her as she pushed her fingers together with a small blush on her features. Atsushi felt his eyebrows twitch and anger started to boil in him as he knew that Midorima would listen to the girl's request without any question.

"Would you m-m-mind taking a picture of me with Atsushi-san?"

They blinked at the request before Atsushi's anger drained into both happiness and a small blush was starting to grow on his features at her request while Takao sighed at this, not truly surprised at her request while Midorima held a blank face across his features.

"Shin-chan would love to do it for you, Kiyoshi-kun." Takao said for her and her features glowed at this while she proceeded to dig through her purse again to finder cell phone.

"Ah, thank you so much, Midorima-san!" Emi said as then pulled it out and blinked at a small light flashing on it. She flipped it open and stared at the message directed on the screen then pressed a couple buttons.

"Is something the matter, Emi-chin?" Atsushi asked and she shook her head no as she then clicked a few buttons before holding it out to Midorima.

"No, it was reminder to pick up something with Ken-chan today." She responded and handed it over Midorima with a smile on her face.

"Thank you again, Midorima-san." She said and rushed over to Atsushi before standing next to him a smile across her face, "I hope you're alright with talking a picture with me, Atsushi-san."

"I'm happy to take a picture with Emi-chin." He said while not directly looking at her so he wouldn't blush at his own comment and she stood next to him while Midorima held the phone up, ready to take a picture. She gave a smile to the camera and Midorima took the picture, focusing on how happy the two looked being near each other. In his own mind, he wished that he could have been the one standing next to her instead of the giant, without any other say before reviewing it and she skipped over to grab it.

"Did it come out good, Midorima-san?" She asked and he glance down at her before nodding and handed it back to her, seeing it and her smile grew even larger.

"Thank you so much, Midorima-san!" She said and Atsushi walked over, looking over her shoulder to see the picture. The two of them both looked like they were glowing in happiness being so near each other and she looked up to him.

"Would you like the picture too, Atsushi-san?" She asked and he nodded at this before she started tapping away, inputing his information to send it over. The two other teens observed the interaction before the lights started turning on and off, causing much of the crowd to looking up and around for what was going on.

"Eh, what's going on?" Emi asked and Takao smiled at this while sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Ah, the contest winners are going to announced." He said and she blinked at this before realizing what he meant.

"The one Akashi-san and Miyamoto-san are in?" She said and he nodded while someone had walked on the stage, causing many people to stare at the character as it happened to be the girl from the booth, Sora Nakatani, they had met earlier on in the day. She gave a smile to the crowd while waving her hands back and forth and when that didn't catch the attention of everyone she placed her pinkies together and brought them to her mouth, causing a loud whistle to echo around them. A couple of people swore at this before looking over to her and she smiled at this.

"Now that I have everyone's attention. Its time to announce the winners of the partner cosplay contest." She said and many people clapped at this, as if they were waiting for this to happen, "There were a lot this time and even our beloved Miyamoto-chan was with partner this time, something that rarely happens!"

Takao narrowed his eyes at this as the girl then clapped her hands together, saying, "Now, it's time for results. Many of you looked amazing and excellent job on all of your work to get you this far!"

She from off the stage handed her an envelope and she reached down, giving an extensive of her cleavage to the crowd which caused a few people to whistle at this. She thanked the person before moving back up and flipped the envelope open, staring at the contents before giving the crowd a smile.

"And not surprisingly, Miyamoto-chan and her partner won as Manami Okada and Karma Akabane from _Ansatsu Kyoushitsu_!" She cried and Emi smiled at this, while many people clapped and whistled at this before someone had leaped onto the stage. Unsurprisingly, Miyamoto had landed on the stage and waved at the crowd while up there.

"Ah, thank you everyone!" Miyamoto cried while more people cheered for her, "I'm glad you guys picked us! I'll be accepting the award as my partner is a little shy about this. I'm very glad that he agreed to help me to since he had barely interest in it."

Takao laughed at the end part of it as he started crack up as this and without any say, a hand was placed on his shoulder. The two other basketball players noticed the appearance of the infamous red haired captain glaring at the brother of Miyamoto.

"What exactly are laughing about, Takao?" He asked and a chill was released in the air that all the basketball players could feel besides Emi who seemed fixated on the girl on the stage.

"And as a thank you for doing this with me, I've been wanting to give him a gift." She said with a grin still on her features while a couple of people seemed interested in what it could be, along with the red haired captain and Takao.

"Now I bet I got your attention!" She said and chuckled a little while brushing some strands behind her ear while turning to the other girl, "I'll be right out to accept everything if you don't mind waiting."

The girl just smirked at this and nodded at Miyamoto quickly dashed off the stage in the direction of the back of stage without another say.

"And folks we all know Miyamoto's infamous thank you, right?" The girl said and the crowd continued to cheer while Emi clapped along as the other boys remained fairly motionless, thinking they could be doing something else.

"Ah, this is exciting!" Emi exclaimed and turned to face Takao, "What does Miyamoto-san do as thank you, Takao-san?"

He blinked at this before smirking at this rubbed his head at this responding back, "Ah, it's a surprise, Kiyoshi-kun. It wouldn't be that if I told you it."

She nodded at this before also saying to Akashi, "Ah, congratulations, Akashi-san. Miyamoto-san looks very happy that she had won."

He gave the girl a gentle smile and released his hand on Takao before moving closer to her, looking down and saying, "Thank you, Kiyoshi."

She then looked back to stage and said back in more of a whispered form, "You look legitimately happy at this. I think it will do her good."

Akashi blinked at her sudden input while Takao narrowed his eyes at this while also glancing down to a watch, noticing the time said 1:30PM.

 _It wasn't just yet for another dose._

"Folks, I'm going to get off the stage of Miyamoto-chan has it all to herself. If you guys are interested in some of her work, remember to check her out online and even give my website a peek, I'm trying to aim for hundred cds sold!" Sora said before jumping down the stage and started heading off on her own way before glancing over to the group, noticing Takao. She gave a smile at him before waving him and him not paying any attention to anyone else besides her, as she also gestured to the paper in her hand as a sign for him to remember that she had given him her number.

"Oi, Takao, what are you looking at?"

The sudden input from Midorima caused the hawk eye teammate to look back to him with a grin.

"Someone we met earlier. And I'm sure that we'll met again." He said and Midorima narrowed his eyes at this before the lights of the stage shut off, causing some people to chant out Miyamoto's name.

The stage before then broke out a single spot light with it only hitting an empty wooden stool. Akashi narrowed his eyes at this before someone stepped into the spot light as people then started to cheer and whistle at the sight. A girl with gentle aqua eyes and a soft smile placed across her face greeted the crowd. She bore a red dress that varied in shades from light to dark with a ruffle design around the shoulders, down the front and at the end of the sleeves, that reached her elbows and her feet bare on the stage. Most noticeably was the red hair that gently flowed around her in a shade of maroon and reached her mid back and bangs gently lifted over to the left.

Akashi simply stared at the sight of her with semi-wide eyes while Takao mentioned out loud, "I thought was going to go with the silver wig…"

She looked down to the audience and waved at them before moving a microphone up her lips. .

"It's good to see you all." She said and people continued to cheer for her. She brushed some strands of her hair behind her ear and continued to smile at the crowd, being the center of attention to many.

"I hope you all have been having great time today. I can't believe how busy Tokyo is." She said and giggled a little, "I know many of you guys were looking forward for me today and I'm so happy that you are. I'm going to perform three songs for you all today. I originally had different choices when first signed up to the sing but…things change and I wanted to be expressive my gratitude through these songs as a thanks to my partner who agreed to cosplay with me this time and for everyone coming out today."

"That's so kind of Miyamoto-san to use songs as a way of gratitude!" Emi called out and glanced over to see the slightly shocked expression on the red head's face.

"That's my little sister for ya. She uses singing as a way of thanking people, no matter what it happens to be." Takao said and Miyamoto lead her arm on her knee.

"I hope you all enjoy my choices." She said and without another say the silence that she had brought on started to change.

Something like a saxophone echoed around them and continued with a beat while it was slowly getting louder and quicker while some type of beat was heard from behind it. It continued to go on until Miyamoto raised the microphone to her lips, tilting her slightly downwards while crossing her legs.

Then without another say, words escaped her lips as she began to sing, " _Though time has vanished, it's "showtime"; I hide behind the curtain; The vivid you is so kind; They yell at me, why aren't you here?"_

She stood off of the stool and started walking the stage while continuing to sing, the words gracefully echoing around them.

" _Smirking, crying, they want to listen? I want to see you I want to hug you. I'm trembling, where are you?"_ She continued and grasped the mike closer to her chest while her eyes slowly narrowed as if the words she was singing were truly affecting her, " _Is the performance starting? My violated side. "Sing" he tells me, he's not you. I can't sing"_

Then the beat started to quicken and went up for a bit, " _Silently mouthing a song. Inside that caging dream. "He" is evil, though it begs in tears."_ She leaned down and closed her eyes as if she could picture some of words in her own head.

" _Why is it all alone like that? That pathetic monster cannot see, just hate. The words we alway scream are "Look, it's the Circus Monster!" "_ She sang and opened her eyes while a smile again appeared on her features while some other people chanted along the ending lyrics with her. She stopped singing for a moment as the beat again slowed down and returned to its normal state, while she tilted her head just innocently enough for the wig to flow up in an elegant way and her eyes met with his for just a second.

 _She looked quite beautiful up there._

"Eh, Akashi-san, did you say something?"

The random voice of Emi snapped the red head out of his strange thoughts and he looked to the girl giving her a sincere smile, not realizing he might have said that thought out loud.

"It's was nothing, Kiyoshi-kun." He responded back before Miyamoto snapped her gaze back to everyone else in the crowd.

" _My once-warm thoughts have already frozen. He laughs at me close to my ears."_ And with that she grasped the mike tighter and continued, " _Why did you leave? I don't know. Those fun lions also left…Their roars, our voice, crying, I hear it all. Bad cats, they can't listen, can't I see you? I want to see you. The lion's surprise attack, I meet the dirt. I can't hear, is this the end? I opened my eyes, where did you go? I think I'm alone…"_

She gently fell to her knees while her dress flowed out around her, engulfing her lowering half while the hair too flowed so gently around her like she was a model ready to be painted for a portrait.

" _Silently mouthing a song. Inside that caging dream. "He" is evil though it begs in tears. Why is it all alone like that? That pathetic monster cannot see, just hate. The words we alway scream are "Look, it's the Circus Monster"!"_ She sang before the music slowed down while she looked down to the ground, her gaze leveled, while simple piano keys were struck instead of usual sound.

" _Aaaaa…Ahhhh…Aaaaa"_ She sang at an impressively high level and even going further than thought before the music again slowed down then quickly picked its pace back up while her eyes met the crowd again.

" _Silently mouthing a song, inside that caging dream. "He" is evil, though it begs in tears. Why is it all alone like that? That pathetic monster cannot see, just hate. The words we always scream are "Look, it's the Circus Monster!""_

She moved herself closer to the stage as she were trying to protect herself from some sort of wound, continuing on, " _Silently mouthing a song inside this caging dream. "He" is evil, I begged in tears. Why did you abandon me? I, a pathetic monster, cannot see, just hate. Today, they scream those words again, "Look, it's the Circus Monster!""_

In the final lyrics, she held notes before the music itself took over as she seemed to be swaying in the rhythm of the beat before the light on her started to dim into it was nothing. There was a small amount of silence before the crowd roared in amazement and joy with the performance, much clapping and whistling and calling out for Miyamoto's name echoed around the group. Lights turned back on and Miyamoto was now standing tall and waving at the crowd while a huge grin was spread across her features. Her cheeks were slightly flushed as a way to show she had definitely sung the entire song in one sitting.

"Ah, I hope you guys enjoyed the song!" She said and looked into the crowd, "My next song is dedicated to my beloved music producer, who without her, this wouldn't be happening. I know she is some what envious of what I do so this is for her."

The lights remained for this as she closed her eyes and waited for the music to start up before the string of a guitar started up around them before her eyes burst back open, announcing back out in a new song while the guitar picked up with drums now too and another guitar featured in the background, " _Come, sink beyond the oblivion. Because it's a lonely future, I reach out my hand alone._ "

Emi's eyes grew wide as she actual knew this song with a grin appeared on her face at how similar Miyamoto's voice was to the cover artist's own voice. The music picked up again as the strings of a guitar echoed again a familiar like rhythm and she swayed to and fro, falling the music along. People cheered even louder than the previous song and more whistling come from the crowd while boys, besides Takao didn't care.

"Miyamoto-san is singing _Trigger_!" Emi announced which caught their eyes and Takao nodded at this while whistling too.

"You know the song, Kiyoshi-kun?" He asked as the music started slowing down again as Miyamoto would be singing again. Emi nodded with sparkles in her eyes and clapped her hands together.

"Hai! This is one song I like!" She shouted back and Atsushi paid attention to that, making a mental note of it in his head before Miyamoto was singing again.

" _I cleared my mind and felt entirely omnipotent. I felt like a celebrity._ " She sang and the piece of the guitars picked up before they were slowing down again, " _Do you know me? I do a strange loop here-the strongest fallen angel in history."_

The drums and guitar picked up again and she smiled out to the crowd, " _Come, the darkness of oblivion awaits me. So much I never need to breath . I fall forever-even my screams vanish. Through an endless corridor with no end in sight._ "

During the few seconds of instrumental, she went over to the edge of the stage and reached out to a couple of people, smiling and shaking and touching their hands before moving back up.

" _This impulse did not even resemble a vision, it was unstoppable. Like the urge to have the latest cell phone. I open my eyes wide, I am ready. All that's left to say is to say goodbye."_ She sang as she then started walking toward the stairs of the stage and skipped down while also singing, " _Come, don't be slow or I'll leave you behind in what seems like infinite time. Some called for me-do something now! But it was a world where I just got that feeling."_

Now off the stage in the crowd, Akashi lost sight of her as the instrumentals again took over, the guitar's note echoing around them while people continued to chant for her. Some giggled and laughter could be heard from the microphone as she continued to make her way and the guitar was making a solo before she had pulled herself through the crowd, looking at the small group with a glint of happiness in her eyes. She raised the mike back up to her mouth and with one hand slowly raised it towards the red head captain whose eyes were slowly getting wider at the appearance of her right before him.

 _She looked like a queen._

" _It's conceit, just rumination of the ego. I realized that a long time ago._ " She sang while then managing to caress Akashi's cheek in her hand, her smiling getting softer at the touch of his warm skin, " _The person reflected in the mirror is so unbelievable. I can't take it anymore."_

Then her hand left his skin as she again headed towards the stage, again singing, " _Come, sink beyond the oblivion. Because it's a lonely future, I reach out my hand alone. I already know-one day I will dream of days of atonement, of a day I'm forgiven."_

And with her final lyrics, she had made it back up to the stage with her back to the crowd while again letting the finale of the music take her as the drums and guitar slowed down until there was nothing there.

Silence again echoed the crowd before people started cheering and she turned back to them, a smile crossing her features. Extreme joy was cast on her features and she brought the microphone back to her lips, grasping it tightly in her hands.

"I was nervous you guys wouldn't like that song but I guess I was proven wrong! Now I have one more song left before I'll be getting on my way." She stated while some people complained in sorrow at the statement while she giggled at this, "I would love to sing more but I only have enough time for one more! I hope you really love this one, I had some help for this song since I couldn't sing some parts as they had male vocals in them. This one is dedicated to my partner who helped me win the competition this year for my first time being with someone else."

She then sat down on the edge of the stage with her feet swaying to and fro, the dress flowing elegantly around her as her hair to flowed over her shoulders looking down to the ground.

"Ah…I hope it'll go well." She muttered into the microphone and the bangs of the wig covered her eyes partially.

"You can do it, Miyamoto-san!"

Her glaze looked up and saw in the distance Emi with her hands cupped so her voice would be able to reach her, her eyes glittering at this. Emi had a small blush across her features for her shout to be heard so loudly and Miyamoto crossed her legs at this, leaning her head down on the legs.

"Thank you for those words, beautiful." Miyamoto said and released a breath before brushing back her hair, "Now, let the final song began."

Slowly music started to pick up, and the lights started to dim down, a single spot light on the girl as she gripped the microphone softly. Her eyes now twinkling at the light of the song beginning and she locked her gaze with Akashi fro a second before it focused back out to the crowd. The strange and alluring beat began to quicken as a man's humming echoed from the speakers while Miyamoto followed its lead, before slowly getting louder. A clap echoed within it and the beat continued before stopping a minute as she started singing again, softer and far more alluring than the previous song she choose.

" _The needed meaning of start and end. To the disappearance of this soul."_ In the midst of her singing the last part, more vocals echoed with her, " _Who remembers characters? From the windows of madness, goodbye."_

She gave the crowd a smile while waving goodbye at the them at the same time she sang the word and held onto some of the pronunciation some of the words too, " _Hello, myself, haven't we met before? Goodbye, yourself. So you want to talk?"_

She then looked over to Akashi, eyes observing his reaction from afar, as the next lyrics were already escaping her lips, " _iNSaNiTY, like floating on air. PSYCHoPaTHY, a carefree life. iNSaNiTY, an illusion that can't end. CaPTiViTY, unable to run away."_

She jumped down from the stage and walked among the crowd, somewhat twirling around them and gracing them with her presence, as the beat picked even more.

" _iNSaNiTY, like floating on air. PSYCHoPaTHY, a carefree life. iNSaNiTY, an illusion that can't end. CaPTiViTY, like corruption is continuing."_ She said and continued to make her way around, as her singing stopped and letting the instrumental take over for a little bit, " _The discovered conclusion, disappearing. Outlines fading to black. In the darkness, there's no such thing as light. From the inside of madness, goodbye."_

Finally, she appeared before the red head and gave him a smile, her lips curling in an enticing way while holding her hand out to him.

" _Hello, myself, haven't we met before? Goodbye, yourself, so you want to talk?"_ She sang while his eyes slowly grew wider at each word she was singing, realizing why she had chosen this song from its lyrics.

" _iNSaNiTY, like floating on air. PSYCHoPaTHY, a carefree life. iNSaNiTY, an illusion that can't end. CaPTiViTY, unable to run away._ " She said while moving closer to him and her hand reaching closer to his face, desperately trying to reach it, " _iNSaNiTY, like floating on air. PSYCHoPaTHY, a carefree life. iNSaNiTY, an illusion that can't end. CaPTiViTY, like corruption is continuing."_

She held onto the vocals before moving the mic away from her lips and male vocals now starting up from the humming not to long ago.

" _Hey, haven't we met somewhere in the past? Hey, you're special to me, I want to talk to you. Hey, what time is it? Whats today? I don't know. Hey! It would be great if we completely forgot."_ The male vocal came from the speaker while she looked towards her brother, her smile still stretched while he looked troubled from the voice.

" _iNSaNiTY, it's like floating on air. PSYCHoPaTHY, a carefree life. iNSaNiTY, Dark? Light? iNSaNiTY. iNSaNiTY."_ The male said like it was a robot singing the part while in some parts the noise seemed some of a an alarm as more of the song continued before it slowed down again, the microphone back to her lips, eyes twinkling. It seemed to have stopped before going back to its regular pace then again stopped while changing pace to be far more easily going and relaxing with a small chime within it.

" _sAnIty, can't see the dark already. pUrIty, the days are longer. sAnIty, but that must also sink. 'sAnIty'…what is that?"_ Her voice was far more at ease than the previous verses as she then backed away from Akashi, as is she were sad to leave him but made her way back to the stage, the pace returning while she again sang, "i _NSaNiTY, like floating on air. PSYCHoPaTHY, a carefree life. iNSaNiTY, an illusion that can't end. CaPTiViTY, unable to run away. iNSaNiTY, like floating on air. PSYCHoPaTHY, a carefree life. iNSaNiTY, an illusion that can't end. CaPTiViTY, like corruption is continuing."_

She held onto the note before the music itself slowed down and finally finished while many people cheered at her performance. She had made back to the stage and looked back too the crowd waving at the them.

"Miyamoto-san was so breathtaking." Emi said out loud and Takao blinked at this before grinning, turning towards the brunette.

"Ah, she'll be happy to hear that complim-" He began before something thudded to the ground and looked back to see the microphone on the ground. Miyamoto's posture slowly turned sluggish and her eyes seemed to flutter, as if they were trying to stay awake, some people asking what was wrong.

"Shit."

Then without another word, Takao was dashing through the crowd towards his sister as a gaze of emptiness, as if she was sad that she had to stop so soon. She looked over to the crowd and gave them a smile, as if she were trying to tell them she was ok.

 _But she very clearly was not._

"Don't worry everyone!" She said in a cheerful manor while remaining frozen on the stage, "I'm alright. I'm just a little exhausted so there's no need to be-"

But before she had finished her sentence she saw her brother right near the edge of the stage, staring up at her with eyes full of worry and concern.

"…It was amazing to see everyone here today! Thank you all for coming!" She announced and then looked into the crowd, now locking gazes with Akashi, "I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did as this experience will be very treasured to me."

She walked over to where Takao stood and she stared down to him before he offered her hand to smiled at this before her eyes fluttered and she started falling towards her brother. He caught her without another say and her eyes struggling to stay awake while some audience members held concern but their voices were mixing together and made no real sense in her ears.

"Ah…thank you, niisan…" She mumbled as he gripped her tight and she looked behind him, noting some of the concern laced onto the other's faces, "You can put me down. I'm fine."

 _He could of course tell she was lying to him but he obeyed her request._

She looked up to him before marching her way over to the group as she beelined straight to the red head with her blue eyes sparkling.

"I hope you all enjoyed it." She said and smiled at the red head, tilting her head slightly while positioning her body in both an innocent and elegant fashion, "What are your thoughts on my performance, Akashi-san? I hope I didn't disappoint you."

He stared down at her, somewhat enticed by her question before blinking and gave the girl a gentle smile.  
"It was interesting. You did disappoint." He said as he choose his words carefully and she blinked at this before crossing her arms.

"Is that so." She said in a simple tone then her gaze slowly looked like it was going off in the distance.

"Um, Miyamoto-san," The voice of Emi caught the girl's attention as she looked to see her with a small blush on her features, "Your performance was really good. You were breathtaking up there."

The girl blinked at this before smiling at her and responded, "What a compliment. Thank you compliment, Kiyoshi-chan. Perhaps some people could learn how to properly comment on what someone has worked very hard for."

These sharp words caused Akashi to blink at this and Emi blinked at this before the girl realized what she said, confusion written over her features. Her gaze now looking away and placing a hand to her cheek.

"Ah…sorry for my statement…" She said with her gaze slowly losing itself, "Perhaps some fresh air would be helpful. I'll go take my leave."

Then before she could even go, Akashi gripped her wrist and her eyes grew wide at his contact as her hair flew up from the motion of trying to leave.

"Did I say something to offend you?" He asked in concern and she blinked at this before moving her gaze to the ground.

"No, my words were directed at you." She responded while looking over to her brother with unmoving eyes, as if she were doll from her empty gaze, "Your comments were pleasing but I know some people would have liked me doing something else. I appreciate your words but someone else thinks else of my choice."

Takao stared down at her before she looked back to Akashi and gave him a smile.

"I'm happy you liked my choices. Especially your word choice of interesting to describe this. I would have not thought that comment myself." She said before straightening herself up and looked at the rest of the group, "It's time to take my leave. I'm glad you all made it and I hope to see you all in the future."

She looked back to her brother who now held a calm expression before she suddenly pulled the red head's jacket, having his entire body move down. She tilted her head slightly and went onto her tippy toes, to reach his height and without another say, her lips had crashed onto his own without an say or protest.  
Akashi's eyes grew wide at the sudden force as her eyes closed once their lips touched while the rest of try group remained speechless and shocked what just was occurring before them. Time seemed frozen until Miyamoto's grip on her jacket released and she opened her eyes, pulling away slowly. Her lips now cocked in a grin and eyes twinkling far more than they had been.

"Now this day will be marked one of the best days I've had. Thank you for that, Akashi-san." She said while continuing to stare up at him, "I hope you too had a great day that will be marked in your memory."

She then went on her way with her brother in tow who said nothing but held shocked eyes and left the group, confused and unsure at what just occurred before them.

* * *

 **Songs Miyamoto sang in order:**

 **1)** **CiRCuS MoNSTeR by Circus-P**

 **2) Trigger by Zhiend**

 **3)** **iNSaNiTY by Circus-P**


	37. Chapter 34: Pack

**Author's Note: Thank you guys for being so patient with this chapter update! I recently went through a lot of 'problems' this semester and to has taken a mental toll on me thus my writing for this story too. I will also be done with my semester next week so it should give me some more time to write. I will try to keep the updates between 2-4 weeks for each chapter. Again thanks for all the support for this story even without me updating it so frequently, especially in the favorites and follows! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

 **Hair**

 **Chapter 34: Pack**

* * *

"Akashi-san," Emi began once the group had made it out of the venue and the red head looked over to her, looking like nothing had happened just moments ago, "Did you not expect Miyamoto-san to kiss you?"

Atsushi nearly choked on the Umaibo he was eating at the word, kiss, before Akashi blinked at this, questioning at what she meant but had his own thoughts too.

"Did you know that she would do that, Kiyoshi-kun?" He asked her and she blinked at this before nodding her head no.

"No…" She responded glancing over to the giant as if she were silently asking for help as she may have some thoughts on why Miyamoto did kiss the red head.

"Aka-chin, Emi-chin and I have to get going." He said and Akashi stared up at him before nodding at this, giving the giant a smile.

"Alright then. It was nice to see you again, Murasakibara-kun." he said then looked over to Emi with slightly narrowed eyes, "And it was a pleasure to meet you again, Kiyoshi-kun."

She gave a smile at this and nodded, trying her best not to break her facade of terror and confusion.

"You too, Akashi-san." She said then noticed the still calm and expressionless face of Midorima, "It was nice to see you, Midorima-san. Thank you again for letting me borrow your shirt yesterday. I really appreciate it. Perhaps in the future, we will see each other again."

Midorima simply blinked at this before giving her a smile, eyes slightly twinkling at her compliment and wish to met again.

"It would nice to see you again, Kiyoshi." He said and she smiled at this, happy about his response.

"And please tell your sister thank you too for everything." She said before looking up to Atsushi, "Are you all set to head off, Atsushi-san?"

He nodded at this while glancing back at his former teammates before waving them off while walking side by side with the brunette. She looked straight forward before looking over to Atsushi with a slight blush on her cheek.

"Um, Atsushi-san," She began and he looked down at her, still munching on his food, "Do you know how to get to Seirin from here, Atsushi-san?"

He blinked at her question before thinking about where they were then nodded and replied back, "Hai, I can get us there, Emi-chin."

Her eyes twinkled at this response and she clasped her hands together.

"Thank you, Atsushi-san! I was worried because I would have asked directions before we left from Midorima-san and Akashi-san about how to get there." She said and he nodded at this while on the inside he was happy that they wouldn't have be back with the others.

 _He wanted to be with her alone instead of being crowded and watched by them._

* * *

The two teens continued to walk down many different street ways, some taking strange turns or even more darker and dampers ones. Atsushi had forgot that some of these street ways lead down such more gloomier streets that Emi must have not been used to so he scowled once setting foot into one with in tow.

 _He should have stopped and thought his directions out before going out on a whim._

"Atsushi-san."

The sudden voice from the brunette snapped him out of his thoughts as he looked down to her, seeing her eyes now large but not in terror but something else along with her hand pointing to a store.

 _Wonder, maybe?_

"Would you mind if I go grab something real quick from the store?" She asked and he blinked at this before frowning as his eyes followed where her hand happened to be pointing at an extremely simple convince store.

"Eh, sure." He began before she already started off in there even when he wasn't finished with his sentence to say, _If I could come in too._

He remained in front of the store, waiting patiently for her to come back as many people just ignored him or gave him bad looks. He observed some of the signs hanging in front of the store, seeing some sort of sale mentioned in the window.

 _That was probably why she went in._

"Atsushi-san, thank you for waiting for me."

With the return of Emi's voice, his gaze drifted back to his side and now in her other hand was a plastic bag. She smiled up to him and looked ready to continue on walking.

"Eh, I don't mind, Emi-chin." He said and her eyes sparkled at this, clearly happy at his response.

"I hope I didn't keep you from waiting to long." She said as the two started heading out again, ignoring the gazes of other people, and he shook his head no while pulling out another bar of candy.

"Emi-chin was fine." He answered as they rounded another corner before looking down it, noticing it had gotten relatively smaller where the two could no longer walk side by side. He stared at it before something had grasped his hand, wrapping around his fingers. He looked down to see Emi's hand wrapped around it while a small blush crossed over her face. Her gaze didn't look up at him as she then said, "Is it ok that I hold you hand, Atsushi-san, since it is a tight squeeze?"

He didn't even realize that his cheeks too started to color at her request before he nodded at this.

"I don't mind, Emi-chin." He said and she smiled at this as he then began to move down through the alleyway, her hand wrapped in his and not even realizing that he was smiling too. He could feel her warmth from her hands and she couldn't help her blush as it continued to make its way across her face, eyes staring down at the giant's hand that held her hand gently but not to tightly within his grasp.

Once making it out of the alley, the two stood side by side and Atsushi turned back to see Emi smiling up at him. She didn't even notice his flushed cheeks when she then now stood next to him, side by side, with their hands intertwined.

"Mama, mama, do you think the boy and girl are dating?"

The random shout of a small child caused at least Emi to jump a little at this comment and her blush now started spreading like a wildfire across her checks. Her hand had slipped quickly out of his and her gaze looked away at this, clearly embarrassed at the child's comment.

"Um," She began as she tried to control her now racing heart, "I'm sorry about that Atsushi-san. I don't mean for people to think that we're dating."

He simply blinked at this as a small frown appeared on his face from her comment and he shrugged at this, although he was rather annoyed that the child had said something, he did enjoy the fact of how long they did hold hands.

"It's ok, Emi-chin." He said and she continued to ignore his gaze, now some concern flowing into him but didn't want to push her further.

* * *

Once arrive to Seirin, Emi and Atsushi happened to pass by a majority of Seirin's basketball players running around the gym, something out of normal to what Emi could picture.

"Good afternoon, Kiyoshi-san, Murasakibara-kun."

The sudden voice of Kuroko had the brunette turn to see the shadow and she smiled at him.

"Good afternoon, Kuroko-san. I hope all has been well." She said and he nodded at this before looking down to her bag then back up to her face.

"Coach has been making us do some basic check-ups on everyone since yesterday." He responded and she blinked at this, confusion remaking over her features.

"Since yesterday? Did something happen for you guys to do this?" She questioned and he simply narrowed his eyes at this.

"Nothing of much concern, Kiyoshi-kun." He said before noticing Kagami appeared next to him, clearly annoyed as sweat graced his body and his eyebrows twitched together.

"What the hell are you doing slacking off when everyone else is running their asses off?" He hissed and Kuroko blinked at this.

"I was simply explaining to Kiyoshi-kun why we running right now." He explained and Kagami blinked at this before looking next to Kuroko, noticing the brunette and then the giant who simply seemed to enjoying himself eating candy.

"Oh." He stated simply as a response before a whistle echoed through the place, causing everyone to look in the direction of the noise then seeing Riko yelling out orders of what they'll be doing next until seeing Emi and Atsushi.

"Ah, good afternoon, Kiyoshi-chan." Riko said and Emi smiled at the coach.  
"Good afternoon to you too, Riko-san. I hope everything has been well." She said and Riko nodded at this while the rest of the team huddled around the coach, awaiting what she now wanted next.

"Everything has been good but I was hoping I could talk to you privately." She said while glancing through her list of what she wanted everyone to do and Emi frowned at this, a bad feeling working its way into her system.

"Sure, not a problem, Riko-san." She said and grasped her hands together tightly, while Riko announced the next task.

"Ok, move onto to sprints. I'll be back in a few minutes." Riko said then gave the team a somewhat evil and menacing smile, "You all better have it done by the time I get back."

The team nodded at this as she looked over to Emi and had the younger girl follow her into the gym, her heart racing in nervousness. She glanced back to Atsushi and give him a a small smile, trying to make him think she would be ok.

 _He had a feeling though she wouldn't be._

* * *

Once walking in and having Riko sit down next to her, she gripped her hands tightly but gave the girl a smile to show she was not affected by what was going on in her head. She glanced around the gym, noticing many different gym equipment out and about spread apart from each other. Riko gave the girl a gentle smile while patting down on the bleachers, to a similar spot when Emi had called out only two days ago to stop the game between her brother and Atsushi.

"Have a sit, _Kiyoshi_ -chan." Riko said and Emi followed her request, trying in all her might to not look concerned or worried about what she had to say.

"Do you know why I asked to talk to you?" Riko questioned her and Emi shook her head no, having no real idea as to what the coach wanted from her but she did have many swarming thoughts and ideas in her head as to what she may want.

Riko sighed at this and glanced over to the brunette.

"I'm just curious as to why Kenshin did not record his injury of a pinched nerve in his neck. That's important information to know if he were to get hurt or seems in pain." Riko stated and Emi's nervousness dulled down a bit, realizing it was something she could definitely talk about.

"Oh," Emi stated back with relief before glancing down to her feet, and started giving a small explanation, "Ken-chan…he never liked to informing others of his predicament. He…felt that made him be weak."

"Weak? Does it bother him that much he didn't want other people to know and view him as weak? Or that he doesn't want the help at all?" Riko asked and those words struck Emi close to her heart as her eyes grew wide, fear lancing into her body.

"He wants help, Riko-san. He does want it but doesn't know how to say it." Emi spoke quickly as she now grasped her arms together, her arms slightly trembling, "He doesn't know how because he's only had me and **mamma**. No one ever offered to help him before. He doesn't know how to respond or ask for it."

Riko blinked at this and she stared at Emi with slight concern but her questions were starting to bubble at the surface, wanting more answers.

"How come, _Kiyoshi_ -chan?" Riko asked and Emi's eyes grew wide, her heart screaming in her chest at how Riko said her last name.

"That's not it." Emi said quickly as she couldn't help herself at the slowly trembling over her body and Riko blinked at this, "That's not my name. I don't want that name."

"Huh, what are you-?" Riko began until she noticed how pale the girl was and how her body was trembling.

A flashback was making its way to her until something pounded on the door to the gym, causing her gaze to look up. Suddenly the door opened to reveal Kenshin with something in his hands that caused the slowly lost glaze in her eyes to return. Her eyes slightly wide and at the sight of a black and white puppy in his hands.

"Onēsan," He began and noticed her slouched posture and bags under her eyes, "Do you need some air?"

Those words had her slowly nod her head as she stood up, legs slightly trembling as she made her to her brother. Her eyes lost their gleam in them and he gave her a sad smile before the puppy barked, tail wagging at the sight of her. She reached over to the dog and gently petted it near its pointed ears, a small sense of relief filling her.

"I'm sorry that I interrupted you, Riko-san." Kenshin said as Emi continued to pet the dog who smiled at her and its blue oval-shaped eyes glistened at this. He glanced down to his sister with some amount of sorrow on his face before looking back up to his coach.

"You didn't have to go to my sister to ask something of me, Riko-san." He spoke in a tone she was not familiar with as it sounded far more dark and intense than she had ever heard of dotting younger brother. His eyes turned to slits and a small shiver went up Riko's spine.

"You could have gone directly to me and I would have given you an answer." He replied back and Riko felt her breath be captured in her throat, "Onēsan doesn't need to give you answers that I can provide."

"Everything good in here?!"

The sudden shout of Hyūga caused Kenshin to blink, looking over to see the captain walk in with narrowed and worried eyes. He sighed and scratched his head before putting outside and said, "We're all set for sprints, Riko."

The coach blinked at this before she stood up and walked out, while also glancing back at the siblings and scratched his head. She stopped for a second and turned back to them, now some act of rebellion hinted in her eyes.

"You may provide answers Kenshin but they are not be the ones I need." She responded and swiftly turned away, continuing her way to the door with Hyūga following her. The younger boy felt his facade crack at this and instead of protectiveness and safety, it turned to fear and terror.

 _He hadn't felt this way in some time that it crept on him with an unease that unfortunately reminded him of times he wished that wouldn't come up._

 _"_ _YOU PIECE OF SHIT, DON'T THINK I WON'T FORGET ABOUT THIS."_

"Kenshin, you need to get ready for sprints now."

His eyes snapped to blink and he looked down to see Emi holding the dog in her hands and brown eyes gazing up at him in concern before he gave her a fake smile, trying to hide how haunted he felt after the small flashback.

"Ok, Nēsan." He said and she nodded at this while watching him walk away from her, his mind racing and heart pounding against his chest. She frowned at this and glanced down at the floor, noting how silent it now was besides the quiet panting of the dog in her hands. She gently held the dog and brought it closer to her chest as some thoughts raced around her head about her brother.

 _He distinctly smelled of tobacco._

 ** _Which he should have given up years ago._**

* * *

"So, Murasakibara-kun, how was your day with Kiyoshi-kun?" Kuroko asked the giant who snacked on some Pocky who glanced down to him before finishing it.

"Eh, we went to a convention." He stated and tried to recall what happened before glancing back to gym, curious as to where the brunette had gone to especially since both Seirin's coach and her brother were out there.

"Did Nēsan enjoy it?"

The random input from Kenshin caused the giant to blink and look towards him who stood near Kuroko with narrowed, judgmental eyes.

"Yes. She enjoyed some of the food there and the music." Atsushi stared in somewhat truth as he didn't honestly know and Kenshin nodded at this, his eyes softening at this comment.

"Good." He stated simply before looking around to see if she had returned outside but she was no where to be seen. He frowned at this and walked into the gym, noting that no one stood in the darkness and worry crept into his thoughts.

"Nēsan?" He asked and nothing returned his call as both Atsushi and Kuroko entered to, seeing if the younger boy had missed her.

"What's the ruckus about?" Hyūga asked as he and the rest of the team entered the gym, curious and concerned to what exactly was wrong.

Then a split second, Kenshin realized possibly where she was.

He had forgot to change out of his t-shirt.

 _He had wearing his shirt that he smokes with._

 _And he was normally so good with that but simply forgot._

"Shit." Kenshin muttered under his breath and his shoulders slumped down, knowing that everything he had done to protect her from this truth was wasted.

"Is something wrong, Kenshin-kun?" Kuroko asked and Kenshin glanced over to the shadow before frowning and it seemed like his eyes were sagging on his face.

He didn't respond as he awaited for his sister to come out of the boy's locker room with the packet of cigarettes and silver lighter.

"What's going on?" Riko asked as she made her way towards Kenshin who continued to hold his gaze with the locker room. She scowled before stomping her way over and opened the door, ready to see what was fascinating about it but Emi blinked at the sudden opening of the door. She stared at Riko in confusion and looked out to the crowd that had now gathered, seeing Kenshin's look of absolute despair.

"Eh, Kiyoshi-chan?" Riko said then looked down in her hands to see a white t-shirt and something wrapped up in it.

"Ah, Riko-san," Emi said and gave her smile while tilting her head slightly, "I thought Ken-chan wouldn't be doing his laundry so I went ahead and took some of it so I could do it when we get back home."

RIko blinked at this, confused but sighed and rubbed her temple, and responded back, "Next time you want to do something like this, let me know ahead and I could let you in without everyone freaking ever out."

"Ah, sorry about that." She said and glanced over to Kenshin, giving him a smile, "Kenshin, can you come here?"

He made his way to her and she then held the t-shirt out to him, with only one hand and he stared at it with somewhat large eyes as he had assumed that his pack of cigarettes and lighter would be in it.

"Why don't you go change into this shirt instead so I can go home and wash the one you're wearing?" She asked and he again stared at it before nodding, heading into the locker room to get changed.

"…Where you looking for something else besides his laundry, Kiyoshi-chan?" Riko asked and Emi blinked at this before shaking her head at this.

"No, I just wanted to make sure he is keeping his locker clean." She stated and Riko nodded at this before Kenshin walked out with the new shirt on and handed his old shirt to her, "Thank you, Ken-chan. I think I'll head back and go start the laundry for you."

"Hai, thank you very much, nēsan." He said and she made her way to the door and Atsushi following right behind her, knowing and having a feeling he shouldn't leave her alone. She turned back for a second and gave everyone a little wave and goodbye before she gone, leaving everyone on the Seirin team confused to what exactly had happened.

* * *

"Emi-chin," Atsushi began as he followed her but she seemed to be walking in a faster pace than usual before he reached out, grabbing her shoulder. She looked back to him with eyes glistening with tears ready to fall and concern wrapped around himself.

"I had a feeling," She began and struggled to say the words, "that he was doing it again. He promised he would stop…"

The tears now started to fall against her face and she tried to remain calm but couldn't. She brought her hands down and out from her shelves fall out were a silver lighter and pack of Seven Stars cigarettes.

Atsushi blinked and his eyes slightly grew wide as she also clutched her brother's t-shirt tightly in her hands. She whipped her tears from her face with her shelves and hugged the shirt closer to her chest.

"He promised to…" She repeated and slowly moved her way down to her knees, "He said so. He promised…that he would stop when we would get out."

Her body trembled as she tried to comprehend exactly why he did so and she looked back down to the pack, such sorrow glancing her features as if she were a wailing angel looking down on humanity's end.

"He was…such a good boy…" She said and before moving down to the ground, reaching over to get the pack but Atsushi managed to get it.

"Emi-chin, I'll hold onto them." Atsushi said and she simply stared at him before looking down to the lighter. She shook her head before grabbing the lighter and simply flickered it open, a flame instantly appearing. She held her hand out for the cigarette pack and he thought about what she could be doing but decided to give it back to her.

She stared at the pack before slowly moving it above the flame, observing as it caught fire and the smell of tobacco escaped from it. Her glazed remained fixed on the pack as it continued to lit up, the flames not reaching her fingertips just yet. Atsushi carefully observed the girl as she let the whole pack get caught up in the flames, before she dropped it to the ground as it was mere centimeters away from her fingers.

She watched as the whole thing was contained by the flames before snapping the lighter shut and slowly made her way up, hovering over it. The flames reflected in her eyes before Atsushi reached over to her as he put his hand on her shoulder and looked up to him, sorrow taking ahold her eyes.

 _Like she lost all hope._

He frowned at this before her eyes fluttered to stay open and her mouth opened to say something but was unable to. Then she fell towards him and his eyes grew large as he managed to catch her just in the knick of time.

"Emi-chin?" He questioned as she struggled to open her eyes, her hair falling forward over her face.

"A-atsushi-san…can you bring me…home?" She asked in a soft voice and he blinked at this before nodding.

"Hai, I can do that for Emi-chin." He said and she gave a small smile at this, before her eyes completely shut and allowed herself to captured by his arms. He frowned at how light she seemed to be and he glanced back down to the pack, watching as the entire pack was nearly gone to the flame. He stood back up to his normal height and with her in his arms he made his way to the Kiyoshi household.


	38. Chapter 35: Visit

**Author's Note: Thank you guys for all the support! I honestly thought this would be shorter chapter but I decided to add more to it as I wrote along with it before I reached good point to stop the chapter. I really enjoyed this chapter since it felt so easy and more flow to it. Also thanks for all the favorites and follows! I** **hope you guys enjoy this chapter! P.S. I will try to get another small short story in to before the next update (hopefully) to help explain the conclusion at the end of this chapter!**

* * *

 **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

 **Hair**

 **Chapter 35: Visit**

* * *

The giant carried the brunette across the town and constantly looked to see if the Kiyoshi household was anywhere nearby. He frowned as nothing looked familiar to him and many people stared at him as Emi laid in his arms passed out.

"Should we call the police?" One woman whispered at another as he passed by them and he scowled at this, annoyance starting to make its way on his features.

 _People could just mind their own business._

He stopped and looked at a sign, realizing that he honestly had no clue where he was and that he couldn't simply look up his location without putting Emi down. He scowled and glanced around again before simply going in a direction he hoped would be good and close enough to somewhere he could identify with.

"Oi, kid."

He blinked at the sudden call before turning in the direction of the voice, seeing a man with dark skin with dark blue eyes glaring up at then giant while black hair was combined back, as if were more for appearance than anything else. He stood at a decent height of being 25 centimeters shorter than himself and he looked familiar somewhat familiar to the teen.

The man then blinked before saying, "Wait a minute, the complaints were about you?"

Atsushi blinked at this in confusion before the man rubbed his face, now bags under his eyes and the man glanced over to the girl in his hands.

"I'm Daiki's father." He stated and Atsushi blinked at this before making the connection that the officer was really the power forward's father.

"Ah, Mine-chin's father." He said before blinking again as he was confused on exactly why he was here, "Is something wrong?"

The older man sighed and nodded at this before pointing to Emi, replying back, "People were curious on why you were carrying around a girl in your arms."

Atsushi blinked at this and his eyebrows knit together in a form of anger at this.

"Why do they need to be curious? I'm bringing Emi-chin home." He stated back in a something of a hiss while Aomine's dad blinked at this before sighing.

"Do you know her address?" He asked and Atsushi blinked at this before slowly nodding, "Then I'll give ya ride over there so people will stop calling and bitching about everything."

Atsushi stared at him before nodding and the older man opened the door to his cop car, letting Atsushi bend down and gently placed the brunette in the car. The older man stared at the giant before closing the door and motioned Atsushi to get in. He went to the other side and opened the back door before the older man called out to him.

"Do ya really think you're going to fit back there with her?"

Atsushi stopped himself from opening the back door before opening the front door and bent down before sitting down. The older man turned to Atsushi before his eyebrow twitched.

"Oi, you going to tell where I need to go or do you want to walk the rest of the way?" He hissed and Atsushi's eyebrows twitched at the comment, now making the connect to how Daiki was really like his father.

"Hai," he hissed before digging out his phone and clicking a couple of buttons to find the address before something like a groan was sounded behind them. The two blinked before looking back and slowly Emi's slouched posture straightened up. Her eyes slowly opened and confusion racked her features while noticing that she was certainly somewhere else.

"Eh…Atsushi-san?" She questioned before she looked over to the other figure and her eyes grew large, shock catching onto her instead.

"Aomine-san?" She said with confusion as Aomine's father blinked at her words, tilting his head at this as he tried to understand what was going on.

"Huh? How do you know my name, girl?" He questioned and she blinked at this, realizing he probably didn't even recognize her. She looked away for a second before trying to think of a reason as to why she said such a thing.

"Oi, Atsushi, what's the girl's name since she doesn't want to give it?" The older man questioned and Emi opened her mouth to respond with something else but Atsushi had already spoken for her.

"Eh, her name is Emi Kiyoshi." He spoke and the older man blinked at this before scratching his cheek.

"Alrightly, nice to meet you, Ms. Kiyoshi." The older man said before he started shifting the gear of the car, ready to go off.

 _Did he not notice?_ Emi thought and the car then went off without another say, leaving silence between the three of them.

* * *

Suddenly without any notice, the car stopped and everyone blinked at the sudden stop. Emi looked out the window and blinked before her eyes grew wide, noticing that she was not back at her house but somewhere else she was familiar with.

"Eh, where are we?" Atsushi asked and Aomine's dad stuffed a cigarette between his lips, while opening his door up. Atsushi scowled at the older man's response of silence as he opened Emi's door for her and she stared up at him as he also offered her his hand to get her out. She stared at it for a second before grabbing it and getting out of the car, her face emotionless.

"I thought you had gotten the hell out of Tokyo, kid."

Her eyes grew wide at the whisper he gave her as she was pulled up and she whipped her head up to him as his face remained stoic. She glanced away and noticed that Atsushi had gotten out of the car, observing her.

She lowered her head and managed to get her hair covered her lips so she could respond back in a whisper, "I had but I'm visiting Kenshin and seeing **Mamma** so that why I'm here."

She looked back to Atsushi and gave him a small smile before walking over to him, trying to make it seem like everything was ok.

"Alright, let's get ya in without an issue." The older man spoke and Atsushi blinked at this as Emi stood next to the giant, looking up to him with slightly pleading eyes. He simply blinked at this before following their lead even though he had no idea as to what he was getting into.

They walked into the building lead by the older man who walked over to the front desk and the secretary looked up while smiling at him.

"Ah, Aomine-san, what brings you to Hatsudai Rehabilitation Hospital today?" She said while chewing on a piece of gum then looking behind, noticing both Atsushi and Emi, "I guess I know who you are visiting also too."

He nodded at this while the secretary proceeded to fish out a book full of blank lines while Aomine's dad finished out a pen, writing down their names for them.

"Indeed, indeed, Kimura-kun." He said while also flipping to a couple pages back before writing down his name again in it, "I've come to see a couple of people before dropping 'em kids off home."

"Well, visiting times are until five so make sure to spend your time wisely." The secretary, now known as Kimura, stated and Aomine's dad nodded at this.

"Hai, hai. See ya later, Kimura-kun." He stated before motioning the kids to follow him and the secretary smiled gently at this, while giving a small wave goodbye.

"Who are we seeing, Mine-chin's dad?" Atsushi asked and the older man sighed before scratching his cheek as an answer while pointing to Emi.

"Her mother, dumbass."

Emi winced at how straight forward and somewhat rude the older man told Atsushi who blinked at this before glancing down at her, really trying to understand.

"Eh, Emi-chin's mom?" Atsushi questioned before she brushed some of her hair back as she also gave a small smile.

"Hai…I hope you don't mind me visiting her." Emi said and Atsushi blinked before shaking his head no, with a smile now gracing the girl's features.

"It's fine." He spoke and her smile grew even larger, happiness spread across her features as she seemed to glow at this response.

"Ah, I'm sure she'll be happy to see you." Emi said before the older man stopped and pointed to a room where her mother's name was written beneath the room number.

"Here's her room. I'll be back when you're done." He said and Emi nodded at this, while gently knocking on the door while Aomine's dad walked away.

" **Entra**!" A voice from the other side called, as Emi knew what was said, and she opened the door before a small rush of wind pasted by, causing some of her hair to flap up. She blinked at this before seeing her mother with a smile caressing her features with her long hair pulled up in a ponytail while she bore a long black skirt and a white long shelve shirt. Her mother blinked before her eyes grew wide and suddenly hugged her daughter, grasping her body tight.

"Emi!" Her mother exclaimed and Emi smiled at this while her mother continued to grasp her, hugging her back in return before her mother looked over to the side noticing the giant.

"Ah, Murasakibara-kun, you're here too!" Her mother exclaimed and without any notice, she had decided to hug the giant. His eyes grew large at this and remained still as he didn't truely to understand what was happening.

" **Mamma!** You didn't need to hug him!" Emi said and her mother pulled away while smiling at her daughter, eyes glistening.

"Eh, is that so? But I've heard through the grade vine that you had hugged the boy before, am I wrong?" Her mother said as she walked back into the room while Emi blushed at the comment and entered the room.

"W-w-w-well, that's true b-b-but not as a greeting." Emi explained and Atsushi blinked to remind himself where he was before also following the brunette while also ducking down to enter the room while Emi closed the door behind them.

The room before them had a simple bed with a knitted blanket over the bed and around was multiple pictures in frames that appeared throughout the room which featured Emi, Kenshin, herself, and Teppei. Along with the pictures were some of two men, who looked eerily similar to her mother, and one with a woman who had on a wedding dress looking up to another man with smiles on both of their faces. The room also held may different pictures and posters of Italy displayed on the walls while also laid around was papers scattered on a small desk.

"Sorry about the mess too. I was in the middle of getting something together before you leave to go back to Akita." Her mother said and Emi blinked at this.

"Eh, what do you mean?" She said and her mother blinked at this before sighing.

"Emi, **la mia bellissima figlia** , did you forgot that your birthday wasn't to long ago? I knew you were coming so I wanted to give your present when I would see you." Her mother said and Atsushi glanced down to the brunette as he did remember her saying that her birthday was May 22, nearly a week and half had already passed of it. Emi gave her mother a small smile and nodded, playing with the ends of her hair.

"…I was busy when it happened and Masami-san was out on a all nighter. We didn't really have a chance to celebrate it." She stated and Atsushi narrowed his eyes at this, some sadness seeping into him at those words.

"I had a feeling that would occur." Her mother said before sitting down on her bed, eyes narrowed in sadness before glancing over to her desk, "Could you grab those papers on the desk, Emi?"

Her daughter nodded at this while receiving them and her mother glanced at the giant, staring at him before Emi gave the papers to her.

" **Grazie,** Emi." She said before flipping through some of them then pulling one out, "I was hoping you would like to check over this before I submit it."

Emi blinked at this before nodding and took the one paper within her mother's hand, staring down at it while Atsushi looked over it.

Writen in ink printed in both Kanji and English was a **Change of Name** form via a divorce and Emi glanced through the information, observing everything to make sure it was right.

"Emi Felisa Magdalene De Campo." Emi said and a soft blush crossed her features, happiness spread in her eyes before looking at her mother, "Hai, this is exactly what I want, **Mamma**. Thank you…thank you for this."

Atsushi didn't really understand this but when hearing her say her own first name, he had a feeling this name meant much to her.

Her mother grinned at this and took the paper back, saying, "Good, that is one part of your birthday gift from me."

Then she stood up and walked over to the desk, pulling out the chair and sat down on it.

"The second part of your birthday is to give me a hair cut!" Her mother announced and both teens blinked at this while her mother continued to give her a smile.

"Eh?!" Emi exclaimed and her mother continued to smile at her, her head slightly tilting.

"I've been needing a haircut and you've done a great job in the past with your own so I would like you to cut mine, **la mia bellissima figlia**." Her mother stated and Emi gulped at this before glancing at Atsushi then she placed her stuff on her mother's bed. She gently brushed some of her own hair back before she dug through her bag and pulled out a pair of scissors that was still in a package.

 _So that's what she got when she went into the store._

Atsushi frowned at this before Emi ripped the package open and her mother continued to give her a supported glance, her smile not fading an inch.

"…How short do you want it to be?" Emi asked and her mother shrugged, reaching behind her head and slowly undid her ponytail, letting the waves of hair fall down her body. Her mother tapped her chin before shrugging and started to kick her feet as if she were a child waiting.

"Whatever you feel like." She told her and Emi nodded at this before walking over to her, staring at her mother's hair. The scissors dangled in her hand and Emi walked around the woman before grabbing a small amount of hair, playing with it.

"Murasakibara-kun, you are free to sit down anywhere." Her mother spoke to the giant and Emi slightly jumped at her mother calling out to him, looking over to him with wide eyes.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Atsushi-san!" Emi called before putting the scissors down and ran over to the bed, picking up the papers and her bags, "I'll clean it up so you can have some rom to sit!"

He blinked at this and shrugged, saying, "Eh, it's fine, Emi-chin."

She continued to pick up the supplies before moving over to put the supplies down on the desk but without any notice, she tripped on her own feet. Atsushi's eyes grew wide before he reached over to catch her and her eyes grew wide until Atsushi's hands and arms had grabbed her before hitting the floor. She blinked at this before slowly moving her head in Atsushi's direction as he looked scared at how close she was to hitting the ground.

"Um…thank you, Atsushi-san, for catching me." She said with a smile and he nodded at this before steady her, not really wanting her to leave his grip but he released her.

"…Are you ok, Emi-chin?" He asked and she nodded at this before looking down to the ground, seeing the papers had fallen around the two.

"I'm fine, Atsushi-san." She stated before moving down and started to grab the papers that had fell, simply placing them in her arms and when Atsushi had bent down to pick some too.

Without either of them knowing, her mother's smile grew wider and her eyes narrowed with twinkle and glimmer of hope rising in them, at the sight of Atsushi helping her daughter out.

 _He really is a good boy._

Emi smiled at the help Atsushi was providing and a small blush crossed over her features, joy that he was helping her. Once picking up the papers, she held them against her chest as if they were jewels and when all of them were picked up she gently placed them on the desk. She looked back to Atsushi and gave him a giant smile, cheeks glowing at his help.

"Thank you for helping me, Atsushi-san." She said and he blinked at this, scratching his head and a soft blush coating his cheeks.

"Eh, I don't mind, Emi-chin." He said and her mother couldn't help but have a smile to on her face. Emi blinked at this and tilted her head slightly as she moved back to her, ready to cut her hair finally as Atsushi did sit down on the bed but it also made a slight groaning noise from his weight.

" **Mamma,** why are you smiling?" Emi asked and her mother simply shrugged as an answer.

"Nothing, nothing, my child." She said as Emi grabbed the scissors from her and moved to the back of her head, bending down to get to the approbate length, "It's just an interesting interaction between the two of you."

Emi chuckled a little at this as she grabbed a strand of hair before putting her fingers to be just around the beginning of her mother's scapula. Then without another say, Emi cut the hair and it fell to the ground.

"How about to remove this silence, would you mind telling me about yourself, Murasakibara-kun?" Her mother asked and Emi blinked at this, looking over to the giant as he simply nodded at this.

"Sure." He said as he started eating some chips and there was another snip with hair falling to the ground.

"What is your family like?" Her mother asked and he finished chewing the chip before looking at her.

"Eh, I have four older brothers and one older sister." He told her and she tapped her chin at this, waiting for him to continue as more hair continued to fall.

"What do each of your siblings do, Murasakibara-kun?" Her mother continued to question him and he blinked at this, scratching his head slightly.

"Well, Fumio-nii works at a business. Eiji-nii owns a bar and works there too. Hikari-nē is in college studying for social work and is almost done. And Hitoshi-nii doesn't know what he's doing." He responded and Emi clipped another piece of hair, glancing over to Atsushi to see if he was bothered at all by her mother's questions.

"And your plans for the future, Atsushi-san?" Her mother asked and Emi frowned at this before moving in front of her mother.

" **Mamma** if he doesn't want to answer, he shouldn't have to." She said and her other blinked before chuckling a little.

" **Si, si**." She said and Emi then started working on the front of her hair, bending down so she could get to a correct eye level, "You don't need answer my questions if you don't feel like it, Murasakibara-kun."

He shrugged as he started munching down again at chips and answered, "I don't care, Emi-chin's mom. I don't really have a plan in mind just doing basketball."

"Does anything interest you besides basketball?" Her mother asked and Emi snipped another part of her mother's hair, now reaching to the front of her. Atsushi paused eating his snack before looking down to the ground and in all honesty couldn't think of anything.

"Atsushi-san likes desserts, **Mamma**." Emi said and her mother blinked at this.

"Now if you like desserts, Murasakibara-kun, have you ever baked anything you've eaten?" Her mother asked and he thought about this before nodding as he forgot since he's been with Emi, who provides desserts for him.

"Well, there you go! You could be a pastry chief, Murasakibara-kun!" Her mother announced and he stared at her before giving some thought into it then nodding.

"Eh, I'll keep it in mind." He said and her mother noted the small smile slowly pushing its way onto her daughter's features.

"Good, good. It's always a good idea to have multiple choices for what you want to do in the future because many unexpected events may occur." Her mother said with wisdom and Emi paused from cutting her hair for a second before cutting another section," Now, Murasakibara-kun, are you religious at all?"

He stared at the woman for a second in confusion before Emi gently whacked her mother's shoulder from this and crossed her arms against her chest.

" **Mamma**! You don't ask people about their religious views so widely!" Emi said with a pout on her lips and cheeks slightly puffing out too.

 _Emi did look a little cute doing that._

"Atsushi-san, you don't need to answer that question." Emi said and he snapped out of his small thought before nodding and looked away so his small blush wouldn't be seen.

"It's ok, Emi-chin." He mumbled and she blinked at this before noticing her mother's small smile.

"So, you'll answer my question, Murasakiabara-kun?" Her mother continued to question before Emi got back to working on her hair.

"Never had a real thought on religion…it's kinda like a subject to learn in school." He responded back and her mom tapped her foot a little.

"So, if you were to say marry someone who is fairly religious, would you convert to their religion if they wanted you to?" Her mother asked and Emi couldn't help but feel like her face was turning crazy red, shocked that her own mother would even mention marriage or anything of the sort.

"Eh? If it's not too much of a hassle I guess." He said and didn't even realize what he was saying as Emi's blush continued further across her cheeks to her ears.

"Interesting, now what would your parents think of this?" Her mother decided to ask and Emi again paused at this, knowing that she should have stopped her mother after the previous question.

"…I don't know. My mother wasn't religious." He spoke and munched again on his chips, far more harshly at them.

"And your father?"

Emi blinked at this as she had never bothered to ask the giant about his father since her own… _issues._

Suddenly there was a loud crunching noise and a crinkle of a bag, before another final snip of her mother's hair came falling down. Emi turned back to Atsushi to see his expression and she stared at him, eyes slightly wide as his presence had changed.

 _It seemed as if he truly angered._

"No idea in what the hell the bastard believed in." He hissed out and his grip on the bag of chips continued to tighten, squishing the bag of chips into just tiny pieces.

"So you don't have strong connection with him, I take it?" Her mother continued to question him and he looked to her, his gaze in pure anger.

"None. Never knew him." He said and Emi gulped, not realizing that her arm started to tremble.

"Ah, did you finish, Emi?" The new question that came from her mother had her tremble stop and Emi blinked at this before nodding. She walked back from her mother and smiled, trying not to show that she was affected by what happened just a few seconds ago.

"Hai, **mamma** ," She said and her mother stood up, brushing her shoulders of the strands.

"Thank you, **la mia bellissima figlia."** She said and looked back to Atsushi, "I apologize for being so questionable about your life too, Murasakibara-kun. I've been known to be too picky into topics so I hope I didn't offend or annoyed you."

Atsushi blinked at this and slowly the anger disappeared on his features then shrugged as he gotten over the subject so easily.

"Eh, you're fine, Emi-chin's mom." He said and her mother nodded before looking over to Emi.

"Good, I was worried if you would be unhappy with me." She said then gently took the scissors out of her daughter's hands and looked back to the two, "Now how about I give you your last gift, **la mia bellissima figlia**?"

Emi nodded at this before she decided to sit down on the bed next to Atsushi who couldn't help but notice that her leg had touched his own. He couldn't help but stare until he looked back up and saw that her mother now had a semi-large rectangle box in her hands with ribbons gracing the sides of them.

"This is from Donato and Gino. They wanted me to give it to you directly." Her mother said and Emi stared at it before placing it on her lip, eyes glittering at the sight of it. She slowly undid the ribbon and opened the box, eyes growing wide as presented before her. She reached in it and held in her hands two long white satin gloves with a small ribbon on the edge of the top of them.

"Donato got them from my cousin, Marcella, who works in a factory along with her sister-in-law, Sonia." Her mother said and Emi smile grew larger, out of the corner of her eyes tears rose to the surface.

"They're beautiful, **Mamma**." She spoke in a soft voice as her hand grazed against the fabric, as if it they were truly precious to her, and Atsushi tried to understand why these gloves were being so treasured by the brunette.

" **La mia bellissima figlia,** you know that these gloves do not make you any more beautiful than you are." Her mother said and it clicked in Atsushi's head.

 _The gloves were so she didn't need to wear a sweater or long shelve shirt or jacket constantly to cover her scars._

"Emi-chin is always beautiful whenever I see you." Atsushi spoke without say and Emi's eyes grew wide at this before a blush spread across her face like a wildfire. She looked away and her mother gave a soft chuckle at this while Emi's heart leaped in her chest at this statement before her mother gave a small cough to refrain their attention.

"Gino also gave you something else in there, **bella ragazza**." Her mother said and Emi placed the gloves gently aside then pushing past a little more tissue paper and grabbed the next item. She held it up high in her hands and before her was a dress colored purple with not much of a neckline and styled without shelves but straps at the top that flowed elegantly down. It wasn't long but it was of a somewhat good length.

"It's gorgeous." She said in a somewhat hushed voice before laying it back down on her lap, looking towards her mother who had a smile across her face and joy in her eyes, "And **Zio** Gino paid for it…it must have been expensive."

"You know that nothing ever expensive for you, **il mio bambino**." Her mother said and then waved her hand, "Plus, your uncle's haven't really treated you before so accept it as a gift meant to be given to you for a while."

Emi nodded before putting the dress back down in the box and smiled up to her mother before her mother walked over and hugged the girl.

"I'm glad you liked it, **il mio bambino**." Her mother said before removing herself from her daughter and looked to Atsushi, "And thank you for bringing for her, Murasakibara-kun."

He blinked at this before nodding and then glanced away when he remembered that he originally got a ride because of the events prior to him getting a ride from Aomine's dad. Her mother now frowned at this before placing her hands on his shoulders with a somewhat surprising grip, causing him to look up and see her now stern and worried eyes.

"You didn't bring my daughter here just for this reason did you, Murasakibara-kun?" Her mother asked and he stared up her, as her gaze demanded his full attention. Emi's eyes were wide at how easily her mother could sense something was wrong and waited to hear Atsushi's response. He gulped and continued to stare into the woman's eyes, unsure what to do do until Emi spoke.

"Ken-chan is smoking again."

Then there was deafen silence that Atsushi had never heard of even after when he had crushed his opponents and the crowd could be so silent that you could hear a pin drop but this was something he never heard of. The grip on his shoulders disappeared as her mother's hands moved away and dropped to her side before she looked away, a glint disappearing in her eyes as then tapped her cheek in somewhat disapproval.

"Jeez, that boy, he never seems to learn does he?" She said and looked to Emi as her features now put up a smile, "Now don't worry about Kenshin, **la mia bellissima figlia**. I can set him straight."

Atsushi blinked at this reaction as he did not expect her mother to react at all to this information and Emi stared at her mother too but relief crossed her features.

"Ok, **Mamma**." She said before glancing over at a clock and stood up, looking back to Atsushi, "We should get going, Atsushi-san. My grandparents will be home and be worried as to where I went when I told them I would be coming back with Kenshin."

He stared at her for a second before nodding and stood up, still trying to understand what just happened before him.

"That's fine, Emi-chin." He said and Emi looked back to her mother with a smile then hugged her before pulling away, gathering the rest of her things.

"Now be safe the both of you." Her mother said and Emi nodded as she then opened the door.

" **Sì, lo farò. E se hai bisogno di mamma, chiama Umeko per maneggiare Kenshin se esce fuori controllo. Sarà in grado di farlo smettere senza problemi.** " Emi spoke in Italian and her mother's eyes narrowed at this while Atsushi could understand just one word she said.

 _Umeko._

"If I need to, I will. I'll see you soon, Emi. And perhaps I will see you again, Murasakibara-kun in the future." Her mother spoke as the two teens left and gently closed the door behind them.

* * *

 **Italian to English Translation**

Entra= **Come in!**

la mia bellissima figlia= **my beautiful daughter**

Grazie= **Thank you**

Si= **Yes**

bella ragazza= **Beautiful Gir** l

il mio bambino= **my child**

Sì, lo farò. E se hai bisogno di mamma, chiama Umeko per maneggiare Kenshin se esce fuori controllo. Sarà in grado di farlo smettere senza problemi. **=Yes, I will. And if you need to Mom, do call Umeko to handle Kenshin if he gets out of handle. She'll be able to get him to stop without a problem.**


	39. Side Story: Umeko

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone! Here's the short side story about some information on what Emi meant back in the last chapter. The next chapter probably won't be out for another two weeks but it'll be the chapter to end day two of Atsushi's and Emi's trip to Tokyo! Anyways, thank you for review, favorites, and follows! I really appreciate it! And happy new year!**

* * *

 **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

 **Umeko**

 **Side Story**

* * *

For Kenshin Kiyoshi, he had always put his family before himself. He had seen his sister and mother broken and forced back together again so many times and it always _killed him._ He was a boy, who was to protect his beloved sister and mother, but he was _nothing_. He had been terrified of the wickedness that he knew so much but could do nothing to stop it from harassing his family.

 _He was just a boy that couldn't protect his most beloved people._

He had made a deal, one he regretted so very much that it ached in his core, and he dragged his most precious people into it.

 _He thought he could protect them by doing what the_ ** _serpent_** _wanted._

 ** _But that was a childish thought._**

He had done everything the **serpent** wanted and become well known throughout his middle school for something he regretted so much.

He had thought that the only reason that _she_ was friends with him was because of what he _gave_ her. He had become much like the parasite that affected his family and he couldn't do anything about.

 _"_ _Oi, earth to Kenshin you in there?"_

 _The sudden pull back to reality had him blink at the sight of a box of Mevius One, the package entirely white besides some splashes of blue mixed into the design. His gaze traveled up to the thin hand of the holder and a smirk greeted his eyes. Dead black hair just past her shoulders from the bland tan jacket and white collar shirt with a green bow hanging loosely around her pale neck. Her wise and slightly interested chocolate gaze locked down at his own eyes and her thick tadpole looking eyebrows knit together. She stood above him as he had been sitting down leaning against the school building._

 _"_ _Well," She began and raised an eyebrow, "I'm waiting for a response? Is Kenshin Kiyoshi still with us today?"_

 _He gave her a fake smile while gently rubbing the back of his head and nodded at her question. He slowly stared up at her figure, as he was just barely at her height of 158 cm, as he had not grown since going to middle school._

 _"_ _I am." He stated and she rolled her eyes at this while pointing the package at him, "Did you just come out here to have a smoke?"_

 _She gently bonked him on the head for the question before she flicked the package open, pulling out a strand cigarette. She stared at it before holding to him and he slowly reached over to take it from her but she pulled it away last second, her arm stretching back._

 _"_ _No," She answered as he frowned and tried to get the nicotine stick, "I have some things I would like to talk to you about without the cancer stick in our mouths."_

 _He blinked at this before slowly nodding and she dropped her arm down to her side, dropping the cigarette and squashing it with her feet._

 _She then pointed her finger to his chest and touched the clean cut school uniform with her sharp fingernail. Her eyes looked like they were to punish him and he waited her answer as she continued to glare at him._

 _"_ _My brother just told me that you joined the basketball team not long ago." She said and he winced at her comment, knowing what was coming up, "And I thought that you said you would live away your painful existence as a worm who does nothing but watch events unfold. What made you change that ideal? You told me that you would prefer to live in pain for what you have_ ** _done_** _but that sure as hell doesn't look like you were trying to erase your existence."_

 _He looked away in sorrow as he had realized that he had disappointed her but he had reasons._

 _"_ _So, I'm curious on exactly what made you change? You're so planned out on what you want but I never would have guessed basketball. You've never had any interest in it prior till now. So, what was this change of heart?" She asked and he played with the ends of his honey blond hair, trying to figure out how to answer her._

 _He licked his chapped lips and opened his mouth to answer, saying, "I met my cousin a few days ago."_

 _She blinked at those words and responded, "You don't have a cousin though? You've never mentioned a cousin."_

 _His eyes grew fierce at her words and his eyebrows knit together, annoyance growing across his features._

 _"_ _I have a cousin. I just_ ** _met_** _him a few days ago. My_ ** _mamma_** _never mentioned him because he wasn't from her side." He answered and she crossed her arms over her chest._

 _"_ _And how did that go for you then?" She questioned and his anger drowned out in his features and eyes, as if something had changed. He now had a smile plastered over his features and a happiness slowly digging its way up to the surface of him._

 _She narrowed her eyes at this and realization crossed her own features about what just happened._

 ** _He had found another light in his world of darkness._**

 _"_ _He was really nice and made Niisan laugh." He said and the look of happiness continued to flow into him, "…He even asked to meet again and help me practice playing too. He was so kind to us and understanding. He really wanted to connect with me and Niisan."_

 _She stared at him with narrowed eyes before sighing and pushed back her hair, annoyance flowing through her at his statement._

 _"_ _Yeah, so will I ever meet this infamous cousin of your's one day?" She questioned him and he blinked at this before a wild blush crossed over his features._

 _"_ _Wh-what?! You want to meet him?!" He exclaimed and she smirked at this, tapping her fingernails against the packaged cigarettes._

 _"_ _Of course. If he really likes both you and your brother then I want to met the man who has brought you to this." She stated and his eyes glowed at this as he viewed her too as a light in his continuous dark world. His features gained more color in them at the words she spoke to him and she knew that even though her view of the world around them was far different than his, her interest peaked at this._

 _"_ _Ok, I'll let him know to drop by one day when neither of us are busy." He said while his smile remained plastered on his face and she could only smirk back at this._

 _"_ _Good," She spoke before tapping on the box and a slim cigarette stuck out. She gracefully took it out and placed it between her thin stretched lips, then bent down with her hands now folded behind her back as if she were bending down to him. He blinked and looked up to her reaction, staring at her with no real expression on his face at this action._

 _"_ _Now, would you mind giving me a light?" She asked him and he simply stared at her lips when she formed the questions, noticing how the cigarette barley moved at all. She tilted her head to the side and her black hair fell down in such a way it reminded Kenshin of her brother, as_ _some locks of hair was parted between her eyes. She waited for him before he dug out a silver lighter from his pocket and flicked it open, where a lit burned up and she moved the cigarette further down to reach the flame before the tip lit up and she cold breath in the toxic fumes._

 _"_ _You know, Kenshin, for someone who's begging for pain, you sure like helping others break free of their own pain." She stated and his eyes grew wide at this as he snapped the lighter closed, before glancing away as something of sorrow took over his features._

 _"_ _That's true but you do like to enjoy seeing others fall into the oblivion, Umeko-kun." He spoke and a smirk filled her lips as her face lit up at this comment, bending back up and unfolding her hands as she then brushed back some hair._

 _"_ _Very true, Kenshin. You've known this for some time though it makes no sense as to why you grasp onto my existence like it is a light for you. We are both contradicting ourselves at this point. But I stay with you because of what you provide me." She stated in a critical tone as he put away the lighter and she awaited his response._

 _He sighed and closed his eyes but her entire being was still there, looking down at him with a twisted smile but he did not care about what the smile as he knew that she right._

 _"_ _You make things to complicated, Umeko-kun." He said and chuckle escaped her lips while fumes did too, staring down at him._

 _"_ _I'm just critical of the world, Kenshin. And you are by far the most interesting person I have ever met in my life." She said and he bent his head against the wall, "And I hope that you too will think the same as me, Umeko, the girl who criticized every move you make."_

 _And with that comment, he opened his eyes back up and…_

stared at the packet of cigarettes in his hand as her image still rooted its way into him. He sighed before stuffing the cigarettes away and looked discontent as he looked out the window of his room, trying not to remember her words but they always slithered their way through him. Although her name as the _plum blossom child_ was far more innocent nicer than her personality, he couldn't help but still have her name be formed on his lips as he snapped out of the memory.

 ** _Umeko_** _._


	40. Chapter 36: Dream

**Author's Note: Thank you for all the favorites and follows! I hope you guys enjoyed the side story and it made sense and some connection to what Emi said. I had been working on it for a while before finishing it to be put in here. Anyways thanks for the continued support! I hope you guys** **enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

 **Hair**

 **Chapter 36: Dream**

* * *

Only a few second after exiting the room, the two teens were met with Aomine's dad who now had a knit dark blue sweater in his arms and the cigarette that was in his mouth had disappeared and there seemed to be a new, happier glint in his eyes. He noted the box in Emi's arms while a somewhat strained smile appeared on her lips as she turned to him while Atsushi stared at the older man in confusion.

"You kids ready to head out?" The older man asked and Emi nodded, clutching the box tighter to her chest, "Alright, let's get ya headed home."

They followed the man and almost taking a step out of the building, padding of footsteps echoed behind them. Emi stopped and turned back to see her mother running towards her with something in her hand and she waved down her daughter with a smile presented on her face.

"Emi! **Aspettare**!" Her mother called out and the two others turned back to see her as her mother held out a couple of cds. She looked up to her daughter with a smile and her eyes twinkled.

"I almost forgot to give this to you before leaving, **la mia bellissima figlia**." She said and Emi looked down to the cd, noting that no real cover was on the cd nor was there any words written on the cd. Her mother pressed it into her fingers and she gave her daughter a slick smile before backing away, looking to both men with her smile still present.

"Now, you better get going before Kenshin gets worried." Her mother stated and gave her one more quick hug before waving her hand as the group left. Emi continued to stare at the cd in her hand before slowly walking away, her eyes remained fixed on the cd as she had no real clue what it even contained.

Aomine's dad continued his drive around as he headed in the direction of the Kiyoshi household and not much was said in the car ride. Emi simply looked out the window in a distant looking gaze while Atsushi simply looked back her while Aomine's dad paid attention to the road, looking out for anything as he still was technically on the job.

"Do ya want me drop you off a little before reaching your home, miss?" Aomine's dad asked and her eyes looked up to his rearview mirror seeing his gaze stare at her. She gave a gentle smile before pulling away from the window and nodded.

"Hai, if you don't mind." She said and he looked back forward, nodding while glancing at Atsushi who seemed slightly displeased at this.

"And what do you want to do with you, kid?" He asked the giant who looked to him and shrugged, not really caring after hearing Emi's statement.

"Eh, I guess you can drop me off at Kise-chin's place." He stated without any thoughts and the older man nodded at this, knowing where the blond lived. Atsushi glanced back at Emi from the rear view mirror and could see how she looked out the window with a happy expression on her face and some parts of her hair caressing her cheek, making her look far more beautiful than he thought as he looked away so no one could notice his blush.

Then something started to buzz in his pocket and he sighed, annoyed that his personal phone was ringing. He pulled over a little bit and stopped the car before digging out his phone and flipped it open. He placed it to his ear and didn't even bother checking who it was.

"Hello?" He questioned and slouched down a little as he waited for a response.

" _Oi, old man, are you anywhere near the convince store?"_ Daiki asked on the other line and the older man groaned, clearly not expecting to hear his son's voice.

"And if I happened to be near that location, what would you want from me?" He asked while nothing the confused expression on Emi's face from the mirror.

" _Could you come pick me up? Satsuki ditched me after saying she had go do something._ " Daiki said back and the older man rubbed his temple before he started up a directional to quickly turn around.

"Sure as long as you behave." He said and didn't wait for Daiki to respond to that as he snapped his phone closed. He looked back to Emi and put his phone away.

"Would you be alright if I pick up my idiot son too, miss?" He asked and she blinked at this before giving a gentle smile, eyes narrowed but not in much of distress but slight interest.

"That's fine. I don't mind." She spoke while atsushi scowled at this since the other teen's constant search for answers about Emi. The older man drove the car around in silence as he went back a few streets to search for the convince store, noting how he hoped that his son would behave. After a few minutes, they reached the store and saw the teen staring down at his phone in annoyance with a bag in his hand. The older man sighed at this as he pulled into a spot then proceeded to beep the horn a couple times to get his son's attention.

Daiki glanced up before noting the cop car and lazily walked over to it, not even noticing that Atsushi was in the front before gripping the door handle and noted the giant's annoyed expression at him. He blinked at this before scowling and ripped the back door open, ready to blast to his father about why Atsushi was even there before noting the brunette in the back seat too.

"Good afternoon, Aomine-san." Emi said at the bluenette's appearance and he stared at her before scoffing, plopping down in the seat.

"Oi, don't be rude." The older man commented and Daiki opened his mouth to comment but closed it when realizing he probably had a two against one fight to pick.

"Afternoon, Kiyoshi." Daiki mumbled back while fastening his seat belt and the older man could feel the tension rise in the air. The older man backed the car up before driving off again and silence surrounded them before Emi sat up better, looking over to the dark skinned teen.

"Aomine-san, do you like Momoi-san more than a friend?" Emi asked and Daiki stared up at her with wide eyes while the older man chuckled at his son's expression.

"HUH?" He questioned and she tilted her head to the side.

"Do you not have feelings towards Momoi-san, Aomine-san?" She asked again and Daiki continued to stare at her as if she were crazy.

"Trust me the kid does." The older man answered back and Daiki glared at his father for the response while Emi gave a soft chuckle at this, color actually rising to her cheeks at this. She looked over to Aomine while her smile turned clearly innocent and her attention was clearly curious on what else he would say. Aomine looked away with a scowl and tried to hide the small blush forming on his face.

"You do know its ok to state how you feel about someone, Aomine-san." She said and Atsushi caught interest at this as Daiki then snapped his gaze back to her.

"I don't need advice. And I don't like Satsuki that way." He hissed and she continued to look at him, as she could see that he was lying.

"You know lying isn't good." She spoke in a softer tone and then looked down to her knees, her hair falling past her chin, "It is ok to say those feelings if you don't want to. Holding them back is never good. They should be able to freely express themselves and not be held back but what you think could happen. Telling the truth to both her and yourself is better than lying to both yourself and Momoi-san."

All of them blinked at her words and Aomine just stared at her before sighing, resting his chin in hands.

"And how do you know all this when it seems like you have no experience?" He questioned her and Atsushi looked ready to crush him if Emi took offense that but instead she simply giggled, the noise was soft and bubbly as she looked back up to Aomine.

"I may have no experience but I can see it around everyone. Love is what keeps people connected, Aomine-san. It comes in many different forms and it can be seen by many different people. There are some many forms that it can do so much and transform people. You shouldn't let it hold you back, Aomine-san. Love is a complicated matter and don't let it best you. Love can do many things and I believe you can do so much more than you think, Aomine-san. You never know what her reaction could be." She said and they all looked at her in something of wisdom and confusion as how she could know such things.

"You could be probably classified for being a wise man, miss, with the way you talk and what you know." The older man said to her and she brushed back some hair, eyes slightly glittering at the comment. Atsushi stared at her in wonder as he got some sort of answer of her thoughts on love even though he truly still didn't understand what she meant but still wanted to know more.

Aomine simply stared at the brunette as if she were something else, surprised at her words, before glancing back down at his phone then sighing which caught everyone's attention.

"Now I can see a little bit as to why Murasakibara brought you here." He stated and she blinked at this, clearly not expecting that answer while the giant could only glare at him.

"Eh, what do you mean?" She said until the car stopped and Aomine's dad looked back to her, pointing outside.

"We're at your house, miss." He spoke and she looked outside seeing that they indeed near her home.

"Oh," She spoke before clicking her seat belt off and grabbed her stuff, "Well, thank you very much for the ride, Aomine-san."

She looked back at Atsushi and flashed him a smile, color rising on her cheeks.

"Thank you for taking care of me, Atsushi-san. I appreciate it very much." She said while swinging her legs out of the car and stood up, giving a small wave before closing the door.

She made her way to her grandparents house and all of them watched as she skipped up the steps, grasping her hand on the door before it opened itself. Atsushi frowned at this as her face that had a smile broke to a frown and someone walked out who happened to her brother who looked over, seeing the cop car and frowned at it.

"Do you think Emi-chin will be ok?"

The sudden question from Atsushi gave the son and father a glance over to the giant seeing slight concern crossing his features and the youngest sighed.

"I'm sure she'll be ok, Murasakibara." Daiki said and Emi looked back to the car before giving them a smile while waving again until her brother nodded his head for her to enter the household.

"…if you think so, Mine-chin." Atsushi spoke and the older man glanced to make sure he could get back onto the street well enough before pulling away from the Kiyoshi household while Atsushi continued to look back with slight worry.

* * *

"Are you alright, Nēsan?" Kenshin asked and Emi stared up at him with slight sorrow before shaking her head no while gripping onto the box tight in her arms.

"I'm fine, Ken-chan. Just tried after walking around today." She said and he continued to give her a worrying glance as she entered the living room, seeing that her grandparents weren't there, which did not surprise her.

"…do you know if they will be gone for the rest of the day?" She asked and he blinked at this before giving a small nod.

"I got a call earlier from Bāchan saying that Jiichan and her would be gone for the rest of the day for some work related matter." He spoke and she sighed at this while placing the box done on the table, sitting down in a chair with a frown on her face.

"Kenshin, they don't leave you alone like this all the time, right?" She asked her younger brother who shook his head no before rubbing his eyes.

"They don't, Nēsan. You just came at a busy week." He said and she nodded at this, accepting the answer but still with some hostility. She looked out the window of the house and hoped to see the giant but she knew that Aomine was probably driving him back to Kise's place.

"…do think it would be possible to eat out tonight, Kenshin?" She asked while still looking out the window with still a look of discontent and he frowned at this before nodding.

"If you want to Nēsan, I don't mind." He said and rubbed his shoulder uncomfortably, "I'll get changed and we can head out."

She looked back to him with a smile and nodded at this, eyes glittering at this.

"Alright, you don't need to rush yourself." She said and he walked off to go to his room while leaving her to be, feeling slightly sleepy.

 _I hope everything will end up ok._

Her eyes started to feel sleepy and she yawned while slowly falling down on the table until sleepiness took over her, letting sleep take over her.

* * *

 _She smiled while looking over her shoulder seeing her brother alongside with her cooking some sort of dinner by stirring some pasta while their mother was next to him, teaching and explaining to him on what he was doing._

 _"_ _Look at you,_ ** _il mio bel ragazzo_** _, you're doing great!" Their mother said with a smile across her cheeks and a small amount of blush on her features at this while rubbing his back gently. He smiled down at her and Emi walked over to them, happy at how peaceful it seemed and that they were in their own home,_

 _"_ _I know it's going to taste great, Kenshin." Emi told her brother and he smiled at this while rubbing the back of his neck and some of hair moved up to show the bruised and darken spot on the base of his neck. She glanced away to try and get the bad thoughts out of her head as she decided to chop up some vegetables to help out, trying to ignore the terrible aching feeling in her heart until the scenery around her changed as her eyes had dropped only for a second._

 _She blinked as she realized she was now on a stage wearing the dress that her uncle had got her and a singular light shined down on her, while one person remained in the audience. The person's face was hidden but he wore a classic black and white suit with legs cross and the person's black shiny square toed shoes glistened off some the light._

 _"_ ** _You know you can't do anything right?_** _"_

 _Her breath felt caught in her throat at this as she then started to looked down to the ground, her bare feet touching the cold ground. She shook her head to clear the voice and decided to start dancing, trying to stay clear of the voice. She twirled around, letting her feet and instincts take control of her movements._

 _She bent forward and continued to move around and across his stage, as if music was playing but none echoed as she simply danced to nothingness to keep herself occupied from the voice and her own thoughts. She stretched one leg back and raised a hand forward, as if she were a bird until the voice picked up again._

 _"_ ** _That was pathetic. If you can't get a simple thing right, what use are you? You're just useless trash that I should just dump out on the road._** _"_

 _She bite her lip at the comment and tried not to let that comment settle in her mind as she pulled back and settled for a more classical and traditional dance which happened to be quickstep. She decided she would dance by herself and pretend that someone was also following her steps. She closed her eyes and imagined someone by her side, a hand pressing softly on her waist and another in her hand. She decided to be the lead as she and the imagined person followed her lead, letting her control everything as she follows the rhythm of_ ** _one,_** _two, three._

 _The voice had said something else but was becoming muffled as she allowed herself to enjoy the dance with the imaginary fellow, a small smile making its way up her features as her thoughts were beginning to ease themselves. She hadn't realized it but her body moved closer to this imaginary man and could smell both sweat and sugar come off from the man._

 ** _That smell was like Atsushi's._**

 _With that thought present in her mind, her eyes snapped open and looked up to see her imagination did not pretend on her as the giant danced alongside with her, wearing a black suit with a purple waist coat and matching purple tie. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail while some pieces remained to stay in it so they strayed into his eyes. He gave her a gentle smile looking down at her and one of his hands had wrapped itself arounds her's while the other was placed on her waist._

 _The two continued to move around as she lead him and her features of cold and terror turned to joy at the sight of him with her, dancing around as the spotlight shined down on the two of them like they were stars. Slowly the walls disappeared, as she couldn't help but dance without any distinct moves but ones that she had up as she decided to be twirled around as his hand removed itself from her waist letting her whip around like a tornado._

 _Her eyes glistened in happiness as she couldn't help but let a laugh escape her lips as she was then pulled in towards, the dancing stopping between the two as he now had wrapped his arms around her._

 _"_ _Atsushi-san, I never knew you were such a good dancer!" She said with a smile on her face as she was slightly heaving for a breath as she hadn't done such moves in some time in such a quick time also. He said nothing but couldn't stare down at her with soft eyes and she blinked at this, somewhat expecting answer but not really needing one. She decided to rest up against him as her head lended against his chest and her arms remained at her side, her hair slightly getting in the way as they remained still._

 _"_ _You know, Atsushi-san," She began and leaned closer into his grasp, "I think…your arms around me are so comforting. You are warm like the sun and that is probably one reason why I like being with you. You're presence eases me and no one besides Kenshin or_ ** _Mamma_** _has really been able to do that._

 _"_ _You…make me feel like nothing I have really felt before…And this feeling isn't I think that of being friends. I don't know what to make of it but I can't describe it as any thing else really. You make my heart race sometimes and get me stuff when I need necessarily need it but you get it for me anyways and you walk me home from work when you can and you compliment my food when no one else really has. It means a lot to me." She said and before anything else could be said, he had leaned down towards her making her pause with her mouth slightly open as his face was inches from hers._

 _"_ _A-atsushi-san?" She questioned with confusion written over face as he continued to move closer to her and then without another say, he had kissed her. Her eyes were wide at the action but slowly she fell into the kiss while he placed his hands on her face to cup it._

 _She had never been kissed before and this felt breathtaking and amazing, happiness raising up around her._

* * *

Her eyes snapped open and looked over her shoulder to see her brother staring at her as her cheeks happened to be flushed at what had happened in her dream. She couldn't help as she tried to cover up her cheeks and her brother raised his eyebrows at this.

"Are you alright, Nēsan?" He asked and she blinked at this before giving him a smile, rubbing the back of her head.

"I'm fine, Ken-chan!" She said and stood up, brushing herself off a bit and grabbed her purse, "Let's go head out."

He stared at her as she opened the door and was already down the steps, ready to move and go get the food. His eyes narrowed as he shut and locked the door behind, thoughts rambling in his head as to what she had dreamed about and why she wanted desperately to go.

* * *

"Kenshin's sister is an interesting person." Kuroko spoke as he sipped his vanilla milkshake and Kagami nodded at this while eating a burger before swallowing his bite.

"She's odd. She was definitely hiding something when she went into the locker room. She was checking something else besides the kid's laundry." Kagami spoke as he continued to eat his food while the door to Majin Burger opened and Kuroko's eyebrows slightly raised at the sight of the two people they were talking about happened to walk in. Emi had a soft smile on er features while Kenshin grinned down at her, rubbing the back of his neck saying something to her in a different language.

"Ah, they're here." Kuroko spoke and Kagami raised his eyebrows at this in confusion before turning back, seeing them and choked on his food at the sight of the siblings. The Kiyoshi siblings looked over to the sound of Kagami choking and Emi walked over to them, giving a small wave while Kagami managed to properly swallow his food by thumping on his chest.

"Ah, good evening, Kagami-san, Kuroko-san." The female spoke and Kuroko nodded at this, looking up to them.

"Good evening, Kiyoshi-san." Kuroko spoke and she smiled at this while Kenshin looked somewhat happy with seeing his senpais, "Are you here to have supper with your brother?"

Emi nodded at this and brushed some of her hair back, looking back over to Kenshin.

"Hai, we figured it would be a good to eat out together." She spoke and smiled at the younger boy, "Would you mind getting me something to eat while I chat with Kagami-san and Kuroko-san?"

Her brother nodded at this as he went up to the counter and she glanced down to the table with them.

"Would you mind if we sat down with you two?" She asked and Kuroko nodded for her to sit next to Kagami. The red head scowled at Kuroko offering up for her to sit next to him and he moved over towards the window and Emi sat down, resting her purse on her lap.

"How did practice go after Atsushi-san and I left?" She asked and Kuroko took a sip of his vanilla shake while Kagami groaned.

"Coach continued to make us do crazy tests and we practiced against each other." Kagami stated and Emi chuckled a little at this while resting her elbows on the table.

"From what Kenshin and Teppei-san stated, that sounds like Riko-san." She said and the two nodded at this before a somewhat serious expression crossed her features, "I also have a question I would like to ask you two when Kenshin isn't around."

The two blinked at this before nodding and Kenshin came over with food on a tray, a smile present on his features.

"They also had a deal today for some of the food, Nēsan!" He announced and she smiled at this as he placed it down while Kuroko moved over to Kenshin could sit next to him. On the tray was a burger with simple lettuce and a side of fried along with a chicken sandwich with lettuce on it. Two drinks were on it and Kenshin took off the burger and one of the drinks, while placing a couple of napkins to sit his food down.

"How was your day, Kiyoshi-san?" Kuroko asked the girl as she took a bite of the sandwich and she blinked at this before swallowing.

"It was great. I had lots of fun with Atsushi-san!" She said and Kuroko nodded at this while noticing the slight eyebrow twitched on Kenshin's face.

"Did he treat you well, Kiyoshi-san?" Kuroko asked and Emi blinked at this question but her features softened and turned to ease along with happiness.

"He did. He was very nice and even paid for some food for me to eat." She spoke and glanced down to her food before picking up a french fry, staring at it, "He didn't have to do that. I would have been perfectly fine until waiting for dinner for food."

"Kiyoshi-san, it sounds like Murasakibara-san cares for you." Kuroko stated and she stared up to him, slight confusion brought over her features before a look of embarrassment took over her features.

"Well, he has been very nice to me and does take care of me." She spoke and tried to hide her embarrassment while also trying not to think of the dream she had earlier.

"Did he originally bring you here because you wanted to visit Kenshin?" Kagami asked while also stuffing his face with some fried and Emi turned to face as confusion carried itself onto her features.

"Huh?" She questioned and Kuroko gave a small frown at Kagami's words and her eyes were wide while Kenshin looked somewhat shocked at what he just said.

"Do you know what his intentions were?" Kagami asked again in a clearer tone and awaited her answer until something splashed over his face.

 _She had tossed her drink at him._

He blinked at the sudden moisture of the soda over his face and everyone remained silent and still at the action that just happened. Emi's eyes were still wide and the soda in the cup still dripped down onto the sit before it slipped out of her grasp, falling to the ground.

"Eh?" Kagami said in a still shocked state before Emi shakily moved herself out of her seat, her body trembling at this.

"Kiyoshi-san," Kuroko began but stopped when he noticed her still somewhat shocked features and her gaze locked onto the ground while her body began to shake. Kagami regained himself quickly as he glared at her and gritted his teeth together, saying, "What the hell?!"

She froze at his tone and voice while Kenshin just looked still in a state of unbelief of what just happened. She slowly looked to him and tears prickled the corner of her eyes before making their way down her face.

"Ah, I'm sorry." She said and Kagami's now stern glare turned to confusion as she backed away from the table, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to do it. I'm sorry."

Kenshin shut up at the table and stood in front of Kagami, blocking his view of her and her of him.

"Do you want to leave, Nēsan?" He asked and she looked up to him while she continued to trembled but only looked away.

"No, no, no, no. I'm fine." She spoke but it seemed quick and tried to calm her now racing heart, seeing that some people now happened to be staring at them.

"I'm ok. I'm ok." She said again as to assure herself and Kenshin to before placing a hand to her head, a small headache forming, "I'm alright."

"You know that you should try their vanilla shakes, Kiyoshi-san." Kuroko's sudden and random input caused Kenshin to blink at this while the phantom man reappeared next to them now with another vanilla shake in his hand. Emi glanced over to him as the tears continued to fall and Kuroko gave the girl a small smile.

"They are quite good. I think you would perhaps enjoy them, Kiyoshi-san." He said and she looked towards the vanilla shake, moving a shaking hand towards the drink. Kenshin's breath seemed to be in his throat as he knew that somehow Kuroko was trying to draw his sister's thoughts away from what just occurred to now the drink in his hand.

"The flavor may be a little intense but I think you would enjoy it." He told her and he gently handed her the drink now in her hand, the trembling stopped. The tears finally calmed down and a gentle smile took over features until her eyes flowed happiness, her racing heart now dulled down.

"…thank you, Kuroko-san." She spoke and stared at the drink for a little bit, "You didn't have to get me it…especially with what I just did to Kagami-san."

Kagami growled as he tried to see what happened before getting up and stood up, looking to see the dried up tears on her face while relief seemed to cross her features.

"I'm sure you did that because you did not like the question the **Baka** gami asked of Murasakibara-san. Do not worry about it. He did deserve it for asking such a rude question too." Kuroko told her and she looked to see the red head now with narrowed and confused eyes.

"…I'm sorry that I dumped my drink over you, Kagami-san." Emi said and he continued to look at her before sighing then looking away.

"It's ok." He said in somewhat a growl and rubbed the back of head which happened to be sticky from the soda's drip down it, "I earned that."

Emi stared at him before nodding and looked over to Kenshin, seeing his still weary face until she placed a hand on his arm.

"Ken-chan, would you mind getting some napkins for Kagami-san to help clean up?" She asked and he blinked out his somewhat zoned out face then nodded, walking away. She looked back to them before bowing down and the two blinked at this.

"I sincerely apologize for the scene I just caused and I hope you can forgive me for being rude." She said and Kagami crossed his arms over his chest.

"Don't worry about it." He said and Kuroko nodded at this.

"Yes, please don't be considered about this matter, Kiyoshi-san." Kuroko spoke and she stood back straighter then stepped closer to them, looking up at them.

"I'm sorry for my now rude question." She began and the two blinked at this, "Did you two know that Kenshin was smoking?"

Their eyes widened at this and stared at her as they had found out about his habit and promise to keep quiet. She looked back to see if Kenshin was coming back yet but he was still getting napkins and she sighed at their expressions.

"…He probably requested that you both do not tell me." She said in a softer tone before Kuroko nodded at this.

"He asked that we do not tell you to add more suffering to your own." Kuroko said and she sighed at those words, as if she expected them before looking back up to them.

"Yes, that would be something he would say. But do not worry because he won't be smoking again." She said and the two raised their blinked at her confession, "I have someone who will get him off of them and never think about them again."

Kagami opened his mouth at this but stopped when he saw Kenshin walking back with napkins and gave him a apologetic look.

"I'm sorry about this, Kagami-san." Kenshin said and Kagami shrugged before taking the napkins, wiping his face and hair to try and soak in the soda at this.

"Eh, it's fine. Perhaps you two would like to spend the rest of the talking without us." Kagami spoke and Emi blinked at this, "We have to get going to. Coach is gonna want us up and early tomorrow."

Kenshin stared at this before nodding and smiled at this.

"Alright! Then have a good rest of your night, Kagami-san and Kuroko-san!" Kenshin said and the two basketball players nodded at this while walking away but still slightly staring at Emi in confusion and wonder as to what exactly happened and that this would not be the last time they would see the brunette.

* * *

Aspettare= **Wait**

la mia bellissima figlia= **my beautiful daughter**

il mio bel ragazzo= **my handsome boy**


	41. Chapter 37: Flowers

**Author's Note: Hey, guys, sorry for the SUPER long wait but here is the next chapter. Hopefully, you guys will enjoy it after so long. Thanks again for the favorites and follows, that really made me want to finish this chapter and continue to pursue in writing this story.** **Hopefully, the next chapter won't such a long wait and I'll try to keep it updated when I can. Again, enjoy and have a good weekend!**

* * *

 **I do not Kuroko no Basket.**

* * *

 **Hair**

 **Chapter 37: Flowers**

* * *

Emi smiled while heading towards Kise's household and continued to pull her bags along with her since she had told Kenshin and her grandparents after ding one more thing with the giant they would be heading back to Akita. She had a slight skip in her step as she was excited to see the giant after the small amount of time away from him. She wore a baseball cap given to her by her brother since it was bright out and had on a white t-shit with a simple small heart of the on small breast pocket while having on the normal green sweatshirt to cover up her scars and frayed shorts.

She passed by multiple people and continued her way onwards for a little bit before walking up the steps, staring at the door before knocking on it. Her smile continued to remain on her face and she waited for the door to open, swaying a little in her joy. The door opened up and revealed to be a girl with long blond hair that reached up to her hips and golden eyes stared down at her as she only a light bit taller than herself. She had on a yellow ochre tank top with a somewhat revealing view and a white pleated skirt with no shoes. She stared at Emi before blinking and a smile appeared on her features.

"Ah, you must be Kiyoshi-chan!" She exclaimed and opened the door wider, letting the brunette in, "Your friend is still in the shower right now but make yourself at home! You can have some food too if you want!"

She smiled at this before shaking her head at this and scratched at her cheek.

"I'm fine, thank you. If you don't mind, I can just wait for Atsushi-san to be done." She spoke and the older girl grinned at the while raising her eyes at the comment.

"Oh, already on first name basis?" The girl commented until something gently whacked her on the back of the head and Emi took notice of another girl, who had happened to be at the photoshoot with Kise.

"Don't bully the girl, Rika." The older woman, whose name was Rin from what Emi remembered, and she gave Emi a gentle smile while holding a cup of coffee in her hand and baring a somewhat professional uniform.

"Don't mind my sister, Kiyoshi-chan. She likes to make comments on everything." She said and Emi waved her hand at this, not really embarrassed at this.

"It's fine. I don't mind." She said until Rin nodded at this before staring at her for a little longer before narrowing her eyes at her, "Actually, have I meet you before Kiyoshi-chan?"

Emi's eyes went slightly wide for a second surprised at how observant the older woman was as she had hoped no one found out about her second job.

"Kiyoshicchi, good morning!" The sudden exclamation from the youngest sibling came from the hallway and they looked to see the blond giving them a smile, his hair slightly messy and wearing baggy clothes.

"Good morning, Kise-san." She spoke back and he walked into the room while his sisters continued to stare at him.

"Oi, Ryōta, do you plan on going to see that girl dressed like that?" Rin asked him and he frowned at her statement.

"Eh? Yukicchi said I was going to be practicing today again." He stated and pulled at his loose t-shirt, "She'll yell at me if I don't have on the right clothes."

Emi blinked at this and said, "Midorima-chan has you practicing today too, Kise-san?"

He nodded at this while walking over to the refrigerator in the room, opening the door and grabbed some food.

"Hai, she really wants Kaijō to win this year for Interhigh." He said and gave the girl a grin, "And I plan on bringing us there!"

"You have a lot of determination, Kise-san." Emi said and gave him a smile, "I wish you good luck."

The blond smiled at this before snapping his fingers and pointing to the brunette.

"Who are you going to cheer for, Kiyoshicchi?" He asked her and she blinked at this question as she had not planned to hear that question.

"Eh," She said and tilted her head to the side with wide doe like eyes, "That's a tough choice, Kise-san."

She tapped her finger against her chin while thinking and finally answered back, "Well, I guess I'll cheer for both Seirin and Yōsen until they finally get the real playoffs. Then I'll have to wait and see!"

"I'm sure your brother and Murasakibaracchi will be happy that!" Kise said and she nodded before the bathroom door opened, revealing Atsushi without shirt and scratching his head if he was confused.

"Oi, Kise-chin, did I drop my shirt?" He asked before noticing that Emi happened to be there and staring at him, eyes wide at the sight of him being shirtless while he bore on cargo pants. Water was still dribbling down his muscular body and she couldn't help but feel slightly flustered and her heart raced a bit too as she gave the giant a smile.

"Good morning, Atsushi-san." She spoke and he continued to stare at her before Kise tossed him a black t-shirt that had multiple lines across the chest area. Atsushi caught it and glared at the blond who gave him a grin, as if he had taken the giant's shirt from him without another say. He threw it on and walked over to the brunette who stood up with her arms crossed behind her back.

"Did you have a good night's sleep?" She asked and he nodded at this while taking in her appearance, trying not to blush at how cute she happened to look.

"Hai, I did, Emi-chin. Did you?" He asked and she nodded at this.

"Hai, Kenshin and I went out for dinner last night and ran into Kagami-san and Kuroko-san." She spoke and brushed some of her hair behind her ear, looking to Kise, "Thank you for letting Atsushi-san stay here when I couldn't provide him somewhere to sleep, Kise-san."

The blood siblings smiled at this and waved their hands at this, clearly not too annoyed that the giant had stay at the place.

"Eh, don't worry about. The kid was good and didn't bug us." Rin spoke and Rika nodded at this in agreement.

"Murasakibaracchi was fine, Kiyoshicchi! Now you two have to get going for your train!" Kise spoke and Emi smiled at this.

"I guess so. It was so nice to meet you and Atsushi-san's other friends." She spoke and he nodded at this, rubbing the back of his head at the comment.

"You too, Kiyoshicchi! I hope we'll be able to see each other soon!" He said and she glowed at this words, happy to hear that.

"I hope so too, Kise-san!" She said and didn't see the small glare Atsushi was giving the blonde before she turned towards him, looking up at him.

"Atsushi-san before we head back to Akita, could we stop by somewhere else?" She asked and he blinked at this before nodding.

"Eh, I don't mind, Emi-chin." He said and her shoulders eased up at this before grabbing her bag off the ground along with his own, ready to go.

"Alright. We should head out then!" She spoke and turned back Kise, waving at him an his sisters, "It's been a pleasure to meet all of you. Have a good day everyone."

"Ah, thank you, girlie! Now take care!" Rika said and winked at her, "And I'm sure the young man could carry your bag for you too. That's what gentlemen do."

Atsushi blinked at this before revealing that the young woman was giving him a chance of being helpful to the brunette. He held his hand out for it and Emi blinked at this before giving him a smile, a small blush forming on her cheeks.

"Thank you, Atsushi-san." She said and he nodded at this as they walked to the door, where Emi opened it and waved at the blonde siblings a goodbye while Atsushi gave a small nod towards the small forward. Kise grinned at this before the door closed behind them and Emi looked up to the sky, seeing the sky was clear besides a few clouds but it looked otherwise good.

"Where are we going, Emi-chin?" Atsushi asked the brunette who walked side by side with him and she played with the ends of her hair.

"Well, I have to stop somewhere first before getting to our destination." She spoke and glanced away for a second, "It's secret. I hope you are alright with waiting to get your answer until we get to our destination."

He blinked at this before nodding in agreement and she pulled something out of her pocket which happened to be a piece of paper with something that looked like directions but both poorly draw and the words were sloppy. She stared at it for a second before she took the lead and he followed her.

* * *

"…Emi-chin, you do know where you are going, right?" Atsushi asked and the brunette nodded as continued to look down at what seemed to be her map.

"Hai, we're almost there, Atsushi-san. Ken-chan's directions never fail me." She spoke with slight confidence as she looked back up, looking at her surroundings before noticing a turn up ahead. She started in the direction of what Kenshin had wrote and Atsushi looked slightly annoyed with how long it took them to get to said destination but made no harsh comment about it.

She smiled when only after a few steps past the corner she stopped at a place and Atsushi looked to see what it was with slight confusion written over his features as to why she decided to stop at a flower shop. She stepped inside and observed all them flowers, her eyes constantly looking over them as if she were looking for a certain type of flower. Atsushi watched over the brunette before an older man approached date brunette with a smile and cane in hand.

"Good morning, miss. Is there something you are looking for?" He asked and she nodded at this, folding her hands in front of her.

"Hai," She began and brushed aside some hair, "I'm looking to make a small bouquet."

Atsushi's eyebrows knit together at this as he still tried to understand what they were doing there before the older man nodded at this, heading up behind the counter and went to get some supplies for her.

"You're free to pick the flower you would like to add to the bouquet, miss." The man said and she nodded at this as she looked around, walking around the small windows that presented flowers up to her. Atsushi simply stood at the doorway before Emi had already reached for one flower and gracefully touched the flower's petals, looking beautiful and elegant like an angel.

He looked away while trying to get the thoughts out of his head until she had started to pull out those flowers, staring at them. These flowers were purple with five heart-shaped petals and a short. She smiled at them and put them on the counter before walking around the store again, as if she knew what she was looking for.

"Atsushi-san," Her voice suddenly snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked to see her staring up at him with a smile on her features, "Would you like to pick out a flower?"

He blinked at her question in confusion as he didn't understand why she wanted him to do so but he simply stared at her for a second before shrugging in confusion.

"Eh, what's the reason, Emi-chin?" He asked her and she looked away a small blush flushing across her features.

"This bouquet…I would like to have your pick in it for the person it'll be going to." She answered and he continued to stare at her, trying to think of who the flowers would be given to.

"Eh, I guess I can pick one if you want me to, Emi-chin." He spoke and she glowed at this as her hands clamped together in joy.

"Hai, that would be great, Atsushi-san!" She exclaimed and he looked away, trying to keep his thoughts focused on the flowers around him instead of the brunette's glowing and joyful expression at his words. She started to look around again and observed many of the flowers before picking another one with a yellow center that's color was still purple but definitely mixed in with purple with many petals that dashed out of it. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of this flower before choosing a few from the group of them and held them close to her face, as if she were caressing them.

Atsushi looked back around them to try not get his face heated from a blush and she placed them on the table again before walking around again, her eyes wandering from each case with intent on some flowers. The giant had no real care for flowers and had no real clue why she decided to come here but he followed along, seeing if anything was going to catch his eye. She now was reaching another flower that reached a little further than her normal grasp but she stood on her tippy toes, hand stretched out and grasped the trumpet-shaped purple flower with white strips coming from the center.

She released a breath when she came back to her feet and swiped a little bit of sweat she gained from stretching up. She stared down at the Morning Glories and a slight memory swiped across her head from what she told about the flower.

 _"_ _Morning glories…they represent the morality of life. That's what I would pick to give for making a bouquet, especially if it's for my mother, girl."_

"Miss?"

Emi snapped out of the small flashback and she turned to see the gaze of the old man watching her, a gentle smile on his lips.

"Would you like me to take care of it?" He asked and she nodded as she walked over, handing it to him as he had brought out some ribbon along with scissors and wrap to shield the flowers when they would be put all together.

"Thank you." She said and the old man nodded before she went back to search for one more flower while glancing over to see what Atsushi was looking at before turning back to her own search. Her fingers ran over some of the flowers as she walked along the cases, her smile slowly brightening up as her eyes glowed at the many flowers presented before her. There are so many choices but she searched out for one certain flower. One flower was grouped together with itself with some of it not even fully bloomed yet but the soft lilacs shaped somewhat like a snowflake pattern.

She grabbed it before looking over to see what Atsushi was currently looking at, seeing him stare down at one certain flower at the moment. She walked over with a gentle smile and saw his gaze stare down at a violet flower, knowing what it was.

"Would you like the flower to be part of the bouquet?" Emi asked the giant and he turned towards her, seeing intrigue in her eyes at this. He glanced back to it before nodding and she reached over, grabbing it for him. Her eyes stared down at the Bellflowers in happiness as she placed them together with the other flower she had grabbed, making the addition far more brighter.

"I really enjoy the flower you choose, Atsushi-san." She said while gazing down at it with happiness until she walked over to the florist, giving the remaining flowers to him.

"This will be done shortly, miss." The florist said and she nodded at this before the older man smiled at her, "If you would like, miss, you can treat yourself to a flower."

Emi blinked at this before asking, "Are you sure that would be alright?"

The old man glanced between the two teens then nodded as he continued to work on the bouquet, answering, "It is alright with me, not many young folks come into the shop unless there is a personal reason so feel free to treat yourself to one of the flowers."

"Thank you very much then." Emi said with a smile and Atsushi observed the brunette as she easily spotted the one flower she would like to have herself: a white poppy.

She leaned over to get it before another hand reached past her and she turned to see Atsushi over her, gaze fixed on the flower. Her cheeks lit up a little at how close he was before he pulled the flower back then looked down to her with a small blush crossing his features too.

"Would you mind if I put the flower in your hair, Emi-chin?" Atsushi asked as his gaze didn't connect with hers but her eyes lit up at this. A smile crossed her features and happiness flooded over.

"I don't mind at all, Atsushi-san!" She said and he gazed down at her, moving his hand to her head. He cupped one side of her face and gentle stuck the flower behind her ear, her blush grew worse at his touch but was surprised with how gentle it was around her face. She couldn't help but slightly fall into his touch while he tucked it behind her ear and blinked after doing so, noticing how nice it looked on her.

 _She looked beautiful as if she were goddess smiling upon him._

She reached up and grabbed the giant's hands, since he did not realize how long he was cupping her face and brought it down to their sides.

"Thank you, Atsushi-san." She spoke and he blinked at this when his face lit up far more as they both were still holding hands. He pulled his hand away while glancing away and scratching his head at this, trying not be embarrassed at what just happened.

"Um…" He said and the owner chuckled a little, bringing their attention back to him and seeing that the bouquet was finished.

"You two remind me of a couple who came way back in the day." The old man spoke and Emi smiled at this, now interested in what the man had to say, "They were very nice and its been quite some time since they've come in."

Curiosity struck Emi at this a she walked back over to the older man as he then offered her the bouquet.

"It was always on one certain day each time they visited…" He continued to mumble and shook his head, "Don't mind my old thoughts, miss. I hope the bouquet is to your liking."

Emi nodded at this and smiled, bringing it close to her body as the aroma of the different wonderful flowers filled her nose.

"It's beautiful. Thank you very much." She said and started digging through her pocket in effort to pay the man but suddenly cash was given to the older man. Emi blinked and looked over her shoulder to see Atsushi holding the money out to him while staring down at her, eyes narrowed.

"I'll pay for them, Emi-chin." He spoke and she smiled at this, cheeks slightly getting covered with a blush.

"Thank you, Atsushi-san. You didn't need to." She spoke and he shrugged as the older man took the money, inputting into the cash register before a clacking noise had it open up as coins jangling around at the motion.

"…I don't mind." He spoke before some coins were placed in his hand and the older man chuckled at the two's discussion.

"It never hurts for a man to pay for something, miss. It makes them proud to provide such happiness to a lady even if it doing something as simple as buying flowers." The old man said and Emi blinked at this before understanding what the man meant, knowing that Kenshin would do a similar act if he were there instead.

"Hai, I understand." She said and the older man smiled at this, "Atsushi-san, thank you for paying for the flowers. You didn't have to."

Atsushi scratched his head at this and nodded before he had already started heading out the door, trying hard not to show his embarrassment to Emi. She turned back to the owner and gave him another smile.

"Thank you again, sir. Have a wonderful day." She spoke and walked to the door before the owner asked a question, causing her to stop.

"What is the reason to getting these flowers if you don't mind me asking?" He questioned and she looked back to him, a small frown presented on her features.

"Someone who deserves them far more than me." She spoke and the older gentleman didn't have time to react to this as she was already out the door with Atsushi by her side, carrying their bags and not noticing the older man's confused gaze.


	42. Side Story: Goddess

**Author's Note: I am SO sorry for the late update. College got supper crazy with work and the whole semester was like a train wreck due to a bunch of things. Anyway, here is a new chapter for the story. Although it is not a chapter but short story I've been working on. This is explaining some of Atsushi's views of Emi. Hopefully you guys like it! Thanks for all the support and have a great weekend!**

* * *

 **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

 **Goddess**

 **Short Story**

* * *

For a long time, Atsushi Murasakibara was considered a monster to everyone, even some of his closest friends from his gigantic height and overwhelming power. When he had been in middle school, his brothers and sister weren't surprised that he had been close to reaching 190 cm in the beginning of his first year. His family thought he would stop growing by then and did not suspect that he would grow even taller than his brothers but he continued to grow, not stopping any time soon.

Many people stared at him with such terrified expressions and he did not care at all if that was what they thought of him. He had gotten used to it as he was always a tall child and no one ever troubled him about it besides the visits from the doctor that would question as to why a Japanese boy was so tall. He didn't care and when his brothers or sister were there, they would pull away the doctor and give some explanation that he never bothered to care about or hear.

When he had first meet _her_ , he did not even care about how terrified _she_ was when he had towered over and clamped his hand down on _her_ head. _She_ was just a person who was scared of him because of his height and figure but when they got to know each other better, he realized that actually _she_ was not scared of him but his actions caused _her_ to remember something else that terrified _her._

 _She had never been scared of him._

 _She_ didn't mind him near _her_ and actually seemed delighted and happy to have him by _her_ side. _Her_ soft and gentle smile was something he cherished. _Her_ caring side to when he had got hurt from his fight with his brother and how _she_ baked him desserts for when he helped _her_. _She_ would always be glad when he was near when _she_ looked ready to break down.

And he didn't realize it until now but, _she_ had greatly reminded him of his mother.

His mother had always been there for him and took care of him when he felt hurt or sad. Now, _she_ was constantly at his side as if _she_ watched over him, making sure he was alright. _She_ had gotten worried when he had dreamed of his mother and woke up crying along with _her_ concern about his hand even though it had a good month since it was fully healed. And when _she_ wasn't looking after him, _she_ would talk to him with a soft tone but full of joy and happiness in it. _Her_ eyes would twinkle when _she_ talked about _her_ job or mother or brother or food and he wouldn't get tired of _her_ speaking to him about it.

 _He had only started to think of her differently because of his sister's comment._

 ** _Then he realized how much she mattered to him now._**

He was _her_ support system when away from _her_ brother and _she_ cared for him far more deeply than anyone besides his own family ever did.

After some more time, his thought on _her_ began to change more drastically.

 **He started to view her like a goddess.**

Even though _she_ was far shorter than him, _she_ hovered over him like a protective deity and watched over his every move. _She_ had gone through many troubles and showed him _her_ scars, proving _her_ worth.

 _She_ started occupying his thoughts and he too started looking after _her_ as if he was a worshipper protecting _her_ from both nonbelievers and those who threatened _her_. And he treated _her_ like she the center of the whole world.

 _Her_ smile brightened his day like _she_ was blessing him and everything _she_ did for him was like _she_ was granting him a wish.

 _Ah, yes, she was a goddess and he a simple worshipper and that would most likely never change._

He slowly opened his eyes and looked over to his side, seeing _her_ with a pencil in hand and observing each word written on the board. _Her_ attention never leaving as _her_ chocolate eyes followed them and gave no notice to that he happened to be watching _her_. He looked up to the board with boredom and gave no regards as to what the teacher was talking about.

 _He would probably never be better than that in her eyes._

* * *

"Murasakibara-san, watch out!"

The sudden exclamation had the giant snap out of his senses but unluckily got hit by a basketball to the face. Many peoples paled at this and stopped their motion, terrified of what just happened. The giant remained still as the basketball fell and the echo being the only sound in the gym before the coach stomped her way over to the giant, clearly annoyed with what just occurred.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Murasakibara?" She hissed at him and he blinked at this, before realizing his face was slightly stinging from the basketball's attack.

"Eh, what do you mean?" He questioned in his normal tone and her eyebrows twitched at this.

"You're clearly bothered by something and not paying any attention to what is happening." She responded and he blinked at this, narrowing his eyes at this, "You are like this but not that much that you wouldn't even notice a basketball flying to your face, idiot."

The last comment had his anger start to boil over before Tatsuya went between the two and gave the coach a simple smile, saying, "Perhaps his mind has been preoccupied by something, coach. Would you mind giving us a minute?"

Their coach blinked at this comment before her scowl resumed over her features and Tatsuya pulled Atsushi aside elsewhere. The giant glowered down at Tatsuya while Tatsuya gave the giant a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine, Muro-chin." He spoke back and Tatsuya chuckled a little at his response.

"Now don't lie." Tatsuya spoke and Atsushi decided to remain quiet, ignoring his gaze before someone walked in the gym. He turned his attention to who stepped into the gym, noticing the figure almost admittedly when _she_ gave him a smile and small wave.

"Good afternoon, Atsushi-san." _She_ said and looked to Tatsuya giving him a small smile also, "And to you too, Tatsuya-san."

The giant couldn't help but notice that _she_ had a plastic bag in her hand, where he could see the contents of it, with them being _he_ r outfit for _her_ work at the Maid Cafe. He couldn't help but feel annoyed at the fact that _she_ worked there when _she_ truly did not enjoy it as it seemed to be that _she_ there because of the money.

"Is something wrong, Atsushi-san?"

 _Her_ voice snapped her out of his thoughts and he shook his head no but Tatsuya decided to butt in.

"Well, he got distracted by something and got hit by a basketball in the face." Tatsuya said and _she_ blinked at this before concern flashed over _her_ features.

"Eh, are you alright, Atsushi-san?" _She_ asked and he sighed, annoyed that Tatsuya bluntly told her about it.

"I'm fine." He stated but _she_ continued to look up to as if _she_ was truly worried that it had done some damage to him.

"Your face is a little red, Atsushi-san. To help it swell down, you should go put ice on it." _She_ told him and he noted that _she_ looked like _she_ really wanted him to do so.

He sighed and looked away, trying not to picture _her_ pleading face in his head that looked sightly worried that he wasn't moving to get the ice.

"If that's what you want." He mumbled before heading to the locker room, where there should be some, muscles clutching in anger at how annoying everyone was about looking at _her_. He scowled at this as he made his way into the locker room, opening the door harshly before he ducked his head to get in. Some first years stared at him as he went down on the bench and sat down, annoyance radiating off of him.

"Murasakibara-san, is something wrong?"

The voice of one of the first years who knew about _her_ job, Keiji Fukui, looked to him and noted the red mark on his face thought something was wrong.

He scoffed at this and the first year frowned at this before thinking for a second until realizing it must have been about _her_.

"Ah, so it must be something about _her_ , hm, senpai?" The first year said and Atsushi said nothing as he then got up, looking for the fridge that would contain ice packs and opened it up before placing it against his face.

"What are you talking about?" Atsushi questioned him in distaste and the first year rubbed the back of his neck, glancing away.

"Well, you look at _her_ all the time when we're not busy in practice and you do walk with _her_ to and from _her_ work." He stated and Atsushi's eyes knit together in anger at what he was slowly saying, "So, _she_ must be precious to you, right? And I'll make the guess that you were perhaps thinking about _her_ when you got hit by the basketball."

Atsushi blinked at the last part about him guessing that he had gotten hit by a basketball before he stood up, walking over to him and glared down at him. Many others players stopped what they were doing as they were unsure about what was going to happen.

"Is something going on in here?" The voice of Tatsuya caused Atsushi to look over his shoulder and see him, staring at the two as if Atsushi looked like he was perhaps going to fight the first year.

Atsushi backed away and said, "No, nothing's wrong, Muro-chin."

Tatsuya frowned at this before Atsushi headed out and Tatsuya sighed at this while giving a small apologizing smile to Fukui. The first year accepted the apology and Tatsuya followed the giant out, seeing that he was already near _her_.

"Is there anything else you need, Atsushi-san?" _She_ asked him as _her_ eyes held concern in them and he shook his head no as he sat down next to _her_ , observing _her_ expression before _her_ phone started to ring for what was presumed as an alarm. _She_ glanced down at _her_ phone before giving the giant a gentle smile and stood up, tilting _her_ slightly to the side.

"Good bye, Atsushi-san. I'll see you later. Have a good practice. And please take care of your cheek." _She_ said and he nodded at this, giving _her_ a small smile in return.

"Hai, bye, Emi-chin." He said and _she_ went off, a slight skip in _her_ step made think about how someone like _her_ would hang around him.

 _Though she was much like a goddess, he remained a faithful servant and worshipper. He probably wouldn't make it past those steps and he was ok with remaining at these steps._

 ** _Maybe one day he could move past this to be someone by her side._**


	43. Chapter 38: Grave Stone

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I actually updated a weekly basis for the first time in a while! I originally struggled to write this chapter but once I started it, things got rolling. I hope you guys like the chapter! Thanks for all the favorites and follows! I really** **appreciate it! I hope to get either another chapter done by next week or another short story but we'll see! Have a good weekend everyone!**

* * *

 **I do not own Kuroko no Basket.**

* * *

 **Hair**

 **Chapter 38: Grave Stone**

* * *

Emi looked around, trying to find what she was looking for while Atsushi paid attention to where exactly she was going. She walked ahead of the giant and was constantly searching for something while he treaded behind, not minding that she was in front of him. He had a feeling that he had been near the area before and some places looked oddly familiar to him but his memory seemed to be a little hazy.

"Are we almost there, Emi-chin?" He asked and she looked over her shoulder at him, giving a small nod.

"Hai, we are almost there. it's only a little bit more." She spoke and he nodded at this, observing his surroundings, knowing it was obvious that he was near somewhere that meant much.

 _It seemed far too similar to him but something just didn't want to admit that he knew_ ** _exactly_** _where they were going._

He released a breath and continued to follow the brunette while the wind picked up a little bit around them. A pit began to form at the bottom of his stomach as he remembered the well from what rested near by.

 _He hadn't gone to visit her in some time._

* * *

 _"_ _Why are we here, Mama?" A questioned escaped his older brother's mouth and long amethyst hair whipping in the wind as he and his brother followed her. She gave them a smile and eyes gave off a small glimmer of sadness as in her hand were some flowers._

 _"_ _Because I wanted you two to met my father." She spoke and confusion wracked the two children since they knew that she never really her family, nor their own father for the matter._

 _"_ _Where is your father, Mama?" He asked her and she continued on while the wind whipped up stronger than the last gust, causing the flowers to nearly lose its grip in her hands. She stopped after the wind died down and knelt to their eye level before pointing to a graveyard that wasn't to far ahead._

 _"_ _My father rests there, Hitoshi." She told his brother and he blinked at this as he was still confused._

 _"_ _Is he sleeping, Mama?" He asked her and the smile that was on her lips thinned out as it looked like pain flashed across her at his question._

 _"_ _No, Atsushi," She began and her smile returned as she trying to be to not bothered at the question, "My father is dead."_

 _He blinked at the response before thinking up another question that never really thought itself up before until now._

 _"_ _Mama, is our Papa dead like your Papa?" He asked and she stared at him for a second then slowly stood back up, her eyes filled with multiple emotions as her lips thinned again._

 _"_ _No, Atsushi," She said and it looked like she struggling to find the right words to answer his answer, "…he did not want to stay because he had a calling elsewhere."_

 _He frowned at this as did his brother and before she continued to make her way to the cemetery. He could only think that their father did not want to stay with them and left them and their mama._

 ** _And her eyes looked like they were filled with sorrow and despair once discussing their father._**

* * *

"Atsushi-san, are you alright?" The sudden question from Emi sought him out of the small haze he had and he looked down to see concern flash over her features while the wind, much like that day, picked up.

"I'm fine, Emi-chin." He told her and she frowned at this but accepted his answer as they continued to walk by many shops while not far in the distance was most likely their destination.

She glanced away as guilty drew itself into her as she had feeling that this may have not been the best idea now that she had thought it over and were slowly approaching their destination.

"…Are you sure?" She murmured under her breath as her grip on the flowers were loosening and he stopped, causing her to look back at the giant.

"Emi-chin, I'll be fine. Don't worry. Whenever you're bringing me, I'll be ok with it." He told her and it looked like a weight removed itself off her shoulders as her cheeks grew blush upon them at this. The worry that was growing in her eyes disappeared and her eyes replaced it with ease and happiness. Her grip tightened on the flowers, bringing them closer to her as the wind whipped around them and he felt déjà vu approach him at this scene.

 _He probably remembered such a scene before because she reminded him of his mother._

"Ok, Atsushi-san." She said with a smile and her hair swayed gently in the wind while she turned back around, continuing on and he followed her like a sheep trailing a shepherd.

* * *

Kagami glanced over to the cousin of Teppei when he noticed the bags under his eyes and how pale he looked in comparison to the other day. He grit his teeth a little at noticing this while Kuroko frowned at the teen, seeing how out of it the boy looked.

"Do you think something happened after they left last night, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked in a soft tone and he wiped the sweat off his face with his shirt before sighing.

"Maybe. I don't know." He stated and saw how Coach was looking at them strangely before Kenshin let out a horrendous cough that echoed the gym. Kagami winced at how hoarse it is as did Kuroko before seeing coach march right over to them. Kenshin seemed to wince at every step she made as it echoed around them and looked at once she stood in front of him.

"Ok, Kenshin-kun, I'm tired of this." She spoke and he blinked at this, trying act to confused at this statement but it didn't fool her, "What are you hiding so desperately from us?"

He glanced away and rubbed the back of his head while giving a fake smile that she had seen from his cousin far to often.

"It's nothing, coach. Don't worry about me." He spoke and Kagami knew that was most likely the wrong thing to say to her as her eyebrows knit together in annoyance anger.

"Listen, Kenshin-kun, I _do_ worry about you especially when you have no real care for yourself." She told him and he looked away at those words, sorrow and something else hinting in his eyes.

"Why should I care?" He muttered under his breath yet Riko, Kagami, and Kuroko overheard that and suddenly pain rolled into his back, as Kuroko gave a slight jab into his back.

"Kenshin-kun, you should care about your well being." Kuroko stated and Kenshin bit his lip hard enough to make it bleed from how powerful the attack was, especially with his pinched nerve. Kuroko then blinked at the no response the teen gave as Riko stared up Kenshin in terror seeing him clench down on his tongue hard enough to make it bleed and his eyes now holding fear in them.

 _Like he didn't want to cry out in fear._

"Kenshin-kun!" She shouted which caught everyone's attention as blood dribble down his lips and he opened his mouth, releasing his grip on his tongue, "You need to go to the nursery!"

He whipped away the blood from his mouth and his shook his head no at this, knowing that would only lead to worse things.

"The only way you are going to play on the court is going there, Kenshin-kun!" Riko yelled at him and he frowned at this, clearly not showing any real problem with this. She scowled at his reaction from this before Kagami thought about another way to get him to the infirmary.

"Do you think we should contact his sister?" Kagami asked and Kenshin snapped around to Kagami with terror in his eyes, blood still dribbling past his lip now onto his shirt and slightly on the floor.

"Please don't!" He exclaimed and Aida sighed at this, rubbing the bridge between her eyebrows.

"Kagami-kun, Kuroko-kun, can you two bring him to the infirmary and make sure he will stay there for some time?" Riko asked and Kuroko nodded at this while Kenshin started heading in the direction of the exit to go visit the nurse. The two star players observed him from behind and gave concerned glances at each other as he did look out of it. Once leaving the gym, the two players walked alongside with him and he rubbed his face, trying to remove the blood from his lips.

"Kid, what happened after last night?" Kagami asked and Kenshin looked down to the ground at this question, clearly not really wanting to discuss the issue. Kuroko sighed and started to think more about it before to the younger teen.

"Did your sister find out that you are smoking?" Kuroko questioned and Kagami blinked at this as he didn't think that about the consequences Kenshin could get from his sister finding out about it.

Kenshin stopped walking at this and sighed, looking back to them. The bags under his eyes more prominent and sweat clinging to his body before he let out another cough though it wasn't as bad as his one from earlier in the gym.

"…Yes." He answered and Kuroko's eyes grew wide at this response while Kagami stared at the teen in amazement.

"Then, are you quitting smoking, Kenshin-kun?" Kuroko asked again and Kenshin nodded at this, rubbing his eyes so it didn't seem like he was bad.

"I'm currently in withdrawal so that's why do not I look great nor am I in a good mood." He spoke and Kagami's jaw practically dropped to the ground.

"That makes much sense." Kuroko spoke and Kenshin nodded while continuing on to the nurse, "Was there another reason as to why you are quitting?"

Kenshin blinked at this statement and raised an eyebrow at this, not really understanding his question.

"What do you mean, Kuroko-san?" He questioned and Kuroko frowned at this as they rounded the corner to the nursery.

"I have a hunch that this may also involve the girl you have mentioned before, Umeko, I believe?" Kuroko suggested and Kenshin's muscles tensioned at the name, as he did not expect to hear that name.

"The girl he mentioned not long ago?" Kagami questioned and Kenshin's stature slouched down as if the world weighed down on him.

"She wasn't suppose to be brought back." He mumbled as his eyes lost their gleam in them at the two players comment and Kuroko frowned at this mention.

"Kenshin-kun, why don't we forgot this and get you to the nurse?" Kuroko suggested to ease the boy's mind who nodded at this, giving the two a fake smile to help focus on them thinking he was alright.

"Hai, that sounds good to me, Senpai." He spoke and Kagami just narrowed his eyes at this, not really agreeing with Kuroko to let the matter go but would maybe investigate it later on.

* * *

They stood before the large statue that announced where they were and Emi's eyes stared at Atsushi with concern, hoping he would be right with where they were. He continued to look up at the words printed above him before his gaze moved in front of him, seeing the many different gravestone with the family members names written on them along with their birthdates and death dates.

 _He knew deep down in his heart that this is where she was bringing him but he wanted to deny it with his full being._

"Are you alright with me going in with you, Atsushi-san?"

Emi's voice snapped his gaze back down to her and she looked nervous at his answer but he guessed with whatever response he would give, she would respect it.

He gave her small smile before answering her, "You can come with me, Emi-chin. I don't mind."

She nodded at this before they entered and she glanced around at the gravestones, trying to find the person whom they were going to visit. She tried to be polite and respectful to them as she was not familiar with beliefs outside of her own religion. Meanwhile, Atsushi keep a slow pace while walking her as he didn't exactly know what he was going to do once he found _her_ gravestone.

"Atsushi-san," Emi began and he glanced back down at her, waiting for what she wanted to say, "When was the last time you visited _her_?"

He frowned at this question as he had hoped she wouldn't asked that one and make him look like ungrateful child.

"…A while ago. Back in middle school, I haven't had the time to come visit cause of being in Akita now." He explained and she nodded at this while clasping her hand tight even with the bouquet in her grasp.

"Hai, I understand what you mean," She began while moving out of the way from a caretaker who gave the two a gentle nod which they each returned, "My **mamma's** father unfortunately passed away a while ago and she hasn't been able to go see his grave because of how costly the flight is to Italy. She feels terrible about it but she still prays for him every night and wishes him the best in Heaven."

She blinked at her choice of words while Atsushi looked slightly confused as he didn't hear of ever doing that before.

"Um, I forgot to mention it earlier," She said and then brushed some hair back, "I've been raised Catholic so my religious values may different than yours, Atsushi-san. Correct me if I do something disrespectful because I don't wish any harm of ill will towards anyone."

He simply stared at her before nodding at this, scratching his cheek.

"Ok, Emi-chin. But I'm not very religious or anything…" He spoke and she blushed a little at this.

"Sorry, Atsushi-san! I didn't mean to assume anything!" She announced and he shrugged at this while making a left at the pathway, slowly but surely getting closer to their destination. The sound of their footsteps echoed around them as the wind again picked up, causing some of the petals to fall off of the flowers.

"It's fine, Emi-chin. I think you're doing fine whatever you are doing." He spoke and she glowed at this, somewhat happy that she was at least treating those around them with respect and honor.

"Good, everyone deserves respect in their life and recognition even if they have passed." She said in a softer tone and he remained silent on that statement as they were getting closer. He gulped and felt like the weight of the world was slowly pressuring itself on him, knowing he should have been here before leaving for Akita and with her now.

"It's ok to be nervous, Atsushi-san." Emi said and some incense burned along in their path, lingering around them as they continued, " _She_ knows that you have meant to come before this. You are making up for it by going today and seeing _her_. I believe _she_ would be happy that you came and are making an effort. I'm sure _she_ senses it."

He couldn't help but feel relieved at her words and hoped everything would be ok with him taking so long to see _her_ again.

 _Plus she never got see how everything has made him do what he as done._

"Thanks for bringing me here, Emi-chin." He told her and she blinked at this before nodding, slightly happy that he was ok with going here.

His steps slowly down and she glanced down before noting one of the gravestones, marking the name: Murasakibara.

He let out a weighed breath and stared down at _her_ gravestone while Emi stood next to him, reminding him that she was right there by his side. He noticed the light amount of dust on it before he reached over to it and gently wiped it off from the top. The kanji carved into the stone defined _her_ name: Mana Murasakibara.

He knelt down on his knees as he noticed no incenses were burning around his mother's grave and Emi knelt down too, just following Atsushi's lead as she had no real idea what to do.

"Um…" Emi began and handed the flowers to Atsushi, nervousness creeping up on her, "Here are the flowers, Atsushi-san."

He nodded and thanked her before placing them in place of where some would be held, looking down at the stones where her ashes laid underneath them. He closed his eyes for a second and pictured the last time he had visited her.

* * *

 _His eyes rested down at her grave and made no move at all but stood still. No one was around him besides himself and he stuffed his hands in his pocket, not making a move or sound. He didn't know what to say as he didn't have really any words to express._

 _"…_ _So, I'm heading to Akita next year." He spoke and scratched his cheek, glancing around again to make sure no was hearing him, "So, I'm not gonna visit very often. Sorry."_

 _He tapped his foot on the ground as he didn't know really what else to say and he chewed on some candy. He again scratched his head and tried to think of something else to say to her._

 _"_ _I also won Nationals again this year. Everyone was easily squashed. It wasn't shocking that we won." He mentioned and his posture slacked at this, glancing up at the sky, "It's becoming too simple to crush players now. I think I'll be holding back more or not play in too time many games cause it'll get boring if I keep playing this way."_

 _He hovered his weight a little before looking back across the area and decided this seemed like a proper goodbye._

 _"_ _Goodbye, Mom." He said as he then turned away and headed towards the direction of the apartment to pack away the rest of his things before moving to Akita with his brothers and sister._

* * *

"Sorry that I haven't visited in a while." He broke the silence with that statement and Emi just listened at what he said, "I've been meaning to come down but I've been busy."

He waited a second to think of his next words before glancing over to Emi, seeing her look at him with encouragement that he was talking with her.

 _You can continue. I don't mind you talking with her._

He was positive that she looked happy that he was talking with her before looked back to the gravestone.

"…I lost a game for the first in a while. That sucked but…it felt…relieving." He said and he frowned at this, "The team I played against really pissed me off because of what they were saying to each other being a team and such. I didn't understand what they meant until afterwords."

He took a breath and brushed back some of his hair as he felt nervous speaking about everything with her near him and that his mother could be listening to.

"I also brought someone with me." He said and looked over to Emi, smiling at her, "She's someone special."

Those words caused Emi's heart to skip a beat for a second and her eyes wide while her cheeks then started to flush.

 _Someone special. That really made it feel like he was viewing her as something possibly more than friend._

 ** _But didn't bother her to much._**

"You can introduce yourself, Emi-chin." He told her and she snapped out of her small gaze, nodding at this before looking straight ahead at the gravestone. Though she had no real clue what his mother looked like or acted, she as sure that she happened to be looking down at them listening in on the conversation.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss. Murasakibara-san." She said and shivered at the small wind gust, "I'm Emi Kiyoshi. Like Atsushi-san said, I'm someone special to him as he is to me. I've been watching over him and he has been wonderful and so nice to me. I'm glad that he brought me here to meet you. I hope you don't mind me listening in."

He felt a blush pick up on his cheeks at her comment of him and he looked down before something grabbed his hand, causing him to glance over and see what it was. Emi had placed her own hand on top of his own as her own hand tried to wrap around his own and she gaze him an unwavering smile while her eyes shined for him to continue on speaking to his mother.

"So that was Emi-chin…I hope you like her. I've been playing basketball with a better feeling now and I fought against someone stronger than me in the first time in a while." He said and Emi's grip on his hand tightened a little.

"Hai, Atsushi-san did amazing against Jason Silver. He played with his all and did great against him." She spoke out to and Atsushi nodded at this before his eyebrows twitched a little bit about Jason Silver as he did get his blood boiling a little, "I'm glad to have seen the game and all the over games I have seen in him, he does amazing. I'm sure colleges are already looking at him to get him to join."

He glanced up at her as she looked back to him and he honestly couldn't think of anything else to say to his mother.

 _She made him look like he had done nothing wrong in the last couple years._

"I hope you don't hate me for what you saw me do back in middle school to last year."

The words shocked Emi and she stared at him in confusion as she wasn't sure whom he was addressing as he looked at the gravestone.

"You told me I was your 'sweet child' but what I did back then does not hold up to the expectation you had of me. I broke them and I cant take back what I have done although I hope you can forgive me." He said and suddenly he was engulfed by Emi as she quickly hugged him, wrapping her arms around his body even though they couldn't fully engulf him. She leaned close to him and he blinked at this, confusion rooting itself in him.

"Atsushi-san," She whispered softly and he looked over to see her eyes with small glistens of tears, "I'm sure she forgives you."

He felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders before he slowly stood up while he instead choose to hold her hands as he also lifted her up with him.

"You say too kind words, Emi-chin." He spoke and she blinked at this as her eyes blinked away the tears that were starting to form. He then cupped her face and smiled down at her.

"Thank you for bringing me here, Emi-chin." He said and she blinked at this, as his smile brought a small flush to her face but also happiness.

"Not a problem, Atsushi-san. I wanted to meet your mother for some time, and I'm glad that you are ok with me being here." She spoke and he dropped his hands back to his side before grabbing their bags from the side.

"Lets get going. We have to go catch our train soon." He told her and she nodded as he got ready to leave before looking back to the gravestone.

"Goodbye, mom." He told it and the wind whipped up a little at this words, "I'll come back again soon. I promise."

He turned back to Emi and gently grabbed one of her hand, hoping she would be alright with it. She smiled at this before the two then head off before she glanced back to the gravestone and mouthed a goodbye to it as they made their way to the train station.


	44. Chapter 39: Kiss

**Author's Note: Thank you for all the favorites and follows since the last chapter! I have been in pretty good rhythm of updating and writing so here is the next chapter! I will continue to update on a bi-weekly bias! Enjoy the chapter and have a good weekend!**

* * *

 **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

 **Hair**

 **Chapter 39: Kiss**

* * *

The two teens sat in silence together as Atsushi was trying to shield his blush on his features from still holding the brunette's hand while Emi looked down at her phone which glowed a text that was sent to her from Seirin's coach. Her eyes focused on the words but she had a feeling that something like this would happen but didn't stress too much about it as Kenshin was someone smart enough in his actions and she trusted if something would happen, Kuroko and Kagami may step up in her place.

"Everything ok, Emi-chin?" Atsushi asked and she looked over to him before nodding and snapping her phone shut. She smiled up to him and put her phone away before their train approached the tracks. Her hand slipped out of the giant's as she moved towards the train and he followed in suit, sad that he lost the warmth from her hands but still stood close to her. The doors finally opened and the two teens walked in, finding some spots to sit down next to each other.

Atsushi gulped as he continued to stare at the brunette whose gaze currently looked out the window, watching as they would be leaving Tokyo.

 _Should he ask her about their friendship?_

 ** _Like how he was seeing each other past the thought and idea of being friends?_**

"Something on your mind, Atsushi-san?" She asked and he shrugged at her question, trying to remain oblivious at the question.

"No, just thinking about how Eiji-nii and Hikari-nee will ask me about how everything went." He responded and she smiled at this, a small flush appearing on her cheeks.

"I can definitely see them asking that, Atsushi-san." She said and giggled slightly before the train doors closed and now had plenty of people around them. Many people surrounded the two and Emi scouted closer to Atsushi, getting slightly claustrophobic from everyone.

"Atsushi-san, would you like to continue our game of Twenty Questions?" She suddenly asked and he blinked at this before nodding. She smiled at this and tapped her chin, curious what her question should be.

"Where would you like to travel to outside of Japan?" She asked and he rubbed his cheek at this as he honestly never thought about it before.

"Eh…I don't really know. I've never thought about leaving Japan." He stated and she turned to him more, eyes gleaming at his statement.

"Really? You have never thought of seeing something that you would like to see before?" She continued to ask and he didn't know why but a small memory was kicked up from his statement.

* * *

 _A picture of lights danced across the night sky in a blaze of different colors and waves had both his and his older brothers eyes widen in excitement and dazzlement. The dark night sky in the photo with the stars behind the waves of colors and the lake was froze at the moment with the lights and sky reflecting back on it._

 _"_ _Wow! It's really pretty, Mama!" Hitoshi called out and their mother chuckled at this, brushing back some of her long strands of hair while Fumio leaned over the coach. He stared at the picture before moving back up as he headed off to prepare supper for them and shouted out something to them._

 _"_ _That's the Northern Lights, right?"_

 _His mother's dark eyes eyes looked like they had seen a ghost at those words and instead of yelling at the oldest son like they thought, her eyes gained a emotion they hadn't seen in a while from their mother: hope._

 _"_ _Hai, you're correct, Fumio." She said and looked back down to the photo with such a hopeful expression, "I would like to visit them someday in person if I could. Like the gods are painting a picture before me as a gift that will never fade in my heart."_

* * *

"The Northern Lights." Atsushi responded and Emi blinked at this, confused at his statement. She tilted her head in confusion at this and then smiled at this, eyes brightening at this.

"Really?! I wouldn't have guested, Atsushi-san!" She said with a small giggle and he blushed at her giggle, looking away in embarrassment.

"What about you, Emi-chin?" He then asked and she smiled at this, crossing one leg over the over.

"Definitely Italy." She spoke and tapped her chin more, "I would also like to visit Ireland, since my great-grandmother came from there too. But where would you like to see the Northern Lights, Atsushi-san?"

He blanked at this and looked her slightly confused.

"Are they in more than one place?" He questioned and she nodded at this, slightly shocked at his proclaim.

"Hai, Atsushi-san, they stretch across the top of the world like Denmark, Scotland, Finland, Iceland, and Norway for example." She said and he pouted a little at this but confusion started to wrap around in his mind as to why his mother would want to go somewhere so far away, "Anyway, it's your turn to ask me a question."

He snapped out of his own thoughts and looked at her before asking, "Would you come with me somewhere else like this again?"

Her heart rushed in her chest at his words while she looked up at him in slight confusion and hope before bringing a hand to her chest, trying to calm down her beating heart. He glanced over to see her expression which looked delighted and thrilled while also being in another state of something else he couldn't identify.

"I would love to Atsushi-san." She spoke in a soft whisper that had him glad he had asked that question before she turned more towards him, "Especially when you are so kind to me."

He gulped at this before looking down to his feet as he contemplated on asking another question and she played with the end of her sweat shirt.

"Atsushi-san, is there something else you would like to ask me?" She questioned and he blinked at this before looking down to his hands, seeing one of his still holding onto her hand.

 _What did she mean to him since it was clearly different than friendship to him?_

"Emi-chin," He began and she looked up to him, gracing him with a smile as he gulped and tried to figure out how to ask her the question, "What do you consider-?"

Before he could get his answer out, the train jolted forward and caused multiple people to jumbling around and chatter exploded as other people talked over each other. Emi clutched onto his arm at this action from the train as her body pressed against his arm and his face light up like a cherry.

 _She was too close._

"Sorry about that, Atsushi-san. I guess we are starting to head back now." She said with an innocent smile without even realizing that she still was pressing herself against the giant, "You can continue with your question since it got interrupted."

He gulped and the question he had wanted to ask her escaped his grasp as he instead asked, "What would you consider your favorite candy bar?"

She thought about it until she answered back with slightly rosy cheeks, "That would be Puccho! It may not be as popular like Pocky or Umaibo but its still as delicious especially with its small size."

He nodded at this while he tried to avoid her gaze before she realized how close she was to him and blushed, scooting over a little.

"Sorry for being so close, Atsushi-san." She spoke and he looked over to her, noticing that she too was blushing and a thought crossed his mind.

 _Does she think of him in the same way?_

Suddenly the ringing of a phone took both their attention away as Emi glanced down to her pocket, pulling it out and stared at the number before a smile lit up her features, eyes sparkling at this. She flipped it open and brought it to her ear, her joy escalating throughout her body.

"Hello, Teppei-san!" She exclaimed and Atsushi's thought of her feelings were removed at the mention of the former center of Seirin, "How are you doing?"

" _Emi-chan! Good morning! I've been doing great! I'm almost done with the physical therapy!"_ He announced over the phone and she smiled even more, glad at what he was reporting.

"Really? When will you be completely done then?" She asked and Atsushi watched over her like a guard dog, making sure nothing seemed to be bothering her from her cousin's words.

 _"_ _In a week. Then I'll be packing to be heading back to Japan."_ He said and her eyes grew wide at the comment, happiness spreading across her features

"Really, Teppei-san?" She questioned as if she really couldn't believe it had been so quick since he went to America to get surgery and physical therapy, "Will you be visiting before going back to school?"

A pause came as an answer before an answer, " _Of course! We'll need to catch up! I'm sure plenty has been going on with you and Kenshin! Has everything been going well?"_

She nodded her head and her eyes glanced down to her bag and her own legs before leaning her arm on her knee.

"Hai, I just got done finishing visiting Kenshin in Tokyo." She answered and a small part of her shine in her eyes disappeared, "Although, I did run into some issues with him but I've got them pretty mush sorted out."

" _I'll be wanting an explanation on what, Emi-chan._ " Teppei said on the other line and she agreed before glancing over at Atsushi who seemed slightly bored as he watched the train continue to fly by landscapes and cars within the distance.

"I did come with someone too." She said while Atsushi continued to not pay attention, "You know Atsushi Murasakibara, correct?"

With the mention of his own name, Atsushi looked down to the brunette who gave him a quick smile and the glimmer returned to her eyes.

" _Hai, I know him, Emi-chan. Why? I know he went to go challenge Kenshin to a match and won but was there something else he did?"_ Teppei stated from the other said of the line and Emi giggled at this.

"Yes, he is whole reason as to why I managed to go see Kenshin and everyone." She answered and looked to Atsushi, giving him a small smile that was meant to boost his confidence.

" _…_ _Interesting. Kenshin didn't tell me that."_ He responded and she gave an uneasy chuckle at this as Kenshin didn't have a clue either about the fact that Atsushi had brought her there.

"Um, Kenshin didn't know about it either till I got there with him. It was a surprise." She said and he remained silent for a light bit before responding back.

" _I'm sure that made an impression on him! Did you see Obāchan before you left?"_ He asked and she hummed a little before nodding although he wasn't there.

"Hai, I did. We discussed about certain things…" She began and her cousin remained silent at that.

" _Did he start back up?"_ Teppei asked and she frowned at this while looking conflicted over her answer to him before releasing a deep breath. Atsushi frowned at her movements and concern began to approach him as her gaze drooped down to the side.

"Hai, I found out yesterday and I burned his pack. I think it was from Ojīsan's stash but I wasn't sure. I told **Mamma** and we are both handling it right now. We got someone who can stabilize him from going back to it." She said back and Teppei released a breath on his side in relief at hearing that it sounded like things ended up alright.

" _That's good. This person who is to keep him on track, is it Umeko-chan?"_ Teppei asked and Emi remained quiet for a little bit before she answered him back.

"Hai. She was the only one who can get him on a good footing and keep on him track especially with his promise between her too." She told him and noticed Atsushi's concerned expression, thinking it would be smart to change the topic, "I did also get to meet Seirin's team. They were all very sweet to me."

" _That's good! No one made you uncomfortable did they?"_ He asked and she winced at those words, thinking about how she spilled her drink on Kagami.

" ** _Do you know what his intentions were?"_**

The question started to circle around in her head and she glanced back over to Atsushi, thinking about Kagami's words again.

"No, they were all pleasant towards me. They were very welcoming." She answered and Teppei chuckled at this.

" _Good! I would have said something if you didn't feel welcomed!"_ Teppei said and she giggled a little before the train rang up a stop, " _Are you actually heading back right now on the train? You're not by yourself are you?!"_

She blinked at this and shook her head no,

"No, Kenshin would be worried beyond compare if I were to go back alone." She stated and scratched her head to say her next response, "I'm actually with Atsushi-san right now heading back."

Her cousin remained silent at this and then asked, " _So is he listening to our conversation right now?_ "

"Eh? No, I've been the only one listening to this." She spoke and he sighed at this.

" _Ok, would it be possible to talk with him a few minutes, Emi-chan?"_ He asked and her eyes grew wide at this question before blinking then looking to Atsushi, covering her hand over the speaker.

"Atsushi-san, would you mind talking with Teppei-san for a few minutes?" She asked him and the giant blinked at this in confusion before shrugging at this. She gave a reassuring smile before handing the phone to him and he brought it up to his ear.

"Hello?" He asked and awaited a response.

" _Ah, good morning, Murasakibara! How have you been?"_ Teppei asked and Atsushi blinked at this before glancing at Emi, seeing her continue to smile up at him.

"Good. Is your knee fixed yet?" Atsushi responded and Teppei chuckled at this.

" _It's pretty much all set and good to go! I'll be coming back soon!_ " Teppei announced before he went quiet and asked a question to Atsushi, " _Have you been taking good care of Emi?_ "

The giant blinked at this question before glancing over at her while she continued to look up at him with happiness.

"Yes, I have." He answered back with confidence and Teppei released a breath on the other line.

" _Good. I'm glad to hear that someone has been watching over her._ " He said and Atsushi felt somewhat relieved to hear that from her cousin, " _Now, if I ever hear anything from about her being hurt or pain because of you, I will not hesitate to come at you."_

Hearing threat come from the infamous Iron Heart had Atsushi blink for a second in shock that he would act so out of character just because of his cousin, had him scowling and gripping the phone tight.

"I wouldn't do anything to her." He hissed back into the speaker which caught Emi's attention at this.

" _…_ _Ok, you better. My aunt will not forgive anyone who hurts her children. And either will I. Especially with your previous reputation."_ Teppei spoke and Atsushi narrowed his eyes at this, knowing that his reputation probably still covered over his figure than what he showed to Emi.

"I will." He said and Emi poked Atsushi's arm, making him look down to see her concerned features.

"Is everything alright, Atsushi-san?" She asked and he blinked before giving her a small smile.

"Hai, everything's fine, Emi-chin." He told her before Teppei's voice caught his attention again.

" _You can give the phone back to Emi-chan, Murasakibara. I will be coming to visit her when I return. Take care."_ Teppei said and Atsushi gave no more responses to him before giving Emi her phone back. She smiled at him before resuming her talk with Teppei and her eyes gave off a twinkle of relaxation that things went somewhat smoothly.

"Was that all you wanted to discuss, Teppei-san?" Emi asked and Teppei chuckled.

" _Hai, that was it, Emi-chan. Be careful and take care of yourself! Good bye!"_ Teppei said and she giggled at this.

"And the same to you too, Teppei-san! Good bye!" She said and ended the call, closing her phone up and stuffing it in her pocket.

She gripped the ends of her sweater shirt before looking to Atsushi and scratched her cheek.

"I hope Teppei-san behaved to you, Atsushi-san. I'm sorry that I didn't tell him about you being the reason as to why I got to Tokyo. I figured he would most likely be alright but he can have his moments of being unpredictable. Was he alright with speaking with you?" She said and Atsushi nodded at this.

"He was fine." He spoke and then the train came to a stop again, realizing that this stop was theres. The two teens stoup and Atsushi received many looks from his appearance and tall stature on the train while making their way off. Emi glanced around as she looked to seek out the next connection train and Atsushi simply followed her, noting some people look at her,.

 _Don't go and stare at her like she's an animal._

"Our next train is just around the corner, Atsushi-san." Emi said and glanced around before folding her hands behind her back, "Did you enjoy your time in Tokyo, Atsushi-san?"

"Yes…" He told her and looked away for a second as a blush began to appear on his cheeks, "You being there made it a lot better."

She blinked at his words before she too gained a bush on her cheeks and tried to calm down her racing heart.

 _She didn't think with her being there made it better but perhaps Atsushi thought of her as something else._

 ** _Did he like her more than a friend?_**

 _But…no one besides her brother, mother, cousin, grandmother, grandfather, and uncles loved her._

 ** _So, how could he-?_**

"Emi-chin, our next train is coming up."

She snapped out of her thoughts and nodded at this while she followed the giant towards their destination and would think about everything later on.

* * *

They arrived at the apartment complex and Emi stared at the place as he looked down to her, seeing her expression, noting that she looked like she was thinking a bit. He remained still before she turned him with a smile.

"Thank you for bringing me, Atsushi-san. I don't know how I can ever repay you." She said and he remained still before shrugging, not having an idea in his mind.

"Don't worry about repaying me, Emi-chin." He said while following her up the staircase towards her apartment, knowing they were gonna to need to prepare for class tomorrow, "Without you being there, it would been pretty boring by myself."

Emi remained silent at this before they reached her door and he placed her bags down on the ground and stood there for a little bit. She smiled up to him and he tried to think about what he should do.

 _He wanted to tell her but he didn't know how._

"Well, I guess, it's time to say goodbye for today, Atsushi-san." She said and crossed her arms behind her, tilting her head slightly to the side. She turned away from him and reached for the doorknob but suddenly his hand went to her shoulder and she blinked at this. She stared at it for a while before looking back up to him, confusion written across her face when she saw his expression.

 _Heart break._

"Eh, is there something else, Atsushi-san?" She asked him and he released his grip on her shoulder, his arm falling to his side while his fists were clenched.

"Emi-chin," He began and she stared at his expression, "Don't hate me."

Confusion wracked around her brain at this and closed her eyes for a second in confusion at his words, scratching her head a little.

"Why would I hate you, Atsushi-san?" She asked him and her heart rate picked up as nervousness drew into her, like a spider approaching its prey caught in the womb.

 _What did he want?_

 ** _What did he want from her that hasn't been already taken or condemned?_**

Then without another say, he gently paced his hands to face, in order to cup it while her eyes where large like saucers. Her mouth was partially open as she wanted to ask what he was doing as he leaned down to her face and her breath was caught in her throat.

 _Ah, her intention was right from before._

Suddenly, with nothing interrupting, Atsushi's face only centimeters away from her own placed his lips on her's, capturing her with a kiss.


	45. Chapter 40: Relationship

**Author's Note: Hello, everybody! Here is the aftermath of the kiss! Thank you for all the feedback and that you guys liked that they finally** **kissed. I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter! Again thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows and enjoy the chapter! Have a good weekend everyone!**

* * *

 **I do now own Kuroko no Basket.**

* * *

 **Hair**

 **Chapter 40: Relationship**

* * *

Time was frozen as she didn't know how to react to what was happening and her eyes were large at this. His lips were soft to what she thought they would be and the smell and taste of candy remained on his lips. Everything was happening like slow motion and she didn't realize that she was gently leaning into his hands at this. She didn't know what to do and stayed still before his hands removed themselves from her cheeks. He pulled away from her and leaned back to his normal stature, his hair falling in front of his eyes.

"…Sorry about that." He mumbled and she continued to look up at him, confusion based around her features at the action he did. He looked to the staircase then moved towards it before stopping and turning back to her for a second.

"You can forget about this if you would like. I'm sorry if I pushed you into that." He said and stuffed his hands into his pockets as he continued to walk down the staircase as she remained still. She backed up to the door and slowly fell down, her head touching the back of the panel.

 _Eh?_

She brought a hand up to her lips and fingertips gently touched it, a slight tingle came off them and her eyes still wide.

 _Huh?_

She then felt her cheeks flush up and her heart pounding against her chest. Her hands moved to her cheeks and then tears began to flusher in her eyes before she stood back up. She whipped around to the staircase, noting that he was gone and started rushing down the stairs. Her body felt like it was moving on its own as she dashed down the stairs, trying to be careful as she looked down to see the giant ready to open the door to the Murasakibara apartment.

"Atsushi-san!" She called out and he stopped from entering, looking back towards the staircase. She remained on the stairs a few steps off from the ground level and her expression was fierce, gripping the bars of stairwell tight. He blinked at the sight of her and remained still before he put his bag down by the ground then walked over to her.

"Eh, Emi-chin?" He asked and she continued to look at him with large eyes. Her cheeks were flushed and the clouds above them began to gather, she tightened her grip on the railing and bit down on her lip.

"Why?" She questioned and he stopped at the edge of the stairwell as she leaned over it. His eyes narrowed before glancing away and looked like he was going to be quiet about what just occurred.

"Huh?" Atsushi asked back and she licked her lips, tasting the remains of candy from their kiss.

"Why would you kiss me?" She asked with more clarification and he blinked at this before glancing away, still shocked that he even did the act.

"…I…" He began and shrugged to expression his feelings, "Like you, Emi-chin."

She remained still at the as she did know she liked him and he liked her but she did not think of it more until the train station today that she was doubting his intentions.

"But I like you more than friends." He answered and her eyes were still glued to him as he scratched the back of his head, "I didn't mean to pressure you. I just…"

"…but why do you like me like that?"

The next question had him confused as he thought it would obvious why. Her eyes were now determined and looked slightly scared as her grip on the stairwell grew even tighter.

"Eh, why?" He said back to her and she nodded a little bit, awaiting his response.

 _Like she didn't understand how someone could like her more than friends._

"You're nice to me, Emi-chin, even though I was mean to you in the beginning and you aren't scared of me like a majority of the kids at school." He began and slowly but surely a little light was lighting up in her eyes, "You make really tasty food. I don't know what most of it is but I really like it and look happy when you talk about them. You talking to me makes me feel happy. You're…like no one else I have really ever met.

"You care about me even though I have done terrible things to your cousin and other people in the past. You've made me think about stuff I never thought about before or ever told anyone. You listen to me and don't think anything wrong with it while telling me your own thoughts and issue when you don't need to. You make me happy and I like being around you more than anyone else.

"…I just…" He said and brought a hand to his chest, clutching it, "I don't know why but it felt like I should have kissed you there. I didn't want to hide how I feel about you anymore. I'm sorry if I did something wrong. I acted up on my instincts and didn't think anything through."

He looked back up to her to see her reaction and her eyes now had tears dribbling down her face while she started rubbing away at her eyes with her shelves.

"Are you ok, Emi-chin?" He asked and she nodded before a smile appeared on her lips, her eyes glowing in happiness.

"Hai, Atsushi-san," She answered while her cheeks were noticeably rosy and her hands clasped together by the fingertips, "No one…has said something like that to me before in my life. Hearing you say that about me…I've never heard anyone think of you like that. It's amazing that you think of me like so when…I think differently. I'm not-"

"Emi-chin," He said and then reached up to her, "You are good. You aren't anything else but that."

Her tears continued to trail down her face and her smile continued reach across her face. She felt like she was in disbelief at his words as she didn't think so yet other people have told her that before too.

"…You really aren't like _him_ , are you, Atsushi-san?" She mumbled and wiped away her tears, leaning over the staircase, "You are much kinder than others see you. You couldn't be like _him_ if you wanted to."

He narrowed his eyes at her statement as he didn't know who the person she was comparing him to.

"…What would like our relationship to be, Atsushi-san?" She questioned him and he now blinked at this, seeing she seemingly pushed past the small statements that could have been perhaps to be to herself.

"Our relationship?" He asked back and she nodded at this as her tears were dried and her expression put more to an ease.

"Hai," She said and her cheeks flushed but still concern was knit deeply into her eyes, "You like me more than friends so-"

"And what about you, Emi-chin? Do you feel the same way?" Atsushi suddenly asked her and she stared at him for a second before releasing a breath.

"…I," She began and glanced down to her feet while a blush remained on her feet before pushing her fingers together as this seemed to be requiring much thought to her answer while her past experiences and memories of him were drawing up together, "I do…but I don't know how well-"

She saw his expression which looked hopeful that she did have similar feelings to his own of hers and her heart skipped a beat before thinking more about the giant. She shut her eyes for a second before gripping the staircase bars even tighter and thought about the possible consequences of this happening.

" _You can't become like_ ** _her_** _or_ ** _your grandmother._** _You can't give yourself away so easily. You can't develop feelings for someone and give yourself to them. You_ ** _mustn't!_** _You are to move past their missteps and grow up, not become out what they have done_. _"_

She opened her eyes before snapping her gaze towards the apartment complex, knowing that her aunt was there but most likely sleeping. She towards to it before marching up and Atsushi blinked at this, confused at what is happening.

"Eh, Emi-chin, what are you-?" He began before she looked back to him and she held her hand out to him, waiting for him to grab it.

"Atsushi-san," She began and smiled down at her, her cheeks flushed in happiness and realization, "I like you more than friends too."

Then she looked back up to the apartment and said, "But I can't be reckless. I need to watch my pace. So I need to discuss this with Masami-san and I want you to be there to tell her everything too."

He blinked at this before looking back down to her hand which seemed to be slightly shaking and he had a feeling that he should follow her request in order to make her happy.

 _He wanted to make her happy._

He placed his hand in hers and her shoulders loosened up as if this already helped her calm down. She walked back up the staircase and stared at the door before producing a key that let her in, while also dragging both him and her bags in.

"Masami-san, are you up?" Emi called out and remained still at the front of the apartment, clutching the giant's hand tight.

"Eh, Emi-chan, you're back?" Her aunt said and ruffling was occurring from the living room as her aunt appeared before them, a dry cigarette hung between her lips and she bore her police t-shirt of her station and sweat shorts. Her eyes blinked at the sight of both Emi and Atsushi being there before her eyes drifted to see her niece's hand holding the giant's.

Her eyes lowered and her gaze looked like she aged some amount before releasing a breath and stared waking away while motioning with her hand for them to follow her.

"Let's get this over with before I go to sleep." Her aunt muttered under her breath and Emi gulped at this, nervousness prickling at her. They followed her as Atsushi got a good look around the apartment complex as he never really saw to it. A lone kotatsu sat in the dining area with a bunch of papers laying on it and a small ash tray and cup of ramen in the middle while a tv was pushed against the wall. The apartment was much smaller than his siblings since it was only Emi and her aunt. Her aunt sat down by the kotatsu and Emi continued to stand, awaiting for her aunt's next move.

"So, I'm guessing something happened." Her aunt began while the cigarette dangled between her lips and Emi gulped at this, nodding while Atsushi remained silent, "Why don't you explain this to me before I head to sleep and think of stuff that I don't want to assume about you two?"

Emi remained silent and she looked scared, terrified about what she would say as her eye's looked like a dead's fish.

"I kissed Emi-chin."

Masami blinked at the words that came out of his mouth and Emi's eyes were wide at his statement before her took her cigarette out.

"Is this true, Emi?" Her aunt then asked her and Emi's gaze drifted back to her aunt who awaited an answer.

"Hai, Masami-san. He kissed me." She said and Masami nodded at this before looking back between the two's hands.

"Were you ok with him doing that to you? It wasn't something he pushed you into doing?" Her aunt continued to ask and Emi locked gazes with her.

"…I was ok with him kissing me," She said with a blush forming on her cheeks and looked down to her feet, "I…I didn't find him pushing me to kiss him."

"Ok, so this suddenly made the two of you come closer of it something else?" Masami said and Emi licked her lips.

"Atsushi-san, he has been kind and nice to me like no one has, Masami-san." Emi stated and Atsushi felt evaluated at the comment.

"And this just makes him your boyfriend? I don't take that as an acceptable answer-" Masami began as if she was trying to convert Emi's choice of wanting to be with him but Atsushi responded back to her in annoyance.

"I know about Emi-chin's scars. And she's still beautiful to me." He said and Masami's sentence stopped causing her gaze to look up to his while Emi's heart sipped beats at his claim, happiness washing over her doubt and anxiety in what seemed to like a tidal wave.

"What?" Her aunt questioned and Atsushi glowered down at her.

"Emi-chin is special to me. She's like a goddess from everything's she has done." He snapped back to her and Masami stared up to him before rubbing her temple.

"So, what? Seeing her scars and you suddenly think you're someone else compared to others that don't know that about her? How does that incline anything about you? How do I know that you won't do anything that will hurt her?" Masami said and Emi bit her lip, closing her eyes for a second. Atsushi scowled at this and annoyance gripped itself into him, hearing her aunts worlds making him lose his patient.

"Masami-san," Emi stopped her and her aunt glanced back up to her, "He's not like _him_. Atsushi-san has never hurt me. The only thing that is hurting me is my _own_ thoughts. He's never done anything to me that has made me scared so do not cast Atsushi-san like _him_. He doesn't deserve to be compared to _him._ "

Atsushi blinked at this and her aunt stared at her with wide eyes, looking shocked at what was just said from her niece.

 _Who exactly was he being compared to that was up-oddly the whole reason for this conversation?_

Masami looked back to Atsushi and then backed to Emi, seeing her chocolate eyes full of determination in making her point. Her aunt glanced down to the table and clasped her hands together as she looked wiry, staring into the containments of the ash tray.

"…I don't mean to be rude or mean, Emi-chin." Her aunt began to explain and the tension in Emi lessened, "I just…I'm your guardian here. I don't want you hurt after everything. You don't deserve anything else to happen to you and because of what has happened in the past, I don't want you to hurt. You deserve happiness and peace but…finding that in someone else like a young man? That's hard for me to believe before of what has happened in the past."

Emi remained silent before giving her aunt a small smile, and answered her back, "Because I trust Atsushi-san with my life."

Those words were like a sucker punch to the gut for her aunt while Atsushi was shocked with how confident was she was with saying such a line.

"I've had Ken-chan as my protector for my life and he deserves a break from everything. He's still young and needs to experience so many other things that he should but can't because of me. I don't want to place this role on Atsushi-san so early but he's done so much for me…that I think he has taken up the role and made me think of him of as a protector, someone I can trust. Someone that I know will not hurt me." She continued on and her aunt remained quiet while Atsushi felt his heart race at her words.

 _He never had been proclaimed the title as a protector in his life._

 ** _He never thought he could be someone who protect someone. It didn't fit him at all yet she saw that in him._**

"But does that mean you view him in a relationship? That doesn't exactly answer my question." Her aunt said again and played with the ash tray by twirling it around, "You can view him as a protector but as a romantic partner? What do you see? Is that what you want?"

Emi stared at her aunt for a while before placing a hand to her chest and gripping her shirt tightly in her palm.

"…I want to try it." She said in a slight whisper that caused Atsushi's cheeks to form a light blush on them.

"Ok, if that is what you want, I will be ok with it." Her aunt said and Emi's eyes grew the size of a saucer, "But I want to lay some rules down because if I let this past, I won't hear the end of it being your guardian for the time."

The two teens nodded at her and she sighed before her eyes narrowed, hoping that she wasn't agreeing to something stupid.

 _It would be her fault if something were to happen and she wasn't sure that she would be able to live with herself due to that fault._

"First," She held up her finger at this, "You two's only physical interactions are hand holding and hugs. Simple kisses can be tolerated but anything further than that, I will cut this relationship off."

Atsushi frowned at this but didn't seem to mind the rule, he was slightly confused but agreed to it with a head nod.

 _It wasn't like he planned on doing anything else to her._

 ** _He just liked her presence near him._**

"Second, if you two go out, I want to know about when and where. It doesn't have to be explained why but this is critical information." She said and Atsushi's eyebrows twitched at this.

"Why do you need to know that?" He asked and she looked to him with cold eyes.

"Because god forbid something happens to Emi, I can get there. She's my niece and I want to make sure she is alright whenever she goes somewhere." She answered and Atsushi looked ready to argue at this before Emi placed another hand on his arm, causing him to pull back and see her unease face.

"Please, Atsushi-san, it's not for you. It's for me. She needs to know because of my _family_." Emi told him and he stared down at her face, seeing that was due to her mother and brother warning him if he were to hurt Emi, they would do _something_ about it.

"Fine." He mumbled and relief washed over the brunette while her aunt brought the cigarette back to her lips.

"Glad you agreed to that. Now the final rule is something I need to tell you in private, kid." She said and he blinked at this while Emi's heart dropped a little, knowing what she wanted to tell him. She looked up to the giant before giving him a large smile and her grip on his hand slightly tightened.

"I'll be outside until you two are done talking. Everything will be fined, Atsushi-san." She said and he frowned at this, seeing that she didn't look too comfortable before she released his hand. She left to wait outside before her aunts eyes glanced back to him, placing a finger down on the table.

"You still don't know some things about her so I'll give enlighten you before I agree to hand you off to my niece. So listen closely." Masami spoke and glanced back at the door, making sure it looked shut, "You watch what you say around my niece. I don't care if you have to memorize everything but you say something that upsets her, you _never_ mention whatever word you said."

Atsushi blinked at this in confusion as he didn't understand what she meant and she took a piece of paper while also snatching a pen.

"What do you mean?" He asked her and she started writing down random words, writing them as quickly as she could. She didn't even glance up at his question as she continued to write words out.

"I won't explain it to you. It is not my place to say anything but give you a warning on what to watch out for." She said before writing off one last word and stared at the paper, scanning over each word before holding it up to him. Her eyebrows were drawn together and her expression now filled with concern as she handed it to him.

"You say _any_ of these words and I personally get you removed from the complex. I don't care if your family is in desperate need of it. You say _any_ and I will pull any string I need to. You don't know enough to understand this but I hope you follow along with it." She said then a knock came from the door and Masami shouted back, "You can come in, Emi-chan! I'm done talking with the kid!"

She gave one more glance towards him and a dark aura swirled out from her as she whispered, "I will hold you up to these rules, kid. Break them and you're gone."

He narrowed his eyes at the before Emi opened the door, walking towards the kitchen to see Atsushi and Masami awaiting her return. He had placed the paper in his pockets and would remember to look at it to try and understand what her aunt was getting at.

"Is everything alright?" Emi asked and Masami nodded while removing the cigarette, giving her niece a small smile.

"Everything is fine." She said hen pointed her cigarette towards the two teens, "Now that I have set the rules, I am fine with you two dating."

Even with the mention of dating, Emi and Atsushi blushed at this shocking to hear the word come out.

"Although, I think it would be smart idea to let your mother, brother, and grandmother know about this. I don't think you want to be receiving any problems before you didn't tell them about this advancement in your relationship." Masami stated and stood up, passing by the two before giving a glance back to Emi who looked slightly unhappy to do so.

"Yes, I'll go tell them right now." She said before scratching her cheek and looked over to Atsushi. Masami glanced back to them before heading to her own room and said, "I'll be getting ready to go to sleep so let me know if you need anything else, Emi-chan…Also, congratulations on this. I'm glad you are happy."

Emi's eyes that had been for a second sad grew large at this and while aunt then closed a door behind her to her room. She turned towards Atsushi and the two remained silent before he stepped towards her, staring down at her.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked and she nodded at this, a blush on her features.

"Hai, I…this would be my first relationship." She stated and he was relieved at hearing this.

"It's same for me too, Emi-chin." He said and she blinked at this.

"Really? I thought you would have maybe dated someone Atsushi-san since you are so nice." She said and he shook his head while scratching the back of his head then thought about the kiss between them. He felt a blush rise up on his cheeks at the thought and she looked slightly confused about what he was thinking.

"Was that your first kiss, Emi-chin?" He asked and she lit up as a strawberry, embarrassment lighting up on her. He realized that it was from this and he looked embarrassed too at learning this.

"H-hai! B-but, I didn't mind!" She said back and tried to find the right words, while also remembering her dream from not to long ago where they did kiss, "I thought you were a good kisser, Atsushi-san! You were better than I thought!"

Once those words escaped her mouth, she realized what she said and looked like she was gonna explode at the statement.

 _Better than she thought?_

"Eh, does that mean-?" Atsushi began while his blush too started to grow more and she looked to the door.

"We-we-we can talk about it later, Atsushi-san! I have to go call Ken-chan and **Mamma** to let them know." She said while stumbling with her words and he nodded before heading to the door, with her following to it. He opened it while still being slightly dazed at what just happened and stepped outside.

"Um, goodbye, Atsushi-san. I'll let you know about how my family reacts." She said and then gulped before giving him a hug, letting him enjoy the few seconds of her touch. She pulled away and he looked back to her, seeing her smile at him as she slowly shut the door.

"I like you too, Atsushi-san. And I'm sure I'll be able to say it clearer further down in our future." She said before the door was shut completely and left him to return back to his own apartment complex as now having a girlfriend when he never thought that it would happen.


	46. Side Story: Disgusting

**Author's Note: Thank you guys for the review, favorites, and follows! I really appreciate it! I was struggling with figuring out how to start the next chapter so instead of a new chapter here's short story concerning Aomine and Momoi discussing what happened to what Emi said to Momoi! Hope you guys like it! And have a great weekend! P.S. Eventually, you guys will learn about the words Masami gave to Atsushi!**

* * *

 **I do not own Kuroko no Basket.**

* * *

 **Disgusting**

 **Short Story**

* * *

It was amazing.

He probably didn't realize it until middle school that he had fallen for her but he never truly said or mentioned it to anyone before. Even if someone asked if they were together or dating, he would scoff at the comment and ignore it for the time. Many times his teammates would question his intentions with her before he started to delude himself from the truth by saying his interests were elsewhere from Japanese idols in his magazines he would get.

He hated himself for trying to deny the truth but he didn't want to push his feelings onto her.

She never seemed to have any interest him so why bother pushing his feelings onto her?

It probably made things worse especially when she had started to like Tetsu and his own abilities began to overpower everyone else.

 _He seemed to have slowly gotten obsessed with her at the time._

It was troubling.

He got to seeing her pretty much everywhere in his sights, which was why he started getting the magazines with woman who pretty much looked like her besides her face. He would look at them and just pretend that they were her and continue on from there.

 _It was disgusting but he still did it._

High school just made the situation even more awkward and terrible for him and he had no idea how bad it would get especially when he made the comment about her being _ugly_.

It shattered him at her expression of sadness and heart broken. She was never ugly but he couldn't help but get heated over the argument and say something that he _knew_ would hurt her feelings. It was a terrible thing to say but it would help deny his own feelings and obsession with her.

 _He was honestly a piece of shit._

She was everything to him and he ruined it in an instance.

He never told anyone at how sorry he truly was for saying those words and that they were one of the biggest regret in his life.

It still haunted him but she was become to being childhood friends again and that was good enough for him. He made no plans to ever change it and just leave it as it. He would let her like Tetsu until she was done with the thought and still leave his feelings behind him.

 _At least that is what he thought until_ ** _she_** _showed up questioning him._

He loathed the girl that ruined everything that he kept sacred and easily breaking it into a thousand pieces.

 _But Satsuki did say that she deserved to have everything shattered after learning about the girl so it was somewhat an equal trade of sorts._

 **Still Satsuki didn't deserve to have that placed upon her.**

She was to never know what he actually thought of her and was swearing to himself that it would be a secret to the grave yet _she_ opened it up to Satsuki without any hesitation.

Satsuki was sweet and innocent and what that girl did to her-because he was a fucking idiot-was something that she shouldn't have thought. She was having an idle story and she loved Tetsu.

 _Not him._

She wasn't suppose to find out-especially with the way that she did learn it from.

 _He was such a piece of shit._

When she returned and looked at him with a look of uncertainty and question, it made him realize that something happened and his secret slipped out but no one knew of it.

He made sure of it. He wanted his former teammates to think his connection with Satsuki was simply that of childhood friends.

 _Nothing more, nothing less._

But of course, secrets do get slipped out and reveal the truth.

Then she didn't say anything about it. She left it as it was and promptly ignored it but he knew that she was thinking about it.

 _She couldn't help but think about it now that she learned what his true feelings were._

 ** _She must have thought he was disgusting._**

 _Just like a maggot crawling around writhing on the ground, that was him, and she would be the shoe that smashes him into pieces and leaves him there till he has nothing else left._

How couldn't he be disgusting to her? He had put up a facade that broke down and showed how vile he truly was.

He was nothing but a maggot, clinging onto life till he dies out.

* * *

"Dai-chan…can we talk?"

His eyes opened up and his gaze fixated onto the source of his thoughts, seeing her pink eyes look down at him with mixed emotions. He sighed and pulls himself off the ground, seeing her rose hair pulled up in a ponytail that sways as a gust of wind pushes around them. Her lips were pierced together before she glanced down to the ground then deciding to sit next to him.

"So what did you wanna talk about?" He asks and she pulls her legs towards her chest, eyes narrowed and not even looking at him.

 _He tried not to think about the way her skirt lifted up to show more of her creamy skin- since he was still just a piece of shit._

"What Emi-kun told me when we were at the beach." She said and then looked to him, gaze fixed on him, "I want to stop pretending that everything is alright after that. I want to know the truth, Daiki. And don't lie. I don't want to any more lies escaping your mouth."

He simply stared at her and remained still for a solid moment before he looked up to the cloudy skies.

"Fine. I won't lie." He told her and her returned back down to the ground, most likely thinking about her choice in words.

"Then why didn't you tell me that you love me?" She asked back in a simple whisper and he narrowed his eyes at this before releasing a breath.

 _Because he isn't deserve her._

He remained silent before she wiped around towards him, eyes full of confusion and tears were slowly making their way up to the surface.

"How long have you been feeling this way, Daiki?!" She yelled at him and he stared at her fro a second at how loud her voice was at asking the question.

He finally answered while his gaze saw the clouds around them darken, "For some time. I realized it back in middle school."

Her eyes grew large at the statement, _perhaps she did not think that he would feeling this way for so long_ , and she clutched her fists.

"…So you may have been in love with me even before middle school?" She asked with a tremor and he decided to just answer with a simple nod. The tears slowly started making their way down her face and she covered her eyes with the palms of her hands, as if she were trying to shield herself from him.

"…W-w-why?" She asked with a stutter due to her twister of emotions and he frowned at this, his heart aching with seeing her look so _devastated_.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" She asked with more clarity which struck him and she removed her palms, eyes rimmed red from crying just a few seconds ago. She moved closer towards him and he gulped, trying not to keep his head straight.

"Answer me, Daiki." She hissed, which caught him off guard at how serious she was, and he moved back slightly, trying to distance himself from her.

"Well…" He began and looked away as the sound of raindrops sprinkled across the ground, "I don't know."

Suddenly, with force he didn't picture her having, her hands wrapped themselves around the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer to her. Her eyes fierce and ready for anything as he tried to glance away but she now filled his vision.

"You're lying." She hissed at him and he blinked at this, realizing that he did just lie to her and she caught it instantly, "Tell me the truth now."

 _And why should he? She'll squish his thoughts and feeling and he'll be nothing left._

Her gaze softened when she realized that his expression looked pained and guilty, seeing that he probably didn't want to answer her in fear of _something_.

"…Was it because you thought I would reject you, Dai-chan?"

His gaze lashed back to her as his dark blue eyes were wide at her inquiry and her own eyes grew larger too, realizing something.

 _It was probably because of so many things that have come up in the way or wriggled their way into his thoughts._

She released her grip on his collar and fell to her knees, looking up at him as the rain started to drizzle harder.

"…It was because of everything, wasn't it?" She suggested and he remained silent now, "Because you thought I would reject you, I liked Tetsu, everything that happened in middle school, how people perceived you, how people perceived me…you didn't want to push anything onto me, is that it, Dai-chan?"

He closed his eyes at this and remained silent as she found out the truth.

She looked devastated at this and her hair fell over her face, her face now numb and the rain started to pour harder onto them. It was soaking them to the bone but neither made any movement to get to cover before he started standing up.

"…How could have I never noticed it?" She muttered which caught his attention and she grabbed the shelve his jacket, looking up to him with the rain falling down her face made her look like she was crying.

"Dai-chan," She began and smiled up to him, the rain glistening off of her, "I'm sorry that I never realized anything. I hope you can forgive me."

He stared down at her and his heart went sour at this fact as she was the one apologizing to him.

"You never needed to apologize to me, Satsuki." He said back to her and she blinked at this, confused as to why he was saying that, "You weren't suppose to find out."

He began walking away without any other thoughts in his head and knew that everything would settled.

But suddenly he was pulled back and he turned back to see Satsuki holding him back with a determined look crossing over her features.

"So, you were going to just let me go on without ever knowing how you truly felt about me, Dai-chan?" She questioned him and he gulped at this, realizing that she wouldn't let him go without getting an answer from him. He rubbed the back of his head at this and looked forward again, trying not to show how affected he was by the comment.

 _He honestly would have let it keep going until the end of time._

"I would have left it be until the end of the earth." He spoke back and she grinded her teeth together at this statement before something slapped across his face with a good amount force. He froze at this and connected the dots that it was Satsuki who had slapped him, tears again falling down her face.

"You idiot," She hissed at him and he rubbed his cheek, still feeling the small affects from it, "Why would you do that to yourself?! With you holding that in all this time, how could you stand being near me?!"

He clenched his fists at this and whipped back towards her, overshadowing her smaller figure with his fierce eyes.

"Because you deserve better than me, Satsuki!" He yelled back and thunder hammered in the distance, making his proclamation far more dramatic than he intended it to be.

"Eh?" She responded back with utter confusion before he bit his lip at her request until he bellowed it out again but more exact words.

"You deserve someone better than me, who is a piece of shit! You deserve someone far greater than me! I don't deserve you, Satsuki!" He called out and she stared at him widely, shock completely written over her face.

"…You think…that I don't deserve you, Dai-chan?" She questioned and he pulled himself away from her, wild thoughts running in his head.

 _She was getting a kick off of the thought that he wished that he could as worthy enough for her._

Suddenly a smile glistened on her lips and he thought it was a cruel joke before she looked down to hands, grasping them in her own smaller but more delicate ones.

"Dai-chan, you have been with me since as far as I remember. If anything…you are more than worthy to stand by my side. You've seen me at my best and worst…I know what you are capable of and your words…" She explained and he bit his tongue at this as the words he told her still haunted him, "I know you didn't mean them. You were caught up in the moment and I understand you trying to scare me off…"

 _This had to be a dream for her to say those words._

 ** _Yet it was real as he was getting soaked to the bone from the rain and her hands touching his own hands was so SO real._**

"Dai-chan…I appreciate you coming clean to me." She said then released his hands and brushed back a strand off wet hair, "That makes you a better person instead of just leaving it to rest and hopefully die over time."

He continued to stay silent at this before she released a breath and pushed her wet hair aside to look up to him.

"But…I don't know what to do. I need time to think about this. I don't know exactly what I'm feeling, Dai-chan so I will respond to your feelings soon. Let me take some time to respond to this. I _promise_ you that I will give you a solid answer to your confession." She said and he remained silent before she released her grip on his hands, smiling up at him in order to make sure he was alright.

His features remained stoic before she sighed and headed towards the stairwell, letting him soak in the information.

"Goodbye, Dai-chan. You'll be the first to know about my answer." She said as opened and the shut the door behind her.

He continued to stare at the spot that Satsuki stood there and made him tell her what he thought about her. He didn't want to move a muscle as he still was picturing her in his made with her hands grasping his and her eyes holding some delight in them at figuring out he had liked for a long time.

Suddenly a laughter bubbled out of him and he couldn't help but bawl it out, echoing around him while thunder clamped shortly in the distance. A smile broke across his features while his emotions and thoughts were running like a black panther in the wild.

 _She at least didn't say no._

 ** _Plus she didn't even think what this would do to him._**

He wanted to stop himself as he raised his hands to his nose and engulfed in her scent, eyes casting over as the delicate sweet smell- _cherries_ -invaded his nose.

 _Although she would think about it, he wasn't sure what would happen to him the mean time because even though she said he wasn't one-he was still a piece of shit._


	47. Chapter 41: Senpais

**Author's** **Note: Thank you everyone for all the favorites and follows! I really appreciate it! I struggled hard to write this chapter because of Emi and atsushi establishing their relationship was a large chapter to think about. Hopefully this will subdue for the time. I'm playing on pushing forward in time after the next chapter so their relationship will be more connected and established. Anyway, here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

 **Hair**

 **Chapter 41: Senpais**

* * *

Walking into the classroom, Atsushi Murasakibara was clearly in a happier state and mind even with candy near him. Many people looked confused at what was happening as the giant never had that expression before as something must had happen over the small break they had. Even Tatsuya Himuro noticed when he walked into the room, seeing the giant eating away at some chips while glancing over to the empty seat of Emi Kiyoshi.

 _Something had to happen between the two._

"Good morning, Tatsuya-san." The soft and gentle voice of Emi caught the shooting guards attention and he looked down to the doorway where the brunette smiled up at him while having a bootle of water in her hands, bag hung on her shoulder.

"Good morning, Emi-san." He responded back and she nodded at this before going over to her seat, dropping her bag off before moving over to Atsushi's seat, borrowing the chair in front of his desk to sit down. The shooting guard followed in and walked towards the two while Atsushi offered her some of his chips.

"Good morning, Atsushi." Tatsuya said and Atsushi froze at his name being called, turning to face him. He normally blank expression returned and he looked up to him with blank eyes as f he was trying to hide something from him.

"Morning, Muro-chin." Atsushi said and Tatsuya smiled at this while moving his gaze between the two.

 _Something had happened between the two while in Tokyo._

"How was the trip?" Tatsuya asked and Emi looked up to him, smiling at the question.

"It was good. Atsushi-san brought to many different places and I met many different people there." She answered and Atsushi nodded at this while chewing on a chip before he answered too.

"I played against Emi-chin's brother and he was good." He said and Tatsuya nodded at this, accepting the answer for right now before the bell rang, noticing him to go leave for his own classroom.

"Interesting. I will see you later, Atsushi." He said and looked back down to Emi, smiling at her, "Goodbye, Emi-san. Perhaps I will see you later also."

He walked away and while leaving, he noticed that the two were holding their hand from under the desk that no one else noticed besides himself.

 _Something indeed happened and he would get the answer to it later on._

* * *

"I'll see you later, Atsushi-san." Emi said as she waved goodbye to the giant and was quite close to the giant, noted by many players as she by the exit. Her gaze looked up to him with happiness and the other players couldn't see his expression but with the notice of Tatsuya stating they looked closer to everyone's attention.

"Hai, see you later, Emi-chin. I'll drop by after practice is done." He said and her smile grew even larger at that before small amounts of blush formed on her cheeks.

"Good. Have a good time in practice. Bye, bye!" She spoke and then heading off to her job while Atsushi walked back to the center of the gym as some players were huddling around, talking about how the two's interaction seemed different. He looked over to the rest of basketball team members who snapped their gazes away so he wouldn't think of anything of them watching him.

No one wanted to ask the giant the bugging question they all had in their heads.

 _Are you and Kiyoshi dating?_

"So, Atsushi, how was Emi-san during the trip to Tokyo?" Tatsuya asked which caused all the players to look at him as if he were challenging the giant to a death match. Atsushi blinked at this and shrugged as he scratched the back of his neck.

"She was fine. She treated me to a bunch of food and desserts." He said and Tatsuya simply nodded at this, knowing there was far more to that tale than what he was saying.

"Is that so? You're interaction with Emi-san is different than from before you vacation." Tatsuya said and tension could be seen building up, other players looked at him as if he were insane.

"How so, Muro-chin? Everything is fine." Atsushi stated with a slight hiss of the tongue and Tatsuya smiled at this, now confirming his thoughts on the two teens.

"Ok, if you say so, Atsushi." The third year said and dropped the subject, which gave ease to the players as they when then called to start practicing.

* * *

"So, Emi-chan, how was your trip to Tokyo?"

The brunette turned her attention to one maid, seeing her grin at her while some of the others looked interested in her answer since Atsushi has been constantly accompanying her, whether it be to have her serve him or having him walk with her home. Her cheeks flushed red and her eyes casted downwards, as if she was trying to avoid thinking about the trip.

"Eh, well…" She began as she adjusted her straps to the maid outfit while also playing with the new gloves her uncle had given her for her birthday, "It was good! I made some new connections there and Kenshin is doing good."

"What about the boy who constantly comes in for you? Did the two of you do anything special?" Another asked and Emi couldn't help but wish that she was still away.

"…We did spend some time together but it wasn't anything special!" She said as she tried to hide the fact that the two were more dating, knowing that the more people who knew would bring more trouble to the two of them. She glanced up at the clock, noting that she was now timed to be out and serving customers.

"I'll talk with you guys later!" She said as she made her escape while some maids sighed in annoyance as they wanted to know if anything had happened since the giant was an avid fan of the brunette. Emi walked into the cafe and headed to the front of the cafe, a smile on her face as she awaited for Atsushi to head over. The door rang open and she greeted the guest before having the two teenage boys follow her to a seat.

"Have a great day, Masters!" She said with a smile and they glowed at her charm before looking at their menus, leaving to her normal post of hostess.

 _She couldn't wait for Atsushi to come in._

"So, Emi-kun, did anything exciting happen after you returned from Tokyo?" Her manager asked and Emi looked to see her with hands on her hips with big hazel eyes shining up at her. She stood at the short height of 144 centimeters with long turquoise hair slightly curled off in waves and a cute blush presented itself on her cheeks, making her appear far longer than she looked. She also didn't fill out in her uniform as well as other maids and her uniform was a little different than her employees with more puffs on the shelves as her's was short shelves.

"Ah, manager-kun," Emi began and scratched the back of her neck, smiling down at her, "Nothing much…"

Her manager narrowed her eyes at this and sighed before tapping her fingers on her cheek, glancing up at the brunette.

"Then why have you been blushing and staring at the door so happy since you walked in?"

Emi jumped at the acquisition and her blush erupted further on her cheeks while her manager grinned like a cat at this.

"So, it has to do with the giant customer-san, huh? Is he your boyfriend or something, Emi-kun?" Her manager continued and Emi looked down at her with large eyes as concern worked their way into them at the comment. Her manager blinked at the response before pouting, her cheeks inflating which made her of course look younger than she was, and crossed her arms over chest.

"Fine, I'll keep it on down low. I don't need one of my best employees running off because of some gossip." She said and Emi released a breath at this, happy to hear this.

"Ah, good, thank you, manager-kin." Emi said and her manager nodded at this before blinking then pointed an accusing finger at her.

"Emi-kun, call me by my name, Moe Nakahara!" Her manager said and Emi nodded at this as she had only been polite and respectful of her manager.

"Hai, hai, I will, Nakahara-kun." Emi said and the door rang, notifying the two that a customer had arrived and they turned to face the customer. Emi blinked at the sight of two slightly familiar face of Yosen high graduates, remembering that she had seen them play at games last year.

She gulped at the sight of Kenichi Okamura and Kensuke Fukui glance around the cafe in awe and wonder at what they seemed to have stumbled upon.

Nakahara pulled on Emi's skirt a little bit and asked in a hushed whisper, "Are they from Yosen, Emi-kun?"

She looked down to her and back to the two former players before nodding and her manager gave her a smile, while whispering back, "Then I'll take care of them. You can go work the register instead for the time being. Let me know if you need any help."

Her short manager walked past her and approached the two graduates with a smile and head tilt while Emi went over to the register, her heart racing that some Atsushi's old teammates would appear at her cafe.

 _They could find out about their relationship._

"Ah, hello, Masters! How are you doing today?" Her manager asked and the two graduates looked down at her with wide eyes as she placed a finger to her cheek.

"Ah, well," The tall one of the graduates stuttered and Emi kept a close eye on them, trying her best not catch their attention.

"We're good, thanks." Fukui said and glanced over to Emi with narrowed eyes while she continued to make account of change, knowing she was being looked at, "Would be possible to get the maid working the register to be our server?"

Nakahara blinked at this and gave them a strong smile, standing on her tippie toes as she tilted her head up to talk to them.

"I'm so sorry but unfortunately she can't, Masters! She's doing a really important job right now for me~~~!" Her manager said in effort to sound both cute and sorry for them and Fukui nodded at this while the former captain of Yosen blushed at how cute she looked. She brought them to a table and set their menus down at a random table, now asking what they would like to have to drink.

"Emi-kun, can I get some help?" One maid asked for the brunette and Emi looked to one, seeing that she leaned against the container with a smile on the other girl's face. Emi nodded at this and the maid flapped a small piece of notebook paper to her, taking it and reading it.

 _1 Honey Toast_

 _2 Kuzumochi_

 _5 Cannolis_

 _2 Zeppoles_

"Alright, I'll get to it!" Emi said with a smile and the maid thanked her, as she started working around on receiving the food from the small case of the treats. She proceeded to dig out plates and small decorative paper to place the food onto of it, a gentle smile caressing her features.

The former Yosen point guard continued to watch her as he was certain she looked familiar but couldn't put his finger on it.

Emi placed all the different desserts on the plates with the small decorative paper underneath them and a form if needed.

"Is something wrong, Master?"

Fukui blinked and looked back to the manager who gave him a smile but was concerned about Emi.

"Nothin'." He responded and proceeded to order a drink and snack, leaning back in his chair as he observed the other customers. Her manager thanked them while heading over to Emi, leaning onto the counter and gave a pout to her.

"Is the blondie bugging you, Emi-kun?" Nakahara asked and Emi took out more plates for the order from them.

"No…they were Atsushi-san's senpais in basketball." Emi said back in a whisper and her manager nodded at this, knowing not to bring anything up at that topic.

"Hai, I'll keep my lips sealed~!" She said and Emi's eyes softened at this as she placed the treats on the plates while also pouring the drinks into fancy cups.

"Thank you, Nakahara-kun." Emi said with a smile and Fukui blinked at this, suddenly realizing who looked like.

"Oi, Okamura," Fukui began and Okamura turned back to him, still a smile plastered on him face from how nice the girls were in the cafe, "Doesn't the girl with gloves look familiar?"

Okamura blinked and looked at Emi but didn't really see anything, raising an eyebrow at this in confusion.

"Not really, who does she remind you of?" Okamura asked and Fukui leaned further back in his chair, memories of the Iron Heart Uncrowned King back in their final Winter Cup match.

"She reminds me of Teppei Kiyoshi." He said and Emi glanced back at them before handing off their dishes and drinks to her manager. Okamura looked back at her with narrowed eyes before recognition flooded in him too and turned back to his former teammate.

"How did you pick that up so quick?" He asked and Fukui shrugged as their drinks were then placed down on the table a little bit more forced than thought. They looked to see Nakahara give a stern expression on her face, anger in her eyes but a smile still on her face.

"I would like to inform you, Masters, that I will hesitate to get you two removed if you cause any of my employees distress so please be cautious on your word choice." She said and Okamura gulped at this, while Fukui frowned at how front forward she was about them. He nodded and grabbed his drink, staring down into it.

"Ah, sorry, we didn't mean to be rude." He said and she smiled at this, returning to her normal cheery and cute self.

"Good~! I would hate to have to resort to such things." She said and Okamura nodded at this, now focusing on the food and drink presented to him.

Suddenly the bell rang and Emi made a quick relation at how much time had flew by, realizing that Atsushi would be at the cafe by around now. She looked up and turned towards the door, seeing the giant standing there with a slightly dull expression on his face.

"Murasakibara, what the hell are you doin' here?"

The giant blinked once seeing his senpais and a frown appeared on his feature, once Fukui smiled at him and waved him over.

"Why are you two here? You don't even go to school here anymore." Atsushi said back, clearly annoyed that happened to there when he meant to spend his time with Emi. He glanced back to her as if he were to apologize before heading over to them and Emi looked down to the food, sad that she couldn't spend time with Atsushi.

"Is that anyway to treat your senpais?" Okamura said and Atsushi glowered down at them, while Fukui chuckled at this before raising a hand to catch one of the maid's attention.

And of course, Emi was the only one around and she plastered a fake smile on her face, walking over to them.

"Hai, Masters?" She asked and tried her best to remain calm.

"Would you mind getting an extra chair for him, miss?" Fukui asked and she nodded while giving a quick glance at Atsushi and headed over to get it.

 _Everything would be ok as long as neither of them slipped up._

She picked one up from the corner and frowned at how heavy it was, not realizing that she was struggling with it until hands other than hers pulled it up. She followed the hands and her eyes grew wide at the sight of Atsushi taking it from her.

"Ah, thank you…you didn't have to do that for me." She said in a soft whisper and he looked down to her before shrugging.

"Eh, it's easy enough." He said as he tried to act casual and normal around his former teammates. She couldn't help but smile at how nice he was to her and that caught Fukui's attention at this.

"Do you two know each other, Murasakibara?" Fukui asked and Emi's breath was held in her throat at this while Atsushi looked over to the two.

"Now, Masters~!" The sudden voice of Nakahara caught the two senpais attention as they shivered at the cold air around them and she appeared near the table, "Please remember what I said earlier~!"

Fukui gulped at this and wore in his head at this, knowing with the manager constantly alert he wouldn't get any answers.

"For helping me out, Master," Emi said and Atsushi glanced back to her smiling face, "You can have a dessert on the house."

Atsushi's eyes glowed at the words _free dessert_ and he nodded at this while placing the chair down next to his former teammates who continued to observe the event before them.

"Do you have anything in mind for what you want?" Emi asked as he sat down and she pushed some of her hair behind her ear.

"Can I get a Honey Toast, Peach Tart, and Daifuku?" Atsushi asked and Emi nodded at this, her cheeks slightly flushed at the answer.

"Hai, I'll get working on that, Master!" She said and walked away with a slight skip in her step as she began to prepare the food, not noticing that Fukui was tempting to ask another question to the giant.

"So, what brings you to this cafe, Murasakibara since we have been interrupted a lot?" Fukui asked while Okamura ate his food also awaiting an answer.

"…They have good desserts." Atsushi answered and Fukui blinked this before sighing, not surprised at this comment.

"Of course that's the reason you're here." Fukui murmured as Emi appeared with the food that Atsushi ordered and she gently placed them in front of him with a smile.

"Here you go, Master. Enjoy." She said while she folded her hands in front of her and walked away back to the counter, arranging the plates in size and order. He stared down at the desserts presented before and blinked at the small note in frosting she had wrote on the bottom half of his plate that was hidden from the other two teens.

 _Thank you for taking care of me, Atsushi-san!_

Along with the small note was a small cookie heart decorated in frosting and he gulped at this staring at it, trying his best not to blush at how a simple heart shaped cookie made his heart and mind race.

He glanced back up to see if his senpais were watching him as he quickly stuffed the cookie in his mouth, not noticing the small smile Emi gave at noting this, as she continued to prepare other food.

"Oi, Murasakibara, you gonna eat your desserts or what?" Fukui asked and Atsushi glared at him, annoyed at how impatient he was before Fukui glanced down to his wrist, "Is your wrist alright?"

Atsushi blinked at this as he was devouring the Peach Tart before nodding his attention turned back to his food.

"Hai, its been fine. Nothing else has happened to it." He said and Fukui nodded at this while glancing over to Okamura.

"We overheard that you went to Tokyo this week, and apparently with a girl too." Okamura said with a smirk and he choked on the piece of Peach Tart at the comment, shock blasting through him at the comment just said.

He managed to properly swallow the food before glaring at the two smug former players and gripped his fork tight in his hands.

 _Who the hell even told them about that?_

"So, it's true then. Who was the lucky lady to come with you? Is she your girlfriend or something?" Fukui pestered him and Atsushi's gaze turned down to his food as he then continued to stuff himself, not wanting to answer them but wouldn't here the end of it if he didn't answer.

"…None your business." He said with annoyance lanced in and Fukui sighed at this, disappointed but not surprised that the giant wasn't responding to the question.

"Fine, we'll stop asking about that but we are curious as to why you were in Tokyo." The former player requested and Atsushi frowned at this, unsure how to answer that.

"I was challenging someone since they wanted to play against me." He told them and the two blinked at this, shocked he did finally answer.

"Really? Who did you play against?" Okamura questioned and Atsushi scrapped the frosting off his pate before sticking it in his mouth.

"…a first year. He's playing as the current center for Seirin." He answered and Fukui spat out his coffee at this, confusion rippling at this assertion.

"Wait, you went all the way to Tokyo because this _kid_ wanted to challenge you? That's stupid to just go challenge him only. You had to have done something else there too." Fukui said and chuckled at this, knowing that Atsushi was now caught in a trap.

"…Visited some people. That was it." He said and finished the plate of Daifuku before he slowly stood up, staring down at his former teammates, "Let Muro-chin know you're in town next time you're here."

He dug out some money before placing it on the table and then walked off not without giving Emi a glance to her, knowing that she would check her phone sometime so he could text her sorry and he would waiting nearby. He exited and she turned back to the table, seeing that Fukui was staring at the money that Atsushi put down to pay back for the foo.

"He's different." Fukui said and picked up the bill, staring at it, "He would have left without paying the bill for his food if we were still here. The way he avoided the questions too is odd."

Okamura nodded and finished up his own food too, digging out his own cash while handing it to Fukui.

"Something happened not too long ago for this to happen." Okamura said and Fukui gulped down the rest of his coffee, eyes searching an answer that he wouldn't get.

"…Let's get going. I told Himuro that I would talk with him about suggesting new techniques to improve Murasakibara's guard." Fukui said and stood up, heading over to the counter to pay the bill. Emi gulped at this as she was the only one at the counter and she greeted the two former Yosen high students with a smile.

"Was everything to your liking, Masters?" She asked and he nodded as Okamura followed in his suit. She tried her best to give the impression that she wasn't nervous about them being there and added up the total from everything they had received.

"Your total is 4,243 Yen." She said and he handed the cash, as she inputted the amount he whispered something softly under his breath that she could hear.

"You're connected to Murasakibara, right?"

Her breath was caught in her throat at this while she now slowed her pace at this comment and she gulped before looking him up in the eye, a smile on her face.

"And what would be wrong with that, Masters? I have seen that man come in multiple times before so of course I have been connected with him." She said as she dropped the change back in his hand, "Now have a good rest of your day, Masters! And please come by again!"

Fukui blinked at this answer and chuckled at the response, surprised with how smart she was and that perhaps she was a simple Maid for the cafe and had known Atsushi from being a customer.

"Thanks, you too, miss." He said and the two teenagers left the cafe, knowing that they wanted to look more into the girl's identity if she had done something to Atsushi, even though it was something innocent enough as being the giant's girlfriend.


	48. Chapter 42: Ideas

**Author's Note: Thank you guys for the** **review, favorites, and follows! I really appreciate it! This chapter dwells a little bit more into the Murasakibara household since I felt like there should be more towards their relationship. The next chapter will skip by a week and nothing much happened but they will down something nice! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **I do not own Kuroko no Basket.**

* * *

 **Hair**

 **Chapter 42: Ideas**

* * *

"Is everything ok, Emi-chin?" Atsushi asked the brunette and she nodded, still under shock that the former Yosen basketball players would come to the cafe and question her.

"Hai, I'm fine, Atsushi-san. I'm just surprised that they came to visit." She answered while rain pattered softly down on the roof above them and a gray umbrella was in her hand, ready to be opened when they wanted to leave. The two teens simply admired the rainfall as over people hustled around with either jackets on, umbrellas out, or running to catch shelter elsewhere and Emi's gaze was light as if it were ready to go out in a second.

"Emi-chin."

Atsushi's voice snapped her out of her gaze and she looked up to him, eyes now sparkling at the sight of him.

"Do you want to get going?" He asked and she glanced back over to the rain, seeing its droplets land onto the round and some in puddles.

"It's probably a good idea if we do, Atsushi-san." She said and a light blush formed onto her cheeks as she pointed her umbrella outward, opening and exposing it to the rain so they could get ready to leave. She looked back to Atsushi and noticed that he didn't have anything on him that would shield him from the rain. She licked her lips and moved closer to him before a giving a smile.

"You can stay under my umbrella, Atsushi-san. I don't mind." She spoke and then scratched her cheek, "…Although, I think you may have to hold the umbrella."

He glanced down her before giving a nod towards that statement while she offered her hand to him with the umbrella. He grabbed it from her with their fingers touching, causing both teens to blush at the simple touch of each other. He brought the umbrella up and she moved closer to him, so hopefully they would both fit under the reach of the umbrella.

"Let's get going, Emi-chin." He spoke and stepped out into the rain as she followed his lead, small raindrops cascading onto her face. She released a breath as she noted the the umbrella wasn't wide enough to get the both of them fully under it and she turned to Atsushi.

"Atsushi-san, you can stay under the umbrella more, I'll follow closely." She said and he stared at her for a second as if she were joking but realized that she wasn't.

"It's your umbrella, Emi-chin. I can get rain on me." He spoke and the two teens stared at each other, seeing who would make the next move before looked away for a second with his blush getting a light redder, "Plus I should make sure you're ok, if that's how a boyfriend works."

Those words caught her heart and her eyes grew wide at them, both shock and happiness sprouting from this. Her cheeks lit up too and she smiled at this while the rain still hit her shoulder covered up by her sweater. They moved closer to each other, where they could both feel the heat coming off each other and finally the two started moving along, with him slowing his pace down so she could match up with his and even adjusting the umbrella to cover her up more. They remained silent besides the sound of the rain dripping and echoing around them as they passed by multiple shops and cafes with lights glowing out to still entice customers to come in.

"Atsushi-san, are you alright with keeping our relationship between so few people?" Emi asked as they made their way towards the apartment complex. He frowned at this as the rain started to pour heavier on them and released a breath as she looked up to him, wondering what his response would be.

"…I don't really care Emi-chin." He responded and looked down to her with a soft smile, "I'm fine as long as you are happy."

Her heart raced again at these words and she looked down the road as she thought about her own thoughts.

"You are far too kind, Atsushi-san." She said and brushed back some of her hair which the dew of the rain caught onto it, "…Perhaps in a little bit of time, we can tell others. I would like to make sure everything is ok before proceeding further with other people's opinion and knowledge."

He simply nodded at this and the wind picked up a little, causing Emi to shiver at this but it wasn't anything to harsh.

"Ok, then we'll keep it to ourself." He said back as other people walked by hurrying to their own destination without being so horribly rained on.

* * *

Once arriving to the apartment complex, Emi followed Atsushi to his door and he turned the door knob, opening it and he walked in. He looked back to Emi and she smiled at him as he released the umbrella to hand back to her. The rain continued to dribble hard and she stepped closer to the door, a blush featuring on her cheeks.

"Atsushi-san," She began as he took off his shoes and she brushed some strands of her hair back, "Have a good night."

He stared at her for a second before she turned away, the wind whipping around as the rain grew heavier.

 _She appeared like a goddess striking against the light._

"Emi-chin," He called out and she stopped, turning around back to him seeing that he stepped out into the rain without his shoes on and the rain scattered on him. She tilted her head up to him before he decided to hug her then and there, his now wet clothes pressing against her but she did not mind as he still felt warm. The umbrella tipped down from her grasp and her eye softened at this action, a smile producing itself onto her features.

He released her after a few seconds with a blush on his cheek and he looked away, clearly embarrassed at the act and she giggled at this.

"Atsushi-san, you should probably get out of the rain before you catch a cold." She said and he blinked at this, realizing that he did step out with his socks on now capturing the muddy ground around them. He said nothing in response to this before she started making her way up the staircase, waving goodbye at him.

He waved back at her before saying, "Goodbye, Emi-chin."

He walked back into the apartment and closed the door behind him, his socks soaking his feet. He took them off and worked on removing his school uniform before hearing chuckling come from the living room. He blinked at this and walked over to see Eiji and Hikari giggling with curious looks their faces.

"Have a good time, Atsushi?" Eiji asked and Atsushi blinked at this before he decided to ignore him by working to hamper with his dirty socks, tossing them into a pile.

"Did you have a good day, Otōto?" Hikari asked in a softer tone and Atsushi nodded at this as he continued to remove his clothes.

"It was ok." He responded and Hikari frowned at this, a little concerned on what happened as Atsushi headed into his own room and changed into comfortable clothes. Eiji raised an eyebrow at the comment before moving over so Atsushi could sit next to him when he would return. Within a minute, Atsushi had returned and changed into a t-shirt and shorts and sat down next to his brother while munching on some candy.

"So, what happened?" Hikari questioned as she played with her long hair and his eyebrows drew together.

"…The old captain and vice captain from the team were at Emi-chin's work place." He answered and Eiji smirked at this while leaning up a little.

"Ah, so you couldn't spend time with her then?" Eiji spoke and Atsushi nodded at this, biting harsher on the candy.

"So, you were jealous that she wasn't able to be with you and you had to be with someone else." Hikari said with a small grin and Atsushi's cheeks grew red at the comment, not realizing that was what he felt. Eiji chuckled at this as he reached over to the table, grabbing the pack of cigarettes from it.

"Jeez, I forgot that you have no prior romantic experience, Atsushi!" Eiji called and Atsushi glared at his older brother about the comment then turning to him, "If you need any help figuring out something, I wouldn't mind. I have the most experience out of everyone in the family."

Hikari rolled at her eyes at the comment before pointing to herself and saying back "I am a _girl_ though so I am here too if you need to ask me some questions about Emi."

Atsushi looked to her and nodded at this before he leaned forward, the rain pounding harder against the window.

"…Do I need to take Emi-chin elsewhere besides where she's working for…like a date?" Atsushi asked in slight confusion and Hikari released a breath, slightly disappointed that her youngest brother didn't know any better. Eiji sighed at this too and tapped out a cigarette while pulling it out and pointed it to him.

"Atsushi, you _need_ to take her out somewhere else. Being in a relationship means you go on dates, so yes, Atsushi." Eiji spoke and Atsushi glanced down to the floor, trying to think of something that he and the brunette could do.

"You could bring her out to eat somewhere nice or do something like watch a movie." The sudden voice of Fumio said as the oldest walked towards the other siblings with a lit cigarette between his lips. Smoke escaped his nose as he looked towards the youngest and Eiji blinked at the suggestions before nodding in agreement.

"Going out to eat or seeing a movie wouldn't be a bad idea, Atsushi. Fumio actually knows something about dating with only being with three women in his life." Eiji said and Fumio glared at him while Hikari chuckled at this response.

"Although, Fumio has class to dating women compared to you, Eiji." Hikari stated back in response to this and Fumio simply smiled at this while his gaze returned to Atsushi, "You can ask her if she prefers one of the suggestions. She'll appreciate you thinking about her too."

"Ok." Atsushi said as he pulled his phone out to text the brunette and pulled up her name, staring at it for a second before the phone was snatched right out of his hand.

"You don't even have a picture of her?!" Eiji said quite loudly and Atsushi growled at this as he reached to grab it from his older brother who had passed it over to Hikari. She stared at the characters of Emi's name before sighing at this and handed back to Atsushi, where Eiji groaned in disappointment that she hadn't done anything.

"You should have a picture of her, Atsushi." Hikari said and Atsushi's eyebrows twitched at all the comments given.

"…It doesn't matter." He muttered and now frowned at how bothering they were about having a picture.

"You can ask if she can send you a picture?" Eiji asked and Atsushi blushed at this, shocked that his brother even suggested such a thing when he did have one that he was happy with but didn't want to share it with them. The sudden opening of the front door had the siblings look to see Hitoshi walk in with his hair drenched and holding a package in his hand, raising an eyebrow at all his siblings sitting together.

"What the hell is going on here?" He asked and stalked over to them before dropping the package on the table, catching his siblings' eyes.

"We're giving Atsushi relationship advice." Eiji spoke and snatched the box off the table, staring at the label which was unidentifiable because of the sogginess. Hitoshi rolled his eyes at this while Eiji opened the box, seeing dozen of cigarettes packs in it which his eyes lit up at this and Hikari's eyes narrowed the sight of them.

"…Ok, so does Eiji in being better to women but Atsushi should be fine." Hitoshi spoke and Hikari released a chuckle at the comment while Eiji scoffed at it.

"And you're such a pleasure with women too." Eiji spoke back to him with sarcasm and even Fumio had a smirk on his face at this.

"At least, I'm looking at someone right now too." Hitoshi said and rolled his shoulders as he walked into the kitchen grabbing some food from the refrigerator. He took a whole bowl of apples out and tossed one to Hikari, whose eyes glowed at the sight of the fruit while Atsushi scowled at the fruit.

"Oh, and who happens to be the lucky girl?" Hikari asked and took a bite of fruit, curiosity striking up in her veins while Hitoshi smirked at this.

"None of you know her, since she's the lovely police station I've been dropping by." Hitoshi said with a chuckle and Hikari's cheeks puffed out at this comment before tossing a pillow at her younger brother for fooling around.

"That's not funny, Hitoshi!" Hikari said back in exchange and Hitoshi shrugged before she then raised an eyebrow, "Wait…are you planning on going to be a police officer?"

Hitoshi blinked at this before rolling his eyes, sitting on the edge of the couch.

"No, dealing with annoying people isn't my thing…I'm thinking maybe the coast guard though." He said nonchalantly and Fumio choked on the smoke of his cigarette at the statement while the other siblings looked up to him in shock.

"Wait a minute, when did you decide this?" Eiji asked and Hikari had a pale complexion over her face at this. Hitoshi shrugged at this as he took a bite into the apple and glanced up a little, thinking about how the idea came to him.

"…Not really sure. I think I saw it mentioned somewhere on the windows of places I walk by." He responded and then looked back to Atsushi, "So, you're planning on going on a date, right? You're gonna need to look clean for her, right? I can help clean you up for the date."

"No, no, no," Hikari said and stood up, concern wrapping around her features, "Do not just change the topic back to Atsushi. We are going to talk about you deciding to go off into the coast guard. We need to talk about this right now."

Hitoshi remained unmoved at this and Fumio rubbed the bridge between his eyebrows.

"I don't understand why we need to talk about it. I'm still not positive." He said and Eiji groaned at this, glancing over to Fumio and Eiji, "And why does it look like you two don't think I should go do it?"

Fumio rubbed his eyes at this and pulled down on his face, his eyebrows furrowing together. Eiji looked like he gained a couple years on him from the comment and the unlit cigarette hung lose in his lips while his eyes were dark.

"Because what the hell do think you can gain from it?" Eiji asked him and Hitoshi blinked at this, slightly shocked that the second oldest would be the one to say that.

"I don't know. But I'll be doing something with my life instead of just lying around doing nothing." Hitoshi snarked back at him and Hikari gulped while Atsushi glanced between his siblings, knowing that this wouldn't be settled easily.

"…Have you talked with a recruiter about this?" Fumio asked and Hitoshi bit into the apple, shaking his head no. Eiji released a breath at this and folded his hands together, looking at Fumio again.

"…Take more time to think about it, Hitoshi. It could be a life changing moment and you could be not ready for it." Eiji replied and the second youngest raised an eyebrow at this.

"…Why do I feel like this is due to something else? I would have thought you guys would be happy that I'm thinking of doing something with my life." Hitoshi continued and Fumio sighed before removing the cigarette between his lips, stubbing it out on the ash try on the table.

"It's not. Just leave it be. We'll talk about this more after getting more information from a recruiter." Fumio said and Eiji looked more annoyed at that before the eldest got up, glancing at his other siblings and moved on, "I need to head out. Don't wait to have supper with me."

Hikari sighed at this and the eldest was gone in a minute while Atsushi simply blinked as Hitoshi sat down in his spot. Eiji was already moving too and the only female rubbed her eyes at what just went down, glancing at her two younger brothers.

"…Do you know why they were like that, Nēchan?" Atsushi asked and she shook her head no, plastering a fake smile on her face.

"No, reason, Atsushi…How about we get to helping you ask Emi-kun out on a date?" She suggested and Atsushi nodded at this, letting the previous matter drop.

* * *

He sat in his bed, staring at his phone as he tried to figure out how ask Emi out on a date. He had no prior experience and even though his other siblings have had relationships, none of them were like Emi. She was completely different to the rest of them and he tried to think of the right words to ask her but it only came up blank in his head. He scoffed at this and pushed his lavender hair away from his eyes, rain hitting heavy against his window.

 _How could he ask her?_

"How you doin' Atsushi?"

The voice of Fumio caught him slightly off guard as the eldest pushed his door more open, letting himself in without asking for his permission.

"…I still don't know how to ask her." He grumbled out and the light of his phone screen glistened off of him while Fumio decided to sit down on the edge of his bed. His eyes looked distant and out of sorts while Atsushi frowned at the appearance of him, hoping to have figured it out himself.

"…that's fine. Ask her when you feel confident and believe that you will know her response." He advised and Atsushi simply nodded at this until he noticed the dark bags under his brother's eyes.

"Ok, Niisan. You should go to bed. You look like you're about to fall over." He said to try and get him both out of his room and to sleep. Fumio glanced over to him before sighing and pushing himself off the bed, slowly walking out before turning to him.

"…You know, Atsushi, I don't mean to turn Hitoshi down about the idea of him being in the coast guard but I do not think mother would have been ok with it." He said and Atsushi blinked at this, confusion crossing over his face.

"Why wouldn't she?" He asked back in mere curiosity and Fumio sighed at this, his shoulders shrugging down at the question.

"…She had…her own feelings towards them I guess." He tried to explain and scratched his cheek, causing Atsushi to narrow his eyes at this.

"You are hiding something, Niisan." Atsushi shot back at him and Fumio stared his youngest brother before glancing down the hallway.

"…How about you focus on asking out the girl. You don't need to be concerned about Hitoshi's plans." Fumio stated back and Atsushi remained silent before an unwanted idea formed into his head, anger stifling up at the thought.

"Does it have to do with our unknown old man?" Atsushi asked back with narrowed eyes and Fumio blinked at this, slightly shocked on his then released a breath before brushing back some of his hair with his hands, the bags under his eyes growing.

"…Maybe but again it's none of your concern. Focus on yourself, you're still in high school and young. Don't worry about difficult stuff like this. Go to bed if you're tired. Good night." Fumio said and left the teen to think about both the conversation and his older brother's idea.

* * *

Emi Kiyoshi laid down in her bed with a broad smile across her face as her heart was warm from the text she received by the giant. She didn't think that he would ask her out on their first date so quickly but she was ok with that.

 _She couldn't have been happier._

She held the phone close to her body as the bright light reflected up at her and she could still see the giant's text to her.

 **Hi, Emi-chin. I hope they didn't bother you today at work. I'm sorry that we couldn't hang on as much as we could because of them. I was hoping to make up for today if you want to go out with me next weekend?**

Her heart wouldn't slow down at those words and she knew that it must have been hard to have asked her since they only just started dating and he had no prior relationship experience. She sat up on her bed and brushed back part of her hair, glancing down at it and gulped.

 _It was getting long again. She would have to cut it._

She looked back down to her phone before she started typing away too, writing a response to him so she wouldn't forget about it.

 **That sounds great, Atsushi-san! :) I would love to go out! Where would you like to go?**

She put the phone down and moved to her small desk, opening up one of the drawers and dug out a pair of scissors. She stared at the edge of it and looked at the mirror sitting in the corner of the room. She walked over and grabbed it, staring at her reflection as her chocolate eyes were dark and her hair was slowly reaching her shoulders. She tugged over her waste basket and ran her fingers through her hair before stopping right above her chin. She opened the scissors and placed them at the edge of her fingers before snipping away at it. The hair fell down and she felt instant relief at the hair being cut down.

Her phone rang out an alarm and she turned to it, staring at it for a few seconds before picking it back up.

 **I'm fine with whatever you want, Emi-chin. You can pick what you want. I'm happy that you want to come with me for anything.**

Her heart soared at this and her cheeks turned red at the response, her feet kicking at the knowledge of letting her pick where to go.

 _It would nice to go out and eat somewhere nice. Especially if she could choose where._

She started typing up a response to him and her eyes were glowing at her own words before hitting send.

 **Could we go out to eat somewhere? I am fine with anything and I'm sure you know plenty of places around we can go to! You can pick the restaurant since I choose what we are going to do.**

She looked back to the mirror and grabbed more hair, measuring the length between the other side as she went at it again with the scissors. She continued to cut her hair with as much skill and precision she mustered before stretching to reach the back of her neck, cutting what she could get with the angle was at and without cutting herself on accident. She looked to her reflection in the mirror and a breath of relief escaped her lips at seeing how shorter it was and that it was an ok job done.

The phone buzzed again and she picked it up, seeing his response and her heart fluttered more at his idea.

 **There's a good simple Japanese restaurant not to far from here, if you're ok with that, Emi-chin. Do you have a certain day you want to go?**

She brought the phone closer to her chest before she typed her response back to him.

 **That sounds great, Atsushi-san! I can't wait! :) I hope that you don't mind waiting until next week so I can schedule a day off from work.**

She took one more glance at the scissors before putting them away and moved everything back to its original placement. The tickle of her chin was gone from her being cut and the nerves she felt earlier were gone. The familiar ring of her phone returned her attention to it and she smiled at how nice Atsushi treated her.

 **That's fine with me, Emi-chin. You take as much time you need. I'm heading to bed. Good night, Emi-chin.**

And with those words, Emi laid down on her bed and her eyes slowly shut on their own as she sent out her finally text to Atsushi before falling to sleep.

 **Thank you, Atsushi-san. Good night and I will see you in the morning. 3**


	49. Chapter 43: First Date (Part 1)

**Author's Note: I am SOOOO sorry about this wicked late update! I was piled up heavily with assignments this year and the homework comes first before this, unfortunately. I also struggled with writing this chapter since I was unsure if I wanted to make this into two parts or a really long chapter, where I decided to break it up. Also, I had a hard time deciding on how well this would go so writer's block took** **control of me! Anyway, thank you guys for sticking around and keeping the favorites and follows coming in! I really appreciate it! Let me know what you guys think! And have a great weekend! P.S. The next chapter may also take some time to write too so please be patient! Thank you!**

* * *

 **I do not own Kuroko no Basket.**

* * *

 **Hair**

 **Chapter 43: First Date (Part 1)**

* * *

The day arrived before they knew it and both teens' hearts were racing at what day it was. Emi and Atsushi glanced at each other as they were still left waiting for the school day to end even though they had only gotten through with half of it. The giant's face was annoyed that he had to wait through school to go out on their first date but he knew Emi wouldn't skip out. Emi was focused on the class but still glanced over at the giant with a small blush on her cheeks, excitement working itself through her.

 _If only time could move a little bit faster, she would internally grateful!_

"Ms. Kiyoshi, what is the answer to the question?"

Emi blinked out of her thoughts and looked up to the board, seeing that a question was written in English. She blinked at it and stood up with a small smile on her features.

"Yes, Sensei." She said and cleared her throat a little, "The correct usage of the English terms would be C. Or as said, **The manager said his team would win the soccer league and they actually did the next season.** "

The teacher was impressed about her knowledge of English and gave her a smile, nodding at her for being correct.

"Good job, Ms. Kiyoshi." He said and she sat back down, glancing over at Atsushi who gave her a small smile too. Her heart soared at this and she played with her hair, happy with the length it has remained since she cut it a week ago.

 _She couldn't wait for class to end so they could go out on their first date._

* * *

Emi watched as the team practice against each other and she sat down on a bench, observing their decisive moves and plays. Her gaze sorted through the team to see the first strings gathered round each other and looked at her with interest.

"So, you are here today."

The statement from the coach caught her attention and she looked up to her, giving her a small nod at this along with a smile.

"Hai, I'm waiting for Atsushi-san." She said and the coach narrowed her eyes at this before nodding too.

"Since you're waiting, you wouldn't mind helping me with something real quick, would you?" The coach asked and she blinked at this, slightly confused but nodded anyway.

 _Surely, it would be no issue to help out the coach._

"What do you need help with, Sensei?" Emi asked with folded hands and Araki nodded for her to follow. Emi gulped at this as she walked side-by-side with her and glanced back to the court, seeing that Atsushi happened to be gone for the moment. She gulped and continued before the coach directed them in a room, flipping the lights on. She stared at the small kitchen and noticed some food out like honey and lemons along with a few mason jars.

"Would you mind helping me cut up some of these up for the game Monday?" Araki asked and Emi blinked at this before a small smile placed onto her face at this, giving a small nod at this.

"I don't mind at all, Araki-san." Emi said as she walked over to the counter with the coach who unlocked a cabinet kick, pulling out two knives and set them down on the counter. Emi reached over and grabbed the few mason jars they had and put them in a the sink real quick, pouring in some hot water to disinfect it. She then emptied each one individually while the coach stood next to her, drying them out.

"Sensei, would you mind fetching the lemons?" Emi asked in a polite tone that the coach nodded at, collecting them all and bringing them to the counter as Emi washed them off and Araki dried them with paper towels.

"Are you dating Murasakibara?"

The sudden question had Emi almost let the lemon slip out of her hand and into the sink. Her gaze snapped towards the coach who awaited her question with narrowed eyes and Emi's eyes turned down at the comment, readying herself to begin slicing the lemons.

"What would make you question that, Araki-san?" Emi asked as she sliced them thinly and began to pick out the seeds, trying her best to focus on the task at hand.

"Because Murasakibara has been far more obedient and easy going with agreeing to do anything the team needs." Araki answered as she too cut up the lemons and Emi gulped at this as she continued her way.

"…Is that so." She mumbled and placed some of the lemons in the jar then honey after one layer and continued to do so alternately.

"I'm not complaining. I'm glad he's working together with the team and staying until practice is over. I was curious since when he is near you, he does act differently. Perhaps like he is trying to impress you." Araki said and a smile appeared on the brunette at this, impressed that he was trying to make himself a better person.

"I'm glad he's trying to put his best self forward." Emi said in a soft tone as the two females finished sealing off the lids and Araki opened the fridge, opening it up and placed the jars in there.

"…If you do decide to say anything, I would be careful. You never know what other people can be thinking." Araki said as her final advice to her and shut the fridge, walking out of there with Emi trailing behind her. Once arriving back at the gym, Emi noticed that Atsushi was now playing on the court, glancing at the gym doors.

 _He was probably curious where she went._

She gave him a small wave which brought plenty of attention to the brunette and giant. He turned back to the player he was facing and dunked over his head, causing the other player to stumble a little and only hit the wall from being pushed back.

Emi winced at the small impact the other boy gave and a whistle was blown from Araki, alerting the team that practice was over. Their coach called them over and placed a hand on Emi's shoulder, unwillingly causing her to jump at the touch. She tried her best to reassure herself it most likely meant nothing as the coach then began to say something.

"Alright, practice is over but I expect all of you here tomorrow sharp and ready at seven AM. Also, give a big thank you to Kiyoshi here for preparing some Honey Lemon for you guys for the match Monday!" Araki shouted and Emi blinked at this, surprised at how honest she was giving her all the credit.

 _No one has ever done that for her before._

"THANK YOU, KIYOSHI!" The crowd of high school boys shouted and she jumped at their thankfulness, her heart swarming at their voices. A smile graced her features at this and eyes softened at this, glad that she decided to go help.

 _It was like a wish come true that people were happy to have her around and be glad of even a simple task._

She nodded at this and Araki gave a small smile of approval towards the teens being considerate to the girl.

"Head home now, everyone! I'll see you bright and earlier at seven!" Araki yelled and the students made their way to the locker room, changing into their regular outfits while Araki looked towards Emi, "Thanks again, Kiyoshi. Will we be seeing you, Monday?"

Emi rubbed the back of her neck at the question and answered, "Unfortunately not, Araki-san. I only managed to get today off from work so I can do something."

Araki nodded at this while keeping an eye on Atsushi as he entered the locker room and said, "That is unfortunate but I do hope you will be cheering from wherever you are."

Emi nodded at this and a soft blush poked onto her cheeks, her hands folded together. Her eyes looked towards the lockers and hoped that Atsushi would be coming out soon so they could leave.

"Let me know if any of the boys bug you too, Kiyoshi. I'll put them back into shape."

The soft whisper was said as Araki pushed by with her kunai in hand and made her way to her office, black hair swaying in her footsteps. Emi gulped at this as her gaze turned away to not think about the length of the coach's hair and her statement.

 _Not many people would be willing to stand up for her and that made her heart rest easy._

"All set, Emi-chin?"

The sudden voice of Atsushi caught her attention and she looked up, the giant staring down at her now wearing his school uniform but his hair was now tied back.

She nodded as she swiped her school bag off the bench and smiled at him, awaiting for him to be at her side as they left the gym but no one seeming to notice.

* * *

"Is it alright that I go to get changed, Atsushi-san?" Emi asked Atsushi as they approached the apartment complex and he blinked at this before nodding, realizing that his brothers had suggested he get changed to take her out.

"That's fine, Emi-chin. I was going to get changed too." He said and interest sparked in her eyes at this, wondering what the giant would wear out.

"Alright. I'll meet you outside your apartment then we can go." She said and he nodded at this as the two teens went their separate ways for a little bit of time. Emi skipped up the stairs as she unlocked the door and announced that she was home but her aunt was away for work at the moment. She rushed into her room and shoved the door open, moving past it to her closet.

Her eyes scanned through before finding the dress that her **Zio** Gino got her and she picked it through before she removed her own clothes, stripping to the bare minimum before unzipping the back of the dress and stood in it. She zipped it back up and stared down at the dress, noticing that it didn't cling tightly to her body but did give away to some of her figure. She reached further into her closet before she pulled out a light white cardigan to cover up her arms. She slipped the cardigan on and grabbed her purse on the desk while her phone out of her school uniform, staring down at it for a second then flipping it open.

 **Masami-san, I'm about to head out with Atsushi-san for a date. I am unsure when we'll get back but I'll text when we head back.**

She sent the text and snapped the phone shut before stuffing it in her purse and she headed out, slipping on shoes and exited the apartment. She made no choice to add makeup and left herself natural, not feeling up to so much trouble of adding blush or mascara or eye shadow. She shut the door behind her and locked it before walking down the staircase, noticing that Atsushi wasn't done yet.

 _She was very curious as to what he was going to wearing._

Her feet kicked a little at this thought and her smile returned to her face, happiness filling her at the eagerness to see him. The sound of a door closing caught her attention and looked over, seeing that Atsushi had indeed changed into something. His attire consisted of blue jeans and a simple gray top covered by a purple sweat shirt. He glanced over to her and blinked before blushing at Emi wearing and adoring such nice clothes while also looking amazing in them. She tilted her head at this and moved in front of him, giving each other more of a view of the other.

"Is something wrong, Atsushi-san?" She asked and he glanced away before he scratched the back of his head.

"No, I'm surprised that you're wearing the dress." He said and she blinked at this while a smile flooded over her features at this, eyes narrowing at the comment, "Emi-chin, you look really pretty in it."

Her cheeks then flushed at the later comment and brushed back some of her and hair behind her ear, not hiding the fact that she both embarrassed and happy at the comment.

"…Perhaps we should get going? We don't want to be out too late." She said and he nodded at this before holding his hand out to her. She stared down at it for a second before she slowly put her own on his, intertwining her fingers in his and her heart skipped a beat at this.

Then the two teenagers made their way onto their first date.

* * *

"So, where exactly did you choose, Atsushi-san?" Emi asked as she walked next to him, her hand still wrapped around his. He pointed out a small restaurant that loomed brightly in the middle of the stores and peeked Emi's interest as to what exactly it was. As the two teens approached, Emi could easily read what the restaurant was and her smile softened, glad with his choice.

"Are you ok with it, Emi-chin?" Atsushi asked as they approached the front door, seeing many but not too many people in the restaurant through the window with simple decorations and backdrop.

"Hai, I'm positive that I will enjoy it, especially you accompanying me." She said as he reached over and opened the door for her. She thanked him and walked in, seeing a host smile at her in a casual outfit.

"Good evening, miss. How many will it be?" The host asked as Atsushi had to duck down to enter, giving the host a small scare at how tall the giant was.

"Just two, please." Emi said with a smile and the host nodded at this while still glancing up at the giant, grabbing two menus and Emi looked to Atsushi with a smile on her face. The host made his way around other tables that were filled and people looked at them in interest and confusion. Emi smiled as the host seated them away from others and he placed the menus down while pulling the chair out for Emi, who thanked him at as she pressed her dress on her legs as she sat down so it would not show more skin. Atsushi sat down too and stared at her, trying to process everything that was happening.

 _What exactly brought him to be dating a girl that at first annoyed him?_

"Atsushi-san, have you eaten from here before?" Emi asked and snapped him out of his thoughts, causing his gaze to note the soft glow of candle shine on her face and that her fingernails were painted a light pink also.

"…no, Fumio-nii, suggested this restaurant. He said that you would be able to find something to eat." Atsushi answered back and she nodded her head at this, chocolate eyes glowing at this and her smile still plastered across her lips.

"Ah, that's nice of him." She said and slung a little at looking through the menu that had plenty of food to offer while Atsushi already planned on what he was going to eat.

"What are you think of getting, Emi-chin?" Atsushi asked her and she looked back up to him before scratching her cheek.

"Well, perhaps the Udon." She said and he blinked, slightly confused that she wanted such a small meal.

"You can get more food if you want, Emi-chin." He told her and she waved her hands at this.

"It's fine! I don't want to spend a lot!" She said and he tilted his head at this.

"You don't have to worry about it. It's my treat. I'm suppose to pay for everything." Atsushi replied and she blinked at this, confusion writing itself onto her face at those words.

"Eh, are you sure?" She asked back as she seemed to insisting that she could pay for her half of the meal or even more.

"…Men are suppose to pay the bill when going out on a date." He said and she stared at him for a second, thinking that Kenshin has done the same thing for her too. A light blush crossed her cheeks at this and looked down to the menu, now realizing she could get perhaps a little more than she had planned.

"Ok, well, if you want Atsushi-san, we can share the _harumaki (_ 1)." Emi suggested and Atsushi nodded at this, already craving for food to be in front of him. Suddenly a young male waiter appeared before the teens with a bland expression on his face before blinking at the sight of them and Emi realized that the waiter looked familiar but she couldn't place her finger on it.

"Good evening, madam and sir. My name is Inoue and I will be your waiter for the night. Can I start you two off with drinks?" The waiter asked and Emi made the connection as to why the waiter looked familiar with his close up dark hair and dark brown eyes.

 _He had to be related to one of the first-years that was around Atsushi._

"I'll get a water." Atsushi said and glanced to see Emi holding the menu closer to her body now, as if she was trying to hide.

"I'll get a water too and a lemon in it, please." She said and the waiter nodded at this as he recorded their orders and went on his way. She lowered the menu now that the waiter was gone and she bit her lip, leaning towards Atsushi with concern knitting into her.

"I believe our waiter is Inoue-kun's relative, Atsushi-san." Emi told him and he blinked at this, now connecting the dots.

"I don't think he knows who we are, Emi-chin." Atsushi stated and she gulped at this before nodding in agreement but still worried.

"If you're sure, Atsushi-san." Emi said as the appearance of the waiter returned with their drinks and his notepad, ready to record what they would be getting for dinner. He placed the drinks down on the table, in the correct places and set the tray down on the table behind them as he has a pen in hand to write down their orders.

"Alright, so do you want, miss?" The waiter asked and Emi gulped as she decided to order her original meal.

"I would like to have the Udon please. If we could get a side of the _harumaki_ that would be great." She said as she tried her best to avoid any gaze with the waiter and she handed him the menu while he turned his attention to the giant after writing down her request.

"How about you, sir?" The waiter asked and Atsushi stared the menu again before he started to order plenty of food that would be far too much for two people if it was someone else besides him.

"Eh, I want the Cream Stew, Tonkatsu, Onigiri, and Tempura." Atsushi told the waiter who raised an eyebrow at the order but continued to write everything down without another say.

"I will go put those in. Your appetizer will be out shortly." The waiter said and walked away while Emi released a breath, bringing herself back to her normal height and sitting more properly.

"Are you ok eating here, Emi-chin?" Atsushi asked and she looked up him, noting his concerned gaze before she brushed back some of her hair in attempt to calm down her nerves.

"I'll be ok, Atsushi-san. I just didn't expect to know someone here." She responded and he nodded at this while the two remained silent, unsure on what to say.

"…You can ask me a question, Emi-chin." Atsushi suggested and Emi blinked at this before giving a small smile at this and nodded.

"Would you mind telling me a little bit about our childhood?" She asked with interest and he gave an innocent blink at this as she placed her elbows on the table to lean closer to him and in interest to what he would possibly say. He nodded and began to think of what he could tell the brunette as his childhood wasn't very thrilling or anything.

"Eh, nothing really happened…" He said and scratched his cheek while Emi still looked interested in anything he could say.

"You can tell your basic day as a child, Atsushi-san." Emi suggested and he noticed the still strong interest in what he could say from such a simple thing in her eyes.

"Eh, well, Histoshi-nii, would wake me up to go to school but I didn't move for a while until my mother would come get me up. He was annoying trying to get me up while my mother was nicer about it…after getting up, I would eat the breakfast my mother would make." He explained and Emi's eyes twinkled at this, picking up on every detail.

"What would she make you, Atsushi-san?" She asked and he scratched his head as he thought about the meals she would prepare for them.

"We would all eat the same thing but I remember having toast, sausages, eggs, yogurt, and a fruit she would leave out for one of us to hopefully eat it." He said and Emi giggled a little bit at his response. He didn't realize but a small smile was making its way on his lips and her laughter was like an angel's.

"How about school, Atsushi-san? Did you enjoy it as a kid?" She continued to ask and the smile that was making its way onto his features disappeared, unwanted memories flooding back to him both involving his mother and school itself.

"…No. I only went because my mom told us to. I would rather have stayed with her." He stated and Emi's eyes softened at this before her hand arched over the table, moving to grab his own.

"Atsushi-san, I'm sorry that I brought up a sour topic." She told him and he stared down at her hand, laying on top of his own before he shrugged at this.

"It's alright, Emi-chin." He said and a shadow loomed over them, causing Emi to look up and see that their appetizer was ready and held out by the waiter. He stared down at them with his still bland expression and Emi pulled away from Atsushi's, her eyes now wide as if she were a deer caught in the headlights.

"Your appetizer is ready." The waiter said and placed the _harumaki_ down, before leaving the two to their appetizer. Atsushi glanced over to Emi to see what her reaction was and saw the look of fright crossing over them.

"Are you alright, Emi-chin?" He asked and she looked away, avoiding his gaze as she looked shaken up.

"…I'm alright, Atsushi-san." She said before glancing behind her, noting the restroom, "I'm going to use the restroom real quick. Please don't wait for me to enjoy the _harumaki._ "

He opened his mouth to ask something else but she had already stood up and walked to the restroom, turning the doorknob and entering.

Atsushi stared at the door before glancing down the _harumaki_ and his eyes narrowed _, t_ hinking about the waiter that Emi did not want to see. He looked over and saw him talking with another couple with his bland expression on his face, tapping a pen against his paper as he waited for them to order.

 _So it his fault._

* * *

Emi grasped a hand to her chest as she tried to calm herself down and her thoughts were becoming more and more scattered in worry.

 _What if someone found out? What would they do? What could happen?_

Her head felt heavy and she didn't want to close her eyes as she thought it would bring her closer to terror. She didn't realize that her body was shaking as she sat down on the cold tiled floor of the bathroom, hoping that no one would want to come in and use it.

She couldn't even tell if it had been only a few minutes or hours before she looked to get her phone and talk with her brother but she left her purse outside. She bit her lip at this fact and pressure felt like it was piling up on her chest.

 _Why couldn't she have a nice date with Atsushi? Why was that not allowed? What could she-?_

Before she could finish her next line of thought, a soft knock came from the door and she looked up to it.

"Emi-chin?"

The voice of Atsushi brought her relief that it was just him and she cleared her throat she hopefully didn't sound like se was strained.

"Yes, Atsushi-san?" She called back and waited for his response, her trembling slowly fading away at the sound of his voice.

"…I got us a new waiter. So you don't need to worry about the other one. He won't say anything." He said to her from the other side of the door and she felt relaxed at this but still her mind teased her.

"Are you positive, Atsushi-san? That he won't say anything?" She asked more softly and the door frame created a little, as if the giant was leaning against it in support.

"He doesn't even know us. I asked him if he knew who I was and he said no. And he doesn't have a brother either so he just looked familiar to Inoue." He told her and her eyes grew wide at this, instantly the weight on her mind eased off and she felt a smile break back onto her features at knowing this.

 _Why didn't she even think that Inoue was a common last name? Many people shared it but were not relatives._

She slowly stood up and walked towards the door before glancing at herself in the mirror, seeing that her eyes weren't rimmed red but her hair was slightly misplaced but otherwise looked alright.

She reached towards the doorhandles and released a few still unease breaths before she felt her heart beat calm down, feeling confident in Atsushi's words. She opened the door and came face to face with the giant and his expressed looked relieved at seeing her as his body leaned against the doorframe.

"We can leave if you want to, Emi-chin. I don't mind." He said and she smiled up at him, feeling like she was now floating on air.

"I believe I will be fine now, Atsushi-san." She said and grabbed Atsushi's hand, intertwining it with her own, "Thank you for doing that for me."

A blush spread across his features at her words and he looked away, slightly bashful at her statement while she led them both back to their table to enjoy their food. Her heart was soaring at his act and the nervousness drifted off into the back of her mind as the appetizer was still there awaiting for the two of them to eat it together.

* * *

Harumaki= Crispy Japanese spring rolls


	50. Chapter 44: First Date (Part II)

**Author's Note: So…it's been a while. My physical and mental health took a toll on me to write this chapter, thus why it took forever to update. I am terribly sorry about the long wait but I do not want to promise constant updates since my mental health is still not doing great. I DO plan on continuing to write for this story but updates like mentioned will not be constant. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Have a great weekend!**

* * *

 **I do not own Kuroko no Basket.**

* * *

 **Hair**

 **Chapter 44: First Date (Part 2)**

* * *

The two teens stared at the _harumaki_ in slight silence as Atsushi was getting hungrier and hungrier as the time went by, so he was eating most of their appetizer for the time being while Emi took in some pieces. Emi was still wary about earlier but so far everything was falling into place and their first date was going along fairly well.

"Are you enjoying the appetizer, Atsushi-san?" Emi asked as she took a break from eating and Atsushi paused for a second at this and he looked over to her, swallowing a huge lump of the food before deciding to answer her.

"Hai, it was a good choice, Emi-chin." He said and she glowed at this, excited that she had made him happy. She picked up another _harumaki_ and swallowed it, enjoying the crispy taste fill her taste buds.

The two continued to eat the appetizer before Emi pulled herself away from it in order to save room for her dinner while Atsushi finished it up for them. Her smile blossomed on her face at how better the second half of their date was going and their new waiter, went and refilled their drinks and removed the now emptied plate of the appetizer.

"Are you ok with this…date, so far, Emi-chin?" Atsushi asked her and she nodded at this, happy with how much work he was committed to have a nice time with her.

"Hai, even though we had a rough start, this is great. I couldn't ask for anything else." She said and he scratched his check at this, a small blush forming on his own features at her comment.

"…Does Emi-chin want to continue our conversation from earlier?" He asked and she blinked at this before she nodded, leaning closer into the table.

"If you don't mind, Atsushi-san! Or we could discuss something else if you want!" She said excitedly and he glanced away for a second before he answered her.

"How about we talk about something else?" He suggested and she still nodded her head at this.

"Sure, what would you like to talk about, Atsushi-san?" She asked and he wasn't really sure as to what to talk to her about but he did have something on his mind since both his coach and team members were curious if he wouldn't mind asking her.

"…Eh, would you be…ok being a manager for the team?" He asked and she blinked at this, silently shocked at his question. She seemed frozen in place before moving away from the table for a second as she began to think at his question.

"…I…would not mind…" She began but began to think about her jobs, knowing that being a manager would impose on her jobs but being involved in a club would be great for when time came to apply to a college, "But I would like to think about it because of my job."

Atsushi nodded at this as he knew that she was busy and did not want to pressure her since it was just a simple suggestion.

"That's fine, Emi-chin. They wanted me to ask you since you know about basketball and make good treats too." He stated and she giggled at this.

"Ok, I will get back to them about it." She said and he also remembered something else they had said to him.

"They also said even if you don't accept it, you can come with to our training camp when the time comes." He said and she looked interested at this, unsure about what he meant. He looked away for a second, embarrassed that he would have explain this to her but ok with telling her.

"…I don't know if your brother or cousin told you but most of the teams go meet up for a training camp near the end of summer. We practice against each other and stuff. There's also a hot springs there but I don't understand why they wanted me to tell you that." He explained and her eyes glowed at the words 'hot springs'.

"A hot springs? They have one at the training camp?" She questioned him while also clapping her hands together and he nodded at this, still confused as to why she looked happy about it, "I've never been to a hot springs before!"

He blinked at this as to why she hasn't but thought about her scars and nodded, remaining silent at this.

"Would they need any help with anything if I were to go to the hot springs?" She asked and he thought about it for a second before remembering what they wanted in return for her staying there.

"Yes, they would like you to help prepare our meals since we would be making it our own." He stated and she nodded at this, excitement coursing through her vines at this.

"I would not mind helping if it means to go to the hot springs, Atsushi-san. Would there be anyone I know that would be going to the training camp?" She continued to discuss with him and he nodded as he knew exactly what teams would be coming.

"Hai, Seirin, Shūtoku, Kaijō, Tōō, and Rakuzan. All their players would be going." He said and her smile did go away for shimmer a little but still remained strong.

"Alright, I would like to go to the training camp, Atsushi-san. Would you mind informing your coach of this next time you see her and I can plan accordingly on getting my hours rearranged?" She asked of him and he nodded at this, happy to help her out. Then without another say, trays of food were placed in front of the teens without a say and they looked up to see their new waiter.

"I apologize for interrupting you. Please, enjoy your food." The waiter said and Emi gave a gracious smile at this, thanking him as he pulled away and left the teens away for their entrees to enjoy. Emi's eyes glowed at the sight of the hot seem rising from the Udon she had ordered and the lovely mixture of shiitake and enoki mushrooms, chicken, and shrimp while Atsushi looked at her carefully, making sure she was alright with her order.

"If you're still hungry, Emi-chin, you can have some of my food." Atsushi offered and she nodded at this as she grabbed her chop sticks, snapping them in half in order for her to enjoy her food. They two continued to enjoy their food and Emi took her time to appreciate the care and taste of her Udon as having something like this was a rare occurrence.

 _She hadn't had something like this is quite some time._

Her smile continued to make her way across her features before she paused eating and stared at Atsushi as he was eating, not even noticing that she was looking at him.

"Thank you, Atsushi-san." She said and he stopped eating at the sound of her voice not realizing that she had gotten up from her seat and walked next to him. Her short brown hair stroked against the light as she smiled at him and she leaned down to him before pressing her lips against his cheek for a small peak.

He froze at the touch of her lips pressed against his cheek and she pulled away before sitting back down in her chair, continuing to eat the Udon while the giant couldn't figure out what exactly had happened. His brain began to reboot and a blush crossed over his features at what had occurred, not really believing that she had giving a simple kiss on the cheek as a thank you.

She couldn't help but get a smile on her face at how sweet Atsushi was displaying and continued to eat her food in silence.

"How is the food?"

The question of that the waiter brought up caught the two off guard and Emi brushed back a little bit of her hair.

"Very good." Emi responded and Atsushi nodded in similar taste to this while still eating.

"Good, would you two like to have a glance at the dessert menu? Or shall I bring the bill over?" The waiter asked of them and Emi opened her mouth to say she was fine but Atsushi replied back without another say.

"We'll look at the dessert menu." Atsushi told the waiter who nodded at this and left the two teens alone. Emi glanced at Atsushi before he noticed the odd look crossing her features.

"Did you not want dessert, Emi-chin?" He asked and she blinked out of the look she had before she shook her head no.

"It's not that Atsushi-san…I just feel guilty that I will not be paying for some part of meal." She said to tell him and he frowned at this, thinking about her words and how he should react to them.

"…don't worry about it, Emi-chin. I have money." He told her to reassure her and she looked at him as if she questioned the validity of the statement.

"Are you sure? I do not mind contributing, Atsushi-san." She said and he scratched his cheek at her offer still before an idea popped into his head.

"Maybe next time you can buy dessert, Emi-chin to call it even." He said and she blinked at this, eyes wide in surprise then a blush crossed over her features.

 _Next time?! He wanted to do something like this again?!_

"N-next time? You want to do something like this again, Atsushi-san?" She said in shock and he made the realization that he had just asked her out again for another date without realizing it. He too gained a small blush at the notion and nodded, looking away from her sight.

"If you want to, Emi-chin, we can do it again." He said and she couldn't help but a smile pushed onto her features at the glee of being able to continue this relationship.

"Hai, I would like to do this again, Atsushi-san." She said and a small idea popped into her head, "Maybe we could find an Italian place to eat at. I'm sure you could find something to eat, Atsushi-san."

The idea continued in her head and the look of happiness continued to make her way on her features, which Atsushi couldn't help but feel happy about that too.

 _Maybe she would enjoy deciding what they should do instead of him deciding for the both of them._

"You could plan out our next date then, Emi-chin." Atsushi said and she looked thrilled at that, eyes glowing at the idea that she could plan their date out.

 _There is so many different choices to do!_

 ** _She felt like a normal girl going out on a date._**

"Ma'am, sir, here is the dessert menu. Please take some time to look over it." The waiter said as he had returned to the couple with the dessert menu and handed it over to them before leaving again. Emi looked over the menu with a small smile on her face at the list of different desserts that they could order.

"Get whatever you want, Emi-chin." Atsushi said and she glanced over her menu at this before responding back to him.

"Would you like to share a dessert, Atsushi-san?" She asked and he felt a lump grew in his throat at how nice she was compared to himself. A blush crossed his cheeks at the comment and he nodded at this while she couldn't help but form a smile on her face at this.

"Well, we should talk about what dessert to choose then." She said and he again nodded, looking down to the menu again. She noted a few foreign desserts, where they were a few she did know and a couple she did not know of.

"The **Mount Blanc** is not bad nor the Peach or Pear Tart, Atsushi-san." She suggested and he thought about the options and they all sounded good. He didn't even notice but a small amount of drool formed at the corner of his mouth and Emi smiled at this, glad that he was still happy to be enjoying their date even by having food.

"Have the two of you made your decision on a dessert?" The waiter asked, appearing before them unexpectedly and silently, and Emi blinked at his appearance.

"We'll have the Peach Tart, Pear Tart, and the **Mount Blanc**." Atsushi answered for them and the waiter nodded at this as the two returned their menus to him. The waiter left the two of them alone again and Emi locked gazes with Atsushi, who merely blinked at her staring at him.

 _His eyes were so interesting as they weren't entirely violet all the time with small swirls of light blue in them._

"Are you alright, Emi-chin?"

The voice of Atsushi brought Emi out of the gaze she was in and she blinked before a soft smile replaced itself on her features.

"I'm fine, Atsushi-san. I was merely admiring your eyes." She responded back and he raised an eyebrow at this, still confused at her answer.

"My eyes?" He questioned back and she nodded before she got up from her sit and moved to it to be directly next to him. She cocked her head up his and responded back.

"Hai, they are very interesting. It seems like they aren't completely violet like I originally thought. I think they have a hint of light blue in them." She commented and he didn't even realize that a light blush was crossing over his cheeks while he thought to himself about how she took notice of small things he wouldn't have normally cared about. He didn't know how to respond to the compliment and she smiled at his slight flustered pose.

"Your Peach Tart, Pear Tart, and **Mont Blanc** , ma'am and sir." The waiter announced himself again and placed the desserts between the teens, giving the two a smile at this before walking away to let them enjoy it. The two's eyes glowed at the sight of the food and a small amount of salvia formed on his lips at the sight of the sweets.

"Would you like to have the first bite, Atsushi-san?" She asked him and he blinked out of the food gaze, knowing that he should probably let Emi go first or he'll probably eat them all himself.

"You can go first Emi-chin." He suggested and she looked down, grabbing a fork and cutting a piece of the Pear Tart. She balanced it on her fork and took a bite of it, her cheeks lighting up at the sweet taste. Her eased and happy expression made him glad that he hadn't dug in first so he could relish her joy at the tasteful food.

 _He hadn't even really enjoyed others' expressions of happiness besides himself and his family at some points in his life._

"Ah, Atsushi-san, could we try something?" Emi called him out his thoughts and he blinked before nodding, intrigued at what she had in her mind.

"Sure, what is it, Emi-chin?" He asked her and she held her fork out to him, causing the giant to raise his eyebrows at this. She looked away for a second with a blush crossing over cheeks and she brushed a little bit of hair behind her ear.

"Um…would you mind if we feed each other?" She said in a whisper then whipped her head back up to him and waved her hands back and forth at each other, "If you don't want, that's completely fine, Atsushi-san! I understand if you wouldn't."

He simply looked down to his own fork before offering her his own fork and she couldn't help that her blush was completely covering her entire face.

"If you want to, Emi-chin, I don't mind." He said and she made a small nod at this, a smile coming over her face that he had agreed to do so. She grabbed the fork form him as he took hers and she reached over to the Peach Tart, cutting a piece of it and balancing it on the fork. She glanced back up to the giant before moving the utensil closer to his face, her hand slightly shaking. He leaned down towards it and opened his mouth to let her place the piece of tart in his mouth. He bit down on the piece of food and fork and he took hold of the fork, instead while a pleasant expression appeared on his face at how sweet it was.

"Is it good Atsushi-san?" She asked him and he nodded at this, putting the fork down and shallowed the piece of tart.

"Hai, it's really good, Emi-chin." He said and she then glanced at her fork resting down on the table before he reached over and grabbed it, "What do you want to try, Emi-chin?"

"Eh, well, I've already had some of the Pear Tart so perhaps the **Mont Blanc**?" She suggested and he nodded at this as he pulled the plate closer to himself, cutting a piece which was slightly larger than what she would cut but did not make comment as she was excited. He moved the fork closer to her mouth and she gulped before she opened her mouth and moved closer. She captured the piece of food in her mouth and bit down on the fork, the chocolate and chestnut taste filled her mouth as she took the fork from his grasp, removing it from her mouth so she could properly enjoy the dessert.

"Do you like it, Emi-chin?" He asked her and she nodded before swallowing the piece of food.

"Hai! It was really good. I'm glad that they had something I'm familiar with." She said and he blinked at this note, realizing that she had some food like that before.

"You've had **Mont Blanc** before?" He questioned her as she reached over for another slice with her fork and nodded.

"My **mamma** has made it before in the past for Kenshin to enjoy as dessert. He likes the chestnuts used in it plus the whipped cream is also a plus for him too." She stated and sliced the dessert up, feeding herself the slice. Her cheeks lit up again at the food and glanced back to the giant, eyes now wide in slight curiosity.

"Have you never had **Mont Blanc** before?" She wondered and he blinked at this, not really sure as he has tried many different desserts before and does not keep a journal of the food has had.

"…I'm not sure, Emi-chin." He responded and she tapped her finger on the table at the comment, thinking about how his answer for a second before moving on to a slightly different train of thought.

"Perhaps, you could write down the desserts you've had, Atsushi-san. Then you can try the one's you haven't had." She suggested and he nodded at this, looking at her in intrigue.

"That's not a bad idea, Emi-chin." He said and she smiled at this, impressed at her own idea, "Could you help me with the list when the time comes to it?"

She glanced up to him and nodded, positive with delight to help him out with that.

"Sure, Atsushi-san. I do not mind." She said and the two continued to eat their desserts with absolute joy flowing through both of them.

* * *

It wasn't too long afterwards that they had finished their desserts, that is was time pay the bill and head off to finish their first date. Atsushi licked his lips from finishing the Pear Tart and looked down at the bill, seeing that he would pay it since it was something that a man should do while on a date. He stared at it before putting down some money, knowing that he still would have to tip the waiter.

"Are you all set, Atsushi-san?" Emi asked as she stood up, ready to go head back. He nodded as he placed the money down on the table and stood up, walking side by side with the brunette.

"Hai, we can head out, Emi-chin." He said and she cupped her hands together, merely a few centimeters from him as they left and walked down the street. She brushed her hair back and glanced back up to the giant who remained silent as they continued their way down.

"Um…Atsushi-san," Emi began and the giant glanced down at her as she then offered up her hand to him, a blush crossing over her cheeks. She scratched her cheek as she awaited his response to this and he stared at her hand for a second before slowly placing his hand onto of hers.

"This is what you wanted, Emi-chin?" He asked her and she nodded at this, even though their arm length was not equal Emi didn't mind holding her arm out higher.

 _Their first date had been successful._

She moved closer to him and he couldn't help but feel his heart race a little at this interaction, not knowing how much he had truly appreciated this.

"Atsushi-san," Emi began as they passed by other people who couldn't help but stare at the giant due to his height, "Would you like me to be the manager for the basketball team?"

He stared at her for a second before shrugging and responded back, "It's your decision. You don't have to do it since you work."

She nodded at his comment while slightly biting at her lip, thinking about how being manger could get some notice on when applying to college.

"…ok." She said then Atsushi got another thought form the idea.

"What would your brother think about it?" He asked and she stopped all together at the comment, making him stop too at her action.

"He probably would not be thrilled with the idea." She said back in simple terms and he remained quiet on that note, "But Teppei-san would want me to push myself to join a club. He would like me to do something like being the manager."

She shook her head before starting to walk again, causing the giant to move again too.

"Is there anywhere else you would like to visit?" Atsushi asked her and she gazed off a little before responding with shaking her head no.

"I'm fine, Atsushi-san." She stated and he stared at her for second, observing her hair and actually noted that it looked shorter than he remembered.

"Emi-chin, did you cut your hair?" He asked and she looked up to him with wide eyes.

"You noticed, Atsushi-san?" She said and he nodded before she played a little with the ends, "It is shorter. It was getting too long."

"Have you cut it shorter than what it is, Emi-chin?" Atsushi asked and she nodded, pulled harder on the ends of her hair.

"Hai, but I think it was shorter than even what I would prefer." She responded and the giant raised an eyebrow at this as when they had first met she had commented that short hair would be _safer_ than longer, "I think it was actually around Teppei-san's length."

"Isn't his hair pretty short?" Atsushi commented back and she simply nodded at this, looking away form his gaze.

 _Perhaps he should change the topic._

"Emi-chin," He began again and she looked back to him, eyes gleaming with hope that he would change the subject, "Would you like to see a picture of my mother?"

Her eyes grew wide like saucers at the comment and looked at him strangely at such a different topic but interest was still in them.

"Eh? You have a picture of her?" She said and he nodded at this before digging out his phone, flipping it open and began to dig through his photos. Her interest peaked at this and was curious to see what the Murasakibara matriarch looked like from his description and outlook the family had given.

"Hai, I'll find it soon enough." He said and Emi's eyes continued to sparkle at this, wanting to see it. Then without any notice, a flash of violet hair and a smiling face greeted his phone and Emi's eyes grew wide at the sight.

A woman with long amethyst hair flashed at the camera. Her dark blue eyes shined at the camera and her smile reached out across her face, like she knew who had taken the picture with much love. A small gust of wind created her amethyst hair to whip around so elegantly and she bore a simple light blue shirt while the sun behind her shined brightly down upon her.

"She looks beautiful, Atsushi-san." Emi stated in awe and then looked back up him, "You gained much of her beauty."

He stared at her for her comment before he looked down to the phone in his hands.

 _He hardly believed that._

"I don't think so." He replied back and Emi frowned at this before grabbing his hands, holding them in her much smaller ones.

"Why do you think that?" She asked and he narrowed his eyes at this, thinking that she must be joking.

"Look at me, Emi-chin," He began and gestured to himself, "I'm not anything like her."

Emi narrowed her eyes in defiance and then stood up on her tippy toes before placing her hands on his cheeks.

"Don't let yourself think else wise, Atsushi-san. I think you must be like your mother because you knew her. You gained something, perhaps your kindness from her." Emi said back to him and he remained quiet at this, knowing that she was trying to prove that.

 _But he knew that he crushed far more people than brought them kindness._

"…We can continue on, Atsushi-san." Emi said and he broke out of his train of thought, seeing that he looked still unsure about her words, "I'm sorry that I brought this up. We can ignore it for the time."

Then the brunette continued on their way back to the apartment complex without much of an interaction between the two.

* * *

When the had finally reached the apartment complex, the two teens stopped at the stairway that led up to Emi's apartment. She looked over to the giant from leaning against the staircase and saw that he looked still slightly annoyed.

"Atsushi-san," She said and caught his attention by looking to her, "I understand that I may have crossed the one earlier. I'm sorry that I brought up some memories you did not want to be reminded of."

He blinked at this before he shook his head and looked away for a second, responding back, "It's not your fault Emi-chin. You thought of it as a compliment and I do appreciate it but I wasn't like this long ago."

Suddenly a hand caressed his face and she looked at him with sorrow filled eyes, something else was mixed in there too.

"You at least changed, Atsushi-san. Some people will _never_ accept change. You made the decision and that has made you far wiser and kinder than you were before." She stated and a solemn look crossed over her features, "That is what I admire of you, Atsushi-san. You accepted change. Some people can't bare the thought of change and will do anything in their path to keep it that way."

Those words sounded like it she had dealt with them before and she dropped her hands down, moving away from the railing.

"Good night, Atsushi-san. I will see you tomorrow." She said and started heading up the stairs before stopping and looking back to him, "I really appreciate tonight. I had a wonderful time with you. I look forward to doing something like this again."

Then without another say, she had made it to her apartment, unlocking it and entering inside. The door shut quietly behind her and Atsushi turned his attention back to his own place, thinking that maybe she had lied about tonight.

 _Maybe she did not enjoy the date because of all the problems they crossed during and after it._

 _Or he, himself, could be the blame?_

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair at the thought. He would worry about it some other time as he was already for sleep from the night.

* * *

 **Mont blanc** =dessert of puréed, sweetened chestnuts topped with a dab of whipped cream. The name comes from Mont Blanc, as it resembles a snow-capped mountain.


End file.
